Days Are Gone
by Andrizz5000
Summary: Sophie is unlucky in love and not really up to a new relationship. Until she meets the hottest barmaid ever. Could things be looking up for Sophie?
1. Chapter 1

Another day bustled in the local cafe, with the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods permeating the air. At a table near the back, two girls in a deep and heavy conversation, one with fiery albiet dyed red hair, the other with brown pulled in a thick ponytail. The brown tressed girl, reached for the redhead's hand and as she quickly pulled her hand back, avoiding the gesture, an untouched glass of water spilled all over the table.

"Sophie! Look what you've done!" said the redhead.

"I didn't mean to Erinn! I'm ju- I'm sorry," said Sophie, as tears welled in her eyes. Unable to move or to grab a towel or even a napkin, Sophie realized what she was hearing from a girl that had consumed her for 3 years. She can't.

It would seem to outsiders that Erinn only needed Sophie when her on again off again girlfriend Chelsea, was well, for lack of a better word, off. When Sophie would push to move the relationship further with Erinn, Erinn would just grin and move in for a kiss. Which would satisfy Sophie but not really answer the question, leaving Sophie frustrated but the little affection she could get from the game playing Erinn was worth it.

"Look Soph.."

"Sophie. My name is Sophie," she said through the all too familiar tears.

"You know I'm fond of you, and I'm totally flattered but, I just want to do my own thing now. Can you understand that?" asked Erinn. "I've just ended it with Chels-"

"Until you get back together," said Sophie quietly not daring to look in Erinn's direction.

"I can't say what's going to happen, Soph.. er I mean Sophie. I mean who knows if it will eventually be us, or anyone for that matter? I can't tell the future, I wish I could but I don't want any kind of pressure. Can you get that at least?" asked Erinn.

"I get that!" exclaimed Sophie, then remembering she was in public, lowered her voice to a tearful hushed tone. "I'm asking you how you feel now. If you can honestly say you don't see a future for us or if I wouldn't be worthy of dating, then tell me now. Please. I'll just walk away and leave you to it. I've been hanging on for 3 years Erinn. Three! You can at least answer me with the truth," begged Sophie.

"I just can't say for sure anything yet. I'm so so sorry. Please don't be mad or hate me," said Erinn. With that Sophie stood up and walked out of the cafe, leaving a stunned Erinn to do nothing but watch it happen. As Sophie got to the corner waiting for a green light to cross and cry her way home, she felt water drops on her sleeve. Thinking she was crying but not that hard, she looked up at the grey sky and couldn't help but start giggling as she realized it was raining.

"Touche universe, touche," Sophie half-heartedly said aloud.

"Soph! Sophie wait!" said Erinn running to catch up to Sophie.

"Erinn, leave me alone now okay?"

"Sophie you've got to understand. I enjoy our time together, I just can't right now."

"Yeah I get it, change that broken record will ya? You never cared about me, you just wanted the attention I gave you," said Sophie as the light turned green to cross the street. Sophie walked across the street looking down, fighting every emotion. Anger, fear, frustration, sadness, loneliness.

"I'm out here aren't I?! In the rain, calling after you! Embarrassing myself and you! I must care Sophie, think about it!"

Sophie sped up her walking. Where she was going she didn't know, she just had to leave that cafe, making a note to herself to never return to that place again.

After walking for what seemed like hours, and after a good deal of mind clearing, Sophie started to notice where she was and decided to head home to sleep and sleep some more. Maybe for a year. No, her busybody mom would not let that happen would she? Neither would the insanity known as Rosie Webster let her sulk and be moody. Her sister was one of her best friends but sometimes your polar opposite can grate on you after awhile. While Sophie loved her mom and sister, she wished her and her dad could get their own apartment sometimes. Kevin was always forgiving and always the "good cop" to Sally's "bad, pompous, snobby, gossipy, judgmental cop". Their respective relationships had been strained to say the least, what with Kevin having an affair and fathering another child, but now that the dust has settled and the realization that this is how it is now, things were looking somewhat back to normal. As normal as it can be for the Websters.

Sophie walked down the familiar cobbled street, head down, hood up. Hoping not to see anyone she knew, she booked it to her door. Of course everyone was out on their lunch breaks. "Just keep walking Sophie, almost there.." she thought to herself. Sophie unlocked her front door and stepped quickly inside. The warmth that normally would be considered a comfort, intensified all the thoughts swimming in her head. It was over, it was really over. The Webster house was quiet on all fronts, and right then and there, Sophie Lauren Webster admitted defeat to love, slid down the wall and broke down crying the hardest she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good hot shower, Sophie immediately passed out. Almost as if instead of her muscles being tired from a workout, her brain was simply put, fried. Strange dreams followed, complete with flying, trying to run and various characters from her hometown of Weatherfield.

As Sophie roused from her deep sleep, she remembered the day before's events and shut her eyes again tightly, almost like if she didn't open them, it wasn't true. She slowly got out of bed, looked around for her phone, and sighed deeply. Finding the phone in her pants pocket, she plugged it in to the charger, waiting for the onslaught of messages and missed calls. All of which she was sure weren't going to be from the one person she wanted to hear from, Erinn. "Oi, I'm a masochist aren't I?" Sophie thought as she watched her phone flash to life. Missed calls and texts from Ryan and Chesney (her mates), Dev (her boss), Rosie, her mom, even one from Kevin who a few months ago gave up texting after the death of his baby mama, Molly Dobbs. Texting only got him in trouble he thought, unbeknownst to his family.

Sophie called Dev back first since it was about work. Dev had called to ask if Sophie could work an extra night, because it was Dev and Sunita's anniversary, but seeing as Sophie slept through it, she apologized and promised to make it up to him. Sophie then texted Ryan and Chesney to tell them that she was okay after the talk with Erinn. Ryan and Ches had been there for Sophie during the 3 long tortuous Erinn years, and she knew they would be concerned.

Group message

To: Ryan C, Ches B

_Hello gentlemen. All is not well, but let's get pissed tonight to prove we are alive :)_

Sophie knew that drinking wasn't the answer but it would be nice to get giggly and out of her own head for a while.

From Ryan C: _Down! Can't wait_

From Ches B: _It's on like Donkey Kong. You don't need someone who treats you like that_

Sophie smiled at the sentiment but what she really wanted to do is run to Erinn's house and make her love her. Force the issue. "Oh, just stop Sophie," thought Sophie and headed downstairs.

Sally was in full buzzing mode going back and forth in the kitchen, chattering on and on about work, Kevin, Tyrone, anything there was to talk about. Sally stopped mid sentence when she got a really good look at Sophie.

"Are you okay Sophie? You look terrible!"

"Thanks mom. Yeah I'm fine, just had a rough night of sleep, that's all. Can I have the butter for the toast please?" asked Sophie. Sally and Kevin both knew about Sophie's orientation or at least that she liked both boys and girls, but knew nothing of Erinn and their .. "thing". Sophie was actually embarrassed that someone could control and manipulate the great Sophie Webster, so she kept it a secret from her parents and everyone outside of her close friend circle.

Sally went on about how Sophie probably needs a new bed and how much that's going to cost now that they have another mouth to feed, even though it was the tiny mouth of Jack, Kevin's son. Sophie did a good job of nodding at the right parts and grunting a yes or no when Sally required an answer, but otherwise blocked it out.

"Where is dad anyway?" inquired Sophie, hoping for a short response but knew better.

"Oh who's to say with that man, you marry someone and you think you know them, then one day you realize that…" groaned on Sally as Sophie quickly lost her appetite. Sophie resisted the urge to ask where her sister was, but figured Rosie was still asleep after working late into the night.

Sophie stood and put her dish in the sink, gave her mom a hug which actually shut her up, said "Have a good day mum," and trudged up the stairs to get ready for a long shift at Dev's. Maybe all the stocking shelves, magazines and junk food would distract her from reliving the day's previous events. "As if," thought Sophie.

The day dragged on and on, but listening to snippets of other people's troubles and arguments that came into the shop sort of made it interesting. Just when you think your life is bad, there's always worse. As Sophie was looking at the latest Hello! magazine, the door opened and there was a disheveled looking Kevin walking in with a baby carrier.

"Hello Soph, where's the brown sauce?" asked Kevin.

"Over that side dad. You okay? You look.."

"I feel like I'm getting older by the day Soph. Taking care of an infant by myself, under your mom's scrutiny? Tough one. It is only… HER scrutiny right? Soph? I mean we're.. okay, yeah? We're good?" asked a weary Kevin.

"Oh yeah dad, I mean it still blows my mind, but you know, life goes on and that...I'm sure mom and Rosie will come around. Eventually."

"Thanks Soph. You know I love ya. Even if I don't have time or strength to show it right now. You'll always be my little girl, you know that right?"

"Yeah dad. I love you too. Here's your change."

"Keep it kiddo," said Kevin with a wink. And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"Like I thought. It could always be worse," said Sophie aloud to no one.

Day turned to night and after about the millionth phone check to see if Erinn had come to her senses, Sophie was ready to leave to get ready for a night out with her lads. After a quick convo with Sunita, Sophie ran out the door. She knew Sunita understood her and cared for her, but Sophie was not in the mood to get all upset again reliving the conversation of the day previous. This was supposed to be a fun. To wash away all the residue of past turmoil and to let loose. Ryan and Ches never got along fully, something about a girl in their college they sort of fought over, which Sophie was sure not to talk about when it was the 3 of them. Of course Soph didn't mind getting the dirt when it was one on one with either lad, but the subject was dropped when it was the trio out for a night. Sophie made her way to her house and with a quick nod to her parents, ran up the stairs to get ready for the night. Kevin and Sally didn't have much to talk about these days without a quarrel, but both exchanged questioning glances. Kevin shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and Sally went about finishing dinner.

Upstairs Sophie went through her closet and even though it wasn't a "night out" night out, she still wanted to look fresh and carefree, maybe some of it would rub off on her attitude as well. And yes as shallow as it sounds, sometimes it is better to look good than to feel good. Sophie laughed at that thought. "Maybe this dark cloud will go away now," Sophie thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie gently washed her face and applied some fresh make up. Nothing too over the top but enough to look presentable for whomever, whichever sex, whatever could transpire that evening. She felt open to anything, or nothing if that's how the night went. She just wanted to laugh tonight.

Now Sophie was big on talking about sex. Being a sexual creature, there was no topic sex related that went untouched. Sophie was big on experimenting and trying new things, so the fact that she had been with 6 guys and 2 girls since she lost her virginity 4 years previous was not really a big deal. She was up for sex but not slutty. She had a little more pickiness to her. In conversation Sophie would only be sexually candid if it was leading somewhere. A joke or a comment to sort of embarrass her mates was always fun for Sophie. It also made it easier to talk about her experiences with women, so it wouldn't be a shock to her close friends. Sophie figured that guys are easier to be physical with and girls are easier to talk to, to make laugh and be charming with. When after all, it was the guy's job to convince the girl to sleep with him, wasn't it? And reverse when trying to get girls? Sort of a brash thought process but it worked for the beautiful Sophie Webster who had to fight 'em off wherever she went. Now as far as girls were concerned, Sophie would wait until she got the signals from the girl first, like "the green light" so to speak and then pounce. She was used to the bi-curious girl in the group of friends of friends making some sly comment when they were alone or in passing. "We are going to make out later," and "Why are you dancing next to that girl, is she trying to take my place?" and "How about me and you and her in a threesome?" are examples of things they would say to Sophie. She would act confused and shrug it off, because there's a difference between the green light and over-aggression and over the top suggestions such as these were unattractive to Sophie.

With Erinn, she got the green light almost immediately, despite her girlfriend being in close proximity. Sophie thought for the longest time it was a game Erinn and her girlfriend played, like to collect crushes or something, until the night six months later when it was the two of them at Erinn's house dancing closely and inappropriately. Erinn spun around and kissed Sophie so hard, their teeth collided. She winced and put her hand to her mouth as Erinn apologized profusely, but our Sophie told her shut up and kissed her just as hard back. Groping, clothes strewn about, drunken kissing and exploring of bodies on Erinn's living room floor, Sophie thought she had died and gone to heaven. That is until Erinn's phone started ringing, which in the process snapped Erinn out of the trance she was in. Sophie quickly got dressed and ran out of the house, with Erinn calling after her, "It's okay Sophie! I just can't. I'm sorry!" Sophie thought then and there waiting for Street Cars to come get her, that she would never be in that position again. Little did she know she would be immersed in that situation for another two and a half years.

Sophie walked in to the Rover's with a sort of excitement she couldn't describe and walked up to the bar. What was the excitement from? That she was going to forget all about yesterday in a matter of three pints? That this is a new and fresh start for her? That her mates would understand and get just as if not more pissed than her that evening? Sophie stood in her own thoughts of the "new her" when she heard a voice talking to her. Sophie focused on the person talking and saw the most beautiful pair of powder blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Sophie, earth to Sophie! Haha you okay? Can I get you a drink?" asked the barmaid.

"Uh yeah, sorry Sian, I'll have a pint of lager please. Thanks girl," replied Sophie a bit dazed. Her and Sian had always had a sort of, well one wouldn't say flirty, but it was.. flirty. Long stares from across the bar, free pints, always a cheeky grin when not in the Rover's. And not awkward stares either, always ending in smiles for both. The blonde had only been in town for 6 or so months from the seaside town of Southport, something about living with her dad while her mom stayed behind. Sophie never got the full story.

_Flashback sequence_: One night, Sophie was waiting for Ches near the outside of the Bistro when Sian came stumbling out with her Rover's co-workers, Tina and Becky. Sian was younger than they were, but they still got on pretty well Sophie noted. Sian sashayed over to Sophie and asked what she was doing outside all alone, to which Sophie replied waiting on Ches. "Speak of the devil, heyooh Chesney mate!" Chesney started walking quicker to the girls but stopped mid stride to click his heels, much to Sophie's delight. Sophie looked to Sian to share the laugh, and heard Sian say "Damn." Which planted a seed in Sophie's head. Maybe to get over the heartbreak of random college girl that shunned him for Ryan, maybe she could play matchmaker for Ches and Sian. The three of them hung out a few times with Ches bricking it and being too over eager for Sian, who stated simply she just wanted friends, not to date anyone. Sophie pat Ches on the back when Sian went to the loo. "Hard luck mate," giggled Sophie and proceeded to buy him a shot of Fireball Whiskey to drown his sorrows. She never assumed anyone was gay, and certainly not Sian, as Sophie was used to getting attention from girls sometimes. Sian herself had a dark history with something about her ex-boyfriend and drugs. Sophie never got that full story either.

_Back to the right now_: Sian poured the pint for her and started lightly dancing along to the song on the jukebox. Sophie realized she was staring at her dance and sort of looked away, but then focused right back on Sian. "Damn," she thought. Sophie paid for the drink with a slight blush on her cheeks and tipped more than she should but "Screw it," she said to herself. "Here's to a good night!" cheered Sophie to the others at the bar. Tyrone, Maria, Sean, all the patrons, even turned around to cheers Emily, Rita and Norris, much to Norris's horror.

Ryan was the first to arrive and after a quick wave to Sophie, headed up to the bar and ordered his pint and another for Sophie. She watched Ryan talk to Sian and sort of got a weird feeling about the two of them. More a suspicion than anything. There was a lot of grinning and chatting and before Sophie could make a mental note to ask Ryan about it, the Rover's door slammed open and in comes the hurricane that was Rosie Webster, dressed in her tarty work uniform. "What is she wearing?" asked a startled Sian with a slight chuckle. And not just Rosie booming in, but Rosie and a shorter redhead with an even brighter red face. Rosie had the girl by the arm and was dragging her like yesterday's garbage.

"Oi Sophie, look who I found slunking around our front door! What do you have to say for yourself then?" exclaimed Rosie facing the mortified shorter girl.

"Rosie, I think the word is skulking and let her go!" said Sophie.

"Yeah unhand me you slapper!" cried Erinn.

"What are you doing here Erinn? It's all over with. You promised you wouldn't come here anymore! What do you want?" asked a slightly panicking Sophie.

"Hey is everything okay here?" asked a stern voice from behind the bar. Sophie had never heard Sian use that tone before. She was surprised and a little embarrassed at how hot it was coming from Sian.

"Yeah it's fine Sian, I got this" said Ryan as he tried to corral Sophie, Rosie and Erinn out the door.

"No no, you hurt my baby sister and you are going to pay for it! How dare you show your face around here. I never liked you!" cried Rosie as she is getting pushed out, making an even bigger scene.

"Soph. Sophie, can we talk alone and in private please?" asked a sheepish Erinn.

"No Erinn, anything you have to say, you can say in front of Rosie and Ryan. What. Do. You. Want."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I mean I know how it ended yesterday and…"

"You've got some nerve showing up here after the years of torment you put her through! I have a good mind to.." started Rosie.

"Enough Rosie, it's fine Ryan. You can go back inside, the both of you," said a strangely calm Sophie.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" asked a bewildered Chesney walking towards Sophie and Erinn.

"Nothing Ches, just go in and grab a pint yeah? Grab me two while you're at it. Thanks mate, I'll explain later. Now as for you Erinn, you have to leave me alone. I want a clean break, I want to be over this, and I don't need you showing up out of the blue like this. It's been a day, not even a day! You have to move on too," said Sophie, surprising herself with her attitude and the words coming out of her mouth. "I want to get over you, and I will try my hardest to."

"But why?" asked Erinn

"Oh my god, you really want to know why? I can't believe you. You just want to keep me as your plaything, but I'm tired Erinn. So tired."

Erinn looked to the curb. She knew she treated Sophie badly sometimes, but it wasn't that bad was it? They were friends first, then things got complicated. Erinn knew she was temperamental and not many friends stuck around. She didn't want to lose Sophie's friendship, but she could see what she was doing to her as well.

Part of Sophie wanted to grab Erinn and never let her go, to beg her to start this life she wanted so desperately with her. Sophie figured a while ago that a functioning relationship with Erinn would not be healthy for her. Always worried and concerned and wondering what she was up to. Sophie also knew you couldn't just shut off desire, but this is where it got her, so she was trying hard to let it go and be the strong willed, strong minded 20 year old girl she has grown to be. Not the weak, shy 17 year old when this all started. Sophie rubbed her face and sighed while looking straight up to the night sky. So many stars, so much history, surely this "thing" with Erinn could be just that. History. Erinn reached out for Sophie's hand which brought her gaze from the sky directly into Erinn's blue-green eyes. Then Erinn said the worst thing she could've said to Sophie in that moment.

"I'm sorry Soph. You'll always have a part of me, just like I'll always have a part of you. Just don't shut the door on me completely okay?"

Sophie was at a loss for words as she looked at her hand intertwined with Erinn's. She mentally felt tired again, like she just wanted to melt onto the sidewalk and get washed away by the rain. She had no answer for Erinn, so she did what she did best: shrugged. Erinn smirked, leaned in and kissed Sophie on the cheek. She started to walk away but kept holding Sophie's hand, until the distance between them was longer than their arm's length. Sophie could just stand there and watch. That's all she had in her now.

When she finally got her bearings, she walked home in a daze. Kevin was asleep on the couch, with Jack also asleep on his chest with some old movie muted on the TV. Sophie had no clue where her mom was, but didn't care at this point and again trudged up the stairs to her room. Sophie sat in silence for a good while, then grabbed her dying phone and texted Ches, Ryan and Rosie that she was home and in bed. And to please not disturb. Sophie then changed into jammies and decided to let her phone die so she wouldn't have to answer any texts or calls. She pulled the covers up to her chin as thoughts of Erinn swirled in her head. "She got the edge yet again," Sophie thought. And for the second time in as many days, her tears came hot and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week and five days since the incident at the Rover's. Sophie made sure she stayed out of the people's consciousness for at least a week as people were sure to talk and talk more about the incident. You know, the one where the person Sophie considered the love of her life made a scene in front of all of Weatherfield. Well, with Rosie's help of course.

Sophie blamed it on her work schedule and actually picked up a bunch of shifts at Dev's but kept hidden the fact that she was.. well.. hiding. Hiding from the general public mostly but also, and she hated to admit it, her best mates Ryan and Ches. Sure they texted back and forth and Ches even came over one afternoon to see if Sophie was alright, but other than that, no social gatherings. Even though she had lads as friends, they always seemed to understand her and left her alone when she needed. She would forever be grateful to them for that.

That Tuesday afternoon, Sophie was walking from her house back to work for the rest of her shift when she saw Sian walking into the Rover's, presumably to start her shift. Sophie kept her head down but her eyes on the front door of the bar. Sophie had been trying to think of a good way to talk to Sian again. To apologize or to explain even. Sophie spent the rest of her shift at Dev's in a bit of a quandary, trying to figure out a way to broach the subject. She decided to just march on up to her and explain, but she was nervous. Sian was attractive and quite easy-going and the one person she hadn't seen since the incident. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to her after all, but Sophie didn't want to just show up without something to say. And maybe if she kind of shrugged it off to Sian and say something like, "Women!" Maybe that can get Sian to smile the way she does. It sure was a beautiful sight.

Of course the rest of the evening dragged out for Sophie, and she was getting slightly antsy with the thought of having to show up in the Rover's again, but hey who knows? Maybe people will have moved on from this story onto the next one. There's always something going on in Weatherfield. It was like clockwork.

Sophie stood outside the Rover's for a good 20 seconds gathering her will and her breath. How bad can it be? "Only one way to find out, " thought Sophie with another deep breath. She opened the door and walked past the tables and booths toward the bar. She could hear a few people's conversations stop and sort of hushed tones but nothing too major. I mean the song kept playing on the jukebox and the world didn't end. Sophie couldn't help but feel flushed but sat at the bar and waited for service. Becky smiled at her and asked what she wanted to drink.

"A pint of lager please," Sophie replied shyly.

"You alright then love?" Becky asked. Sophie nodded with a smile. She knew Becky meant after the kerfuffle almost two weeks ago, and Sophie appreciated the concern but didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it was. Even though it was a big deal. Erinn came to find her after all. Her inner voice started in again, "I mean what does it mean? Why did she come here, what was she thinking?" Sophie's head started to swim again with thoughts of Erinn, but all that was quickly interrupted when Sian Powers walked out of the loo and back into the bar.

"Alright Sophie?" asked a smiling Sian. "You look a bit...out of it."

"Yeah, hi Sian, sorry." Sophie always seemed to be lost in thought before Sian would bring her back to earth.

"Well don't be sorry you cheeky mare. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a bit."

"Uh yeah about that, I um, uh… " Sophie stuttered at a loss for words. Everything she had practiced and recited to herself as her big speech as to why and what and how was gone. Just like that.

Sophie was about to get up and dash out in frustration and embarrassment when Sian reached out to Sophie's slowly clenching fist and said with a giggle, "It's okay, we've all been there believe me!" Sophie wasn't sure if she meant in a relationship sense, or in a bar dust up, or as a nervous wreck stuttering out nonsense, or a bisexual, or as a Scorpio or what! Sophie didn't care however, and instantly felt comforted in the physical contact with Sian.

"Aren't you working?" asked Sophie as she noticed Sian was sitting on a bar stool on the customer's side.

"I was, Becky and Steve didn't need me and then I remembered I locked my keys in my house. So here I sit waiting for me dad to get off of work to pick me up," said Sian taking a sip of her cocktail. "I have to admit, if he doesn't get here soon, I might be a bit drunk."

Sophie took this bit of information and plugged it into her memory bank. She never knew too much about Sian and maybe this would be a good time to get to know this friendly stranger from Southport with beautiful eyes and a killer smile. She also knew a good ice breaker was to talk about herself and her crazy family drama. She wasn't sure she could trust Sian yet with the details of her crazy ex, so she kept it light with stories of Rosie, Kevin and Sally. She also knew how to make people laugh and it was working with Sian somewhat.

Sophie learned some facts about her but mostly in bursts and always with Sian kind of shutting herself up like she had gone too far or shared too much. Nothing to Soph seemed too crazy or too out of the ordinary and she guessed that Sian didn't quite trust her yet with her stuff, and that was okay since this was the first time they actually were together in a hang out, one-on-one situation. Sophie wasn't going to press her, but she felt intrigued to learn more, and ordered round after round of drinks. The more tipsy Sian got though, the more "handsy" she got towards Sophie. Sian's legs resting on Sophie's, her hands all over Sophie's back and thighs sort of stuff. And while Soph wasn't complaining, she was sort of torn about it all. She wanted Sian she decided after the fourth pint, but wasn't going to pursue, as she still had a mess with Erinn and what if it was just Sian getting drinky and not really knowing what she was doing to Soph.

After what felt like minutes, but in reality was hours later, Sian apologized and stood up to go outside to answer her ringing phone. Sophie felt a drop in her stomach and a sense of dread watching Sian walk out. "What if she had other plans? What if that was someone she was seeing or someone more important on the phone?" Sophie sighed. "Why is this always happening to me?" Sophie steeled her courage and thought, "This is it, I'm single Sophie from now on." She wanted to come first to someone, not just be there to kill time until someone else gets the girl. She laughed to herself. "Kind of sad really," she thought.

Sian returned to her bar stool alongside Sophie and smiled that smile. Sophie blushed instantly. "There goes that plan," said the voice in her head. She watched Sian put her phone away. "Anyone important?," Sophie bravely inquired.

"Ah, just me dad. He was coming to get me and I told him to just leave the spare key out for me."

"Oh... Oh! So that means…"

"Yes Sophie, another round. Waah heyy!" cheered Sian.

Sophie's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "Don't ruin this now eh Soph," she thought. "Go slow." And with that she smiled and waved Becky over for another round.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls figured that all this drink and no eating would probably end up in a ruined night or ruined next day, so Sian suggested a kebab from Prima Doner. Sophie could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of her and Sian spending more time together and not just at the Rover's. Sophie checked her phone as best as she could in her state when she excused herself to the loo. She noticed a few texts from Ryan and Ches of course, a missed call from her mother and a "OMG" style text from Rosie about how she's finally not just sulking in her room.

Group message: To Ryan C, Ches B

_Gents! I think I'm back amongst the living, will give the deets tomozz :D_

From Ches B:

_About time Ms. Webster! Let's do lunch _

From Ryan C:

_Glad to hear it! I got some news for you too ;) Let's catch up soonish_

Sophie smiled and decided to let her mom know her whereabouts via text, even though Sally too hated texting and especially if she hasn't seen her daughter all night. Soph decided to shoot off the text and then put the phone away as she didn't want the grief from a disgruntled Sally Webster to ruin this pretty decent night she was having. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed a smile she hadn't seen for a while now, and was sure it was half from the drink and half from her beautiful companion. There was still an air of mystery about Sian Powers but that was part of the allure she guessed. Sophie composed her giddiness and walked back out to the waiting blonde.

They walked to the kebab shop talking about other characters of Weatherfield as Sian linked arms with Sophie. Luckily for Soph it was dark out so Sian couldn't tell she was blushing like mad. Sian had been around long enough to know names of almost all the main players but didn't know the full backstories on each. Sophie was relieved to sort of steer the convo from the two of them so she gladly filled her in on all the bust ups, the wrecked marriages, the affairs, the kids from affairs, the getting back together after affairs. Sian couldn't help but drop her jaw at some of what she was hearing but, it made for great stories. And Sophie loved talking to someone and having them be completely enthralled, especially someone as beautiful as Sian.

Walking up to the Prima Doner, Sophie saw Ryan leaving his flat he shared with his mom still. Ryan kept insisting that it was a temporary situation but that's what kids did on the street. Lived at home. Ryan always threatened to leave back to Scotland and finish school when a girl wronged him or he felt frustrated with living in such a fish bowl. He smiled when he saw Sophie but sort of froze when he saw Sian. Sian for her part stopped walking. Not completely but enough to make Sophie look at her to see what she was doing. Sophie called out, "Oi! Connor!"

"Hey Soph," said a muted Ryan. He was looking directly at Sian and Sian was looking at everything but Ryan. Sophie got an uneasy feeling in that moment when she remembered about two weeks ago before it all kicked off at the Rover's, with the two of them being flirty and chatty at the bar. This was a complete 180 degree turn from that. Sophie felt responsible to keep the conversation going to cut the awkwardness. And also felt an uncontrollable fluster coming on.

"Hey, so what's your big news then? Spit it out!" said an overly cheerful Sophie.

"Uh er, well maybe I should tell you later. I gotta run I'm late for…" Ryan pointed behind him and started walking backwards leaving the two girls standing there to watch. Sophie wondered what had happened between them if anything, but didn't want to ruin the night by asking or being jealous or nosy. That was her downfall in any relationship, friendly or more than that. Sally was considered nosy, not by Norris's standards, but still a busybody with all the happenings and goings on on the street. As much as Sophie hated it when her mom gossiped, she sometimes couldn't help wanting to be let in on secrets and share information when needed. She wasn't one to spread rumors or lies but if she felt she was doing a service to someone she would tell them. The jealousy however, tore at her. She got burned too many times by others to fully trust anyone. Her family had been torn apart again recently by cheating and Erinn used to really do her head in by going back and forth between Sophie and her girlfriend.

Sophie didn't know if Sian wanted to cut the night short now or what so she waited for her to say something. Anything. She turned to Sian and smiled weakly. Sian smiled back, grabbed Sophie's hand and said, "Well, let's eat," and lead them into the shop as if nothing happened.

Not forgetting the amount of alcohol they had consumed, they still had the giggles and the touchy feelies as Sophie was now reciprocating slightly when Sian touched her. They sat and ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, with Sophie swallowing all the questions she had about their encounter with Ryan as well as her kebab.

The food was all done now and they sort of looked to each other, not wanting to end the night but neither had any other suggestions as to where to go now. Sian waited until Sophie locked eyes with her and said the four most perfect words Sophie had ever heard, "So then. My place?"

Sophie audibly gulped and nodded eagerly at first, then realising how she must look, stopped and said, "Oh I get to meet your dad then." Sophie said it as a statement but meant it as a question, testing the waters as to where this night was heading.

"Ah old Vinnie Powers is either off on some job or with his new girlfriend. Gross. She's a right mare. Anyway, we'll be fine Soph," said Sian with a sly grin.

This was moving way too fast for Sophie but she felt she had no choice but to go. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Sian exactly which made her delay slightly in answering. Sophie noticed Sian's smile fading as she waited for an answer, so she blurted out, "Yeah sure okay." Sian's smile returned as she grabbed Sophie's hand and lead her out the door.

"How are we going to get there…" said Sophie out loud but meant it more for herself. The girls were in luck as Lloyd was pulling up from a late fare and flagged him down.

"Aye where you girls heading? I'm about done here," asked a smiling Lloyd. Sian gave directions as they climbed in the Street Car. This was testing Sophie like no other situation had before. The girls were sitting pretty close, almost on top of one another and smiling when they locked eyes. All the while trying to make small talk with Lloyd when he wasn't being distracted by Eileen on the in-car radio. Normally for Sophie, the make-out in the back of the cab on the way to sex was her favorite part. The groping, gasping, pushing, pulling.. the giggles, the smiles, the looks would make Sophie get goosebumps and turn her on like crazy. This instead with Sian was like a polite ride home with minimal touching and friendly smiles. Sophie was not about to instigate and put herself out there like that either, instead opting for the playing it cool route which was not her strong suit at all.

The cab pulled up to the flat Sian and her dad lived in, which wasn't that far but would've probably killed the mood if they had walked. Sian insisted on paying, since she would've taken it home anyway and watched as the cab left. Sophie watched Sian have a moment while the cab drove off. She was stuck in what seemed to be a deep thought and Sophie instantly started thinking of excuses to get out of there if need be. If Sian, who Sophie knew better after tonight but didn't know extremely well, was going to say this was a mistake or change her mind, she wanted to be prepared. This was all too too much for our Sophie and she started to think of how she was going to get home. She wouldn't be upset so much as embarrassed if this all ended awkwardly in the next few minutes. She would be glad for the new friend she hopefully had now and if no sex was to be had, then no harm done.

"Sophie? Soph.. hello? Haha how drunk are you?" Sian yet again caught her lost in her head and her thoughts much to her own mild annoyance.

"I'm not as drunk as you are lady. So we standing outside all night then or what?" As soon as Soph said this she could hear it echoing all through the street and instantly regretted it. "God Sophie! Play it cool, geez," her inner voice nagged at her again.

"All right all right," said a grinning Sian as she fished around the front porch for the spare key. "Ah ha!" Sophie could not help but giggle at how adorable Sian was in her drunken state and her proclamation upon finding the key. "So you want her? Or as a friend?" her inner voice again begged the question as she followed Sian into her flat. She wasn't sure anymore, but she definitely wanted to find out where this night was leading and what exactly Sian wanted from her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, honestly Sophie, you hardly know her! I can't believe you can just go with someone who.."

Sophie held the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. At least Sally Webster was consistent.

"Are you done mum? I…"

"No, Sophie I'm not done! First we got Rosie out until all hours of the night at work and then at Jason's, now you're off with some barmaid that you barely.."

"Ugh, mum! I'm just hanging out, she lives 2 streets over. I'm not some teenager you know!" cried Sophie, exasperated.

"Well young lady, I'm going to treat you as old as you act.." Sophie sighed an irritated sigh. Why is her mom being so protective? "_She's met Sian before, hasn't she?_" thought Sophie. Well this meeting would have to happen and soon she decided.

"Okay mum, I'm getting off now. If I'm not home tonight then see you tomorrow. Tra-la!" she rushed, hanging up on her mother. Sophie walked out of the bathroom of Sian and her father's flat and walked back into the living room. Sian had plugged in her iPod and was busy pouring more drinks for herself and Sophie.

"There you are! I was about to send in a search party," said a winking Sian.

"It's not what you think! Haha I phoned old Sal to tell of my whereabouts. She of course gave me an earful."

"Oh poor you," smiled Sian. "Here." Sian handed Sophie a glass filled with yellow juice and ice. "Here's to new friends." Sian held her glass out to Sophie's and Sophie responded by clinking glasses, all the while looking into the blonde's eyes. "_Is that what this is? Friends then?_" thought Sophie. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed, after all the drinks and talking, she felt she could really get to like Sian. A lot.

"Oi Powers. What's in this?" asked Sophie scrunching up her face.

"Oh it's not that bad, Sophie. It's grapefruit and about half a bottle of voddy," giggled Sian.

"Are you trying to get me drunk young lady?" Sophie asked flirtier than she meant to sound. "_Friends, Sophie. Friends_." her inner voice reminded her. "_Friends that flirt..?_" she argued back with her brain. "_Boy I really am drunk haha._" She started laughing out loud much to Sian's amusement.

"What Sophie, what's so funny?" asked a smirking Sian, moving closer. Sophie's heart began beating so hard, it was nearly out of her chest.

"Oh you know.. things," she laughed trying to remain calm but was sure her bright red face and shaky laugh were betraying her. Just then Sian's iPod shuffled onto a club type song, which immediately cut through Sophie's awkwardness. Sian smiled really big at Sophie and pushed her down onto the couch. Sophie was in a daze but still managed to not to spill her drink. She placed it on the table trying to gather herself.

"I'm going to give you a lap dance Sophie." Sophie leaned back into the couch and let Sian climb on her lap. Sian, who was smiling like mad, reached and pulled at her own shirt and lifted it over her head and off. Unsure what to do or say or feel, Soph let her. She wanted to touch Sian's slightly tanned skin the more she showed of it and did just that. She gently placed her hands up Sian's sides and on her hips as she gyrated slowly to the pulsating beat on Sophie's lap. "I've never been with a girl before.." Sian purred in Sophie's ear as Sophie was cupping her butt. Almost as if Sophie heard a record skip, she put her hands down at her sides.

"Oh yeah? Really?" stuttered Sophie. For some reason, Sian's statement brought Sophie out of the lust induced haze she was in. "_Is that what this is? Is this all this is? _" she asked herself. "You know I don't really hook up with girls casually, I mean it's just not what I do. The girls I've been with I've either known for a while or there was like a build up, you know…" Sophie could hear herself rambling and stuttering all over the place. Sian stopped "dancing" and sat on Sophie's lap. Sian looked into Sophie's eyes and didn't see lust like she had a few seconds ago, instead saw nervousness. Sian sat there for another few seconds, then stood up and sat next to Sophie.

"You know, I slept with Ryan." Sian said with a sigh.

Sophie swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Oh I was wondering what that was all about earlier." She reached for her drink that she felt was a mile away and drank it so fast, the ice hit her in the face when the liquid ran out. Why was she basically saying no to this right now? I mean this is the sort of thing that turned Sophie off, the forward aggression but it was fine until she said it was her first time with a girl. She looked at Sian who was looking at her glass. "_This is a bad idea. I mean look at how she was with Ryan and they slept together, is that how it would be with us?_" pondered Sophie, remembering their encounter with Ryan.

Sian was reaching out for Sophie's glass. "Should we finish the bottle?"

"Uh actually I'm feeling kind of tired Sian.. I.."

"Yeah me too actually, let's go to sleep," Sian said reaching for her shirt that was on the floor. She quickly put it on as she walked the glasses into the kitchen and put them in the sink. Sophie could see Sian's outline in the dark kitchen as Sian paused for a minute standing over the sink. "_I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing,_" she repeated to herself over and over.

Sian came out of the kitchen and reached out for Sophie's hand. "Come on then," she smiled at Sophie. Sophie reached out and followed her to Sian's room. Sian quickly changed into jammies and asked if Sophie wanted something to sleep in.

Thinking it would be awkward either way, Sophie said "No, I'm okay thanks. Let's just sleep."

Sian shrugged and opened the covers for Sophie. She climbed in bed next to Sian.

"Goodnight Sophie, was fun tonight," she said through a yawn.

"Oh yeah for sure," Sophie said. She watched Sian close her eyes and took one last look at the blonde. Sophie resisted putting Sian's hair behind her delicate ears and instead closed her own eyes to let sleep take her over.

* * *

Sophie was in the middle of a dream about running and when she tripped over a curb she jerked herself awake. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings until she felt a warm body next to her. Sian was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her and Sophie still thought she was dreaming. Sian smiled a bit in her sleep, and Sophie had the urge to kiss her forehead, but again resisted. "_Ugh_," she thought. Instead she ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face. When Sophie returned to the bedroom, Sian had already left the bed for the kitchen and a cold bottle of water.

"Morning," Sian said between gulps. "Want one?" she asked as she held up the water.

"Oh god yes please," Sophie smiled at her. Sian handed her a bottle and they stood there chugging water for a good minute when suddenly Sian grinned playfully.

"Sophie, your zipper is open," she said pointing down at Sophie's pants. Sophie looked down in horror to see she hadn't zipped up after her trip to the loo. Sian got close to Sophie and slowly stuck two of her fingers in the fly of her pants. Sophie instinctively moved her hips away from Sian's hand and backed into the kitchen counter.

"Haha quit it," Sophie half whispered, half gasped. Sian was smirking like crazy and Sophie again had the urge to grab Sian and kiss her wildly, when suddenly Sian's face got serious almost like a light bulb had gone off over her head.

"Where's my phone?" Sophie watched Sian leave the kitchen in a hurry. "Where is it Soph, do you remember?" Sophie walked into the living room and started looking near and in the couch for Sian's phone.

"Do you think it's dead?" asked Sophie still lifting up cushions and moving purses around.

"Oh here it is! I forgot I had plans with some old mates from my hometown. They were coming to get me to watch United at a pub in town. Weird when the match is in the middle of the week, aye?" Sian rambled out. It was obvious both Sophie and Sian were still feeling the effects from last night's drinking binge, seeing as Sophie was having a hard time not swaying as she was listening to Sian. She watched as the blonde girl plugged in her phone. She decided instead of just staring at her, to start gathering her belongings to head home.

"What time is it anyway?" Sophie asked reaching in her purse for her own phone which was surely on its last bit of battery if it was still even on.

"Half past nine.. Oi I missed their calls and texts!" Sian said loudly. Almost too loudly for the girls' aching heads. Sophie went back to the bedroom to get her socks and shoes as she heard Sian's side of the conversation with her friends. Sophie bent over to tie her shoes and could feel a slight pukey feeling coming on and a bit of the spins, so she sat up slowly and waited for it to pass. She took the time to look around Sian's room and noticed not much in the way of decor but a bunch of boxes in the corner and a personal computer set up on a makeshift desk.

"Sorry Soph, I gotta jump in the shower, they'll be here any minute!" Sian hurriedly said coming into the bedroom and grabbing some clothes. Sophie was about to say it was okay but Sian was already in the bathroom with the door closed. "_Do I leave now? Do I wait? Ugh what is wrong with you Webster? You normally are full of confidence, snap out of it,_" her inner voice chided. Sophie decided to wait in the living room for Sian. For what though she wasn't sure. To say goodbye? To sort of brush over what had happened or hadn't happened? Sophie decided she was going to take a nice long nap when she got home.

Sophie grabbed one of the half full water bottles from the kitchen counter and sat on the couch taking in the Powers' living room. One of the tables at the end of the couch held a frame with a collage of pictures. Some of a taller man with a stern face, who Sophie assumed was Sian's dad Vinnie, some of Sian as a younger girl, and one pic in the corner with Vinnie, a lady with a vacant look in her eyes, a way too thin Sian and a boy with a similar stern face as Vinnie's. Sophie picked up the frame to study the picture further when suddenly a half dried but fully dressed Sian walked through the living room looking for her shoes.

"Oh good you're still here Sophie. I work on Thursday night you should come see," a grinning Sian said as she put her shoes on. A honk sounded from outside. "Sorry Soph I gotta run, just close the front door, it'll lock on its own. Had fun last night, see you soon!" Sian reached over and grabbed her phone and her charger and ran out of the door.

Sophie barely had a chance to say anything in response and instead looked around the empty house. "Right Webster, move it," she said aloud to herself as she gathered her belongings and walked outside into the grey day that was common in Weatherfield. She did not want to be there when Vinnie got home, as he looked like a tough customer. Sophie had much to contemplate and much to mull over but first…the hungover walk home and that long nap she had promised herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie managed to make it to her bedroom without any fuss from her family members. Sally was at the factory, Kevin was.. well no one knew where he went to during the day with Jack. Maybe at the garage. Sophie could hear Rosie on the phone in her room to what sounded like Jason or whoever her boy toy was these days.

Sophie climbed into bed after taking her pants off and plugging in her phone. She started to scroll through some apps.. Facebook, Instagram.. she then remembered she started following Sian on both Snapchat and Instagram during the course of the long night they had previous. Sophie couldn't help but grin. After the Erinn fiasco/debacle, it's nice to know that she's still got it, especially to someone as gorgeous as Sian. She wasn't bothered that Sian had slept with Ryan, she wasn't sure why, but it just wasn't something to stress over. Maybe that she saw how they acted to each other after, or maybe that sure she liked Sian, but it wasn't there just yet as far as wanting to get naked with her. Maybe it was because of how strong Sian came on, or maybe Sophie didn't want to just be on some imaginary sexual checklist Sian had, she wasn't sure."_Too many maybes_," Sophie thought. Sian is great but she didn't know that much about her relationship history. Sophie stared at her ceiling. Just then some texts came through from the night before.

From Ryan C:

_Hey! Sorry about the awkwardness. I texted Sian to meet up and she said she was at home not feeling well. Imagine my surprise when I saw her out :/ Did she say anything about me? Hit me back!_

From Ches B:

_Where are you? Was wondering if you wanted to go for a pint. I met a girl at work wanted to gush about her to someone other than Ry. Meet up at the Rover's?_

Sophie looked at Ryan's text for a minute longer than she should have, rereading it. Sian was blowing off Ryan, not necessarily for Sophie, but she WAS with Sophie. "_Maybe the texting was done before I was there? Maybe they texted while we were hanging out? Ugh god, don't start obsessing,"_ Sophie thought to herself putting her phone on her nightstand harder than she should have. She remembered she had a quick shift at Dev's later in the evening to cover while Dev and Sunita went to the twin's open house at their school. She promised herself some Facebook/Instagram stalking of Sian when she got there, but for the rest of the morning the plan was to have the greatest nap Sophie Webster had ever taken.

Sophie's growling stomach woke her up about two and a half hours later and she wasn't sure if it was from hunger or from the earlier nausea she had felt. It growled again and she was sure it was from hunger. It was about lunch time and she changed into clothes that she wore when it was laundry day. Mismatched, frayed sleeves and all. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Sally cutting up some apples.

"Oh she lives! What time did you creep in Sophie? I left for work at half past 8 and you still weren't home."

"I got home a little before 10 if you must know mother," replied Sophie reaching for an apple slice.

"Well… spill! You and the barmaid.."

"Sian, her name is Sian mum and we're just friends. Not everything is a scandal," said Sophie with a tired eyeroll as she walked to the kitchen table. "You don't interrogate Rosie like this, do ya?"

"That's because I know where she is and who she is with. I mean Jason Grimshaw is no genius but he's just right across the way and lord knows what that Eileen is thinking but if it were me I'd…" droned on Sally. Sophie took the opportunity then to plan the rest of her day. She wouldn't go out with the lads, but she could maybe phone them, as they both seem to have interesting tidbits to share. She did too, but didn't want to annoy Ryan with what transpired, even though really it was nothing. She simply spent the night at a (hopefully) new mate's house…. that he fancied… that came on to her. Oh boy, this could get tricky. Sophie couldn't help but smile a bit. Sian came on to her. I mean yeah, who knows what the backstory is. The drinking they did, her past, who knows, maybe she's trying to work her way through Weatherfield. Either way it made Sophie blush slightly thinking that that hot chick had been on her lap.

"... and I told Fizz, it's your turn to go to Roy's Rolls, I did it yesterday just…..Sophie you're not even listening are you?"

Sophie snapped out of her thoughts blushing like crazy. "Oh yeah mum, of course I am. Typical Fizz, trying to get out of something...Hey aren't you going to be late?"

"Oh you're right, where does the time go aye?" asked a suddenly rushing around Sally. "If you see your father, tell him it's his turn to buy the takeaway for dinner tonight."

"_Oohh food_," Sophie thought as her stomach grumbled again. Almost forgot how starving she was while she was thinking about Sian. "Okay mum, see you later." Soph rummaged around the fridge for leftovers. She sure as heck wasn't going to make something for lunch. She found last night's lasagna and ate it straight away, cold and from the container. It was more about getting food in her than taste at this point.

Sophie stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her. She almost wished she hadn't picked up this shift at Dev's but knew if she was at home, she would over obsess and probably end up walking to Sian's and acting like she was just passing by. Sophie knew she was intrigued by Sian but wasn't sure if it was just going to be a crush that ended after a few times of hanging out and they were just going to be friends, or if it was going to go onto a full blown affair. It was exciting but exhausting thinking of it all and in the end was glad to leave the house for a few hours. She got dressed, grabbed her phone and walked to Dev's. Her phone started buzzing upon entering the shop.

From Ches B:

_How about that pint tonight Soph?_

To Ches B:

_I'd love to but I'm a bit hungover from last night.. You wouldn't believe what happened. I'm at work tonight for a bit if you want to stop by :)_

Sophie was busier than normal at work that evening, and she wasn't sure if it was just her imagining it, or if people really needed luncheon meat that bad at this hour. She heard from Leanne that The Kabin was closed due to Norris's new coffee maker catching on fire and smoking up the place. "_Of course, of all nights,_" thought Sophie. Chesney poked his head in at the end of the rush and walked straight to the counter where Sophie was counting out change for a very impatient Gail. "Oh alright Ches?" asked Sophie giving Gail a fake smile. Gail gave a fake smile back turned around and walked out.

"Oi what's going on?" asked Chesney motioning to the people going in and out of the Corner Shop.

"Oh, all that hot air that Norris blows out daily finally smoked out The Kabin. Haha, actually it was a faulty coffee maker I've heard," replied Sophie

"Typical. Are you going to want to go for a drink? One drink?" begged Ches. "I've met this gorgeous girl I need help with. Please? Wait..what are you so hungover from?"

"Well if the subject is gorgeous girls, I've got a story for you! Last night…" started Sophie when suddenly Ryan walked in. "Alright Ry?" asked Sophie a bit nervous that Ryan heard what she had just said to Ches. She didn't want the thing, whatever it was with Sian to annoy him or make him fly off the handle, which he was prone to do sometimes.

"Yeah thanks Soph. Alright Ches?" Ryan asked. Chesney nodded and started to speak but Ryan didn't wait for a response. "So Sian last night? I can't believe her. We had fun I thought," said Ryan looking away. "Did she say anything?"

"Uh no, not really. Oh, just that you two had hung out," replied Sophie beginning to feel a bit nervous. "_Don't start blushing, that'll be a dead give away!" _cried Sophie's inner voice. "_Just play it cool.." _Sophie coughed a bit, since her throat was growing dry. She glanced at Ches, who had been her best mate since they were little, and he just sort of stood watching the pair of them. "Yeah she had locked her keys in her house and I was keeping her company until her dad came for her." Sophie felt an awkwardness come over her that only Erinn brought out in her. She couldn't wait until either Ryan left, or she gathered the courage to just run out of there for some air. The Corner Shop felt stifling suddenly.

"Okay well I see you're busy, I'll just hit you up later Soph. Cheers." Ryan seemed too preoccupied with how someone could turn down and avoid the great Ryan Connor to notice that Sophie was breathing heavily and her chest was turning red.

Chesney watched Ryan walk out and turned to look at Sophie directly. "What was that all about? You turned about 3 shades of red and you looked like one of those fish out of water. Spill!"

"Okay Ches but you have to keep this between us yeah? Sian came onto me last night after the Rover's! Lap dances and that.." Sophie said in a rushed, hushed tone. Of course Ches would recogonise when Sophie was feeling uncomfortable or acting differently.

Chesney's face lit up, "Well aren't you a dark horse then! What.. how.. when...wha…"

"I know I know! I'll tell you all about it later but for now I just want to finish this shift. I know I said I wasn't going to go out tonight but let's meet where we won't run into Ryan yeah? The Flying Horse?" asked Sophie starting to feel a bit giddy. She couldn't wait to actually tell someone what had occurred the night before.

"You going to avoid him then?" asked Ches. Sophie couldn't tell if Ches was asking because he was actually in favor of this plan or out of curiosity. The lads never seemed to be as close after that girl at the college led them both on, and then ultimately chose Ryan.

"For now, I suppose. Well just for tonight. I haven't done anything wrong but I want to tell someone without him getting stroppy. So tonight, The Flying Horse yeah?" asked Soph.

"Oh I'll be there!" smirked Chesney as he headed out the door of the shop. "Do you mind if I record it? Or better yet, did you record last night?"

"Oi don't be a pervert Brown. See you tonight!" Sophie couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt over lying and now avoiding Ryan, but she just had to spill to someone. She didn't think Ryan would be that appreciative or supportive. Being friend with boys was easier, but sometimes you had to be delicate when a girl was involved. This is only the second time the three of them had interest in the same girl, so this could get tricky, luckily it seemed to Sophie Chesney wasn't going to get annoyed or put out by it. Just then Dev walked in with his usual look. Sophie couldn't tell if he was smiling or grimacing half the time. "Alright Dev? It's been so busy here tonight."

"Ah yes, Norris should leave the coffee making to Roy, huh?" asked Dev walking to the back office. Normally Dev would pass along how the night went, or a thanks for working but he seemed distracted by something. Sophie was going to take advantage and slip out while she

could. She was definitely over her work for the night.

"Dev, I'm leaving, tra-la!" Sophie hurriedly said. Instead of going for more interrogation and/or more quarreling between her parents, she walked straight on to The Flying Horse. She felt tired but sort of a giggly tired. She decided on the way that she would tell Ryan about what happened, and maybe in return ask what happened with them. Did she want the gory details? As Soph pondered that she thought, "_Maybe a drink IS in order." _Girls thought her confusion was charming but it was downright annoying her at this moment. Next order of business was to figure out how she felt about Sian and soon. She might need a few more drinks to accomplish that.


	8. Chapter 8

Although Sophie knew she had no business drinking again, she found herself at the pub. Not the usual place though, she needed to divulge a strange night to her oldest friend and didn't need a bunch of familiars to overhear. Sophie's main concern was Sian. She didn't want her to get whispered about by the likes of Norris or Mary, especially if nothing happened. Or especially if she's embarrassed by it.

To Ches B:

"_Hey already done for the night. I'll be at TFH waiting. Hurry up would ya? ;)"_

From Ches B:

"_Alright steady on! Have to listen to Fizz complain about old Sally Webster for a few ticks. Be there soon :)"_

Sophie rolled her eyes a bit but couldn't help but chuckle. She was grateful she didn't have a job at the factory to be a part of all that commotion. Soph sat at the bar of The Flying Horse and ordered a pint. The bartender smiled and placed the drink in front of Sophie. She wondered why they didn't come there more often. "_No Sian," _ her inner voice answered, a bit too quickly. Sophie felt a slight tinge of butterflies in her stomach. "_Oh, not this again," _ she chided herself and pulled out her phone again. Sophie began scrolling through her apps. Facebook.. yeah yeah, blah blah. Liking baby pics and anything Leeds Festival related. Instagram.. same baby pics. Some new pics from some artists and actors she enjoyed, then she suddenly stopped on a picture of a pint on _S_Powers28_'s account. It had been posted about 30 mins ago. Sophie clicked on Sian's avatar to see if any other pics had been posted recently but it was just that one. She exited out of the app and texted Sian.

To Sian Powers:

"_Wow, are you still drinking haha"_

Sophie then took the time to scroll through Sian's Insta account. Not very many pics she noted to herself. Probably about 6 months worth, which coincides with her moving from Southport if she remembered correctly.

From Sian Powers:

"_Hell no I'm home finally."_

To Sian Powers:

"_Damn girl, you got skills!"_

From Sian Powers:

"_Lol. I'm hammered"_

To Sian Powers:

"_Hahaha! Keep it going"_

Sophie's face was on fire and was smiling so big, when Chesney walked up, he couldn't help but smile too. "Hey Sophie, what's up? What are you grinning at?"

"Oh, just continuation of last night I think?" Sophie shyly answered. Chesney sat down next to Sophie at the bar and ordered a pint. "Alright Ches you first. Who's this girl?" Chesney went on to tell Sophie of this new girl Katy that he met at work but she actually just moved onto the street with her father Owen. Sophie was genuinely happy for Ches, he was gushing and beaming about this girl and she thought he deserved happiness. He was a funny little kid that turned out to be so far a great guy and probably the one person she trusted 100%. Sophie trusted Rosie but felt her older sister and Sally had a stronger connection and Rosie wouldn't waste time in telling their mom a juicy tidbit about her quieter, more pensive younger sister. She was still rebuilding her trust with Kevin, and was sure it would come back fully but for now she didn't share much with him.

"Alright Webster, your turn," Ches grinned at Sophie. Sophie went into the story about Sian and started with how they had always locked eyes and mildly flirted. If she was going to talk about Sian, she was going to tell the whole thing. Sophie was just as confused as ever as she normally is with girls and was hoping for a word of advice from her best mate. When she got to the part about how Ryan was involved, Chesney couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Of course he's involved. How does he get so much play? I mean honestly!"

"Now now Ches, you know Ryan's a mate and that doesn't bother me, it's that I sort of lied to him. You were there, he didn't look too happy with how Sian blew him off."

"Yeah, she blew him off for you," said a smiling Chesney as he held his hand up for a high five. Sophie giggled and reciprocated, but couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. "Oh don't worry about old Ryan, he'll have moved on soon enough. He's just not used to getting rejected."

"Yeah maybe," said Sophie lost in her thoughts. People moved on from things easily it seemed. Sophie was never good at that. She hung around for Erinn for 3 years and even though last night was a welcome distraction, she knew she wasn't over it that easy. Sian got over Ryan easily it seemed, and while she was all for a good time, she didn't want Sian to be over her that easily.

"So what are you going to do Soph?" asked Ches finishing his pint. Sophie hated this part about bi-curious girls, so many mixed signals. With the ones she just wanted friendship from, she would get unwanted advances and with ones she actually liked, she would risk getting rejection and overall awkwardness afterwards. Even though Sian came onto her first, and seeing that she had just been with Ryan, Sophie decided then to just keep it friends. It was still all new and if they hung out and something happened, then awesome. And if they hung out and nothing happened, just friends, then awesome too.

"Well you know me Ches, I don't have the best luck with this stuff. I think I'm just going to see how it plays out. Just let it happen if it is, and if not then that's okay too."

"That sounds like a good idea, but easier said than done. I can't imagine the self control you showed with her hitting on you like that," said Chesney as he shook his head.

A thought dawned on Sophie. "I know you are into this new girl, but you are alright with this aren't you? I mean you aren't upset that Sian was doing that to me right?" she asked. She didn't even think that just because he was acting cool about it, Ches might actually be bothered by how it didn't work out for them.

"Don't worry about that Sophie. She's out of my league anyway."

"Don't ever say that Chesney formally Battersby Brown! Any girl would be dead lucky to have you, you know that mate," she said giving his shoulder a rub.

"Thanks Sophie, you're a good mate. Now what about Ryan?"

"You know even though I shouldn't, I want to know what happened with Sian," said Sophie as she started going through Sian's Instagram again. She wanted to know if there were any pictures of that week and a half interval when Sophie was in hiding and Sian and Ryan must've had a date or a hang out. The two pictures Sian had up from that time period was of new shoes she bought and a screenshot of her iPhone while she was listening to Oasis's "What's the Story (Morning Glory)". Sophie clicked on the newest picture of the pint posted now about an hour ago, and commented "Like a champ!" Even though she had decided to just be friends for now, she couldn't help but feel a bit shy when it came to Sian. Even just thinking of her and seeing her again made her stomach flip and her ears start to burn. "_You are ridiculous." _ Sophie's inner voice could always bring her back to reality. She sighed. She always seemed to be at war with herself.

"Well obviously it wasn't anything too special aye? Should we get another pint in? My treat," asked a far too convincing Chesney.

"Oh, go on then. One more," Sophie laughed. The bartender set two more pints in front of them. Sophie grabbed hers and held it up in front of her. "Here's to new ladies in our lives. Haha!" Ches clinked his pint to hers and smiled.

"And here's to good luck with them. We deserve a bit of that don't we?"

"Indeed Mr Brown. Indeed." Sophie took a drink and watched as the Manchester United results from earlier today were shown on the TV in the bar, instantly reminding her of Sian. "_Indeed," _she thought in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through her partially opened curtains. She wasn't hungover but since she was the day before, the pints she had last night sort of sped up her tipsy feeling. Her and Chesney only stayed for a few more but since they were in such good spirits, it became a bit of a party atmosphere. Their usual playful jokes and slapping of arms got them a few looks in their direction from other patrons since they weren't regulars there, but they managed to get a few chuckles out of the bartender. After the circus that was the relationship with Erinn, Sophie wanted nice nights out. No drama, no tears, just laughs and her oldest friend usually delivered.

Her other mate, Ryan Connor, was a different animal all together. Soph met Ryan when they were a bit older in school and were forced to become study partners. Ryan was going through his bad boy stage then, but he was always nice to Sophie. They had fun together sure, but when there was some girl around, he was quick to leave Sophie and chat up the new girl. And with Sophie's girlfriend/non-girlfriend situation with Erinn, scoring was usually the last thing on her mind, and the nights would usually end with Sophie playing with her phone until it was out of battery. She could never stay mad at him but she learned after a while to have a game plan ready to make herself scarce, if the girl Ryan was trying for actually took the bait.

Speaking of Ryan, Sophie's phone buzzed with a new text from him.

From Ryan C:

_I guess I'm over the Sian thing, but I probs won't be back in the Rover's anytime soon. Saw Ches and he said you all were at The Flying Horse? How was it? Might have to go with you two next time _

Sophie knew Ryan too well. When he said he was over it, she knew he wasn't. He was still fuming which made her stomach churn a bit. Sophie will be glad to see Sian whenever that happens again, but if she sees her while she's hanging with Ryan, it'll for sure be awkward. And now he's going to want to go to The Flying Horse more often? Drat. Sophie wanted to see how this Sian thing will play out, which means she will want to go to the Rover's where Sian works. She should tell him, shouldn't she? There's nothing worse than hiding things from your best mates. Even if you think it'll save embarrassment and possibly a blow out, right? "_Ugh," _ thought Sophie. "_Wait, Ryan saw Ches already? What bloody time is it?" _Sophie cleared the phone to the home screen and it read 9:35. Well, Sally didn't wake her up, so that must mean there's a tersely written note left for her on the counter in the kitchen. Sophie sighed. She walked downstairs and was met with a sleepy looking Kevin and a sleeping Jack on his shoulder.

"Alright Soph?" asked Kevin in a low monotone voice. He was slowly pacing back and forth making sure the baby he was holding would stay asleep. He looked at his now middle child with a bit of concern. "Out boozing again? You've been on the drink a bit lately haven't you?"

"Yeah dad, it's called 'being young.' I bet you don't remember that these days do ya?" asked Sophie just above a whisper.

"Too right." Kevin wearily forced out a half smile. "There's a note here from your mother and she left some brekkie in the microwave. What's going on then Soph? She doesn't say it, but I can tell she's a bit worried, and now I am as well.." Sophie took a minute before reading the note. Her and her dad have always been close, but what with the cheating and new baby, he wasn't the same man she grew to know. Could she trust him now?

"It's nowt dad. I'm just hanging out with my mates. If it were something, I'd tell you yeah?" Sophie put the note down and looked at her dad in the eyes. "I promise I would. Now what's this breakfast aye?" said Sophie trying to change the subject. Had she been out on the drink a lot? Well maybe these past two nights, not more than them at the Rover's every night. She made her way to the microwave oven and absently pushed the two minute setting. Today was Thursday, the day Sian told her to come see her at the Rover's, speaking of. How could she justify showing up by herself? Maybe she could see if Ches wanted to join. Or better yet, Ches and his new interest. After she ate she would shoot him a text. She texted Ryan first however.

To Ryan C:

"_Chin up young Connor, there are many females out there ripe for the picking ;)"_

Sophie really hoped he would get over Sian and quickly. Either way, if she was going to hang out with Sian, she wanted it to be amicable between all of her mates. Luckily for Sophie, Kevin was distracted by a moving baby as she stared straight ahead lost in her thoughts. The ping from the microwave brought her back to reality. Kevin and Sophie looked at each other with a slight panic in their eyes as Jack moved once more, picked up his head, turned it the other way and went back to sleep. Sophie let go of her breath, smiled at Kevin and quietly took her plate out of the oven. She left the note unread on the counter and walked up the stairs with her breakfast. Sally's lecture can wait a few hours.

Sophie found herself waking up to the slam of the front door and sleepily looked around her room for the time. "_One PM? Crap!" _ Sophie hurriedly ran down the stairs, but was still a bit groggy from having woken up so fast and had to grab onto the handrail to steady herself. She ran to the kitchen to see if Sally or Kevin or even Rosie was around, but the house was way too quiet for that. Sophie saw the note again on the counter and this time saw an added message at the end. She read the entire note this time.

_Sophie, your sister has taken living with Jason at that.. Eileen's house mostly because of your father. Please do me a favor and help tidy up the house. Help me out, do the hoovering for once please. I won't be in a good mood, so please don't rock the boat._

_Mum_

Then at the bottom in a quick jumbled mess:

_Sophie I expect something done around here, no more lie ins. _

Sophie knew her mom was right, she didn't help much around the house. Just tried to stay out of the way of her parent's incessant fighting. She turned on the radio and set about doing the dishes and dusting. The hoovering would be last because of how dreadful it is. The song that was playing when Sian gave her a lap dance two nights ago came on while she was straightening some magazines and Sophie couldn't help but blush like mad and smile. That settles it, she was going to the Rover's tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie must have gone through her closet a billion times but was still confused as to what she wanted to portray. Classy but casual. Soft but with an edge. This was all because she didn't know exactly what Sian wanted or liked about her in the first place. I mean yeah she liked when Sophie wasn't trying but, then what is that? She was ready to just say forget it and sat down on the bed. "_Just be yourself Webster. Go on," _ she thought. "_You can do this." _ Sophie sighed and picked out an outfit not too much one way or the other. A large sweater with black leggings and her army green waist coat. Sophie was in the middle of putting on her boots when her phone buzzed.

From Ches B:

"_You going to the Rover's then to see… you know who? ;) I want you to meet Katy. I'm trying to get her to go."_

To Ches B:

"_Yeah mate about to go there now. It's not too early is it?"_

From Ches B:

"_Nah mate, never too early for a pint haha"_

Sophie grinned, put her phone in her pocket, and started to feel nervous. She wanted to be calm and play it cool, but she was not good at that. She took one last look in the mirror. "Right," she said to her reflection and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Kevin and Sally were talking in the conservatory. Not arguing but Sophie knew the tones of voices by now and new an argument was brewing. She walked towards the door of the conservatory, to test the waters and to tell of her departure. "You're welcome mum for the housework," she said sarcastically.

"Sophie I don't need any attitude young lady, what with Rosie leaving the house and now your father trying to claim her room as his," said an exasperated Sally.

"I pay the mortgage on this house Sal, I can stay where I like," said a just as exasperated Kevin.

"You lost that right when you went and copped off with Molly Dobbs! Now you insist on staying here with your love child, when your own child that we had has left because of you… " Sally was on a roll now. Sophie didn't want to stay for the brutal blows about to be dealt and decided to leave.

"Alright yous two, I'm going out with Chesney, don't wait up," said Sophie backing out of the kitchen. She was sure they hadn't heard her, but they never heard her anymore. She walked to the Rover's entrance. It was now 7pm and well into the dinner hour. Instead of psyching herself out, she just went for it and reached for the door. When she opened it and walked to the bar it was like everything was in slow motion. She didn't know what she was expecting. She could hear herself breathing and everything was silent. Suddenly everything came to life and caught up to Sophie. She didn't see Sian behind the bar as she approached it and wondered if this was all going to be a wasted effort. "_Why can't this ever be easy?" _ her inner voice wondered. She shook her head and grabbed a stool. Tina turned around from what she was doing and smiled at Sophie. "Alright Soph? What can I get ya?"

Sophie for her part was ready to just bolt out but instead of looking foolish, ordered. "A pint of lager thanks T. Is Sian not working?" she asked. She could barely get the words out. She lacked the confidence she had when she had already had a few drinks under her belt and was ready to just give up for the night and head home. It was becoming too stressful for our Soph.

"Aye, she's in the back taking some boxes out. She'll be back in a sec. Want me to tell her you're..."

"Uh no, that's okay, I can wait," Sophie interrupted. "_Don't look desperate now," _ she chided herself. She smiled at Tina, and the minute her back was turned, Sophie took a huge gulp of her pint.

"Slow down Sophie, that's no way for a lady to behave," said Norris, who unbeknownst to her was watching from his normal booth. Sophie was already a jumble of nerves, she didn't need an audience.

She looked over to Norris's smug face, put her finger to the outside of her nose and said, "Mind that. Don't you have other people to watch and gossip about?" Norris simply shook his head, and continued on with his cocktail. Sophie was so distracted by the small, balding town cryer, she didn't notice Sian had returned to behind the bar.

"Ohh, alright Soph?" asked a smiling Sian. Sophie had been called Soph by people before, but usually reserved it for people she knew well, like family or Chesney, even Erinn called her that. But something about when Sian said it…"Sophie? You hanging out tonight or are you moving on after a bit?"

Sophie was struggling to understand the question she was being asked. She saw Sian's blonde almost white hair under the lights and her top that was over one shoulder and hanging over the other. And those eyes…"Uhhm, yeah," was all she could manage.

"Haha, which is it Sophie?"

"Staying! I'm staying yes. Your hair looks.. nice," she sputtered out. "_Oh you idiot! Just stop talking," _she thought.

"Thanks lady," said Sian with a slight wink. Sophie's heart almost stopped. "I've got other customers," she said with a slight eyeroll, "but stay here at the bar."

Sophie nodded, managed a smile and said, "As you wish." Sophie was getting slightly irritated with how her confidence was so inconsistent. Maybe it was the half of a lager she downed on an empty stomach, maybe it was how unpredictable Sian was, or maybe it was just overall confusion. This sort of confusion was how she felt with Erinn, and she didn't like it, but at least Sian was nice. Erinn was not.

As much as Sophie wanted to start downing drinks to calm herself and to take the nervous edge off, she wanted to last a bit, so she continued sipping. She checked her phone for texts, new Facebook updates, new Instagram pics, new Snapchats.. anything to make her look busy and not like she was just watching Sian, which she was but didn't want it to SEEM like she was. Sian would every once in awhile glance over at Sophie and give a quick smile. The Rover's started getting more and more packed and business started picking up, leaving less time for Sian and Sophie to interact besides Soph ordering another drink. She was about to text Chesney to ask where he was, when suddenly he appeared with an almost sulky looking companion. "Alright Ches? Where ya been? I've been waiting.."

"Sorry Sophie, Fiz is driving me crazy right now. Anyway, Sophie this is Katy, Katy this is Sophie." Sophie reached out her hand and looked at the newcomer. She was struck by her beautiful green eyes and her very dour appearance. She gave Sophie a quick handshake and a just as quick smile then started looking around the Rover's. She seemed decidedly unimpressed.

Chesney went off to find stools for the two of them and left Katy with Sophie. "So, Chesney tells me you're new in town? How you finding Weatherfield then? Claustrophobic yet?" she said with a laugh. Katy couldn't help but smile a bit at Sophie's line of questioning.

"It's not that bad, well not yet anyway," Katy answered. It seemed to Sophie that was enough of an ice breaker and Katy loosened up a bit.

Just then Sian appeared behind the bar in front of Sophie and Katy with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Sophie? Same again?" she asked, eyeing Katy up.

"Cheers Sian. Oh and what would you like?" Sophie asked Katy.

"Umm, white wine spritzer?" said Katy but more as a question. Sophie wasn't sure but could have sworn Sian quietly laughed when Katy ordered her drink. Like a scoff. "_Was Sian scoffing? Is that drink that bad? I mean it is disgusting…"_ and from her experience only old ladies drank it. It suddenly dawned on Sophie that Sian might be acting a bit… jealous. Was that the right word? The way she was sizing up Katy and making fun of her drink, albeit quietly. She thought she should clarify who this other girl was. "Cheers thanks," Katy said as Sian gingerly set her drink in front of her.

"That'll be three fifty.."

"Oh no Sian I got hers and um.. my pint?"

Sian looked at Sophie and was blushing slightly, "Coming right up."

Sophie watched as Sian poured the lager looking straight ahead and smiled when Sian set it down in front of her. "Sian this is Katy, she's new to Weatherfield. And she's here with Ches wherever he flipping went."

Sian's demeanor changed completely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sian." She smiled and looked, what was the word Sophie was looking for? Relieved. Katy picked up on something, but before it registered, Ches was back with just one stool.

"Sorry again. Fiz is relentless. Nagging me on the phone now. Anyway, here sit Katy."

"Oh aren't you the perfect gentleman?" asked Katy. Sophie tuned out the mild flirting/banter Chesney and Katy were engaging in and continued to watch Sian. What did the Geordie Shore people call it? Flanter? Sophie hated third wheeling it when it came to couples so she stayed in her own little bubble. Her Sian bubble. So many questions swimming around her mind. "_Was Sian jealous for a little bit there? Is she into me? Are we still on then?" _ Sophie was taken out of her thoughts by a dark headed figure moving towards the three of them. Ryan.

"Alright mates? I was wondering if I'd catch you in here." Before Sophie could form an answer, Ryan locked eyes with Katy. "Well, we meet again! Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Ryan."

Katy shyly reached for Ryan's outstretched hand and replied,"Katy." Sophie quickly sized up the situation. Chesney was fuming, Ryan was in full flirt mode, and Katy looked uncomfortable.

Sophie took charge and did what she normally did when the lads were about to combust: Separate them. "Oi Ryan, help me go pick some songs from the jukebox."

"You go on Soph," said Ryan not taking his eyes off of Katy.

"Yeah Ry, come with me please. You always know what songs to pick. You're a natural born DJ aren't ya." Just then Ryan looked over to Sophie to give her the squints for ruining his game but saw that Sophie was giving him the squints, so he complied. The squints were their code for when something was wrong and to get out of there.

"I'll be back in a bit yeah?" Ryan said to mostly Katy. Katy gave a small smile and looked at Ches who was looking down. Sophie looked at the bar for one last glimpse of Sian before she went to the other side of the room. Sian was looking at them but when she locked eyes with Sophie, she looked away and went back to customers. Sophie sighed. "_Really right now?" _ She was going to diffuse the situation but not at the expense of her own. "_Not this time," _ she promised herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie not-so-patiently waited for Ryan to walk over to the jukebox. "Ryan, what are you playing at aye?" Sophie was trying to not scream at him since she knew eyes were on her.

"What do you mean? I'm here to pick songs and from the looks I was getting from you to talk about something? I..."

Sophie ran her hand through her hair in slight frustration. "I meant with Katy! Can't you see she's here with Ches? You can't just barrel through here and lay your claim! I thought you weren't coming here anymore anyway," Sophie knew she was overly agitated with him, and she was hoping that it wasn't the thing he had with Sian finally bubbling up to the surface.

"Whoa, what? Yeah I saw Chesney but from the looks of it, it didn't look like they were together. We bumped into each other on the street a couple of days ago and I saw her again just now and I introduced myself," said Ryan as confusion crossed over his face. "And what, you guys avoiding me or something? Is that what this is?" Now Ryan looked… well a bit hurt. Sophie couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or bruise his albeit over-sized ego.

"No of course not but after whatever happened before with yous two, I want this to work out for Ches," said Sophie. "I mean face it, I love the guy but he hasn't had the best of luck lately with girls, and I don't know… he really likes her Ryan." Sophie gave a half smile to Ryan and Ryan for his part was looking at Sophie suspiciously.

"Is that all? You seem a bit… tense. Anything else going on?" asked Ryan as he put his hands on Sophie's shoulders.

"_Well this is it," _thought Sophie. "_My chance to tell him." _ She wanted to, she hated hiding things from him, but she thought she could maybe tell him one on one, and if she was going to tell him she didn't want to do it in Sian's presence. Sure she was behind the bar, but she didn't want anything to go awry, like Ryan being rude to Sian or Ryan and Ches going at it. For as much as she liked the guy and needed his friendship, sometimes he was a bit of work.

"Um, well…" started Sophie.

"Oi Sophie, you going to put songs on or what?" yelled over a slightly inebriated David Platt.

"Yeah David, keep your hair on," yelled back Sophie. She turned her attention back to Ryan. "Well mate let's hang out just me and you yeah? I feel like we haven't had time for just us lately." Sophie wasn't lying, she hadn't seen him one on one, but she wanted to come clean and knew how to diffuse a Ryan tantrum.

"Yeah sounds good Soph. And look, I promise I'll just be friendly with Katy yeah? But if there's one instance where I see it's not working and I'm on it. Fair?"

"Yeah yeah. I know how friendly your 'friendly' is. Just let it rest for now. Promise me," Sophie almost pleaded.

"Sure. Anything for a mate."

"All right you numpty, help me pick out some songs," smiled Sophie, pleased that things were placated for now.

The night went on without a hitch, and drinks were consumed. Sophie made sure to not get sloppy so she slowed it down a bit and tried to grab some conversation with Sian when she could.

"Hi Soph, you alright? Need anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks Sian." Sophie had been struggling to ask this for about an hour. She first looked around first at Ches and Katy who seemed to be chatting each other up, and then at Ryan who had another mate show up and they were over by the jukebox. "So what are you up to after work then?" Sophie tried to steady her voice and act casual. TRIED.

"Oh nothing probably. Have to get up early. Me dad's been on me about not spending time with him so.." Sian rolled her eyes. Sophie got the feeling that Sian wasn't close to her parents, and was dying to think of something to say.

"Yeah I know right? Parents. What are you going to do aye?" Sophie tried not to sound disappointed and slapped on a smile. "Well I was thinking of getting out of here soon actually. My parents are on me about going out so much, meanwhile they are in here at practically every night. Or well they used to be…" Sophie trailed off and Sian grabbed her hand that was resting on the bar.

"They'll be fine Soph. You told me they've already been married twice, they will keep finding each other. Mark my words." Sophie looked into Sian's piercing blue eyes and smiled. She hadn't meant to get all soppy about it but sometimes it was tough to talk about. She was always so on guard with anger and also on her toes about avoiding their constant bickering. Sophie sometimes forgets how sad she is about it. Something about Sian made her feel like she could even just say one thing and she'd understand.

"All right Sophieeee, we were thinking of moving the party to my house. Michelle is out of town and I can have a few over. What do you say?" Sophie quickly snatched her hand away from Sian at the sound of Ryan's voice. "_Right. This ends tonight," _she thought. She was going to tell him. Tonight. Ryan noticed the quick movement and looked at Sophie, but avoided looking at Sian.

"Uh yeah sure Ryan, let me settle up," Sophie said blushing like crazy. Ryan nodded, gave Sian his fakest smile and walked outside, looking a bit confused. She cleared her throat. "How much Sian?"

Sian looked toward the door, then back at Sophie who was getting her money together. They locked eyes for a moment and Sophie could see a bit of embarrassment crossing over Sian's face. "Uhhh, I'll give you a friend's discount." She said with a cheeky grin. "Twelve fifty."

"Are you sure Sian? I was here almost all night.."

"No, my math is correct. Thanks for being a loyal customer," she said with a wink.

Sophie left a twenty pound note on the counter. "Well thanks for the excellent service haha." Sophie turned around to look for Ches and Katy. "_Alright Sophie, don't over do it. Walk out without a fuss."_

"Oh you're leaving Sophie?" asked Chesney as Katy took a drink of her cocktail.

"Yeah I think I should talk to Ryan tonight. Even though he's a bit tipsy," she said looking towards the door, making sure Ryan wasn't lurking.

"Talk to him about what?" piped in Katy. Sophie looked at Katy to answer but she could see a definite smile on her lips. "_Asking about Ryan? In front of Ches? Ugh," _ Sophie thought. She hoped it was just the cocktails and the company making her smile and not the mention of Ryan.

"Oh you know, friend stuff. Anyway it was nice meeting you Katy. I'll probably see you out in this goldfish bowl of a neighborhood," Sophie said almost as a warning. "_Don't go messing Ches about, we will all find out." _

Katy smiled. "Nice to meet you too Sophie. See ya around."

Sophie walked to Ryan's house and as she reached for the door, it swung open. "All right Ben? Where you off to?"

Ben smirked at Sophie and went in for a hug. Ever since Sophie and Ben hooked up two years ago, Ben always thought he had a chance with Sophie. She liked Ben sure, but they got together on a night when she wanted to forget Erinn and told herself she was done with that situation. She now regrets it, but Ben's a nice guy. Never creepy. Just kind of.. persistent. "Oh got a swim meet in the morning, on the road to the Olympic trials," he said in a sort of bragging way.

"Oh that's really cool Ben, good luck," said Sophie sincerely as she pat his arm. She could have sworn he flexed a bit then, but she let it go. "Is it happening up there or what?" she pointed upstairs to the Connor's flat.

"Not at all actually. Just Ryan playing his demos over and over. I told him he's a better DJ than guitarist but he won't listen. But he's a mate so, what can you do?" Ben chuckled.

"Haha oh great, sounds like a fun night," said Sophie, stalling a bit. She didn't really want to have this conversation with Ryan but she felt she should.

"Ha, anyway I'm off, night Sophie," he said as he reached in for another hug. Sophie reciprocated but didn't let it linger too long.

"Night Ben," she said as he walked away. She looked up the stairs and took a deep breath. Sophie didn't really do anything wrong, but it's hard to tell Ryan, or well... Ryan's ego that someone wasn't into him. It could go either way, but he didn't want their relationship to be how Ryan's and Chesney's is now. Sophie wasn't really sure what it was with Sian anyway. I mean she did turn Sian down.. and yet she still was flirty and even seemed a bit jealous. So confusing. "_Alright Webster, enough stalling," _ her nagging inner voice piped up.

About 30 mins later Ryan and Sophie were on the couch. "Well? What do you think?" asked Sophie. She had told Ryan everything. Well, almost everything. She didn't want to let on that she knew that they had been together.

"About what?" countered Ryan. His face was in a cross between a smirk and a frown. He shook his head, as if he was clearing his thoughts. "The fact that she came on to you? Or what you should do now?"

Sophie felt an overwhelming sense of relief. "You mean.."

Ryan smiled at Sophie but had a hint of reluctance. "Yeah I'm fine with it Soph. She blew me off remember? No girl does that and gets a second chance. And you? You're in need of a change of pace aren't ya?"

Sophie wanted to hug Ryan for his loyalty, but was frozen to the spot. "Really Ry? Thank heavens. I didn't want to tell you because she blew you off when we were hanging out that night.. and…"

"Alright Soph, let's not bring up details now okay? Haha."

"Fair enough Ry. So what happened with you guys? If you don't mind me asking that is." Sophie was in the mood for a drink now. Things were looking up indeed. "Any cans left?"

Ryan got up and grabbed what was left of the beer he had in his fridge. He told of how he was in the Rover's during Sophie's hiding and they got to chatting while Sian was working. Ended up making out in front of the chippy, and ended up in bed. Being the "romantic" that he is, he asked her out for an official date the next night. Sophie rolled her eyes at the order of events but sat and listened intensely. She could tell Ryan was trying to buff up his ego a bit by telling Sophie that during the movie they went, she talked non-stop and had a negative attitude when she spoke. She nodded along. He was making it seem like he was the one that ended it, and Sophie was in no way going to kill the mood by correcting him.

"Hm, and that night we saw you, that was…"

"Three nights after the 'date'. I would shoot her a text a day and she either wouldn't answer or have an excuse," said Ryan kind of looking away. He was embarrassed Sophie could tell.

"Well okay to be honest I'm kind of nervous that she's just sort of going to make her way through Weatherfield, I mean I barely know her and she's already been with one of my mates," said Sophie finishing her can.

"Yeah she's pretty guarded. She wouldn't say anything about her past except that she left a hairy situation in Southport," said Ryan with a shrug. Sophie was trying to both soothe Ryan and also try not to jump for joy that he's okay with her liking Sian. And well.. Sian maybe liking her. Sophie got some butterflies in her stomach at that thought. "What Sophie? What you grinning at then?"

"Oh just Tracy Barlow."

"What about that nutter?" asked Ryan starting to giggle.

"What isn't funny about her? Talking about being a good parent and that earlier. Haha." replied Sophie quickly. That was a close one. She would have to hide her feelings a little better for the rest of the night. She would finish the rest of the cans with Ryan and head home. They talked of music, other gossip on the street, and yes, listened to his demos.

After about another hour, Sophie said her goodbyes to Ryan and started to walk home. She checked her phone for the time. "_Oi, one AM, really?" _ She then saw she had a Snapchat notification. She opened the app, and saw she had a Snap from the one and only Erinn. Erinn rarely used it, and of course she was curious as to what the heck it was. Her head started to feel hot as she held her thumb on her screen waiting for what was about to pop up. Before she could really see what it was, it was over, but figured out what it was after staring at her blank screen. It was a snapshot of photobooth pics from two years ago when they went to Blackpool. The top two pictures were of them making funny faces and the last two were of her and Erinn kissing. That had been one of Sophie's greatest days ever. Sophie felt tears welling in her eyes as the drink was making feelings of frustration, anger and sadness come back to the surface. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she shouted to the sky. "I just want to be happy," she said to herself. She noticed lights coming on and a few "Shh's" from different houses, but she didn't care. Why can't Erinn just bugger off? Was she meant to suffer for that "relationship" forever? Sophie didn't know and she didn't care at that moment. She just wanted to pass out. And her last thoughts that crossed her mind before sleep washed over her, were of a laughing and smiling Sian. "_Maybe there's hope after all," _she drunkenly thought as a tears fell from her eyes. Before she could agree with herself, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey just a quick note from me. The World Cup has presented a challenge. With England doing so poorly and the US doing so well, there are just too many reasons to go out. Either to drown my sorrows or celebrate a victory, but I shall update super soon after this. I just wanted to crank this out, and there should be another one within the next few days. Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments. I don't mean to drag it out but I feel like the chapters could be words after words after words and I need to leave some sort of cliffhanger yeah? Yeah. Anyway thanks again :) Also, P.S. any thoughts on what the song should be? I like I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding or Sweet Nothing by Florence and Calvin Harris.**

* * *

The next morning, Sophie decided that she would cut her wallowing time down to almost nothing and jumped in the shower as soon as she woke up. What she was going to do with her day she didn't know, but she wasn't going to sit around feeling sorry for herself. Had this been a year previous, she would have been beside herself with anxiety/excitement at any show of interest from Erinn. Now, today, she felt more annoyance and confusion. She had a slight hangover, which was proving to be a good distraction from her thoughts. After she got dressed, she headed to the stairs and passed Rosie's room, now occupied by her father and his son Jack. She considered knocking on the door, but knew if all was quiet behind it, both occupants were getting some much needed rest. Sophie liked babies and yes Jack was a cutie, but his very existence represented a betrayal of trust and the ultimate breakdown of her family. Sophie was the first to come around to even thinking of forgiving her dad, and knew Jack had nothing to do with any of the drama, but last night some feelings of sadness about the situation had made the feelings raw again. Sophie wanted a word with her dad but wasn't sure about what. Maybe just to check up on him or allow him to check up on her, since the day before he expressed a bit of concern over her recent party mode. She decided to just leave it for now.

Sophie knew Sally would be buzzing about within the next half hour, so she quickly scribbled a note on the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple and left the house. She was rarely out on the street at this time of day without a reason, so walking around seeing the delivery men and who was actually up at this time of day was interesting. She decided to take a page out of the Rosie handbook and do a bit of retail therapy to get her mind off of everything. She would text her mates later since she knew they wouldn't be up yet. She also wanted to text Rosie but she was so hard to get a hold of lately. As she was waiting for the bus to go to into town, she debated texting Sian too. She didn't want to over do it with the blonde but felt compelled to reach out to her, even if it was just a hello. Sophie learned a long long time ago, she was no good at being casual or playing it cool. She had the air of being cool and people were attracted to her wit and attitude, but when it came down to love or sex she was a bit of a spazz and not very casual or cool at all. Sophie shook her head to try to clear the thoughts of her mistakes with Erinn and yes even Sian. So much confusion. "_Guys are a bit easier at least. You just have to tell them what to do," _ she joked with herself after boarding the bus. Sophie spent the morning and early afternoon perusing almost every shop at the shopping center, even stores she had no business going in, like the pet store. Anything to focus on something else for a change. "_Who am I kidding though, some of these items I would look cute in for Sian,_" she thought to herself. She eye rolled at her own thoughts and started to think about what to have for lunch. Just then her phone buzzed.

From Mum:

"_Sophie, what do you want for your tea tonight and don't forget you have work later."_

Sophie sighed and texted back.

To Mum:

"_Whatever for tea, and how can I forget about work? Dev would murder me."_

From Mum:

"_Drop the attitude young lady. See you at home"_

Sophie decided to wait for lunch until she got home, and wasn't sure what came over her at that moment as she put her phone away, but she felt like she needed to be close to home. Close to Sian. She wasn't sure what came over her, if she got struck by lightning or got conked on the head or what, but she had to rush home to be on the street in hopes of being in the same vicinity as the mysterious blonde. She anxiously waited for the bus as her breath was short and her heart was pounding. She cranked up her phone's volume in her headphones to the song that reminded her most of Sian, the song she received a lap dance to, the song that made her smile goofily like a teenager in love. She did a search for it online the night before, when it came on the radio while she was cleaning the house and quickly added it to her playlist. Technology is amazing isn't it?

Sophie boarded the bus with a smile on her face so big, her cheeks started hurting. She was blushing a bit too as she started walking to an open seat, smiling at the mostly glum-looking commuters. "_You're falling for her, you cow," _ said her inner voice. Soph started the song over and watched the landscapes going by out the bus window. "Yes, yes I am," she whispered to herself.

"Alright Sophie?" shouted a greasy Tyrone from the doorway of Webster's Garage.

"Yeah ta! Don't let me dad work you too hard," said Sophie trying not to smile herself to death. It was getting ridiculous now. She arrived just in time to see Rosie and Sally leaving the house.

"Oh has little sister been off shopping without me? You know you need help with your fashion sense. Let me see what you've bought.." said Rosie grabbing for Sophie's bags.

"Oi Rosie, it's just a few things. I wanted to get out of the house for a while is all. I'll call you next time, if you bother calling me back that is."

"Oh Em Gee, you know I've been busy with work and Jase. That house is like a hostel sometimes!" exclaimed the elder Webster sister, referring to the Grimshaw house.

"I'm sure you're not helping by being there too Rosie," butt in Sally with her usual disapproving facial expression.

"It's not like I can move back can I, as long as dad is now in my room with his devil spawn!"

"Rosie…" said Sophie quietly with a slight shake of her head. If anything can kill a good mood it's her family problems that never seem to go away. She let the two ladies bicker a bit before she snuck off inside the house and to her room. Her stomach growled as she layed out all of her new purchases on her bed. Soph had work in a few hours and decided to check her Facebook and other various social media accounts. She had a FB notification and clicked on it. Ryan had tagged her in a picture they had apparently taken the night before. Both had wide smiles, and the caption said "Bezzies". It had 5 likes so far and it was posted 2 hours ago. Sophie being the worrywort that she was immediately thought of how that must look to Sian. She knew their situation was awkward and hoped that it wouldn't mean that they too would be awkward. Sophie decided she would casually send off a casual text message later. Casually. She immediately started sweating at the thought. "_What a mess."_

Sophie made her way downstairs and thought she should eat something to try to calm her nerves. While she was making a sandwich, started thinking about work later. She loved working with Dev and Sunita and seeing the twins get bigger. And yeah she longed for something more satisfying, something to fulfill her but she always thought if she had someone by her side, she could accomplish so much more. It'd be like, one thing down, now on to doing what she wanted with her life. Not to change for someone necessarily but to have that support from the ground up. When she expressed this to people, they would misunderstand it. She didn't HAVE to be with someone but that to her was more stressful than money or what she did to earn money. Maybe because she never struck out on her own, and she knew that she could live at home for a while longer, she didn't worry about being thrown out on the street. And everyone is so close knit around the street, she wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay. For now she was content with her situation and wasn't looking forward to any more upheavals like the one she just went through with Erinn. Relationships were so easy and flippant for Rosie, Sophie was for sure more of a nester and wanted people to stick around instead of just hit and run. She then weighed out how often she felt that way about boys and about girls. It seemed to her she wanted the girls to stick around and the boys she could be more casual with. What that said about her sexuality, she didn't know, she never knew what it meant when she started to really think about it. All she knew in this very moment, she wanted Sian. Then the smile came back. Now all she had to do was figure out what the heck was going on with that. She needed some more one on one time with her but didn't want to be a pest. "_Ah! There's the rub," _ Soph thought as the smile faded a little.

Sophie showed up work a little early to chat with Sunita who she hadn't talked to in a few days. It was all small talk, as Sunita knew a little of what Soph had been going through. She kept it light, but she knew Sophie had been put through the ringer emotionally even though she knew of no specifics. She was happy to see the younger Webster in a better mood and somewhat jovial. The evening and beginning of the night moved on pretty quickly for Sophie, who was still trying to compose "The Text" she would send off to Sian. "_Casual!" _she reminded herself.

Sophie grabbed her phone.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl hey! Can you tell me your work schedule again or when you're working next? It seems like I only got to hang out with you because you got locked out of your house, haha._"

Sophie hovered her finger over the send button. "_You'll never know until you try, go on." _ She hit the send button. All that was left now was to wait.

Sophie busied herself stocking shelves and doing inventory and decided to leave her phone be so she wouldn't check it every 10 seconds like she wanted to. Customers coming in and out of the shop forced her behind the counter where her phone lay charging. She reached for the phone, readying herself for no reply and checked her inbox. She had two messages.

From Ryan C:

"_Alright Soph? Want to come by to hear some new mixes I've worked on all day?"_

From Sian P:

"_Hiya :) I work Saturday - Tuesday. I work tomorrow at 5 to close"_

Sophie's heart raced.

To Sian P:

"_Oh cool, you might see me tomorrow then!"_

Sophie waited for a response. While she was okay waiting until tomorrow evening to see the blonde, she had this nagging need to know where Sian was at the moment. With someone? At home bored? About to come into the shop?

From Sian P:

"_Yeah. Where are you?"_

Sophie couldn't type fast enough.

To Sian P:

"_At work now Finishing up! What about you?"_

From Sian P:

"_I'm at the bistro having a pint. How long until you're done?"_

Sophie stopped breathing. Is this really happening?

To Sian P:

"_Oh yeah? In like 10 mins."_

From Sian P:

"_Yep. Well hurry up. I won't be here all night. Lol"_

To Sian P:

"_Yeah riiiiight. Haha"_

Sophie may have exaggerated the 10 mins but Dev was set to be here in like 15 -20 to close up. If she told Sian 10 then it wasn't that long of a time to wait and maybe she could stall her so she'd stay put at The Bistro. She started with the closing of the till as much as she could do and cleaning her area and making sure things were in order. Our Soph had never worked this fast in her life. She kept eyeballing the door, hoping Dev or Sunita would come and relieve her, and no other customers would come calling. She waited, a slight perspiration on her forehead, heart pounding, staring at the clock. Her phone buzzed.

From Sian P:

"_Well pretty sure it's been longer than 10 mins."_

To Sian P:

"_Haha just wait a sec! Damn"_

From Sian P:

"_How many seconds?"_

This was getting to be too much for Sophie. She was tempted to just run over right now. Just then the door to the shop opened. In strolled Dev as only Dev could do. "Alright Sophieee. Everything in order?"

Sophie grabbed her purse and coat. "Yeah Dev see you tomorrow, I gotta run, tra la!" She didn't give Dev a chance to respond and ran across the road to the Bistro. Where was this night going? Sophie couldn't wait to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie could barely hide her excitement running that short distance to The Bistro. On her way she happened to see Ryan across the street. "_Of course," _ she thought.

"Alright Soph? Did you get my text?", asked Ryan walking towards her.

"Uh yeah Ryan, I'm sort of busy though. Meeting Sian at The Bistro for a.."

"Oh yeah, I probably won't go there," interrupted Ryan looking toward the restaurant. Sophie looked at him. How do you tell one of your best mates you weren't exactly inviting him anyway? Sophie didn't mean to be so blunt, but there's no way he could even think he could come along.

"Okay Ryan, I'll text you later yeah?" said Sophie almost out of breath and mirroring their encounter from a few nights previous. She walked away from Ryan backwards and pointing behind her to The Bistro.

"Oh, alright Sophie," said Ryan quietly. "_Ugh, I do not have time to massage your ego right now Ryan!" _Sophie thought.

"Ta!" said Sophie turning around, trying not to break into a full sprint to the front door of the eatery. When she grabbed hold of the door she stopped to catch her breath, and tried to open the door as nonchalant as possible, if that was even a thing to achieve. When she walked into the restaurant, she quickly looked at the small bar set up there. She saw Sian looking down at her phone, the bright light from the screen lighting up her face in a bluish glow. She looked up from her phone and locked eyes with a yet again out of breath Sophie Webster. Sian smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. An older gentleman was sitting on the other side of Sian.

"Sophie this is Pete, Pete this is Sophie," said Sian with a look that Sophie didn't recognize.

"Hello Pete," said Sophie sitting down slowly. She was eager to find out what this situation with Pete was, but also just glad to be in Sian's general vicinity. She smiled at Sian and lightly bumped her shoulder against the blonde's. Sian smiled shyly in return.

"Pete is one of the Rover's regulars from before I was born, isn't that right Pete?" Sian said facing the gentleman. She turned around and leaned close to Soph, "Or so he says." She rolled her eyes, "He won't leave me alone, keeps buying me drinks. Help!"

As Sophie was about to reply, Leanne came from the kitchen to the bar in her usual "just heard some bad news" way and glanced at the blushing brunette. "Hi Sophie, what'll you have?"

"A club soda please."

"Whaat? That's not right, get her what I'm drinking, a whiskey and seven," said a disgruntled Pete. He wanted everyone in on the act it seemed.

"Oh no no. I'm not drinking tonight. Been at it too much lately. Thanks though Pete," said Sophie leaning forward to look him in the eye.

"Hogwash! Get this young lady a drink," he insisted. Leanne threw up her hands and started making the cocktail. Sian was still facing Sophie and mouthed the word "Hogwash?" to her and started laughing. Sophie was trying to keep a straight face since she was still facing Pete.

"Thanks Leanne, and thanks Pete," Sophie held up her drink towards the older man. He winked in return. She then focused her attention on the very hot blonde next to her. "Did you work today? Is that where you.. and him 'met up'?"

Sian playfully smacked Sophie on the arm. "Yes I worked earlier and didn't feel like going home yet. So I sat here and decided to wait on a very tardy shopkeeper. Didn't know he would follow me," said Sian motioning over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I bet you have your little groupies all over the place, eh? And I wasn't that tardy! Not my fault Dev was late," said Sophie taking a sip of her strong drink. "Oi!" she said as she mixed the cocktail with her straw.

"Weak Webster. Weak," Sian said with a sarcastic headshake. She then put tucked her hand under Sophie's arm and held on to her inner elbow. Sophie instantly felt on fire from her touch. Not in a tingling way, but like full on flames. She wanted to take off her coat but didn't want to disrupt the moment or the gesture. "_I'll just roast to death, don't mind me," _ she thought.

Sian's drink was almost empty and Pete was having none of it and ordered another vodka and coke for her. Sian protested but Pete ignored her and as she turned to face him Sophie took the opportunity to take off her coat. She was sure anyone that was watching her could see steam coming from her body. "Alright Pete but this is the last one. Let me buy you one for a change," Sian offered.

"Women don't buy me drinks unless they want something from me. Do you want something from me?" he asked slightly slurring. Sian quickly shook her head no. "Then I'm buying the drinks young lady."

Sian could barely stifle her laugh, and quickly turned around to Sophie and hugged her. She laughed over Soph's shoulder as if it would be quieter and while it was fun and games for Sian, Sophie was dying in her arms. DYING.

After the embrace, the girls then started chatting about their days, how their respective families were, just general chit chat with jokes thrown in by Sophie to lighten the mood. Again they were getting closer and more touchy as the night went on. Sophie wasn't drinking that fast and Sian wasn't paying attention anymore, and after a good while they noticed Pete had left. The girls could have been on their own planet for all they knew, they were so into each other's topics of conversation. Sian kept crossing her legs in a way that had her knee resting on Sophie's lap and Sophie would place her hands on Sian's leg. Totally natural. Sophie was in heaven.

* * *

"I absolutely hate, HATE when people cover Beatles songs. I do. To me, the songs are already perfect. There's no way anyone could make them better. Yes there are good tributes, but they are rare. Joe Cocker, Earth Wind and Fire, Frank Sinatra.. but that's it Sian. THAT'S IT! No exceptions!" The girls had been chatting for 2 solid hours, with only bathroom breaks as the sole interruption.

"Alright steady on Soph, I thought the Aerosmith version of…"

"No Sian, NO!" said Sophie playfully poking her. Sian couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay what about Manc bands then? Madchester? Hacienda and that…"

Sophie's heart swelled at Sian's musical knowledge and thought she could literally talk her head off about it, so she refrained. "Yeah, New Order, Joy Division, The Smiths, Happy Mondays are solid. Saw Morrissey last year actually.. but uh, I hate to change the subject um but.. I'm getting hungry. Are you?"

"Yeah I could eat," said Sian rubbing her nose (adorably Sophie thought).

"We could eat here or I think the chippy is still open. Fancy some grease?"

"Oh go on then," said a smiling Sian grabbing her leather jacket.

The girls walked out of The Bistro in good spirits. Sophie had to fight the urge to grab Sian's hand but instead linked arms with the blonde. They walked by Sophie's house and she nervously looked at the front door, hoping and wishing that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. She could just imagine Rosie in a skimpy outfit walking out or her parents having a very loud row. Sophie quickened her pace until they were out of earshot.

"What Sophie? What's wrong?" asked Sian.

"Oh just avoiding an embarrassing situation."

"I know your family, nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't met my folks. NOW THAT is an embarrassing situation," said Sian. Sophie made another mental note to ask about her family situation later on. She didn't want to make it awkward since the night was going so well.

After ordering and receiving their food they moved outside across from the Rover's and sat on a green bench. Sophie sighed and looked away from Sian. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was at her most relaxed just then. In that moment she was the most anxiety free she had been in a couple of weeks and maybe it was the whiskey and maybe it was being full of food, but she was about 99% sure it was Sian. Sian made her both anxious and relaxed. Sophie didn't want to over analyse it but this was different than how it was with Erinn. Erinn only made her feel anxious, which looking back, yeah that was part of the appeal, but this side of being with someone she wanted, the relaxed part, was all new. It was like she could be herself and all her anxiety was from her own insecurities, it wasn't Sian at all. She was just so mysterious it was confusing at times. And she wasn't going to lie, it was nice for a change. Nice to have a bit of confidence and nice to feel like her company wasn't a burden.

"Oi Sophie, you're always zoning out! What is it this time?"

"I was just thinking why I decided eating all of that was a good idea," answered Sophie with an embarrassed laugh.

"I know, you haven't said two words since we started eating," replied Sian.

"Alright, I need to concentrate! Don't make fun," said Sophie in a fake angry voice.

Sian leaned closer to Sophie. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Sian gave her best pouty look and put her arms around Sophie's shoulders.

Sophie reached out and put her hands on Sian's sides. "Well okay. THIS TIME. You get one of those Powers. ONE!" she said with a laugh. Sophie was trying not to explode from happiness and stopped breathing when she realized Sian was leaning in closer. Soph froze on the spot, and before she knew what was happening, Sian was softly kissing her lips. Despite Sophie's awkward positioning on the bench, she kissed back timidly. As Sian was pulling away, Sophie reached up between Sian's arms that were still on her shoulders and cupped the blonde's face and pulled her back in. Sophie had been waiting for this moment for days and sure as heck wasn't going to let it pass her by. Sian smiled at the gesture and the two of them kissed each other not in a rough way, but in such a way that showed the feelings they had for each other. Sophie knew she was good at this, she had been told before a few times, and stopped to reposition herself on the bench. She knew this was a good time to go deeper with the kissing and the next time she attached herself to Sian's lips, she lightly introduced her tongue. She heard a slight whimper from Sian and she swore her ears were going to burn clean off of her head. At this point she didn't care if anyone saw them or if anyone was around or if the world was ending, she reached up to put her hand through the blonde's amazing hair. This moment was everything. The world turned, the sun shone, the stars burned brightly and this. Sophie did not want to lose this moment. She also didn't want to ruin it, so she kept it light. She didn't start reaching for Sian's anatomy or try to disrobe her. She had one hand in Sian's hair and the other on Sian's lower back. The girls pulled apart with the biggest grins on their faces. Sophie looked around quickly in case her relatives or Norris or Ryan could see them.

"That was nice Sophie. Like really nice. You're incredibly cute you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself," said Sophie after clearing her throat. She didn't want to overwhelm Sian with how amazingly drop dead gorgeous she thought she was, so she downplayed it a tad.

Just then Sophie heard a buzzing and Sian slowly put her hand down from the back of Sophie's neck and reached in her pocket for her phone. As she looked at the screen, Sian's face dropped as well as her other arm from Sophie's shoulder. "What is it Sian?"

"Oh nothing but…." Sian didn't finish her sentence. "I don't know, it's weird. Have you ever got a text from someone you haven't heard from for a while? Like just randomly?"

"Yeah, it's weird when it happens," said Sophie trying not to just float off into the night's sky from happiness. Sian put her phone away but still looked puzzled.

"I mean there's a reason why we don't talk anymore. I wonder what he wants," Sian said. Sophie's bubble burst and she came crashing back to Earth. She was guessing Sian was thinking aloud, and probably didn't know she was doing it.

"Who?" asked Sophie with a slight crack in her voice.

"Oh no one. No one important. Anyway where were we?" asked Sian looking into Sophie's eyes but without the same feeling as before. Soph noticed Sian was slightly distracted. Whoever texted her spooked her a bit, and Sophie was annoyed that they had destroyed their great moment.

"I was going to ask if you had plans tomorrow actually," said Sophie trying to steer the conversation back to her and them, and what had just happened.

"Yeah I have a day off of the Rover's and was going to head back home to see my mum. She's also been harping on me to come spend time with her. It's weird. When I'm there, they want me gone, but now that I'm gone, they want me there. Both my mom and dad are guilt tripping me."

"Want to trade? Haha," Sophie was trying to keep it light and also trying to hide her disappointment that she wouldn't be seeing Sian the next day.

"Let's just share your parents, deal?" replied Sian with a smirk. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few mins, then Sian not so successfully stifled a yawn.

"Aw you tired babe? We can go now if you want," Sophie hadn't meant to say babe like that but it just sort of came out. Sian acted like she didn't notice at first but as Sian stared straight ahead over Sophie's shoulder, she slowly smiled.

"Yeah I should get home. Thanks Sophie, tonight was really nice."

"I had a great time Sian. Have fun tomorrow yeah? She at least wants to see you, that's a good thing right?"

Sian shrugged. "Yeah I suppose."

"Text me sometime. I mean... if you want. That wasn't an order or anything," said Sophie, feeling a blush coming over her face.

"Incredibly cute Webster, incredibly cute," said Sian as she leaned in for another kiss. "And I will text you…. Babe."

Sophie kissed back but couldn't help laughing at Sian's usage of the word back to her. They pulled out of the lingering kiss and Sian winked at her. "See yas Sophie."

"Yeah I hope so. Bye Sian," Sophie said as Sian walked away towards her house. Sophie looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were shining extra bright tonight. "Thank you," she said to the sky. She stood up and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**One thing I hate on these sites is when people don't write for a while and then have a bunch of excuses. Well now I get it. I had my 14 year old cat die this past week and being a Yank, it was also the 4th of July. Weee. Good times. Not really, but life moves on. Don't mean for this chapter to be negative but it's from past experiences and plus this week was not good. Anyway, apologies and thanks again for the lovely comments and votes. Cheers. **

* * *

Sophie had gone the whole next day without one text from Sian. She had so SO wanted to text a hello, or how's Southport or, or what's the weather like out there, or what are you wearing but she refrained. As was mentioned before, Sophie was not good at playing it cool, so she in turn took it out on her family. A few terse words with old Sal, and some sympathetic looks from Kevin was all she could bear so she legged it from her house. Being it was Saturday, everyone was out for their weekend and she felt annoyed with every single one of them. She was checking her phone so much, she even considered leaving it at home while she went out to run some errands. Of course she didn't and met Chesney for an early supper.

"Alright Ches mate. What's been going on then?" asked Sophie taking a seat at the counter in Prima Doner.

"Not much Soph, you? How's Sia…"

"How's Katy.." they asked at the same time. "You first," Sophie conceded to Ches with a grin. While she was eager to tell of the events from the night previous, she knew Ches was just as eager to tell his news.

"Oh, she's great Soph. Really nice, she puts this air of snobbery, but she's really down to earth. She just does that when she doesn't know people."

It sounded to Sophie that Ches was trying to convince her how great Katy was, when to be honest she thought the girl was alright, just not sure if she could be trusted with Chesney sensitive ways.

"Snobbery eh? And yeah I know, I was talking to her when you were gone remember? Her absolute first impression is the as you say 'snobbery', but that didn't take long for me to charm her did it?" Sophie asked with a wink.

"Oi Webster, hands off!" cried Chesney in mock anger.

"Oh I know I know Ches, I was just kidding. Anyway, I got my hands full with a certain blonde. Or well, I think I do. I'm not sure," said Sophie looking at the kid making her food.

"How do you mean?" asked Chesney getting his food and sitting next to Sophie at the counter.

"Well, her and I had a nice quiet night last night, and.."

"Oooh! Aaaanddd….?" asked Chesney with sauce on his face.

Sophie stopped and looked at Ches in mock disgust. "Alright calm down, it's not like that. I mean we kissed.."

"She kissed you? Or you kissed her ?"

"Well it was mutual but um, she leaned in first…?" said Soph grabbing her food and sitting back down. "I wish I wasn't so clumsy about it."

"I'm sure it's fine, so then what happened?"

"Well then her phone buzzed and she got all weird, saying it was someone she doesn't talk to anymore and that HE texted her out of the blue," shrugged Sophie.

"Was it Ryan? Did she text him back?" asked a very curious Chesney.

"Haha you're more into this than I am I think mate. I don't think it was Ryan and no she didn't text him back. She had to go back home today to see her mum, and she said she was going to text me but I haven't heard from her."

"Hmm," pondered Chesney. "Well that sucks. I hate that." He then finished up his kebob. And sat staring out the window. "Maybe… it was someone from her past, from Southport, and maybe that's why she hasn't texted you. She's seeing him!" Ches proudly looked at Sophie like he solved the world's hardest riddle and instantly saw Sophie's face go pale. "Or well maybe not, I mean it was just an idea, probably not true though, I was just saying… Sorry Soph."

"No it's okay Chesney, I just never thought of that, but anyway, it's not like we are TOGETHER together, so I mean, she can do whatever she wants, I can do whatever I want," said Sophie speaking quickly at the end. Chesney could tell she was a bit upset, so he moved to change the subject.

"Uh well Soph, fancy a walk down to the Red Rec? Want to get crushed at a bit of one on one? I can just run home and grab my ball.."

"Uh no thanks Ches, I have work later anyway. I promised Dev I'd go in for a couple of hours and close up."

"I'm really sorry Sophie, me and my big mouth. I'm sure she's just visiting her mum like she said. And if you are really worried about it text her. The worst that can happen is that she won't answer, but it's not like you won't see her again, she lives here and works at the Rover's. I wouldn't worry about it. Promise me you won't stress about this."

Sophie looked blankly at Ches and slowly nodded her head. Ches knew her all too well. He knew this would set her off to do something crazy like go to Southport to see for herself. He pulled her in for a hug. "Promise me. I'll keep you posted with the Katy stuff yeah?"

Sophie hugged her oldest friend. "I promise Ches, and sounds good. I'll text you later."

Ches smiled back. "It's nothing to do your head in about. Text her if it's bothering you," he said as he walked out.

Sophie watched him walk out the door and sat back down. She turned to look at the kid behind the counter and smiled at him. Knowing that it was slightly awkward as she was done with her food and he had no other customers, she thought quick on her feet and asked for a refill on her drink. When he finally took his eyes off of her she quickly reached for her phone to check all of Sian's social media. "_Stalker much?" _ asked her inner voice. She was about to answer herself out loud but by then the kid had returned with her soda. "Cheers."

"Any time," he said with a wink. Sophie was so caught up in her own mind that she couldn't help but laugh when she saw him do that. So unexpected. He had to be what.. 15 or 16?

"Uh thanks?" Sophie said with a giggle. She walked outside shaking her head. There was no doubt that Sophie was attractive, but sometimes because of the trouble she gets herself into and the kind of girls that she gets involved with, it was hard to remember that. She was always left on the outside when the girls she cared for made their decisions. Which suddenly made sense to her. How could Sophie think that she was the only one that chose "difficult" girls to be with? Sophie was easily won over by these girls. No playing hard to get or any mystery about her. That seemed to attract the girls, but never kept them it seemed. For instance, Sophie was attracted to, drawn to, obsessed with Erinn, but why? Yes she was hot, but was it because she always left our Soph wanting more? Meanwhile Erinn had Chelsea who did the same thing to her. Left Erinn wanting more, hence that attraction. "_Ugh, girls are dumb," _ she thought. Maybe a bit of the old "hard to get" routine would work, but it's already hard enough. "_What could it hurt?"_

Sophie had to stop herself there. She hated games and hated them played with her, and wasn't about to start it with Sian, as she was barely getting to know her. Plus she didn't know if Sian was with whoever anyway. What she knew was that she could battle herself all night, so to distract herself she went to her texting app on her phone, sought out Sian's name and started typing.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl, how's it going with your mumsy?"_

Sophie hovered her finger over the send button. It was harmless enough right? Right? I mean not too intrusive, just asking what's up. The slight fear of overwhelming Sian came over her again, and instead she put her phone away and walked to the bench. "Their" bench. She scrolled through her Facebook and noticed Sian was tagged in a post by a Janet Powers that read "Sian is home! 3" Now the biggest stress of the 21st century, should she like the post? Soph decided that since it was Sian's mom's post and from what she knew of her time in Southport, it wasn't a good time for Sian, and plus the guilt trip her mom gave her, she wasn't going to "like" it. When she clicked on Janet's profile it was on private, so no picture stalking then. Soph then clicked on to the Instagram app and started perusing the people's pictures. She was tempted to just go directly to Sian's account, but instead saw some cool pictures from bands she liked. Suddenly the next picture up was taken inside a vehicle, probably a bus Sophie guessed, of a rainy coastline. S_Powers28's caption read #Southport. She instantly double tapped the screen to like it. It was posted in the morning so probably on her way in. Sophie looked up towards the people walking to and fro in front of her. She sighed a heavy sigh and looked back at the picture."_Is this a sign?"_ Sophie got that strange feeling again of needing to know what Sian was doing. To be near her or at least to hear from her. She exited Instagram and went back to the texting feature. Her message to Sian P was saved as a draft.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl, how's it going with mumsy?"_

Sophie hit send and felt her insides churn with an almost sense of dread. Nothing worse than not getting a text back from someone you really really want to be with. Sophie sat there for almost five minutes when her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw she had a new text from Sian P.

From Sian P:

"_Oh alright Sophie? It's well…... going. Haha. I'm at the market buying food to cook dinner for old Janet. What are you doing?"_

Sophie smiled. Nothing outrageous. Not out on a bender, not all drugged up, not in someone's bed. Not that Sophie had a say in any of that, it was just nice to know nothing crazy was happening.

To Sian P:

"_Oh you know, plotting my revenge against Norris. The usual. What's for dinner then?"_

From Sian P:

"_Ugh I don't know yet. I think she wanted me to come back to be her servant. I left her in her study sorting through pictures, I offered to cook to get out of that."_

Sophie smiled even bigger. "_She cooks." _

To Sian P:

"_Maybe one day you can show me how. I can burn water with the greatest of ease. Oh and cereal, cereal is my specialty :P"_

From Sian P:

"_Okay, you're on Webster. I'm at the check-out line. I'm back tomorrow, hopefully see you then :)"_

To Sian P:

"_Alright see you soon. Be safe"_

For whatever reason, Sophie always tacked on a "Be safe" at the end of conversations when the person was far away. Like if they were far away, Soph wouldn't be there to protect them, so it was up to them to be take extra care. She never knew why she felt compelled to tell people that. What she really meant in this case with Sian however was to not go on a bender, get all drugged up or jump in someone's bed. "_Simple." _Even she had to shake her head at herself. She set off to go home, tidy up and get ready for her short shift at work. She needed distractions.

Her work shift went by fast enough. It was just 3 hours until she closed. As she was about to start cleaning up, she checked her phone for any news on her social media outlets. She saw she had Snapchats from a few friends, and one that was meant for everyone from a Powers Unltd 28. It showed a quick snippet of people dancing and loud music. Right before it cut off, it showed Sian shielding her eyes from her flash saying "Oi!" almost as if she didn't want to be filmed. Sophie's heart sank. Yes it could be innocent, and it probably is, but she felt weird about it for some reason. She rewatched it about 4 times before she just put it away. "_Come on Webster, you have no say in this anyway. It's probably childhood friends and the like." _ Sophie stared straight ahead. "Yeah yeah," she said aloud. She hated when she felt jealous or was at war with herself. Her heart and her head were two different entities and they were constantly at it.

Soph finished up her closing duties and slowly trudged home. While on the way, she ran into Rosie. "Alright Rosie. Where you off to?"

"Oh mind your own baby sis. I'm in fight with Jase, he's being imposs at the moment."

"So, like I asked, where you off to? You aren't thinking of coming home right now are ya? Rosie there's enough fights there as it is. We don't need anymore. It's doing my head in as it is."

"Geez Sophie, aren't you happy to see your older sister who doesn't live with you anymore? Anyway, why the long face? Not that Erinn again is it? If she ever shows her face here again I'll….well I'd…."

"Save it Rosie, it's not about Erinn. It's about none of your business."

"Right Soph, how about we make it my business over some tea eh? Oh pleeease? You make the best tea Sophieeee."

Sophie had no fight in her at that moment and she was looking for a new opinion of the situation if she was going to be honest. Maybe in Rosie's super blunt, super girly way, she could give a fresh perspective to the still confused Soph. Did she have any right to be anxious about that Snapchat? Probably not but, she couldn't help it. "Alright Rosie, but this stays between us yeah? Don't want this getting out on the street. I don't want to be the new goss." Sophie grabbed Rosie by the arm and lead her to the house.

"Sophie you're hurting me! Alright alright I won't tell, pinky swear." Even though Sophie acted like it was a burden to have Rosie around, she was secretly glad that Rosie was willing to listen. She also knew that somewhere among the ramblings that her older sister usually spouted, there was some sound advice. The real question was how much to divulge. The more she told of her true feelings the more it made her sound pathetic. Well in Sophie's mind anyway. She decided she might as well just get it all out.

Sophie opened the door and let Rosie in. She looked over toward "their" bench and stared. "_Is it ever easy?" _she thought. "No, but this one's worth it." She answered herself out loud. Soph smiled and walked inside.


	15. Chapter 15

"It sounds to me like, you should be cautious but also go for it. Does that make sense?" Rosie took another biscuit from the bag lying on the bed. The girls were situated in Sophie's room. Rosie wanted to avoid conversations with both of her parental units, so opted for a quick run up to her younger sister's bedroom.

"I well, uh.." stuttered Sophie. Somehow Rosie-speak went understood with Soph. She knew what her older sister was saying but was curious how to go about it. Sophie wanted to be laid back about it, but also wanted to jump Sian at the mere sight of her.

"I think that like, the pace you are like going, is perf, but also you need to make moves to be seen more. Not just leaving it up to her yanno? But also not to over do it to where she's just over it all. I mean like, how much do you actually know about her? Besides she's well fit," Rosie asked looking down at her nails.

Sophie couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at her sister, she was trying to help, she just couldn't stop being, well… Rosie.

"Not much actually, but not just superficial things. I know she likes music, Man U, having a drink."

"See there you go! That's enough to get something together. Make a day to watch the next match with her at a pub, something like that. Any concerts you can bring up?" asked Rosie.

"Isn't that a bit forward? I mean I just go into her work…" questioned Sophie.

"Well you obviously forgot one thing she likes Soph. You."

It wasn't possible for Sophie's face to get any redder at that moment.

"Ahh now baby sis, don't get all soft on me," Rosie said with a smile. Suddenly her phone buzzed as Sophie did her best to keep a straight face. "Okay, it looks like that big lug is finally ready to apologise. You going to be okay Soph? You know what to do now?"

Sophie nodded. She knew what she wanted to do, what she should do and how she should go about it, but can she actually manage to go through with it? Do the steps as they should be done, intrigue her, but not totally blow her off. Be around a lot but not to overwhelm her. Just because she knew what to do however, she knew she was not the person to pull it off correctly. And she even found herself doing the wrong things, even as people are telling her not to.

"Okay babe, I have to leave you to your thoughts, I gotta run. I have a grovelling boyfriend to see. Kisses. Call me sometime yeah?" And just like that, Hurricane Rosie was gone. Sophie was glad for the company and a girl's perspective on the whole thing. Even though she was a girl, obviously, she sometimes needed another girl to bounce ideas off about Sophie's impossible women problems.

Sophie showered, and put on her jammies. She wanted to go to bed before her head exploded from thinking too much. And being the first night in a while without the drink, she wanted to make sure her body was detoxed. She walked downstairs for some water, and saw Kevin sitting at the kitchen table. "Alright Dad? Where's mum?"

"She's at the Rover's. Something to do with someone's birthday. You know she doesn't tell me much anymore," said a sadder than normal Kevin.

"Dad? How do you know when to listen to your instincts and when to ignore them?" asked Sophie taking a seat across from Kevin.

"Well I'm hardly the right person to ask am I?"

"Well I know but I mean, how do you know you're doing right by someone and how do you know when it's a lost cause? I mean does it have to hurt so badly?" asked Sophie thinking back to the Erinn debacle. Sophie didn't listen to advice one bit during that time. Now advice was there and from what she could tell it was sound advice but, she still had nagging doubts. Mostly about her actions. She couldn't trust herself not to blow this if she was being honest, and she just wanted to know when to pump the brakes so to speak. She wanted all the opinions she could get.

"That's a tough one Soph. I'm assuming this has to do with why you've been out so much lately and your mood swings? Who is this about then?"

"Oh Dad, nice try. I don't want to say anything to ruin it or embarrass her.. I mean uh, them." Sophie let the "her" slip accidentally and while she normally would be open with her father, she felt like she wanted to keep it all under wraps for now in case it all went bust. "Don't say anything to mum please,"said Sophie mentally kicking herself. She thought that since Sian was the only girl she talked about since that night she slept over, Sally would put two and two together.

"Alright Soph, don't worry. I won't. We don't really talk anyway. I will admit she is a bit worried about you. Maybe you should tell her yourself."

"Daaad..." started Sophie.

"Okay okay maybe not now, but soon. She loves you, and wants to know what's been going on is all," said Kevin raising his hands as a gesture of surrender. "You obviously care about this person, maybe you should just trust your instincts and if it's meant to be, it'll happen for ya. If not, then, well maybe there was a reason for it."

Sophie nodded. "_Simple enough," _ she thought. Every time she thought that, she knew she was being sarcastic.

"Okay Soph, if you'll excuse me I've got to get some shut eye and deal with a very rambunctious boy in the AM."

"Alright then Dad, have a good sleep.. And...thanks," said Sophie sincerely.

"No, kiddo, thank you. Let's talk like this again soon." And with a wink, Kevin bounded up the stairs. Sophie drank her water and headed back to her room. In bed, she dared look at the Snapchat of Sian's again. The dancing people, the loud music, and Sian at the end protesting being filmed. She knew there was a lot to learn about this girl, but not appearing stalker-ish is the tough part. Sophie put her phone on the charger and lay back down. When she woke up, Sian would be back or on her way back and in that moment, Sophie's heart pounded loudly in her ears. While it was invigorating it was also getting annoying how into this she was. Especially after her previous mishap. She had to go about this differently. She just had to. And with that, Sophie drifted off into a fitful night of sleep.

* * *

Waking up, Sophie felt more tired than when she went to bed. She wasn't sure what it was that woke her up exactly. A baby's cry, loud voices from downstairs, a car door closing, or a loud conversation out on the street. Either way, it was not a good start. She decided she was going to keep herself busy until her work shift that evening. Dev had asked her to take on a lot of work lately, and she gladly took it. She was saving up money, but for what she didn't know. A trip perhaps, a tattoo, a shopping spree, her own flat. It changed almost daily but she wanted to make sure she had enough money to do any of those things. Maybe even two of them! She started in on her closet and put all the clothes she didn't wear anymore into piles. Things that could be worn again, things that are too old to wear anymore, and things she was keeping. Sophie decided she was going to give the ones that can be worn again to the charity shop she volunteered at a few years ago. She always felt charitable but she could use all the good karma she could get now. Sophie was a huge believer in karma. She was Christian for a while of her own accord, but after so many conflicts the churches she went to had with homosexuality, she decided to follow the Golden Rule. Treat others as you would like to be treated. Karma came in later when she would notice things eventually catching up to bad people. Others would debate that it was how the world works, do bad things, you will eventually get caught, but to our Soph what you put out is what you get back. It was simple and easy to believe in.

Sophie went downstairs when she couldn't hear her music over her stomach growling. Also, the piles of clothing were getting almost as tall as her. She hadn't checked her phone once. She didn't want to be let down by the lack of texts and anymore photographic evidence of Sian's big night back home in Southport. If she wanted to do this right, she couldn't base things on jealousy. When Sian came back to Weatherfield, it will go (hopefully) back to where they left off.

When Sophie reached the kitchen, she saw Sally doing some breakfast dishes. "Well you're up early on a Sunday. Going back to church, eh Soph?"

"No mum, just organizing my closet. Going to give a lot to the charity shop."

"Oh that's great Sophie, real nice," Sally said almost absently. "So is there… anything you...wanted to tell me? I mean I'm here for you, and if there's anything ANYthing you want to talk about you know you can trust me don't you?"

Sophie popped some toast in the toaster, and didn't get Sally's tone until she was done talking for a few seconds. "Why, what have you heard?" Sophie turned around to look at her mum. "_Geez Dad, it had only been 11 hours, and you're already at it." _ She knew he was trying to get back into her mum's good graces, and she could totally see Kevin sharing a bit of information to Sally to encourage a "normal" conversation.

"Well not much, but I hear it's a bit of a heart to heart style conversation. I don't have time to talk now, Carla's got us putting in overtime today because Kirk… and something to do with an order shipping to the wrong place, and well you can guess the rest. Honestly I swear that place sometimes…."

"It's not that serious mum, it was just about some doubts I had going forward with something. It's mostly sorted now. But I swear I'll let you in on the next crisis, yeah?"

"I shouldn't be too long today anyway, so maybe before you work, we can talk?" Sally was really trying, but as she knew her mum so well, she didn't want this as a discussion piece of her and Gail's and Rita's, or worse yet Norris's two cents.

"Um maybe, we'll see." Sophie made a mental note to leave early for her shift to avoid that discussion. She loved her mum dearly, but did not want to be Weatherfield's next "one to watch".

Sophie watched her mum leave over the rim of her mug of tea, and sighed. She would have to think of a back up story to tell her, in case Sally tried to make her talk again.

After grabbing some bin bags to put her clothes in, she decided she needed a shower and that she was going to zone out with some mindless mid-morning telly. She wanted a fresh clean slate and not worrying about Snapchats or Instagrams. Sophie was going to check them of course, and with great attention to detail, but she needed some time to herself to be ready for disappointment or pangs of jealousy. It was no easy feat being Sophie Webster, that's for sure.

Sophie headed into work a bit early to avoid her mum, like she had planned. She walked over not sure how she was feeling, a tad bit of anxiety, mixed with sleepiness, and a dash of nausea thrown in for good measure. She was hoping she wasn't coming down with something after all those nights out. Sophie went from 0 to about 100 when she saw blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked across the street and saw Sian with her head down walking into work. Before Sophie knew what she was doing, she was speaking.

"Alright Sian?" she said with a slight crack in her voice. Sian lifted her head up.

"Hiya Sophie," Sian replied softly with a small smile. She put her head back down and kept walking to the Rover's. Soph stopped and watched her walk in. Not really the hello she was looking for but, she still smiled right? She chalked it up to Sian being a bit rough from the night before and tried not to take it personally. "_Remember to play it cool Webster," _ her inner voice chided her. Looks like a trip to the Rover's was on the agenda again for our Sophie.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie had about 2 panic attacks during her shift. They weren't regular ones, just an itchy all over episode and becoming frustrated with things quite easily. She didn't like not knowing what was going on with other people because that was the source of her anxiety with her thing with Erinn. People running hot and cold with her was what she couldn't understand at all. And yeah of course, not everyone could be black and white with things like she tended to be, but still…

Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts by Ryan. "Alright Sophie? You look lost," he said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess I am. What's going on with you?" said Sophie trying hard to manage a smile.

"Oh not much, just you know, might have a date on Wednesday, the usual," he said with a hand through his hair.

"That's the spirit Ry, get back on that horse. Anyone I kno…." Sophie was interrupted by a fellow she thought looked familiar coming through the door.

"Alright? Pack of ciggys please," he said with a slightly different accent. Sophie couldn't help but stare a bit as she retrieved the pack of smokes for him. He wasn't anyone that lived on the street, but his face was familiar…

"Um yeah that'll be 4 even," she said as he reached in his wallet. She started blushing once he realized she was staring. He stood staring back for two ticks, smirked and then handed Sophie a fiver. Sophie felt a shiver run down her spine. She broke her gaze away from him, got his change and quickly glanced up at Ryan making sure he was watching, in case anything weird was going on. She got a strange vibe from this guy and wasn't sure why, but knew he looked like someone she had seen before. He glanced at Ryan, took his change and slowly walked out. Before he went through the door he turned around and gave Sophie a wink. Not in a flirty way, more like a condescending wink, if that was even a thing.

As soon as the door closed, she practically attacked Ryan, "Who was that? Have you seen that guy before?" Sophie figured he was a few years older than she was but he looked aged well beyond his years.

Ryan looked up from his phone. "Who? Oh that guy that was in here? Didn't really get a good look at him. Sozz." Ryan then looked at his phone and smiled as a text came through.

"Ugh Ryan, what if that guy tried robbing me or attacking me? Would you have noticed then?" Sophie was on edge as it was, she didn't need some creepy guy tipping her over the breaking point.

"Alright steady on Sophie, of course I would've noticed then! You okay?" asked Ryan putting his phone away.

"Yeah that guy was dead creepy, and I just.. I don't know, he gave me the chills. And plus I've had a weird day. That was just the cherry on top," Sophie said apologetically. Ryan reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, it's okay Sophie. I'll wait for you to get off and I'll walk you home, how's about that for a mate?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah thanks Ry, but I think I'm heading for the Rover's tonight. I think I need a drink after this crappy day."

"Is that THE ONLY reason you're going there hmmmm Sophie?" asked Ryan trying to keep things playful. Sophie tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't succeed. "There we go, that's our Sophie back. Hey I'll join ya, if you don't mind."

Sophie was grateful for the company especially after the weird episode with the stranger in the shop, but was still worried that having Ryan around would scare off Sian. More than she already was acting? Sophie felt like Sian was being stand-offish just a bit, and considering how they left it the night before she went home and the small amount of texting they had, it didn't seem Sian was put off then. Soph didn't want to think of the many reasons why she wouldn't be interested in Sophie anymore or any feelings of guilt she might have. "_Maybe she is just hungover, get a grip!" _

"I'll take that far away look as a yes then. You are being a bit weird today. You sure you aren't getting sick or something?" asked Ryan pulling out his phone again.

"Um, maybe, I don't know. I just feel strange. Okay one drink and then home, how about that?" This would allow Sophie to check out the status with Sian but not be too hovering.

"Sounds good. How long until you're off then? I can just wait here," said Ryan grabbing a bag of crisps.

"Maybe an hour, and oi, you're going to pay for those!" said Sophie in mock anger.

"Alright alright."

The hour passed quickly now that Soph had company. She couldn't squeeze out who the date Ryan had was with though. It was driving her a bit mad, but being in her tired/strange/anxiety mood, she let it go, which was quite unusual indeed for Sophie Webster. She felt like she needed a vacation or a week long nap. Maybe one drink, a visit with Sian and an early bedtime will do it. "_Hopefully," _ she thought.

Sophie was not one for games but she felt like she should put an air on of "Oh just stopped in for a pint," instead of "I desperately need you in my life and would do anything you told me to," which is what she was thinking. Dev showed up in exactly one hour, talked to Ryan and Sophie, made sure that Ryan paid for his junk food and sent them off on their way to the Rover's. Sophie couldn't explain it, but she got this overwhelming sense of dread as they were walking up. Like something ominous was going to happen. It was a feeling she had all day really, the not sleeping, the worn out feeling, the creepy dude, Sian being less than enthusiastic seeing her. She didn't know if it was those things or something else but she felt like just going home. Soph couldn't explain it. She stopped in her tracks.

"Did you forget something?" asked Ryan absently looking at his phone and walking.

"Uh no, but.."

Ryan stopped walking and looked away from his phone to look at Sophie. "Well?"

"Uh yeah nothing, sorry," she said and started walking towards the Rover's again. Sophie felt on fire again and got the sweats as they walked up to the door. Considering it was winter it was actually not that freezing or wet, but certainly not hot by any means. Soph was sure she looked like she had ran a marathon getting there. Ryan reached out for the door, not noticing anything weird about Sophie. If Ches was there he'd for sure notice a change in her, but Ryan was a different story. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or miserable that he wasn't noticing but went along anyway.

They both walked in to the pub, Ryan looking around for a place to sit, and Sophie looking sheepish and super flushed. She wasn't going to look for Sian, instead she was just going to go in and sit down. Ryan found them a seat near the jukebox and looked to Soph. "First round on you?"

Sophie sighed and stood up to walk to the bar. She felt dizzy, but not like she was going to pass out. More like the floor had dropped out on her for a split second, then regained its position. Ryan giggled as she slowly trudged to the bar, not looking up.

"What'll it be Sophie?" asked Sian. Sophie would know that voice anywhere.

Sophie put on her best smile and looked at Sian for the first time. "Two lagers please." Sian eyed her with a stern face Sophie hadn't seen since that night Erinn caused the ruckus at the Rover's. When Sian turned around to pour the drinks, Sophie closed her eyes in disappointment and let out a small sigh. Sian WAS acting different to her. Well, was it her or the fact she was with Ryan? Only one way to find out. "So how was Southport? I got your Snapcha…."

"That'll be six please," said Sian not looking at Sophie but looking well annoyed. Sophie didn't know what to do then. She couldn't move to get her money out or process what was happening. She stood there staring for what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds. "Sophie? Six please," said Sian. There was no humor or any wistfulness in her eyes looking upon Sophie. Sophie broke her trance and fumbled for her money. She handed Sian a tenner and went to sit down. "I'll just get your cha.."

"Just keep it," said Sophie quietly.

"Thanks," said Sian turning to the register. Sophie sat down and stared straight ahead towards the dartboard. Ryan wasn't there but his coat was. That wasn't on her list of thoughts going through her head however. She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't imagine what had gone on in 24 hours from when she had texted Sian back home. Sian had gone out but what, so what? Soph was in the middle of imagining a billion different scenarios when she saw _him_. The creepy guy from before in the shop. He was staring at something on his phone, but just then he looked up and locked eyes with Sophie. She froze while he smirked. He winked again at her and held up his drink. Sophie just stared. She glanced over at the blonde behind the counter as she noticed their exchange. Sian walked over to the man and playfully hit his arm. What she was saying to him, Sophie couldn't see because Sian's back was to her, but she could see his reaction.

"What? I'm just havin' a laugh," he said as Sian's head was moving like she was giving him an earful. He put his arms up in surrender. "Alright alright, geez. Touchy aren't we?" Sophie felt the need to just go and run home, but just then Chesney bust in the front door of the Rover's.

"Where is he? Ryan Connor show yourself!"

Sophie stood up quickly and grabbed on to Chesney's coat. "Hey what is this about? Chesney?"

"Our so-called 'mate' has asked Katy out on a date. He knows she's off limits, and there he is still trying to weasel his way in!"

Sophie took a second to process this, as her mind was working slower than normal and tried to calm Chesney down. "Come on now Ches, there's got to be a mistake. He's here somewhere. We can get to the bottom of this right now."

Just like out of a movie or TV show, Ryan walked out of the loo and towards Sophie and Ches.

"Alright Ches?" Ryan said with a smirk.

"That's it," Chesney put his hand back like he was going to punch him, and Sophie went for his arm so he couldn't let it fly.

"HEY HEY, why don't you lot take this outside! Not on my shift, not in my pub!" said Sian with her assertive voice again. If Sophie wasn't so confused she would've looked at Sian but that was the last thing she wanted to do. Chesney pulled Ryan outside leaving Sophie there with everyone staring at her. Sophie slowly picked up her's and Ryan's coats and put on her purse. She took one big drink of her pint and as she was swallowing looked over at the creepy man from earlier. He sure did look familiar.

"Wow babe, that was hot!" he said to Sian as she was walking back over to him.

"Oh shut up you," she said half kidding half serious. That was all Sophie needed and she started to walk out. "Hey make sure they don't bring the fight back in here yeah?" Sophie stopped and turned to look at Sian. "You done with your drinks then?" Sian asked Sophie stepping towards the brunette. Sophie took a good hard look at first at the creepy guy, and then at Sian. Her face had changed. It wasn't stern anymore. She looked almost apologetic and pleading. "_What is she playing at?" _ Sophie didn't feel good enough for games or deciphering any cryptic messages Sian was trying to relay to her. Then she spoke softly, "Soph? I.."

"Oh yeah, I'm done," said Sophie walking out.


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie walked outside of the Rover's in a fog. She could barely focus on her two best mates at each other's throats quite literally.

"Will you guys please stop this!?" asked Sophie fighting back tears. They weren't of sadness, they were of frustration and anger. "_Why can't it just work out for once? What have I ever done to deserve this ?" _ Sophie hated having a pity party for herself, but this was all a bit too much for her to comprehend as she felt the strong need to pass out.

"Look, Sophie, Katy basically asked me out on Wednesday, I took her up on her offer of going dancing in town, not my fault Ches here still thinks she's into him," said Ryan, trying to reason with Sophie.

"She is still into me Ryan, we have a date this weekend! You know that I like her and this is what you always do. Can't find a girl of your own so you try to steal someone else's," said a very angry Chesney. Now it was Ryan's turn to try to swing for Chesney, and all Sophie could do was watch it all unfold as if it were in slow motion. Ryan's swing missed and Chesney tackled Ryan against the wall. Luckily Steve walked out of his bar to see what the commotion was and pulled them apart.

"You know what, yous two deserve each other. There are so many girls out there and you have to fight over the same ones over and over. I'm done with this too. Good luck," said Sophie feeling flushed again. She left the scene of Ryan and Ches yelling at each other. If the Sian thing wasn't playing on her mind, she'd normally go and tell Katy a thing or two, like really tear into her, but Sophie didn't have the energy. She could barely walk a straight line. She headed home, bypassed Kevin in conservatory, her mum in the living room and walked up to her room. All she wanted to do was to lie down, but first wanted to get rid of some clothing because she felt as if she was made of lava she was so warm.

Sophie lay down and was instantly filled with an intense sadness. She didn't know why she let this happen to her or why it happened so often to her. She started sobbing but not for long as sleep washed over her almost immediately.

* * *

Sian watched Sophie leave the Rover's and as the door closed she had the sudden urge to run out after her, to grab her and apologize. Hold her and tell her everything that had been occurring since she came back from Southport.

After she reluctantly made her mum Janet dinner, she reluctantly went out for a night with some old friends from school. Sian had tried hard to leave this life behind her, but seeing as they would not let up with the calls and texts, she thought she owed it to them to make an appearance.

All the girls and their boyfriends they had been with since they were 15 were still the same. Doing coke in the bathroom, which meant they had to disappear every 10 minutes and come back with their minds going full speed. Sian had been part of this scene for years. Well, her and her then boyfriend Darren. If truth were told, her ex boyfriend Darren was the leader of the group. Drug supplier, party thrower, plan maker. Sian met him when she was 14 and he was the cocky sort, good at football, not so good in school but always had girls buzzing around him. Sian wasn't necessarily shy, but she felt she was no match for some of the girls that would bring him treats or watch him at practice. She reckoned Darren took a shining to her because she never tried hard to win him, she was just herself. Sian tried hard at school, was popular, always had a smile in the hallway despite the turmoil of her life at home.

It started off innocently enough, shyly dating and getting to know each other. Slowly building trust. She first witnessed Darren's temper when one day a classmate of Sian's lingered a bit too long around her after class. Sian was talking to the boy about homework when suddenly the boy was on the floor with a bloody nose and Darren stood over him with a wild look in his eye, yelling at the poor kid to stay away, she's taken. Sian was horrified and held him back the best she could, explaining what they had been discussing but could not get him to snap out of it. He looked to her with that same crazed look and she backed off, scared silly. She had seen that same look in her father's eyes a few times, when her mother was being impossible, but no violence had occurred, he would just storm out. Either way it frightened Sian to no end. It scared her so much she began to isolate herself from classmates and friends she had made, because she noticed Darren keeping tabs on her. Not to mention him throwing a few more punches at other boys that dared to talk to Sian about something so silly as borrowing a pen.

Sian always thought excessive partying was a waste of time and money, but after years of fighting at home both between her parents and fighting with her parents, she went into full on party mode when she was 17. Drinks on the odd Saturday turned into drinks almost every night, drugs flowing freely, and massive hangovers leading Sian to drop out of college. By then conversations with her parents were non-existent, so to her home was just a place to stay and sleep it off. Her friends now had become Darren's group of friends and their girlfriends. People Darren trusted around Sian. If he could not stand the way the boy at the grocery looked at her, it would lead to a huge fight and ruin the rest of the night. They would then get high and drunk and forget it ever happened only to start over the next day.

After about 2 years of this routine, Sian's dad Vinnie moved out to Weatherfield, just outside of Manchester. He wanted to go somewhere a little more working class like he was raised and less pretentious and snooty as Southport. Once Vinnie decided he was high tailing it out of there, he began to realize Sian's predicament. This nice, young, intense lad his only daughter was seeing was becoming a twitchy, hardened man. Always with a watchful eye on Sian, and not one for conversations anymore. Vinnie put two and two together and offered Sian a way out. "Come with me to Weatherfield Sian. Get away from this, this'll land you in jail or even worse, dead. I'll always have room for you. I'll always protect you. Think about it, please," her dad pleaded with her the last week he was there. Sian had never seen her dad like this before, and it tugged at her heart strings, but like anyone caught up in her scene she was in, she felt she didn't need saving.

Darren only got violent with Sian once, normally opting for aiming his anger at inanimate objects found laying around the house. Sian swore they had to buy a new telly every month because of his temper. She stopped leaving valuable things of hers at his flat and kept them in her room at home. Sian felt like she had to be on top of her game at all times. Not showing any sadness or any break in her mood around him, because that too would lead to an argument. She was constantly on edge and being hungover or on the comedown trail as they called it, didn't help. She was a nervous wreck when he was around and it was showing. She hated being in public with him because she had no say in anything, down to the food she could order at the chippy. Sian would dream of running away from Darren and this life they had created but soon enough, in the dream he would find her and drag her back to their reality.

The day started off normally about 8 months ago, Sian was having a bath and had left her phone in her room. She was startled by a pounding on her front door. Her mom wasn't home, presumably off with her new assistant, so she got out of the bath, and put on her robe to see who it could be almost breaking the door off its hinges. She opened the door not sure what to expect and in walked Darren, just about knocking her over.

"Where is he? Who do you have hiding here Sian you slut?" yelled Darren pacing around the living room.

"What are you on about Darren? I was having a bath!"

"Oh I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, which is what I'm going to do in a minute, now where is he? In the bath with you?" asked Darren getting close to Sian's face.

"Nobody is here Darren, I was having a bath. I'm getting tired of this shit. You never trust me. I can't even dress myself without you telling me what to wear," Sian said back, almost calmly. It was suddenly dawning on her that she didn't need to live like this. All the stress, pain, sadness and living on the edge all the time wasn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted to be happy, not just act it.

"What you stupid bitch? I give you everything. EVERYTHING! And you don't have to do anything. You don't even work, who do you think pays for those clothes you are complaining about? Me! I'm a grafter, I'm out selling every day for YOU. For us. You ungrateful bitch."

Just then he grabbed Sian by her arms and pushed her to the floor. She could see the rage in his eyes as she looked up at him. She stood up quickly, not wanting to show she was hurt.

"If you are going to act like a bitch, then I'm going to treat you like one," he said as he started to reach for her and had his hand up to slap her. Sian froze and prepared herself for the slap.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Janet reaching for Sian. She had got home and walked into this crazy scene of her daughter about to get hit.

"Janet, I'm about to teach your spoiled bitch of a daughter a lesson, now would you please move! She's had this coming for a long long time..." said Darren.

"You are going to do no such thing, leave my house now!" said Janet reaching for her phone, dialing the emergency number.

Darren's eyes were a steel blue as he looked at Sian in furor, but then suddenly his face changed to about 3 different emotions when he heard Janet tell him to leave. First was shock when he realized what he was about to do, after which he felt sad that he could hurt his favorite possession, his girlfriend of the past 5 years. He then felt regret and moved toward Sian to beg for forgiveness like he normally does after he loses control. This time Sian was resistant to his begging and pleas, instead she avoided his gaze while holding back sobs. "_How did it ever get this far aye?" _ she thought to herself.

"Sian please! Baby, please don't be mad, I love you Sian. I do this all for you, it's for you. I love you, I'm so sor.." Darren begged.

"Get out of here. I never want to see you again, YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT!" cried Sian, tears streaming down her face. Janet moved to hold Sian, to show that nothing was going to happen to her, and once seeing that, Darren left. Sian collapsed into Janet's arms, hysterically crying. Janet let her get it all out and walked Sian up to her bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Janet once Sian's crying had settled, only hearing a sob in a deep breath Sian would take. Sian nodded and Janet lay down with her. "I'm sorry I neglected you in all of this. Your dad and I were so wrapped up in ourselves and so lost, we forgot that maybe you needed some guidance of your own. We do love you Sian, we just have a shitty way of showing it sometimes,"

Sian couldn't help but smile a bit at her mom's phrasing, and realized then what she had to do. "Would you be mad if I moved away with Dad?"

Janet rubbed Sian's back, "Well I'd miss you like crazy, but no, I wouldn't be mad. I understand you probably need a fresh start eh?"

"Yeah I'd like to move away from crazy, although Dad isn't necessarily the sanest person I know," Sian said jokingly.

Janet laughed, "That's what I fell for sadly, haha." Sian hadn't talked to her mom like this in years, and felt the need to come clean about a good many things. The drinking, the drug use, Darren's wild mood swings and basically ownership of Sian. It hurt Janet hearing Sian say these things, her precious baby was basically living like a drug addict with a psycho boyfriend. This wasn't in the cards for her Sian, and she decided then and there to help Sian leave Southport as quietly as possible. If she wanted out and a clean break from this scene she was going to help her get it.

"I'll call your father later to sort out some details. Do you still want me to call the police?" asked Janet.

"No, he won't come back here. He probably feels like shit right now, and I'm going to let him," said Sian getting up and looking out her bedroom window, just in case. He was nowhere in sight. Sian sighed in relief and decided to shut off her phone, she can just imagine it blowing up all day and night. Sure enough, when she picked it up, she saw it was on silent but she was getting her 8th call, and had 10 texts pending. She shook her head at the sense of dread of even seeing his name on her phone. Sian still felt like she needed to confront him one last time. It would have to be on neutral ground. If he can get all crazy like that over her taking a bath without him knowing, she couldn't imagine how he'd act when she said they were done.

Two days later Sian told Darren to meet her at the pier, it seemed safe enough, out in the open with lots of people around. He agreed, but had his usual cockiness about him. She was so happy she made the decision to move on from this idiot and only sorry she didn't do it sooner. The time Sian had told him came and went, she even waited an extra hour and a half in case he forgot, she wanted to be done with this. Her calls to him went unanswered, texts not responded to. She reluctantly went to his flat to see if he was there. He can at least be decent enough to let her have her closure couldn't he? Sian knocked on his door. She heard a girl laugh and Darren's voice saying "Oh come here you!" in a playful way. Sian knew he never locked his door when he was home so she slowly opened it and there in the living room was Darren leaning over some girl on his couch, with glassy eyes and smeared make up, sniffing coke off of her cleavage. Sian stood for a minute staring. It was a lot to process, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She brushed it away quickly but she knew it was from all the years of him doing that to her before having crazy sex. She knew what came next…

"Oi, you were supposed to meet me you loser!" Sian yelled, filled with both annoyance and confidence.

Darren stopped what he was doing and looked up at the blonde. "Yeah well you were supposed to be my girlfriend. Can't have everything can you?" Darren said to Sian calmly as the girl he was leaning over laughed with her head back on the couch.

"I'm so glad we are over now, I don't know what I ever saw in ya!" said Sian grabbing her leather jacket off of the coat rack by the front door. Everything else he can have or toss, she wasn't bothered.

As Sian walked away from Darren's flat, she could hear him shout after her, "So glad to see the back of ya, you slut! Go run crying home now, ya cunt!" Sian couldn't help but tear up a little bit, she was with this person in a "loving" relationship for 5 years or so, but, when it's over it's over. She walked home in the drizzle, saying goodbye to that person she was.

Sian moved to Weatherfield within the week, with Janet sworn to secrecy as to where Sian was going to end up, as she wanted a fresh start. Things were going well there, no one knew what she had been through or what she was running from really, and she got a job straight away in one of the local pubs. She found loads of attractive boys around about her age. Sian even found a shy, nervous, hilarious and especially gorgeous girl she would consider being with.

It was about 6 and a half months since she moved in with her dad, when her mom told her she missed her and wanted her home for a weekend. News spread fast amongst the upper crusts of the town, as it was their rich children with nothing better to do that were in the scene from which Sian was trying to escape. On a night out with Sophie, the girl she thought was adorable, one of Darren's best mates texted her.

"_Hey are you really coming back to old Southport? This is Robert btw :)"_

Sian left Sophie after a really amazing kiss on a bright starry night to go home and contemplate even answering him. How did he get her number? "_Janet's big mouth is how," _ Sian answered herself.

"_Just for a weekend. Probably going to hang out with my mom tho" _she texted back hoping that would be the end of it. She should know better by now. Sian really wanted nothing to do with them, she didn't want to see Darren or be around that anxiety of having drugs being done around her. The night at the club as it turned out wasn't that bad, she didn't drink really, just sort of caught up with the ones she actually liked and headed to her old home early in the evening. She went home to her Dad's the next day, feeling relieved to be heading back to quietness of Weatherfield, where everyone knew who she was now. And happy to be heading back to Sophie and her sweaty nervousness. Sian smiled brightly at that thought.

Sian showered and unpacked, when she heard a knock at the door. She figured it would be Vinnie since they were both adept at locking themselves out of the house.

"Oh alright Dad," Sian said with a giggle. Sian's stomach dropped when she saw who was at the door.

"Alright Sian?" asked a smiling Darren.

* * *

**Side note from me. Sian's POV = difficult. I have no clue why bitches be crazy but I wanted something normal for our Sian. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Sian didn't move. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She had the sudden urge to shut the door in his face.

"I er, well.. followed you. Can I come in? It's about to start pouring out here," said Darren looking up to the sky.

"Darren, I don't think that would be wise, my dad is about to be home.."

"Please Sian, I came all this way to talk to you. I mean you no harm."

Sian looked Darren directly in the eye. He wasn't full of rage or intoxicated. She could always tell which mood was upon him. She hadn't seen him this sober or this clean cut for that matter in a while... if ever. She looked him over. He had put on a bit of weight, but not too much, just enough to fill himself back out. His hair was well kempt and clothes appeared clean. "I just want to talk, I promise. If you want me to leave after what I have to say then fine, I just want to clear the air. Please," he asked in an almost embarrassed manner.

"Look you can come in for 10 minutes okay, but on one condition. Don't touch me," said Sian with an edge in her voice. She had a good life here now, she wasn't going to get dragged into Darren's drama anymore.

"Thanks Sian," said Darren walking inside the flat. He walked into the living room and turned around to wait to talk to the blonde. Sian stopped behind the couch making sure to keep some sort of large piece of furniture between them. She knew she was foolish to let him in her new home, but something told her to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was one of her weaknesses.

Darren noticed Sian's distance and was instantly filled with regret. His actions had made her wary of him. He looked down to start his speech he had prepared when his eyes caught sight of a picture frame on the end table. "Oh aye. Look at this!" It was a picture of Sian's mum and dad and Sian and Darren on a bank holiday about 2 years ago. It was around the time they had started using and both looked pale and thin.

"What do you want Darren?" asked Sian cutting the trip down memory lane short.

"Sian I came to talk to you. I'm in trouble. I got caught in possession. Sentenced to 5 years, it was almost 7 but it was my first offense so.."

"Oh god, about time you got caught. Wait, are you on the run right now? You have to get out of here, I'm not going to be your accomplice!" Sian yelled, heading for the door to open it.

"No no Sian I'm not on the run… well yet. I have until next week, next Friday to turn myself in. I'm actually here to make amends with you. The shit that went down. I know my apologies probably mean nothing to you, but I am truly sorry Sian. How it ended, how we ended, you leaving. I am so so sorry."

Sian stood with her back to Darren, hearing his words, but not really knowing what to think. She had loved and trusted this man, saw a future with him. And now for about half a year she had only regarded him in her past. Yes it was hollow inside of her where the memories with him lay, but now that he was there, apologizing, about to be punished for his crimes and that lifestyle, she couldn't help but be flooded with emotions and sentiment. It was almost as if that's all she needed, an apology that she thought would never come is now here in front of her. And like most people that get exactly what they want but never expect it, she didn't know what to do with it, or how to feel.

"You said you aren't on the run.. yet. What do you mean by that? Are you planning on doing a runner?" asked Sian turning around to face him and meanwhile skirting the issue.

"Well that all depends," said Darren running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Depends.. on?" asked Sian, curious as to what he was going to say.

"You Sian. It's always been about you. The drinking, the drugs were all distractions. I want you. You and me in the Scottish countryside.. think about it! Three kids, two dogs! Doesn't that sound amazing?" he asked with a laugh.

Sian blinked at him. She couldn't help but laugh, "You really are insane you know that?"

"So you're in?" asked Darren with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No you nutter. My life is here now," said Sian. She wanted to be angry and mean to him but she couldn't help it. He could be downright charming when he wanted to be.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Anyway, I do have to run. Meeting up with some contacts. Do you have plans later? Maybe I can get you an apology dinner. We can catch up? At a distance of course.. I'll sit on one side of the restaurant, you can sit on the other." Sian looked at him in disbelief. He can't seriously be making a joke about what happened could he? "I know I'm making light of what happened, but I am different now. Once I stopped using, I got all my senses back. Well most of them. Let me show you that I've changed and how sorry I am. Truly."

Sian thought about Darren carefully. "I do have work in a bit. I guess we can talk then. I work at a pub a few streets over." She thought she should bring him out in the open, just in case. "Rover's Return. I work at 5."

"Okay Sian, ta. I'll see you later yeah?" he said as he headed towards Sian standing near the door. She stepped aside as he got close. He looked her in the eye and smiled as he opened the door and walked out.

Sian for her part was in a state of shock. "_What had just happened? Was Darren really just here? AND APOLOGIZING?" _ Sian's inner voice was screaming at her. She had to sit down to calm herself and wait for her heart to go back to beating at a normal pace. She felt a wave of nausea come over her, not because of what he said, but because someone that had come so close to abusing her had been in her home, in her space, in her proximity again. She would hear him out, but would keep him at an arm's length that was for sure. "_He knows where I live," _ she said to herself. Sian reasoned that if he wanted to hurt her in her home he would have already right? Either way, out in the open in public was where they should be. Vinnie and Janet would kill her if they knew he was there. Or kill him. Sian sighed. She wanted an ending to this chapter of her life but at what cost?

Sian walked down Coronation Street to the Rover's with her head down, still in shock over what was going on since her simple visit to Southport. "_Can't ever be simple can it?" _Sian was brought out of her thoughts by a voice she had missed in 24 hours.

"Alright Sian?" asked Sophie from across the street. "_Oh shit. Please don't come into the Rover's tonight Sophie! Shit shit shit!" _ Sian DID NOT want these two worlds colliding tonight. Sophie was sensitive and sweet. Darren was jealous and moody, and yeah he said he changed but how much? She can't just take his word on it. Not with this. And plus, obviously Sophie is a girl, which up to this point Sian had never considered weird but she supposed to others that knew her before and especially to her malicious and calculating ex, it would look strange.

"Hiya Sophie," said Sian back. "_Shit shit shit!" _ she said to herself again. She didn't know how to act. She was so so glad to see Sophie but how to put out a "Not tonight" vibe out there. She put her head back down and kept walking. Sian closed her eyes for a long time and sighed before opening the door to her work. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sophie stood overlooking a field with waist high wheat-like stalks with orange flowers on the end of them. There was a farm house in the distance but as far as the eye could see it was flowers. The sun was setting, but it hadn't gone red yet. Everything had a gold tinge to it and she turned around and took a deep breath. It was beautiful. Sian walked into sight smiling at Sophie, and reached out to pull Sophie through the field. Sian stood between Sophie and the sun, the yellow tinge turning Sian's blonde hair to golden strands. Sophie smiled and grabbed Sian's hand to be led wherever she was taking her.

Just then Sophie heard her mum, "Wake up Sophie, you're dreaming." Sophie opened her eyes to see Sally bent over her with a glass of water in her hand. She took some time to adjust to the light streaming into her room. "You've had a fever most of the night, talking in your sleep, been conked out for 13 hrs. I'm about to call a doctor in."

"I'm fine mum, I just need some rest. And a.. sandwich," said Soph rubbing her beyond empty stomach. She took the water from Sally's hand and drank like she was stranded in the middle of a desert. She handed the glass back to her mum and went to lay back down, still smiling to herself about her dream she just woke up from. Then suddenly the vision of the creepy guy from the bar invaded her thoughts. And with that she remembered the last thing that had occurred with Sian and the Rover's.. and Chesney and Ryan. "_Ugh god!" _she thought to herself, instantly blinking back tears.

Sally stood up. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor Sophie.."

"Yes mum, I'm sure. I've had the flu before. It's no emergency. I just need to sleep it off. I should call Dev about work."

"Already done, dear. I'll be back with a sandwich, and maybe then.. we can.. talk..?"

"Uh, just the sandwich please, thanks mum."

"Okay but if you need to talk about things, you can with me. You said some weird things in your sleep, and I was just curious if…"

"I had weird dreams, that's all. Honest," Sophie smiled at her mom. She can lay it on thick when she wanted Sally off her back.

"Okay, be right back," Sally said as she left Sophie's room.

Soph couldn't help but chuckle about all of this. Of course she was sick now. All the stress, all the drink did her in. She was convinced she fried some major brain cells if she can laugh at all this. Here in the safety of her room and in her bed and in her covers she could shake her head at the constant low that was her love life. There would be time for crying but right now she needed food and some more sleep. First she wanted to check with the outside world, to see if World War 3 had indeed started between her mates.

Grabbing her phone she saw 5 texts. Three from Ryan and two from Chesney. She almost didn't want to read them. She knew she would be put in the middle of this and all for a girl. Again. She had enough girl problems as it was. Or did she? Sophie decided to not have any girl problems anymore. Maybe when she got well enough, she'd actually see if Ben was worth dating, or any other of Ryan's mates. "_That's using him though," _ she chided herself. Well, she hated to admit it, but she was almost sure Ben wouldn't mind being used for such an experiment. She reached up to feel her forehead. Still feverish. She should definitely sleep more before broaching that subject again. Sophie closed her eyes and the first vision she saw was Sian leading her through the field. It was so vivid it was like she could reach out and actually touch Sian. And she wanted to, more than anything. Soph hugged her pillow and dozed back off to sleep.

Sophie spent the rest of the day and night being doted on by her mother. Kevin would poke his head in occasionally but would keep his distance as he didn't want to get sick himself or pass it along to baby Jack. A few times when she had passed out, she could hear familiar voices downstairs and then the closing of the front door. Sally would appear and tell her that Ryan and Ches came by (separately) to check on her since she wasn't answering her texts. She appreciated their concern but wished everything could just be back to normal. No fighting, no Katy, no Sian.

She grabbed her phone.

To Ryan C

"_Thanks for coming by mate. I'm doing better thanks."_

From Ryan C.

"_No bother Soph, sorry that it exploded last night. Just so you know, Katy did ask me to go out with her on Weds."_

To Ryan C.

"_Yeah okay, but I'd really rather stay out of it. This is between yous two. Sorry"_

From Ryan C.

"_Yeah okay. Well feel better."_

Sophie was going to put her foot down on this one. Now that she knew the girl and knew she was playing them both, she did not want to get involved because to Soph, she didn't seem worth it. She had a similar text conversation with Chesney but he added a question at the end that made Sophie's stomach drop.

From Ches B

"_Who was that fella that I saw Sian with on her way home?"_

To Ches B.

"_I wish I could tell ya mate. No clue. Probably for the best I stay in bed today haha."_

From Ches B

"_:("_

Sophie decided to fully torture herself and checked all social media of Sian's. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Maybe if she got evidence of who this man was, maybe she could be over and done with it. That is if anything of Sian's was updated. She switched on her computer and checked her phone apps. Nothing. Maybe she was "busy". "_Ugh." _ That made her heart skip a beat. Soph had an idea. She hated this kind of stuff, but sometimes it was a good test and she used to do this with Erinn. Soph got in her bed again and got the perfect angle of duvet, computer with her Beatles home screen, her glass of juice and her socks and took a picture. Posted it on Instagram with the tag "Poorly", and waited. Within the hour she had 20 likes and a few "get well soon babe" comments. Soph was feeling better and was feeling a bit cooped up but didn't want to push it, she wanted to be fully rested to battle.. whatever it was she had to battle.

She browsed around on the computer for a bit, and considering how much she slept she was ready for more. Soph slowly got into bed and looked at the time. Midnight. She checked her phone once more, she wasn't sure why but she did. And there it was. S_Powers28 liked her post. So she is paying attention. Right? I mean what did it all mean? Ugh, sometimes she wished she didn't do such things because she never knew what it all meant. It just confused her more, but it was something. What it was she didn't know. She needed to sleep more and think about it. Maybe, hopefully go back into the dream she was having earlier that morning. Not too much to ask was it? _"Probably," _Sophie thought before drifting off again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is so short. I'm having one of the best weekends ever! I saw Haim, the band that inspired the name of this fic as well as inspires me daily TWICE in Los Angeles, and later today I'm seeing Sir Paul McCartney at Dodger Stadium! I promise to write my heart out this week. So much so that you all will be sick of me. :)**

* * *

Sian woke up in a slight panic. Two nights ago she had dinner with her violent drug addled ex-boyfriend and it had summoned some raw intense feelings of chaos. Yes Darren was cleaned up and yes he seemed like he wanted to make things right and put the best foot forward but she had known this other mean malicious person for so long now. Hard to remember what he was like before he became that. Also, he was being forced in a way. He got caught and was getting sent up to prison.

Sunday night they had gone out of town to dinner. She didn't need any prying eyes on her especially word getting back to her parents or any people she knew from Coronation Street. She hadn't seen Soph in two days and saw on Instagram she was sick, and she wanted to …. she didn't know what she wanted to do. Reach out to her? Explain to her? Yes both of those things, but she felt she couldn't with Darren and basically her past lurking around.

It was now Tuesday, and it was still confusing. She got up and trudged to the bathroom to start a shower. As the water ran over her tanned skin, she couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Darren two nights before. He was polite yes, friendly, even witty, but something was amiss. He was hiding something, she could always tell with him. This was all happening so fast she was wondering if this was a sign. Just when she felt that she could honestly feel something for someone else, Darren pops back into her life. All scrubbed up and looking well. Sure he was going to prison for 5 years but the timing was awful.

It was still early yet and Sian felt like having a wander. Maybe just to be close to Sophie, she didn't know. She felt like she needed something to keep her grounded. If Darren was indeed hiding something, she had to brace herself. It couldn't be good news.

Sian walked over to out front of the Rover's after grabbing a coffee at Roy's. She sat and watched as the street came to life. She had this incredible urge to walk to the Webster's and check on Sophie who she knew was probably asleep. She slowly edged her way near their front entrance as the door opened suddenly. Sally had come out to grab the morning paper. Sally in her usual manner had a quick scan around and locked eyes with Sian. Sian froze for a brief moment, then smiled at the elder Webster.

"Hello Mrs. Webster," said Sian.

"Hello dear, Sian is it? You can call me Sally."

"Thanks, how is she?" asked Sian nervously taking a sip of her hot beverage almost burning her tongue in the process.

"Sleeping it off. Her fever was through the roof when she got home On Sunday. It's even keel now but I'm about to call the doctor honestly."

"Oh no! If there's anything I can do, just let me know. My number is in Sophie's phone. Anyway have a good day Mrs. Web…. er Sally." Sian wanted to check on Sophie herself but she knew that would look crazy and/or strange. And it seemed like Sophie was upset that night. It could have been the fever, but the way she announced she was done and blankly walked out seemed angry instead of ill. "_Of course she's going to be upset, I was pushing her away wasn't I?" _ Sian stared out straight ahead. She liked Sophie. She wanted Sophie or at least wanted to see where this could go with her. That's what these feelings were right? First things first however. Darren was up to something. The way he hemmed and hawed when she asked what he was going to do until he had to turn himself in, seemed all too familiar. She wanted to get to the bottom of it all and really close that chapter once and for all. Getting it out of him would be the tricky part.

* * *

Sophie woke up feeling well rested but still a little weak. She hoped she didn't have to do much talking today, because she felt a bit out of it to form thoughts into sentences. She hopped in the shower since she hadn't in a day and stood there staring at the tiles. What of all this Sian business then? She was still too weak to deal with it, but she figured she would see her, it's a small street after all. What a difference a week makes. A week ago Sian was locked out of her house, and now… all this. Sophie couldn't come up with a good analogy so instead she got dressed and walked downstairs to see the mood of the house. She made a point to leave her phone upstairs as she didn't want the "bad news" of no news.

Kevin and Sally were in the kitchen, Kevin at the table and Sally at the stove.. Both looked happy to see Sophie, and Sophie LOOKED glad to see them but didn't want to talk about anything too deep with them. Not today. Well, not ever, but certainly not today. She smiled at them.

"Morning Sophie, you look better. Your color has returned to your face. Had me worried there," said Sally reaching toward Soph to touch her forehead. "Head feels a little warm still, but nothing too crazy. Want some food?" One of the advantages of being sick is having a doting mum cooking and washing up for you.

"Yeah ta. Nothing too greasy though," Sophie said looking around for Jack. "Where's the boy?" she asked Kevin who was sorting through the newspaper.

"He's been sleeping in weird intervals, so I left him up in the room. Hard to get just some me time these days," said Kevin. Sophie couldn't figure it out, but it seemed like her parents were getting on. No arguing or eyerolls or exasperated looks. Maybe Sophie being sick had calmed them down a bit. So far her being sick or whatever was wrong with her was doing some good. She got to stay out of the public eye for a day, her parents weren't at each other's throats and she also left her mates to their own devices. Sophie smiled. Until..

"I saw that Sian out on the street. Asked about you. She's a lovely girl, very polite," said Sally absently. Sophie closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she noticed Kevin giving her a sympathetic look. All Soph could manage a small smile back.

"What'd you tell her?" Sophie regretted asking immediately because to be honest she just wanted to forget all about Sian and whatever had happened. She didn't want her mum of all people talking about Sian, who had asked about her in the first place. "_This place really is a goldfish bowl isn't it?"_

"I told her that you were feverish and knocked out. What should I have told her?" asked Sally turning around from the stove.

"No that's okay, I was just curious," Sophie lied. This was getting to be way too close to Erinn territory for comfort. The feelings, the helplessness, the sadness, the overall body ache was all too familiar for Soph. She needed to be done with this. Yes Sian was different than Erinn, after all she was actually likable and pleasant to be around, but the sense she was getting was the same. Maybe it was too soon after Erinn to think to even get into anything else. But Sian started it kind of? Sophie hadn't meant to get back into something so quick.. it was just, it had quite literally fallen in her lap. Sophie was staring at the wall and couldn't help but smile. Her brain is coming back to her, and the thought of Sian in her lap…

"Sophie are you listening? I called Dev today to tell him you can't work today, don't want to push it. That man is hard to read sometimes, maybe you should give him a call…"

"Yeah well maybe because his 20 year old employee's mom is calling in for her. I wasn't planning on working today anyway. I'll just call him. Thanks for the food," Sophie took her plate up to her bedroom. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. She felt .. hollow. Like nothing was there inside. She couldn't get why she was always caught up in weird scenarios. She didn't go out looking for them, she just sort of landed in them. "_Well at least with this, there's still time to get out." _ And that's just what she was going to do.

* * *

Sian's phone started buzzing while she was sitting in the middle of her quiet house. Vinnie for as much as he wanted her there and wanted to help, sure was mirroring her absent mom in the way he was never at home. Of course she knew he was either working overtime and/or with his new girlfriend, but still, she was always left alone to her own thoughts. She saw a blocked number but knew it was Darren and so she answered it. She hadn't seen him since their dinner two nights previous, but she had this nagging doubt about it all that made her want to see him. She wanted to see what he was up to, but wanted to protect herself and her new life as well.

"Hiya."

"Hey Darren, what's up?" While she was going to entertain him for his remaining time he was free, she made it clear that they were done. She would not run away with him or wait for him during his sentence. She had to be firm and clear, reasoning with him about their past, their current situations and their futures. Darren understood but that didn't mean he didn't hold some sort of glimmer of hope for something with Sian. If it was just one night with her before he left or one night with her after he got out.. he had to hold on to something with her. He screwed this up and he felt sorry but he loved her more than anything. He loved her so much he had to go with her feelings and agree that it was over.

"Let's do lunch yeah? Meet me outside of Weatherfield since you are so ashamed of me…" he joked. Well, partially.

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't want it getting back to Vinnie or Janet. You can understand that can't you?" While it was partially a lie it was only partially the truth. She didn't want unwanted questions or gossip following her on the street, since she's the newcomer and she knew how the news spread around there.

"I was kidding Sian. I'll see you at around 1ish yeah?"

"Text me where to go. See ya," Sian replied. She hung up her phone and looked at it. Should she text Soph? How would it be received? Is Sophie really "done". She really didn't have time to think of that at the moment. She wanted to know what Darren's plan was. If there was one. Sian knew him too well to know that this all wasn't innocent. "_Ugh." _


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie hadn't heard from Ryan or Ches for almost half a day and while she was dying to know what was going on, she didn't want to be involved. Nor did she want to be in the middle. Again.

She walked out of the house for the first time in a day and was glad for the fresh air. She was craving a bacon sandwich from Roy's but had a weird feeling about going in there. Not that she didn't want to see Sian or Ches or Ryan, but she probably needed all of her strength back before any conversations were going to happen. Her hunger had definitely come back to her after not eating for 24 hrs or more and while grease didn't sound good to her when she woke up, it sure sounded delicious now. She walked past her front wall with her mom's flowers on it and headed toward Roy's. She was casually looking around at the street when she saw her, Sian at the bus stop with her arms crossed. They instantly locked eyes as if Sian knew she would come around the corner. Sophie looked down and started to cross the street.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you! Alright Sophie? Feeling better?"

Sophie could feel an overwhelming sense of sadness come over her and fought with herself not to let the tears well up. "Yeah ta. Well still a bit weak." She could feel the heat come back to her head and ears as she stayed on the sidewalk and looked Sian directly in the eye. "_She at least looks sincere_," Sophie thought. Sophie kept walking but slower. She passed Sian and stepped off the curb.

"Oi, can't you even talk with me for a second?" asked Sian, more hurt than angry. Sian knew this was her doing, but once Darren was out of her life this second time, she could explain all. For now she knew she had to push Sophie away. It's just a few days after all.

Sophie stopped walking and sighed. She turned around to face Sian. Maybe Sian would explain all this hot and cold business. She walked slowly back to Sian at the bus stop who was now standing.

"Sorry Sophie you don't have to. It's just I…," she stopped as she got closer to Soph. Sophie didn't run like she wanted to in that instant, but instead looked down. She couldn't bear to look into Sian's eyes and melt all over again. She had to be icy cold, to protect herself.

"What, Sian. You what?" Sophie said with a little bit more force than she wanted.

Sian felt Sophie's words and they did sting a little but she wanted to touch Sophie again. She had to. She reached out and put hair behind Sophie's ear. Sophie looked up at Sian with that gesture and felt herself being pulled by the riptide that is Sian Powers. Uncontrollable and mysterious.

"I just.. wanted to make sure you were better is all." Sian put her hands on Sophie's upper arms and looked at her. She wanted so badly to tell Sophie everything. Where she was going, who Darren is or was, that after Friday she could see if they could pursue a relationship themselves, but she also knew that her bus was on its way and she had to meet her formally violent ex boyfriend in the city. She could tell that Sophie was blushing but she wasn't smiling. She had a look of confusion on her face and Sian wanted nothing more than to have Sophie's soft lips on hers again. Sian looked at Sophie's lips and licked her own. Almost as if on a tv show or a movie, Sian's bus pulled up to the stop. It stopped to let people off and it was only when someone brushed up against Sophie was the spell they were in broken. "I have to go Sophie. Meeting … a friend in town. We'll talk later yeah? Please say yes," Sian said putting her arms down and grabbing her bag from the bench.

Sophie's mouth was as dry as a desert and all she could manage was a quiet, "Sure." Sian smiled at her and boarded the bus, leaving Sophie alone with her mildly fevered brain swimming in thoughts of what just happened and what almost happened. She knew when someone wanted to kiss her. She turned to watch the bus leave and maybe catch a glimpse of Sian but it had already turned the corner by the time she could focus to look for her. If she wasn't so weak she would probably tear the place apart. Break all the glass, rip all the newspapers and kick down the actual bus shelter. She was so angry she had tears in her eyes. Her body was still in recovery however, so the most she could muster was sitting down on the bus bench in a huff. Why was she so angry? Could it be that she gave in so easily after the very apparent show of disinterest Sian had for her on Sunday? What about who the shit that weird guy was? Or the fact that she wanted to be stone cold to Sian and Sophie had not only done as Sian had asked, but she also made a promise to talk later? Or was it that Sophie was weak when someone she wanted was around. Erinn preyed on her for years knowing that Sophie was putty in her hands even when Sophie was trying to be impervious. Sophie wanted to sleep for a million years. Her body felt weaker than it had just 10 mins before, and after slowly and carefully walking to Roy's for a bacon buttie, she was was going to try to at least sleep for half that.

* * *

Sian made her way to the upscale cafe where Darren had told her to meet him. She walked in and looked at all the tables, looking for a familiar face. Darren smiled brightly at Sian when they made eye contact.

"Alright love? Just on time as per usual," Darren said as he pulled Sian's chair out for her. Sian sat down and took a good look around the cafe.

"This is nice innit?"

"Only the best for you my dear," Darren said with a cheesy grin. He held it for as long as he could before they both bust out in giggles.

"Alright Darren enough playtime. What's going on then?"

"Sian I…" Darren began. Just then Sian noticed beads of sweat on his forehead and a red tint to his face and neck. He was bricking telling Sian whatever it was he had to say. "Remember Charlie?"

"Yeah that jerk, what about him?"

"Well, he's in town. And.."

"And..?" Sian said impatiently. She knew this was not a good idea whatever it was. Nothing ever good started with Charlie. Or ended for that matter. Charlie was probably the reason Darren got caught. He was always bragging and flashing his money around as well as his wares. Sian would smile and nod along when they'd all hang out, but knew deep down she disliked the guy immensely. She could almost wager good money that Charlie's dishonesty and disloyalty got Darren sent up. This was not making Sian happy.

"And.. um. Well, okay I'm just going to say it. I'm involved in a massive drug move, outside greater Manchester that Charlie has set up.. "

"You what?" asked Sian interrupting Darren and not caring that her voice got loud enough for surrounding tables to turn and glance at her.

"Just listen Sian. Listen. They needed someone to front the drugs to where it's sold and move the money back to Charlie's home base. Since I'm already going to jail, I volunteered. If I get caught, well they'll just add to my sentence. Probably max it out at 7 years instead of the 5 I'm getting. Maybe even double it. Some of these guys, Charlie, Mark and Andy? If they get pinched again they'll be doing some serious time, possibly life… so I volunteered," finished Darren, waiting for the response. Bracing himself.

"You are a piece of work you know that? You are honestly going to show loyalty to the crowd of people that probably got you caught? How messed up are you aye? Did the drugs really do that much of a number on you?" asked Sian bewildered.

"This is what this is Sian. Loyalty. Listen, I get out in 5-7 years, I'll be mid to late 20's, no job experience, no place to stay, not knowing what the outside world is like or how it's been for the past almost 10 years… I need to do this, so when I get out, Charlie can help me. I don't want to rely on you and whatever you've got going on then. I don't want to burden you. If I do this last hurrah for the gang, then I can have a place to set up and start over."

"You mean to start slinging again right?" asked Sian coldly.

"Well I hope not but, I can't know that can I?" asked Darren as the waiter came by with refills of tea and water. They sat in silence as their glasses were filled.

"I knew something was going on. I KNEW IT. Wasn't expecting anything like this," said Sian putting her head in her hands. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"Thursday," said Darren sheepishly.

"Well good, I've got a full day to talk you out of this hairbrained scheme! I mean honestly," said Sian suddenly feeling quite stifled.

"You can try but you won't succeed I'm afraid. I'm doing this for me Sian. One good thing can come out of this. It's a safety net, that's all."

The blonde stared off into the distance. "_How'd this ever get this far?" _ she thought. She thought of being in her warm bed. Asleep and away from her problems, in her cocoon. She also thought of someone else she wanted in her blanket fort. Sophie. Her smile and her wit and her voice.. those eyes.

"Sian. Sian! Earth to Sian, want to order some food?" Darren asked looking at the menu.

"Yeah ta. I could eat, but this isn't over. This discussion. Far from it," said Sian sternly. Darren sighed but nodded. Exactly what he expected.

Sian and Darren quietly went back and forth about this subject for a couple of hours. Sian could barely control her temper but knew she was in a posh cafe so she pretty much kept it in check. Darren, who at first was smooth and suave, was a sheepish shy wreck by the end. He could tell how much Sian disapproved of this scheme, he knew she would, but when it was actually happening he couldn't help but feel ashamed. Sian knew things were over between her and Darren, but couldn't help but feel angry at his supposed friends that had probably set him up to get caught and now are quite possibly setting him up again. He sounded so sure about doing this, maybe she could talk to him and convince him. Use some of that Powers charm. But how much?

* * *

Sophie woke up in the early evening to a soft knocking on her door.

"Alright baby sis?" asked Rosie walking into the half lit room. Sophie sat up and gathered her thoughts. Another vivid dream about Sian, this one was about them trying to find a place to make out in a crowded house full of family. It was funny at the time and funny when she woke up, but made her stomach drop when she remembered the current situation. Sophie fought the urge to just pull the covers over her head and stay there for another day or two.

"Come in why don't ya," said Sophie with an eyeroll.

"Oh hush, you know you like.. miss me. So you sick then?" asked Rosie brushing off the duvet where she was about to sit.

"No Rosie, I've become a shut in. A hermit. Yes of course you numpty."

"You aren't like contagious are yas? I can't stand to get sick, who would pass out cherry vodka to punters?" asked Rosie dead serious.

"Yeah what would the greater Manchester area do without you and your skating ability?" asked Sophie dripping with sarcasm which her sister never ever picked up on. "What do you want Rosie?"

"Just checking up on ya. Mum said you were bad there for a bit. How's the stuff with Sian?"

"Whoa one at a time Rosie. Me? I'm better. The Sian thing? I'm just as, if not more confused than I was before."

"Ohh spill Sophie. I need details!"

The girls talked for a few hours with Sally trying to listen in by interrupting them with cups of tea and biscuits. They would change the subject when they heard their mum coming up the stairs, so no gossip got out. The girls couldn't help but giggle after Sal would leave the room because of the ridiculous subjects they would think of. How old Norris was when he started losing his hair, if Chesney has had sex yet, Steve and Lloyd in a buddy police film.

"Maybe you should just let it lie for now. If she's never been with a girl before, maybe it's too much for her. I mean it's a whole lifestyle change," said Rosie eating a biscuit.

"I'm not asking her to be some out lesbian in a parade, I'm asking her to just be fucking normal with me for once," said an exasperated Sophie.

"Alright steady on Soph. I agree but who knows what's going on. Doesn't seem like you'll know anytime soon. Maybe you should be okay with being someone she dates, not her like….wifey."

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Soph. If she came here and slept with Ryan and then moved on to you right after, maybe she's just you know.. playing the field. And whoever this OTHER guy is, I don't know. I've dated a few people at a time."

"Oh we all know this Rosie. I don't get the feeling that Sian is a harpy like you. Seriously though, I could be okay with it if she would just tell me what the hell was going on."

"Here's a thought baby sis. ASK HER! What would you have to lose?" asked Rosie getting up to leave.

"I suppose. Thanks for the chat Rosie, you've come through like the super star you are. Let's do lunch this weekend yeah? I'll be back up to my fighting weight by then."

"Ciao Soph. Good luck. Now to see what that impossible man is up to."

Sophie watched as Rosie walked out. She was feeling better no doubt, but even more confused with the Sian thing. "_The last little encounter earlier was a good sign right?" _Soph had to give her the benefit of the doubt, but not at the expense of her own feelings. She was getting sweaty and her breathing more shallow the more she thought about how these are the same things she would think about Erinn. Too close to home for her liking. She would have to play it cool and let Sian come to her. If she could pinky swear herself she would, but she nodded her head as she agreed on her plan of action. Now to act on it, which was a whole other issue all together. Sophie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sian however, but like her dad said, if it's meant to be it's meant to be. Sophie couldn't wait to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Sophie woke up to her cell phone ringing near her head. She was having a dream about work and in her dream she couldn't find her phone to answer it, so when she woke up she was disoriented and thought she was still at work.

"Hello?" she said slightly panicking.

"Sophie! You're alive!" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ches?" she asked, becoming aware that she was in her room with the glare of another grey day lighting it.

"Oh and you remember me do ya?" said Chesney sarcastically. "How are you feeling then? Better I hope."

"Yeah ta. What time is it?" asked a very groggy Sophie.

"It's still early yet about 9 or so. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today…"

Sophie thought of what day it was. Wednesday. Oh yeah, the day Ryan and Katy were to hang go out on their "date". No wonder Ches wanted to occupy himself. But at 9am? Sheesh.

"Yeah that's cool. I have to see if Dev needs me today first. I've missed the past two days being sick. Just as a common courtesy yanno.."

"Sure Soph, I understand. So what time will you know?" Boy Ches was eager beaver today.

"Um let me wake up and eat and shower and see, maybe we can meet up in a couple of hours?" Sophie didn't know what they would do all day. It's just kind of the same thing around the cobbles.

"Yeah sure. Text me when you're ready and let me know what the situation is. Bye Soph."

"Bye." Sophie put her phone down and closed her eyes for a bit. How was she feeling? Better. Almost 100%. She sat up. No weakness to speak of as she put her feet on the floor and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked like she had slept for a day, and she had, but nothing too crazy. Soph just needed to wake up a bit.

She came back to her room and looked at her phone. She looked out of her window at the hint of sunlight poking through the clouds, and sighed. "_Here goes nothing," _ she thought and opened up Facebook. She wanted to see if Sian had posted anything of course but nothing came up on her page. She liked a few things here and there, people's postings she didn't know but nothing out of the ordinary. No pics of her with that creepy guy, but she thought if she wanted to be thorough, she should look at the pics of the people's postings she liked. Only IF she wanted to be thorough. A week ago, yes. Now? Not so much. It's wasn't as urgent. Seeing as she'd been out of the game for a day or two, she needed to set aside time to sit and stare at her phone and her various apps. Only after she ate however. She put her phone on the charger and went downstairs to see what her parentals were up to for brekkie.

* * *

Sian opened her eyes from a strange dream. She was running but from a faceless person, she was a little spooked but not panicking. It was just a weird feeling and in the dream she ran to the Rover's and it was the usual cast of characters and Sophie was there but ignoring her. Didn't show any concern for her at all. Just as she was about to speak to Sophie, suddenly the whole scene changed and she was back in school about to take a test she hadn't studied for. Sian was actually glad to wake up from all that stress. The humor wasn't lost on her when she realized she had to deal with those same issues in real life. Well, metaphorically speaking. Sian had a shift later in the mid day to the start of the night rush at the Rover's, and that was when she was going to talk some sense into Darren. What a silly silly man he was being. Although, yeah, when he got out, whenever that would be, would she still make time for him? Make a place for him in her life, wherever or whatever it would be? She could say yes now, but then? What if she had kids and was married, would her spouse be understanding of the situation? Would say.. Sophie, who was already wary of the situation, (by Sian's own doing she admitted) be understanding, if it was indeed her she was with in 5 years? She hated thinking that far down the line when she couldn't even tell you what was going to happen in 5 hours, but it was something to think of. She just couldn't trust Charlie. Never thought she ever could and now here she is, in a different town, months out of a bad relationship and a bad situation and she had to care about all these people again. Sian shook her head as she trudged to the bathroom to see if she looked as tired as she felt. "_Not as bad as all that then," _ she thought to herself. She started the shower and made a pledge to herself. She will work as hard as she could to right the issues she had with both Darren AND Sophie. Sian would need a nice hot shower and a trip around the cobbles to hopefully run into Sophie. First things first after all.

* * *

After a very subdued breakfast with Sally, Kevin and baby Jack, Sophie took over on the Weatherfield Gazette to look for things to do with Ches. Any good movies? "_Eh." _ Any plays or performances? "_Not really." _ Any sales then? "_A few." _ And just that fast, Soph was out of ideas.

"What you looking for Soph?" asked Sally.

"Something to do today. Ches is really on me to hang out and I like hanging out with him but it's only 10am. I don't know what to do."

"Well maybe you should take it easy after how sick you've been, you don't want…"

"I'm fine mum," Sophie interrupted. "I'll take it easy. I won't go running any decathlons okay?" Soph said with a smile. She was feeling better and clear headed. Maybe she didn't have answers as far as Sian was concerned, but she decided to just take it as it comes. The more stress and thinking about it the harder it became.

"Sophie have you talked to Dev, he might need you in the shop. He's been in a right mood lately," said Sally to Sophie as she was getting up to start getting ready for the day.

"I'm sure it's fine mum. Maybe it's just you," joked Sophie. Sally first made a stern face, but then softened and laughed. Today had a normal feel to it, Sophie wanted to go with it. She laughed and ran upstairs to call Dev. First things first after all.

* * *

Sian left her house after reading her compulsory note from her dad explaining his absence yet again. It didn't matter that he was gone, she was used to it by now.

She started getting nervous as she approached the main drag that was Coronation St. So many lives, families, occurrences and tragedies happened here. Sian too wanted to leave her stamp on the street. She wanted Sophie more and more with every step she took. It was overwhelming. She never really felt this strongly this fast. It was new and exciting. When she thought of her and Soph potentially being together in 5 years it made her heart leap. She wanted that. She smiled so big she thought her cheeks would fall off. "_Alright don't get soppy Powers," _she playfully chided herself. She headed to Roy's for a cuppa and a some eggs. It was the perfect place to figure out a gameplan for her ex, and hopefully her soon to be .. girlfriend? Was that in the cards? Sian smiled big again, but she hoped no one was looking. She bet she looked like a nutter for sure. She would have to stop by the Corner Shop to maybe ask Soph out for a bite or for a drink to explain. She had to come clean about Darren soon, she might as well get that out of the way. Sian would have to explain all about Darren and his notorious temper and the drugs, and her participation in it. She guessed that was a big reason why she was mortified about it all. Her role in a known drug dealer's life and the amount of drugs they had done together as a couple. Sian sighed, but told herself she wasn't involved anymore. "_Remember that." _

Now the Darren thing, maybe he did have a point about when he gets out of prison, but she just couldn't be okay with him doing another favor for Charlie. It was so frustrating that she started stirring her tea loudly. So loudly in fact that Rita, who was standing in line, noticed Sian and her distant look.

"You alright love?" asked Rita kindly.

"Yes Mrs…." Sian stopped. She knew Rita had just gotten married but didn't know the new name.

"Call me Rita, that's fine love," said Rita with a smile. "If you need a chat, just let me know. You know where I am,"she said with a wink.

"Thanks Rita." Sometimes Sian had a hard time with her temper herself. Got it from her dad, her mom used to say. "_Lovely, just like old Vinnie," _ Sian said again about to start stirring her tea. She realized what she was about to do and put her spoon down. "_Don't start losing focus, think of Sophie." _ Sian smiled again. She liked thinking of Sophie.

* * *

Sophie hung up her phone after a quick chat with Dev. He wanted to make sure she was back to 100% before she came back to work. Dev wanted to make sure his twins wouldn't get sick, so that meant she was off for the day. She called Ches.

"Alright mate," she said going through her closet for something to wear. She had no idea what was to transpire and sort of hoped her oldest friend had an idea or two.

"Hey Soph," said Ches a bit subdued. Sophie knew she would have to really try to make him feel better today, and she had to face it, she wanted to feel better too. Yeah she had decided to let Sian come to her, but she also felt helpless that it had to be that way. She wanted to just go over and pound on her door and demand answers, but like that would help anything.

"Come on mate, don't get down now. We got a full day."

"I know Soph. I was thinking, hey let's go like we used to as kids and go rile up Norris by looking at magazines and eating sweets."

"Well I'm sure we could for a bit.." Ches was trying to take himself back to a time when things weren't so hard. She saw some psychological programme on the telly a while back about people that require situations to comfort themselves, and she guessed to Chesney it was to be a kid again. "But we actually have money now, yanno, to actually buy the magazines. Let's go kill some time at the shopping center, maybe catch a film. Whatd'ya say?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah okay, let's see the silliest movie we can yeah? Totally take our minds off of things."

Sophie guessed that he knew she was going through some sort of turmoil, since one of the last conversations they had was when he texted her asking who the fella with Sian was.

"Deal. I'll be ready in 30. I'll meet you at the Kabin. For old times sake."

"Cheers Soph," Ches said as they hung up. She would indulge her best friend because she knew he would do the same. It's what mates do.

* * *

Sian sat in Roy's uncomfortably. She had a wicked thought. Could she use her charm and wit and the obviousness of Darren's want for her to get her way with him? To not have him go and possibly get in more trouble by letting him use her body for one night? She felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. She loved him sure, but any feelings for him sexually speaking were gone a while ago. She decided to get out of Roy's and hopefully leave that thought behind along with the empty cup that once held her tea. As she was strolling about, she had about an hour or so before her shift, she saw Sophie walk out of the Kabin mid-laugh. Sian without thinking quickened her pace toward the gorgeous brunette. She wanted to say something, be near Soph, have the talk she so desperately wanted to have with her. Sian slowed however when she saw a bright redheaded boy follow Soph out of the shop also laughing. She liked Chesney just fine, he was actually a good person, but everything she wanted to say to Sophie she wanted to say one on one. Chesney locked eyes with her and waved at her.

"Alright Sian," said Chesney across the street. She didn't answer right away as she saw Sophie not even budge to turn around to look. The greeting just sort of hung there, in the grey Weatherfield air. Sophie noticed the silence and turned around. Chesney for his part was blushing like mad, almost embarrassed for just blurting it out without thinking, after all he had no part in this certain bit of drama, why shouldn't he greet Sian?

"Alright Ches, Sophie," she said reluctantly. Sophie locked eyes with her and gave a small smile. More a greeting than a genuine emotion. Sian suddenly had to get out of that staring contest her and Sophie seemed to be in. "Anyway, see yas," said Sian desperate to remove herself from yet another uncomfortable situation. She walked towards the Rover's. "_Why not see if they need me early." _ Sian had to sort her life out, but when she came face to face with the problems she bricked it. One problem being she didn't know Sophie that well. She was technically still the "new girl". Sian didn't want to be known as the person messing everyone about. The other problem was someone she's known forever. Darren. She knew all about him and how to manipulate him if she needed to. She didn't want to but she thought it would be for the best all around. Sian looked down at her hands which were shaking. She knew she shouldn't have had that last cup of tea. It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

Sophie and Ches walked around the mall and agreed on some ridiculous purchases for each other. It was like old times with them. Sophie chose the most ridiculous action movie she could for the film they were to see. When it was over they had to adjust to it being dark outside. It always felt so strange going into a movie when it's light outside and coming out when it was dark. Like you wasted a whole day, but in this case it was exactly what they wanted.

"So.. fancy a drink Mr. Brown?" asked Sophie with a sly grin.

"Not the Rover's Soph…"

"Oi! I'm not that foolish. Nah more like our new usual The Flying Horse. What do ya say? Eh? Eh?" she said gently elbowing him.

"Oh go on then. I do have to stop home first, want to put my new trilby and top siders away. Can't believe you talked me into either of those!" said Ches through laughing.

"Well we will look dashing with my gold prom dress and platforms won't we?"

"I suppose. Thanks Soph, you know, for today and that."

"Oh don't go soft on me now. Thanks to you as well for occupying ME!" Soph reached in for a hug. It was great to have a mate like Ches. Especially when they were both trying to forget difficult relationship situations.

Sophie stood outside of Chesney's house after making a quick trip to her own house to drop off her bags. She didn't want to but of course looked the direction of the Rover's, wondering if Sian was in there working. She felt compelled to at least go to the window and peek in. Just as she was debating it, she saw Sian walk out of the Rover's followed by that creepy guy from before. They did not look happy however. Sophie stood at attention as Sian walked ahead of him, and he followed, yelling something at her.

"Come on Sian you knew this time would come!" he said to the back of her. Sian turned around to face him. Sophie couldn't hear what she was saying but couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Darren, you know you're fucking up your life even more by doing this don't you? Of course you're going to get caught, that's why they all let you volunteer! Use your head you idiot!" Sian got closer to him and appeared to grab his jacket. She was talking in a quieter voice right to his face and he looked down as she was talking. Sophie didn't know what was going on but wanted to see this play out. If he even made one move towards her, he would pay for it dearly.

The man reached out and grabbed Sian's wrists. Not roughly but with a strong enough hold to make Sophie walk towards them.

"Hey, you alright Sian?" asked Sophie, her voice shaking.

Sian broke out of the trance she was in in her anger and tearfully looked at Sophie.

"Yeah Soph, I'm fine. Just go."

"Well okay Sian but…"

"JUST GO SOPH. Please? I'm sorry. I'll explain later."

"What's all this then?" asked Darren. "Are you two mates?"

"Darren just leave it yeah? Sophie I'm fine thank you," said Sian looking between the two of them.

"Hey Sophie what's going on?" asked Chesney walking quickly towards the ruckus.

"They were arguing, and I wanted to see if Sian was okay."

"Which I am Sophie, thank you. I'll explain later," said Sian trying to hold back her sniffles.

"You know what? Don't bother. It's all just a waste of time innit?" said Sophie storming off with Chesney quickly running after her. When he finally caught up to her, he stopped her and turned her to face him.

"Don't get upset Sophie. We knew there was something weird going on, and now we know. I am sorry though," said Chesney sincerely.

Sophie had tears in her eyes but from anger, not from sadness. She reached in for another hug and over Chesney's shoulder she saw it. That guy kissing Sian. He kissed her then walked away from her. Sophie couldn't move. Neither could Sian apparently, she just stood watching the man walk away. Now Sophie's tears were from sadness, hot and quick.

* * *

After she watched Sophie walk away, Sian really started crying. "_Was she serious? Was I just a waste of time?" _ Sian thought. She turned to Darren. He also had a hurt look on his face.

"Answer me. Are you two mates? Why wouldn't you tell me that?" he asked quietly. "You know what, don't answer. I already know. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm different. You don't need to hide things from me anymore. Or well you didn't. Sian I'm not here to hurt you. I wanted to make amends with you. If you wanted you never have to see me again. I just wanted to say goodbye and how very very sorry I was. And that… I love you."

Sian still couldn't form any words and before she knew it, he was moving in for a kiss, which she let him do. She didn't know why but she couldn't move at that moment. After the kiss was over, Darren slowly opened his eyes. "Goodbye Sian." And with that he walked away into the night. She watched him for as long as she could. His figure getting smaller and smaller as him and his shadow were just nothing in the darkness of the night. She could only watch. "_Goodbye Darren."_

* * *

Sophie had been pacing outside for about 10 minutes. She looked at the front door of the apartment of the girl that had caused her so much torment. Sophie noticed a light on in the living room. She took a swig of the cider she had bought after storming out of The Flying Horse while Ches had made a run to the loo. "_All or nothing," _ she drunkenly thought. She bounded up the stairs and pounded on the front door. Sophie saw movement behind the peephole.

"Sophie? What are you.."

"Can I come in?" asked Sophie not wanting to answer any questions.

"Well sure but are you okay?"

Sophie blew in the doorway and turned around. She walked right up and forcibly kissed the occupant of the flat. The girl at first resisted but then was overtaken by the forcefulness of the normally timid Sophie Webster.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked the brunette.

"Do you want this or not Erinn?" asked Sophie trying not to slur her words.

The redhead grinned a devilish grin. "Of course I do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Sexual content ahead. Waaaheeey :)**

* * *

Sophie woke up tangled in sheets, arms and legs. Needing a brief second to take in her surroundings, she instantly felt her heart drop. What was she doing there of all places? As she was trying to piece together the previous night, Sophie heard slight moaning from her bedmate.

"Morning," said Erinn looking at her alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Uh hi. What…" started Soph.

"Yeah, uh well, what DO you remember?" asked Erinn with a chuckle.

"Haha, I remember being outside of here, and I remember…" suddenly Sophie remembered most of the X-rated stuff that had happened between her and her ex. Erinn on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air waiting for Sophie to have her way. Erinn on top of Sophie and Sophie guiding her down her own body, right into the sweet spot. Sophie slowly and gently at first, eating out her ex girlfriend/ whatever she was, then gaining speed and fervor as Erinn got more and more vocal. Sophie couldn't help but smile.

Erinn at some point had uttered "Damn Soph, what's got into you," as Sophie flipped her over again and again, into different positions and several orgasms. "I'm not gonna lie Soph, that was really really hot last night."

"Ha well, you're welcome?" said Sophie trying to keep it light. She didn't want to think of Sian or any sense of dread she had about returning to the cobbles. She wanted to stay insulated in this bubble that she had tried so hard for years to contain herself in. Now that she was back in Erinn-land even for this brief moment, she wanted to relish it. Yeah it wasn't the same, but it was something. She had taken control, she had had Erinn asking and begging for more. Sophie felt proud of herself, even if it was all so so wrong.

"So what's this all about then?" asked Erinn getting up to use the loo.

Sophie looked at Erinn's nude body as she slipped on a shirt and went to pee with the door open. "Why does it have to be about something? Why can't it just be about this, and us?"

"Now now, I know you better than that Soph. You were upset. Is it your parents again?" asked Erinn flushing the toilet.

"Actually they are getting on famously now. You can't therapize me Erinn, if that's even a word," Sophie said over the running water of the faucet.

"Not sure about the word, but I know when you're upset. And it's not at me finally. There's a relief," Erinn said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it's nothing. Have you seen my phone?" asked Sophie sitting up looking for her clothes. She didn't want to leave, but she knew Erinn, she would be quick to have Sophie leave.

"Hey, don't get all distant with me Soph. If you don't want to talk about it… YET, maybe I can 'therapize' you the old fashioned way," said Erinn with a sly grin as she fondled Sophie's breast and straddled her hips.

Sophie smiled and yeah after the long crazy night they had had, she was ready for round 29 or whatever they were up to by then. "First let me plug my phone in and use the restroom. Then I'm all yours," said Sophie as she looked up to Erinn's blue-green eyes and then down to Erinn's breasts.

"Hurry it up Sophie..." and as Sophie gave Erinn a stern look as she climbed off of the brunette, Erinn added a sheepish "...please," at the end. Sophie blinked and then smiled at the redhead. "_This is going to be a fun morning," _Sophie thought to herself and she didn't waste time, she actually hurried.

* * *

Sian woke up in a fog of her dad's bourbon she had taken to drinking the night before. "_How did it get so screwed up?" _she thought. Sian wasn't the biggest control freak she ever knew, but with her newfound freedom she felt anxious when things weren't going according to her plan. She had never needed to make a plan, it was just get pissed/high/wasted then repeat. Easy and simple. "_Real simple."_

Sian got up to look at herself in the mirror. She had been crying a bit and wiped away the mascara that had run down her face. She decided a hot shower and maybe some food would help, but also the entire Irish Sea to drink. Sian went to lie down again and grabbed her phone. This as far as gutsy things in Sian's life wasn't much but she decided to shoot Sophie a text anyway.

To Sophie:

"_Soph, can we talk please? Allow me to explain. A drink or some coffee. Please."_

Sian hovered her finger over the send button. She had to make this right but she had to set it up so it wasn't some blow up on the street. She wanted to meet Soph and do this right. Clear the air. If they couldn't be together then they could at least be civil. Sian's stomach dropped when she thought of not being with Sophie. Of course her past would get in the way of her new life. If she would've told Soph originally this might have been different. But she didn't know if Darren was the same old Darren… "_Ugh, stop second guessing." _She hit send. Now all she could do is wait.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," said Sophie gathering up her socks and shoes.

"Why not?" asked Erinn grabbing her jacket and keys. "If I show up around the street with you, then I won't be so ostracized there. I can barely even set foot around there without getting dirty looks or whispers."

"One, I'm sure you're completely exaggerating. Two, I wonder why? You did all this, not me. I just liked you, that's all I did," reasoned Sophie. She hadn't been this clear headed about Erinn since well… ever. Sophie knew that this was just a distraction, she wasn't placing anything on Erinn, especially since she knew that it was going to lead to nowhere like it usually did, and also, she admitted to herself she wanted Sian. Without a doubt. She also admitted to herself that she had to get over it. Just as soon as one realization happened, the other came along in tandem. Why not allow herself some fun then? Especially with someone she was comfortable with, and someone who was so gagging for it.

Erinn couldn't help but blush a bit thinking of how confident and forceful Sophie had been with her for the past almost 12 hours. She could even get to like this side of Sophie more and more if she wanted to continue whatever this was.

"What? You have a weird look on your face."

"Oh nothing," a smiling Erinn said as she opened the front door of her flat. It wasn't raining yet so they both set off to walk back to Coronation St.

"Well you really don't have to walk me home, I mean we know each other, it's not like you paid me or anything," Sophie said with a giggle. This was so odd to her, actually feeling at ease in her skin around Erinn, she couldn't help feel a bit strange. Well that and that she had had about 5 hours of sex and was still drunk from the night before.

"I know," Erinn said playfully hitting Sophie's arm. "This is for me. People can see we can be civil with each other."

"Ah. So ulterior motives, I see." Sophie and Erinn walked the distance to the cobbles talking about everything but the issue at hand. Erinn knew by now not to push Sophie into talking about something if she didn't want to. And didn't want this to end on a sour note like it usually did. She genuinely liked Sophie, and loved her playful joking side.

Soph just wanted to go home and sleep some more so she started picking up her pace as she neared Coronation Street. Erinn started getting a bit nervous as they got closer as she didn't want a run in with Rosie. That would not be a good scene at all. Erinn was good at playing like she didn't care what people thought, but deep down she did. She didn't want to be seen as the person messing sensitive Sophie Webster about. She took a deep breath as they rounded a corner, just down the street from the main drag of Corrie. "_Here we go," _ thought Erinn.

* * *

Sian by now had gotten dressed and checked her phone about a billion times. Even turned it off and on to make sure it was working. She set out to be on Coronation Street and sort of mill about until there was a Sophie sighting. She didn't want to be like this but if Soph wasn't going to answer, then she would confront her. Corner her if need be. The trouble was, she wasn't feeling 100% well. The bourbon from the night before was messing with her whole body. It was too bright, too blurry, too stomach churning but she was determined. Sian felt she had caused this whole thing, not directly but her past coming back to haunt her had caused this chain reaction. And Sophie was too sweet to get the wrong end of the stick like this. Sian had to set things rignt. She got the guts up enough to walk into the Corner Shop to see if Sophie was there, which she wasn't. Dev greeted her in his normally distracted way and she walked around acting like she was shopping, when in reality she was seeing if Sophie was there in the back office or not. Sian purchased a juice when she realized Soph wasn't there and walked outside into the fresh air. "_Where are ya Soph, don't make me go to your house," _ Sian thought as she took a drink. Just then she heard a familiar laugh that made her heart leap. "Soph," she said aloud.

* * *

Erinn was recalling the time they got kicked out of an arcade in Blackpool, after Erinn asked some of the locals if there was any coke around for sale. Sophie at the time was angry since she didn't do drugs, but now looking back it was quite humorous. Sophie let out a loud laugh that echoed down the street.

"Oh god your face hahaahha," laughed Erinn pointing at Sophie.

Sophie was blushing and couldn't help but still laugh it off. They neared the Corner Shop and Sophie right away saw Sian look over at her and Erinn. "_Shit!" _ thought Sophie but kept her cool.

"Alright Sian," she said trying not to look nervous. She felt her hands instantly get sweaty in her coat pockets.

"Sophie…" Sian said as she looked at who she was walking with. It was the girl from a couple of weeks ago, the one causing a scene. She instantly felt queasy as the juice did a number on her stomach.

Sophie watched as Sian looked over at Erinn, and looked at Erinn herself, who was as usual oblivious to the situation.

"Were you going to answer my text?" asked Sian quietly while her face, neck and ears burned like fire.

"Your text? Oh shit Erinn," said Sophie looking at the redhead as she rifled through her pockets. "I left my phone at your house!"

"Are you sure?" asked Erinn.

"Yeah I left it on the bedside table. Damn it, I don't feel like walking, let's just get a cab back," said Sophie.

Sian had to leave. This was too much information to process and the juice, the flipping juice was doing a huge number to her stomach. "_This is the famous Erinn….the phone is at her house...bedside table." _ Sian walked to the back part of the Corner Shop. The ginnel they called it. She just had to get rid of the juice and any residue of last night's binge drinking out of her stomach.

Sophie watched as Sian walked away looking green around the gills and felt like she should help, but remembered the last time she tried to help and just let her walk.

"I'll uh.. text you I guess Sian?" said Sophie to the back of the blonde quickly walking away. Erinn couldn't help but giggle, and Sophie could appreciate the way it would look to an outsider, who had no clue as to what was going on. They walked to Street Cars and got into a cab. Sophie couldn't help but look at where she last saw Sian, couldn't help but feel concerned. "_Get over it Sophie, you know this is the right thing to do. Think of our sanity." _ Sophie laughed to herself as she realized she was still drunk and laughed at the thought that her mind was a different entity than herself. She looked over to Erinn who grinned at her flirtatiously. Maybe she could get a little more out of her sexually to avoid the Sian situation a bit longer. "_That's using her." _ She started to chide herself. Sophie leaned in for a kiss to which the redhead reciprocated greedily. "_Perfect. Wouldn't have it any other way."_


	23. Chapter 23

**More sexy times ahead :)))))))))))))))**

* * *

Erinn breathlessly grabbed Sophie's face toward her own. She wanted to live in this moment of passion forever and also wanted to show her gratitude for bringing her there by having Sophie's tender lips on her own. No time for tenderness though as they crashed their lips together and Sophie tugged a bit on Erinn's lower lip with her teeth, causing the redhead to moan quite loudly. Sophie's hands were moving at a rapid pace now bringing Erinn ever closer to the edge. As Erinn reached climax, Sophie looked at her face and realized what was happening. How wrong this all was. She paused for a split second but when Erinn opened her eyes to see what had caused the interruption, she continued on. She wanted this yes, making girls have orgasms was a great turn on, and it was Erinn. You know THE Erinn.. but it wasn't Erinn she really wanted anymore. It was Sian. Sweet, troubled, gorgeous, mysterious Sian. Who was she kidding, she wanted the redhead still, and probably always will, but Sophie could potentially see a bright future with Sian. Or she thought she did, before creepy guy came along. "_Darren was it?" _ she asked herself as Erinn came down from the highest of highs, both girls sweating on each other as they embraced and tried hard to catch their breath.

"Soph.." said Erinn gently after about 3 minutes of silence and calm breathing. Sophie didn't want to answer. She knew she gave the game away when she paused. Erinn was too intuitive with Sophie to let anything get by her. Sophie felt tears welling up in her eyes, but didn't move to look at Erinn or answer her. "Sophie I know this is all a bit weird, but you can talk to me you know? Despite what you think you know about me or how things went down in the past, you can talk to me. We've always been at least able to talk."

Sophie rolled away from Erinn and put the back of her hand up to her eyes to wipe tears away. She wasn't sure she even had the right to be upset, she just felt frustrated. This about 3 weeks ago was all she wanted, but now she wanted someone else unattainable. Sophie was beginning to wonder if she could ever be happy. Was she just always destined to be lead on and then left? Soph didn't mean to but let go of a sob at that thought. Erinn quickly repositioned herself to hug Sophie from behind to soothe her.

"Shh it's okay Sophie, it'll be okay babe. When have I ever known you to be defeated? Never. You Websters are tough, I mean just look at Rosie. Gets slagged off constantly and laughs it off. Believe me, she scares me half to death mate," Erinn said with a chuckle.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Can I just ask you something?" started Erinn carefully. "You don't have to answer... But does this have anything to do with that hot blonde you were talking to on the street? The bar maid?"

Sophie felt a pain run through her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but in this very intimate moment, with no clothes, post-sex, she felt she had to be honest. That's all either one of them had now. Honesty. Sophie nodded her head against the pillow on one side and Erinn's head on the other. She reached up to put her hands on Erinn's arms that were still hugging her, and couldn't help but sniffle a bit.

"Okay but she texted you right? I mean, have you checked your phone? I don't really know what's going on but she looked upset as well."

Sophie didn't want to check her phone. It was like she didn't want to deal with it. She finally got Erinn where she wanted her and here she was thinking of Sian. She didn't want to get rejected anymore, so why couldn't she just be happy with this here now?

"Is it okay if I grab your phone for you, let's get to the bottom of this…"

"No Erinn, not yet. Just… not yet okay. Just hold me for a bit please." Sophie hated to sound so weak and small especially after how aggressive and powerful she had been with Erinn to kick this all off, but she just needed closeness and a bit of quiet to figure out her next move.

Erinn smiled to herself. She felt like she was seeing a whole new side to Sophie, but also felt the familiar glow she brought to the redhead. "_Uh oh," _ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sian called in sick to the Rover's and nursed her wicked hangover. She mostly slept and checked her phone. She was tempted to text Sophie again, but what if she was "busy"? "_Ugh," _ she thought, feeling worse than she had all day. Sian knew she could reach out to some of her old Southport mates to see if Darren had done a runner or got busted again, but didn't feel like opening up a whole can of worms. She could check tomorrow to see if he had indeed turned himself in. Sian didn't want to think of that situation either. She knew that she felt a love for Darren, but it seemed he still wanted to be with her. But what could she do now? She didn't feel right just forgetting it all but, what was she going to do? Visit him? Sian guessed she had to cross that bridge when it came. She sighed out and could feel tears welling at her own frustration.

Sian could hear her dad milling around in the kitchen and of course of all the times he was gone when she needed him to talk to, he was here when she didn't want to see anyone. Firstly she was embarrassed that she was so hungover, on HIS liquor. And secondly that she had been around Darren again, and third, she was in love with a girl. "_In love?"_ Sian both smiled and then felt sick again. She covered her head with her pillow.

Vinnie poked his head in Sian's room. "Hello love, you alright?"

"Yeah dad, must've been something I ate. I just need to sleep it off," said Sian from under her duvet.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Crackers? A juice…"

"Oh God, NO JUICE." Sian didn't mean to yell that last bit, but she couldn't even hear the words without her stomach churning. She really was in a state.

"Okay, okay. Easy. I'll let you rest. I'm going to Pamela's again tonight. I really want you to meet her, I think you'd like her."

"Oh, can't wait. I'll see you later yeah?" said Sian and eye rolled her dad from beneath her makeshift blanket fort.

"Sian.." started Vinnie sternly.

"I know dad I'm sorry, I just don't feel like thinking or talking. We can arrange a dinner this weekend yeah?"

"Okay love, get some rest."

And with that Vinnie was gone. Sian never meant to keep secrets like this but it seemed she had them from just about everyone. Starting with the Darren stuff, the Sophie thing, and now that she had been sick on the Street. "_What a mess." _ She wished Sophie would just text her, even if it was just a yes or a no. Sian grabbed her phone again. Did she have a right to deserve Sophie's attention, even if it was just to explain? "_Oop, here we go again." _Sian got up quickly and ran to the loo to throw up the last of the night before from her stomach. She sat on the bathroom floor and decided then and there to get Sophie to not only listen but to be with her again. She had to. But when she was up to it. Sian quickly brushed her teeth and got back into bed. This will all work out, it will. She was determined.\

* * *

Erinn opened her eyes to a fully naked Sophie in front of her. Sophie's eyes fluttered a bit in her sleep, off in dreamland. "_Adorable." _ Erinn wasn't going to lie to herself, she did feel jealous that Sophie had moved on and was upset about someone else, and someone as hot as the barmaid. She reached out to touch the brunette's hair and as she did, Sophie opened up her dark blue eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Sophie squinting at the sunlight in Erinn's bedroom.

"Oh, about 1. We've been in bed the whole day. Sleeping and ...otherwise," Erinn said with a grin. She leaned in for a kiss, which Soph reciprocated but more absently than passionately. The redhead made a move to be on top of Sophie and Sophie let her but wasn't as into it as she was a few hours before.

"I have to go home. I have work later," Sophie said staring up at the ceiling. To be honest she didn't want to leave, she could stay in this bed forever. Not directly because of Erinn, but because she was off the street, out of the way of prying eyes, no questions, no looks. No Sian.

"Well okay but I want to talk, I mean if you want to…" Erinn reached down for Sophie's hand and held it. "It's okay Soph. It is."

"Thanks Erinn," said Sophie as she grabbed Erinn's face and brought it in for a slow burning kiss. Soph did feel appreciative of Erinn, and a little guilty for using her. She opened her eyes after the kiss and could see a slight smile on Erinn's face and her eyes still closed. "And thanks for… all this," said Sophie and smiled. Erinn opened her eyes.

"Anytime Soph," she said way too soppy for her liking, so she quickly got up to get dressed so Sophie didn't catch on that she actually was really enjoying this and having the brunette in her bed all day. She couldn't explain it, but having Sophie there as a physical being with no emotional attachment, just sex, had actually switched something on in Erinn. It made her want Sophie all the time, here with her. Erinn walked to her kitchen to hide the blushing her whole upper body was doing thinking about it.

Sophie took this as a cue to get her stuff together (and her phone) and head home to shower and eat and head into work. "_Back to the street." _ Sophie knew that when Erinn started walking around her house that it was time to go, but instead of awkwardly meandering around, she thought about taking Erinn up on her offer to listen to her and to "sort it out." Erinn was being a good friend Sophie thought.

"Erinn, I'll text you, and thanks again." Sophie waved as she walked out. This time it was Erinn who wanted to delay Sophie leaving. Wanted to try to make small talk so she didn't leave yet. The roles had reversed and in a big way. Was Erinn going to now fight for Sophie?

"What is wrong with you aye?" Erinn said aloud to herself and walked off to start the shower.

Sophie walked home her usual way, the whole time debating what she was going to respond to not just Sian's text but her missed calls and texts from her parents, Rosie and Ches all looking for her. Family and Ches would understand, well sort of and she did want to know what the hell was going on with Sian, but she wasn't ready to get fully rejected just yet.

To Ches B:

"_Sorry to do a runner mate, but I had to just get away. Yanno?"_

To Rosie Web:

"_Meet me for a drink after work please. I'm fine, just you know… confused. I'm texting mum now."_

Sophie was already almost home, but she called home anyway.

"Hello? Sophie!" said Sally in a rushed tone.

"Hey mum, I'm okay. I'm heading home now," said Sophie. While she enjoyed being treated like a kid still she hated having her parents on her ass for not coming home or telling them when she's going out. Yeah it was still their house but she was a full grown adult. She shouldn't have to check in so often.

"I wish I could ground you for making us worry like that! You don't do this sort of thing Sophie, you have to check in with us. It's not too much to ask!" said a relenting Sally Webster.

"I know mum, I know, look I'm almost home yeah? We'll talk then. I spent the night at a mate's, had a little bit too much to drink and woke up a bit ago. I'm sorry," Sophie thought she should leave out the sex marathon she and Erinn had shared the night and morning previous.

After she hung up with her mum, Sophie rounded the main corner of Coronation Street and saw Katie and Chesney leaving Roy's together. Neither looked like they were having a good time, but at least they were together. Sophie didn't feel like approaching them, knowing what she knew about Katie and Ryan's night together the night before, so she put her head down and walked faster to her house.

She didn't know what to think anymore about Sian. She was no good at just letting things lie, but sometimes she had no choice. Her night with Erinn, now that she looked back on it was quite monumental for our Soph. Dominating Erinn was something she had always fantasized about, and it had happened over and only thing was, during the last bit there, she was under the fog of Sian Powers and she couldn't fully appreciate it. She loved Ches, but she didn't want to be that person that is waiting around trying to keep busy while the one she wanted to be with was with someone else. She had already put her time in with that with Erinn.

And what about Erinn? She seemed to reciprocate a lot of what was going on. She enjoyed her time with Sophie as far as she could tell, and had consoled her just right… "_Gahh what was that?" _Erinn wanted to talk about this stuff and was blushing at the end and didn't look like she wanted Sophie to leave. Was she ready to give Erinn another shot? And if so, would she? Could she keep up the dominating and forward way she had been with the unruly redhead? She supposed she could make an effort. This is what she has wanted this whole time after all.

Sophie felt flushed with this huge decision she was making. She knew she always wanted Erinn, but maybe she just had to change her attitude. Instead of being the door mat, she was the one calling the shots. Who knows if Erinn would even be okay with this but, after the morning and night they just had, it was worth revisiting. Sophie pulled out her phone.

To Sian P:

"_Don't worry Powers, you have nothing to explain. We are all good. See ya around yeah?" _

Sophie hated to cut her off so bluntly but, she had made her choice and she chose Erinn. First she needed some confirmation.

To Erinn S:

"_What are you wearing? :)"_

She walked up her front walk way and got a buzzing from her phone.

From Erinn S:

"_Well I was just thinking of you… so I'm not wearing anything ;)"_

Sophie smiled as her ears caught fire. "_This is going to be awesome," _ she thought as she walked in her front door. "_Finally." _


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my Grandmother died yesterday. And I wanted to get something out, so I just used what I had done already earlier in the week. Thanks for understanding. **

* * *

Sian couldn't help but read Sophie's text for the 10th time in just as many minutes. If Sophie is going to say they are all good and just a see you around, then it sounds like she's over it. "_Right? Or not…" _Sian needed to clear her head, maybe take a walk down the cobbles. "_Desperate." _ She stared off into the distance. Well she WAS desperate. If it whatever it was with Sophie was over just as fast as it began, then she at least wanted to state her side. Explain what that was all about, and get everything out in the open. Sian wasn't a tease, and didn't want to be thought of as such.

When she first started picking out the people she thought seemed like fun and cool to hang with, she couldn't help but be drawn into Ryan Connor's "charm". He was roguish, attractive and he played music. How can you not like that combo. Well Sian couldn't, not after she got to talking to him one on one and found out how boring and simple he really was. No shade on him, he seems nice enough, just lacking in certain areas. Sort of full of himself too.

Sophie on the other hand was beautiful. Thick brown hair, blue eyes that get a shade darker than Sian's own powder blue ones. A knowledge of interesting facts coupled with a sense of humor that doesn't quit, is all a plus. Sian never was one to grab people's attention right off. Sophie though, she could talk to anyone about virtually anything. It was a gift she had that Sian was envious of. Not in a mean spirited way but more like...intrigued by it. She was sweet and kind, and got slightly nervous being around Sian. The fact that she was a girl wasn't as strange as it should have been. She had always got closer to girls than she had boys and Sophie was hot enough to want it to go all the way to the next level. Or levels. Sian smiled at the spot on the wall she was staring at. Just that quickly she had tears welling up in her eyes. "_I fucked this right up didn't I?" _ She would need a game plan to get Sophie back to where she wanted her. Namely on that park bench under a ridiculously starry night in each other's arms. She just had to.

* * *

Sophie sat at the counter in the Corner Shop texting back and forth with Erinn. She was having fun with it for once, but she also knew that she couldn't get too deep emotionally or Erinn would most likely pull the plug on whatever it was they were doing. The physical aspect of the relationship or at least the prospect of it was quelling her need for Sian in a big way. She thought of Sian but only of the nights they had hung out, not as she would call it "Future Sian". Sophie's mind didn't work that way. She didn't want to think too much of that Sian because she didn't want to get bummed out that it probably won't ever happen.

From Erinn S:

"_I was having trouble walking all day from you. Didn't know you liked it rough. Should have showed me that side earlier ;)"_

Sophie blushed, not from embarrassment but from pride. This is Erinn texting her this! Wow. She wished she had a time machine to tell young, frustrated 17 year old Sophie that someday this would all be worth it.

To Erinn S:

"_Oi, there's plenty more where that came from, keep it up love :)"_

Just then the door opened at the Corner Shop.

"Alright Ryan?"

"Yeah Soph, how are you? You had the plague last time we saw each other," he said with a laugh.

"Ha, well I survived it. How have you been then?" Sophie said putting her phone under the counter. Last thing she needed was any grief about Erinn being back in the picture.

The pair talked for more than a 15 minutes about things that had been going on in their lives, both of them skipping over the more controversial topics. Ryan said nothing of Katie and Sophie was no fool, she was not about to blow the lid off of her sleeping with Erinn for virtually a day straight.

"So what's been going on with Sian then hmmmmm?" said Ryan playfully. Sophie grinned through the pain she quietly felt.

"Oh not much. I decided to let it lie. She was smooching some dude last time I saw her so...yeah. That's about all she wrote I'm afraid," said Sophie whose heart started racing just then. She remembered the pain she felt watching it happen, and now she was trying to talk about it matter of factly and it just wasn't okay with her yet. She could pretend, but Sophie knew she felt like shit about it. She had wanted it to work out, and she could see herself even more happy than she is right now with the blonde but alas, you can't go forcing things. She then pictured Erinn having the loudest orgasm of the morning and started blushing right then.

"What's that face for Sophie? Keeping something from me then?" asked a far too inquisitive Ryan.

"Ha no mate, just remembered a joke is all," said Sophie quickly. She had to think fast around here if she was going to keep the Erinn thing under wraps.

"Go on then, I love jokes me," said Ryan.

Sophie quickly scanned her memory for a joke she just heard… she got one!

"What do you call a computer that sings? A Dell. Get it? Like Adele? A. Dell." said Soph quite pleased with herself actually.

Ryan threw his head back and laughed. Even though Ryan caused her grief occasionally she did enjoy when he truly laughed. He was a good lad even though he let girls ruin things sometimes. Like Sophie could talk. She let Erinn ruin things for about 3 years. All made up for now though. Sophie smiled.

"Alright Sophie. Let's do lunch tomorrow eh? Got to have tea with Michelle tonight, wants to talk about 'something serious' as she says." Ryan did the air quotes thing with his hands when he said it.

"Alright mate, see yas tomorrow. I'll text you," said Sophie with a wave. She loved the kid but was glad she got rid of him in that moment when she could feel herself possibly tripping over her words and letting the truth out. "_Pheww," _ she thought. She had a standing late dinner date with Rosie, with who she was going to let the cat out of the bag as to where she was all night and day. Even though she wasn't in the mood for the grief she knew she had to share it with Rosie. She grabbed her phone. No texts. Sophie stared at the clock. "_Only 3 hours left," _ she sighed. Her mind wandered to where Sian would be now, which she quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought. "_Don't start that now." _ Sophie couldn't help it though. That was always her weakness, she couldn't help herself sometimes.


	25. Chapter 25

Sian walked out of the chippy feeling full and also a bit depressed. The greasy food hadn't done much to cheer her up like she had hoped, but did its best to cure her rough hangover. She sort of sighed when she looked at her surroundings. Just then she saw something familiar. Rosie Webster in 5 inch heels trying her best to walk on the cobbled street. Sian resisted the impulse to just run up to her and instead followed her for a bit. She watched as the elder Webster sister walked toward the Corner Shop. Sian wondered if Sophie was working or if Rosie just really needed some crisps. She waited outside hidden in the shadows of the buildings across the way. Minutes and more minutes passed. She began to wonder if she should just head home when suddenly the door opened and first Rosie, then Sophie walked out, bickering like usual.

"You didn't have to flamin' say that to Dev, he would've let me go you know," said Sophie in an annoyed voice.

"Well I grew tired of waiting, and plus, he'd do anything for me. I can tell," said Rosie with a satisfied smile.

"Oh here we go. Everyone wants Rosie Webster don't they? Give me a break," said Soph with a shake of the head. Rosie started walking toward the Rovers and Sophie grabbed her arm. "Wait, um, can we go to the Bistro instead? Yanno, class it up a bit?" Sian heard Sophie ask. Sian's heart dropped. Sophie would try to avoid her now.

"Well sure, but … well okay yeah," said a slightly confused Rosie.

Sian never considered herself impulsive, but felt like she should do something. What it was she didn't know but she had to act out. She was not about to let her past get in the way of her future happiness any longer. She quickly walked up to the Webster sisters as Rosie was trying to keep her balance on the cobbles (still) and Sophie was grinning like an absolute goofball at her phone. Sophie had her phone in front of her and started typing away when Sian approached them.

"Alright ladies?"

Both sisters were distracted to the point of just replying "Yeah ta," before it sank in who was saying it to them.

"Ohhh alright Sian?" said Rosie with a cheeky grin as she looked over to her younger sister.

Sophie stopped typing on her phone and stopped everything else. Walking, thinking, BREATHING. Just stopped. Sian was there, looking at her with a glint in her eye and also a touch of sadness.

"Uh, alright Sian?" asked Sophie after about 5 seconds. Her brain, lungs and heart starting functioning again. Geez Sian could do a number on her.

"Sophie, I was hoping we could talk.. in private," said Sian eyeing Rosie. Rosie for her part was smiling like a lunatic at their interaction. She thought Sian would be absolutely perfect for her Soph. She was smart, funny and pretty well fit if she thought so herself. She also took the hint and excused herself.

"Um Soph, I'll just wait for you in the Bistro yeah? Nice to see you Sian! Hope to see you more often," said Rosie trying to plant a seed.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Nah I'll join you sis, have a good one Sian," said Soph trying to get the hell out of there. She wasn't ready for this conversation, she didn't want to get let down yet again.

"Sophie!" said Sian and Rosie at virtually the same time. Both wanted Sophie to stay and have this discussion, for different reasons but for the same end result. They both chalked it up to Sophie being stubborn.

Rosie didn't waste any time in grabbing Sophie aside. "Stay here and talk with her, she's obviously upset. Go on," said Rosie.

Sian could hear what was being said, and couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed at how difficult this had all become. "Soph, please."

And there it was. Sian saying "Soph" in just the right tone of voice. She felt weak in the knees. She had to stay now. Sian had mind control over her it seemed and no matter what Sian was going to say as to why they couldn't be together, Sophie was going to take it. And she wouldn't upset the blonde. She never wanted to upset Sian.

Sophie sighed. "Oh alright fine. After you," said Sophie motioning Sian to walk to a place where they could talk in private. "I'll be in soon yeah?" she said to Rosie who looked a bit baffled but happy nonetheless.

"Take your time Sophie. Talk some sense into her Sian please, " said Rosie. Sophie stood staring at the nerve of her sister.

"_Shut your gob you slapper_," thought Soph as Sian grabbed her and led her away from the middle of the street. Sophie thought she should answer Erinn's sext she had sent minutes ago, as she didn't want to seem like she didn't appreciate the hotness and sexiness of Erinn. For as much as she put Sophie through, she was still hot shit.

Sian walked toward the bench, THEIR bench and hoped that the walk wasn't going to be as awkward as it felt now, the whole way. She turned around to see how close Sophie was following her, and saw her distractedly staring at her phone with a slight blush on. Sian sighed.

"Where are we going? We could've talked way back there…" said Sophie putting her phone away and realizing how far they had walked while she was texting Erinn back.

"I know. Just trust me," said a determined Sian. When they reached the bench, Sian turned around and put her hands out toward Sophie's.

Sophie stood there, watching what was happening. She wanted to protect herself but would go wherever Sian led her. This could be so dangerous. Soph almost killed herself because of Erinn. Not intentionally but just gave up so many times that she didn't care what had happened to herself.

Yes, this was different. The timeline was shorter, but the connection she felt to Sian could not be denied. With Erinn it was based on games and well… Erinn's looks. Sophie was a sucker for a redhead EVERY TIME. This was different. Sian was a looker, no doubt about it, but this was a personality mesh that she had never felt before.

Sophie had no choice but to extend her hands to Sian's.

"Sit with me please Soph," said Sian trying to hide her shaky voice. Of course Sophie complied.

Sophie felt like her whole body was lava again, like she does when Sian touches her, but wanted to nip this in the bud from the start.

"Sian I already know what you're going to say…"

"Oh you do? I don't think so," said Sian sighing a little.

"I KNOW I do. Look Sian it's okay. I'll be okay. You can be with whoever you want. I mean…"

Sian knew this would happen. All of the misunderstandings and missed communication had reached it's point here. Sophie had given up already. And yeah maybe it wasn't much of anything yet, she knew that the brunette felt a connection like she did. She just had to.

"Sophie. I'm glad you said that, because I want to be with you."

Sophie stopped talking and stopped breathing again. "What? Since when… wait, what? If you want..who was that guy? Wha…?" asked Sophie totally at a loss for words.

"Oh Sophie Webster tongue-tied I see. There's a first," said Sian a bit annoyed, not at Sophie but more at the situation and Darren's place in it all. Bless him, he didn't know what he was doing to Sian. He had his own journey, and of course it was going to cross Sian's path again. Who knows it might cross her path later down the road, but still. She hated the timing of it all.

"Sian, I…" stammered Sophie.

"Shut up Sophie," Sian said as she leaned in for a kiss. Before Sophie knew what was happening, Sian's amazingly brilliant lips were against hers. Again.

Sophie didn't know what to do but run. She was good at this you see. "Sian I can't. Not now. I'll um.. call you.. I will. I just have to go now. I'm so so sorry."

Sian reached out for Sophie's coat. "No wait!" cried Sian at Sophie who had nervously run away from the bench. "Soph!"

Sophie had to get the hell out of there, but didn't want to go to Erinn's. She ran directly to the Bistro, where she knew she could dump all of her feelings out to her sister who always eagerly awaited the goss.

* * *

"You WOT?" said Rosie way too loudly for Sophie's liking. Or Nick and Leanne for that matter.

Sophie had dumped all of everything on Rosie. Erinn, Sian's admission, how she booked it away from the bench when Sian had kissed her. Rosie was finding it way too hard to control her emotions.

"Who even are you Sophie? I don't know you. I don't know this.. THIS PERSON you have become," said Rosie over-dramatically even for Rosie Webster.

"Alright, reel it in Rosie, just help me yeah?"

"Well don't be ridic Sophieee. You don't want to be with that Erinn do ya, you want Sian. End of."

"Like I told you Rosie," said Sophie through gritted teeth, "it's not that easy. Erinn and I seem to be at a happy middle ground. I mean yeah, it's only been a day, but it's also been a day since I saw Sian kissing some guy."

"Ugh, this is why I like men Soph, honestly."

Sophie rolled her eyes. She liked where things finally were with Erinn, but she also just got Sian to admit she wanted her. Sian Sian. And THE Erinn. _"When it rains it pours eh?"_ she thought. She needed some time to absorb this all. How long, she didn't know, but she had to choose or she might not end up with either of them.

* * *

Sian watched Sophie run away and couldn't help but feel so very alone. She didn't know the whole backstory of her and Erinn, just a few words here and there. Ryan filling her in a bit, but getting any details from a boy is the most difficult thing ever, and the little he did tell, she had asked just to diffuse the awkward date they were on. From what she got though was that Erinn was just one huge headache for Sophie and had been for years. Leading her on and that, she supposed she could see that if Erinn was willing to give in to Sophie now, then Sophie should take advantage of that, but… Soph seemed so excited and happy and nervous around Sian, that she had to have felt something for the blonde. And with Darren here, confusing things, she could see how Soph might think she was leading her on as well. Sian had to admit she was glad there was a bit of closure with Darren, it wasn't this dark corner of her mind anymore that he was coming for her. She didn't have to hide anything anymore. And she wasn't. She had strong feelings for Sophie Webster that she wasn't going to hide anymore.

Sian sighed deep and felt a pain in her chest. Her heart ached not just for Sophie but just for how her life had turned out. She was glad to be away from the mess of Southport but didn't want another mess here in Weatherfield. If she wasn't in so much mental anguish she would go in and tell Sophie a thing or two, didn't she know how hard it was to admit all of that? But alas she couldn't muster up that much courage in such a short amount of time. Sian didn't know what to do now, should she just wait until she gets cold enough to want to walk home? Should she go into the Bistro to gang up on Sophie with Rosie? She felt good that at least Rosie was sort of on her side. From what she remembered the elder Webster sister was no fan of Erinn, maybe if she could talk to Rosie and get the facts from her, yes that.. THAT would be the plan. Getting Rosie alone though and focused seemed like a task in and of itself, but she worked tomorrow night at the Rover's so maybe she would see her in there with Jason. Sian sighed again and started the sad trek home. She kept her eyes on the Bistro's doors in case any beautiful blue eyed sisters would come out, but no such luck.

* * *

Sophie left the Bistro with her eyes glued to the bench (THEIR bench) looking for the blonde. She didn't know what she would say to her, as for once in her life, she had no comeback for Sian's declaration. Soph had often wondered in the past how much Erinn would actually ruin other relationships she would try to get into, but it's all different now. Yes Sian was amazing but she had a past too, and one that didn't seem so much in the past. She knew the relationship with Erinn was all about games but Sophie seemed to be winning this time. It's all she had ever wanted, to win at least one round. _"How sad Webster,"_ Sophie chided herself. It seemed that she didn't really love Erinn anymore, she just wanted to win the game. Whereas with Sian she could see a life together. She just felt right. Erinn always felt like a mismatch but when it was on, it was explosive, but that was simply because Erinn would snatch it away just as fast as she put it out there. Hence creating the need and want and so on. Sophie felt a wave of nausea rush over her. Remembering those days made her feel like blowing chunks. And now? Now it was the easy option. Sian seemed hard now, she didn't want to put her feelings out there so fast like she did with the redhead and so instead ran away. _"But she told you she wants you, what are you doing aye?"_ Good question. What was she doing? Her pocket buzzed.

From Erinn S:

_"You coming over? Or nahhh.."_

To Erinn S:

_"I'm actually pretty tired. You wore me out pretty good ;) Think I should rest up for tomorrow night..sound good?"_

Sophie wasn't lying but wasn't telling the truth either. Their monumental night and day did leave our Soph knackered but she always had more in the tank for Erinn. She did however need a night to herself to figure out just what she was going to do. Her phone buzzed again as she was looking at the night sky. Erinn sent a picture of herself partially nude.

From Erinn S:

_"You sure then love? ;)"_

Sophie's eyes widened. Erinn was good. She could make Sophie feel like throwing up and horny in just a matter of minutes. Sophie's tie to Erinn was the only thing making this difficult. So many things had happened and now she had upper hand! Sophie Webster was winning, but why did she feel so shitty?


	26. Chapter 26

**Slower chapter but a lot of words. It's all going somewhere, I promise. Light sexual activity and so many words! ;)**

* * *

Sophie woke up to light tapping on her bedroom door. She hadn't slept very well with thoughts of two very beautiful and very different girls swimming in her head. She could tell by the glare coming in through her curtains it was morning, but she still couldn't wake up just yet.

"Hey Soph. Sophie. I need you," said Kevin in a voice just above a whisper. He needed her to wake up but didn't want to shout at her, because he needed a big favor.

"Dad, is everything okay? Where's Jack?" said Sophie impulsively.

"He's fine Soph, but I need you to watch him this morning. You don't have work at Dev's do ya?"

Sophie scanned her brain remembering what day it was..Friday. But did she have to work? "Let me double check Dad, but if not, I don't mind watching him." Kevin smiled at Sophie and closed her door to let her get on with it. Sophie rubbed her eyes, sat up and stretched. She felt she could sleep for 10 more hours. And she was sore.. must be sex related. She smiled, then she frowned. "_What a pickle." _She then thought spending time with Jack could distract her for a bit since he was a handful. And a cute one at that.

Sophie checked her schedule and noted she had a short shift at 4pm until about 8 or so. Dev and Sunita had another twins related event to attend and promised Sophie she could have her Friday night off if she just covered for them. She put on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs. It was going to be a long day since it was only 7:30am and she was booked all day with baby Jack, lunch possibly with Ryan and then work. Maybe she could squeeze a nap in after lunch. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Jack in his carrier, her dad with his mobile being held up to his ear by his shoulder and Sally over the stove. It was almost like a ballet they were performing. Barely avoiding running into each other multiple times but still getting their tasks done in front of them. Sophie couldn't help but smile as it seemed like old times and that's all she wanted was peace in her household again. Sure her private/outside life could be in shambles but if her homelife was calm, that was a big weight off of her shoulders.

Kevin was making his lunch and Sally was making breakfast for Sophie and Kevin. Jack was barely getting into solid foods so his little oatmeal was in a separate bowl.

"Well this is cozy," said Sophie sarcastically.

"Ohh Sophie not now please, honestly," said Sally absently running up the stairs.

"Well can you help your old man or not then?" said Kevin with a mouthful of toast.

"Gross dad, and yeah, I'm all yours until 3 at the latest."

"Cheers Soph! Okay this is his breakfast, is it alright if you feed him? And there's his bag. There's extra clothes in there, extra nappies, extra dummies. He's very particular about having certain ones at certain times.. and if those things run out, there's an endless supply upstairs in his dresser…"

"Yeah dad I have baby sat before, and you're just going to be right there anyway," motioned Sophie towards the Garage.

"Actually no, I have to go drive out to tow a truck in. This guy's a big spender, and he specially asks for me, so I can't say no can I?" Asked Kevin to no one in particular as he put on his overalls and then his coat.

"Sounds awesome," said Sophie, basically saying she stopped listening and walked over to Jack to pick him up out of his carrier.

"Anyway, thanks Soph. I'll be in contact yeah? Bye Jack! Bye! Say bye bye to Da Da!" said Kevin walking to Sophie who was holding up Jack. He gave both of his children a goodbye kiss.

Sally then appeared behind Kevin and gave the situation an eye roll. She then went to Sophie to give her a kiss goodbye and said, "Good luck." Sally then stroked Jack's nearly bald head and said, "You be good for Sophie okay? Bye bye!" It was infectious. Getting a bye bye from a baby always catches on.

Sophie couldn't help but giggle as she watched her parents walking slowly and backward out the front door, waving like loons at Jack who just kind of stared at them. Just as the door closed Jack moved his arm up and down and said "Bye bye!" Sophie laughed hard at that. Kids aye?

Sophie did her best to juggle between Jack and her own needs in the early hours, finally getting the hang of it by mid morning. She got dressed while he played on her bed, she used the loo by putting him in his carrier, and handled some social media while he was sitting on a blanket surrounded by toys. He even made it to her Facebook and Instagram as the poster boy for the new generation.

She got a call from Kevin at 11:15am telling of the progress of the car and said he should be done within the hour. She also got texts from Chesney and Ryan.

From Ches B:

"_Alright Soph? Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday, me n Katy were um.. busy :)"_

From Ryan C:

"_Heya. Still up for a quick lunch?"_

Just then her phone rang. It was Erinn. Sophie couldn't help but giggle at how no one texts or calls you for hours then suddenly it's like everyone remembers you or something.

"Good morning," said Sophie with a slight smile.

"Hi.." said Erinn slightly out of breath.

Sophie heard Erinn's voice. "Oi, you alright there?"

"Mmmhmm. Yeah," said Erinn with more ragged breathing.

"Erinn…" said Sophie totally confused.

"Oh shut up Sophie," said Erinn as her breathing started getting faster and she started moaning.

Sophie figured out what was going on and felt her neck instantly start sweating. "Cum for me Erinn. Imagine me kissing your neck and flicking your nipple…"

Erinn started out making smallish moaning sounds but then got so loud Sophie had to move the phone away from her ear. Sophie who was bright red from blushing, waited until Erinn was breathing somewhat normally.

"You brat, you could've warned me! That was so hot," said Sophie picking Jack up from rolling on his back. He smiled his appreciation at Sophie and continued to sit and reach for his plastic toys.

"What fun would that have been then aye?" said Erinn. "I hated waking up to an empty bed this morning Sophie."

"Yeah I know, but it's really only been like two days since we started this.. whatever this is. I'm sure you'll survive," said Sophie lightly rubbing Jack's head.

"Oh alright Sophie, geez I was just saying that I missed you. Sorry," said Erinn.

"_Boy the tables have turned haven't they," _thought Sophie suddenly getting an uneasy feeling.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I'm just.. I dunno, tired I guess. Me dad woke me up to watch Jack at 7:30. I'm sorry didn't mean to come off like that," said Sophie. To say she was confused would be an understatement and yes she was enjoying this with Erinn being a little submissive, it was more games that redhead liked to play and she kind of just wanted it to be normal for once. Like how it would be with Sian… maybe. She was just guessing and didn't know for sure. Sian hadn't volunteered anything about who that guy was, she just simply said she wanted Sophie. Yeah she didn't get a chance to say anything more with Sophie doing a runner, but still. Sian was still too mysterious to be certain. She did think of how the blonde could say jump and she probably would say how high, but shook that thought out of her head immediately.

"... and work has been so stressful lately. Soph? Sophie….?" Erinn asked.

Sophie wasn't paying attention. "What? Yeah? Work. Right. It sucks…Look I have a lunch date with Ryan in about an hour or so, but until then I'm watching my brother. Maybe we can meet up later then? I work at 4 til about 8." She was not about to give up her nap time after lunch.

"Oh okay," said Erinn in a disappointed tone.

"Look babe that earlier was amazing, really. And we can replicate that all night tonight yeah? In person though this time." Sophie was looking forward to it, but didn't want it to start feeling like a chore. She would have to lay down ground rules tonight.

"Well okay then, I can wait until after you get off work I suppose. I'm glad you enjoyed my… 'performance' then. I'll text you in a bit okay?" said Erinn a bit timidly.

"Yeah sure babe, see ya later."

Soph couldn't explain it but, this was a huge turn on. Thinking of sort of dominating Erinn got her blood pumping that's for sure. She who called the shots for so long. Rejecting Sophie after luring her in, then turning around and ignoring her for days. Then Erinn "accidentally" running into her and starting the process over again. Sophie shook those thoughts from her head too. Things were different now. Her thoughts went to Sian whom she had kissed twice but who had also given mixed signals. Well to be honest it was super weird when that guy was around, and she HAD said she wanted to be with Soph. "_That's not that mixed is it?" _ She asked herself as she picked Jack up.

"When you get older Jack, promise me you won't get into girl troubles like this okay? Or boy troubles.. whichever." Sophie smiled at Jack then got a whiff of a diaper that needed changing and ASAP. "Oh wow Jack, you sure take after your dad don't ya… and Rosie, haha." Sophie laughed to herself. She would text the boys back in a few mins but first Jack needed to be cleaned up and fast.

* * *

Sian was having a late breakfast with her father.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" she asked after putting her dishes in the sink.

"Sure, of course," Vinnie said looking up from his phone.

"How do you know...or how DID you know what direction to take your life? I mean I know it got rough with my mom there but, how did you know what path to take to truly be happy?" Sian tried to keep things as veiled as possible. Didn't want her old man to ask too many questions back.

"What's this about? Everything okay?" asked Vinnie Powers putting his phone down. "Do you regret leaving all that behind? I mean if you ask me, you did right Sian, you would not have ended up well. Not at all. The further away you are from those people…."

"I know all that Dad," said Sian interrupting. "How did you know what to do next I meant. Okay so we've made this huge move to get away from things that were making us unhappy, now.. how does one go forward?"

Vinnie thought over his answer for a bit. Sian could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. He then smiled at his only daughter. "You trust your instincts. You were always a bright child, you have great instincts Sian. Before, you were blinded by drugs and that… that boy, but look at you. You've learned a hard lesson and now you're all put together and ready to move forward. Trust yourself. In the end, you're all you've got," said Vinnie getting up and kissing Sian on the head. "See you later love."

If only her dad knew that she had not only seen "that boy" but also entertained him in his last days of freedom and even thought of manipulating him with sex to stop him from possibly harming himself even more. "_Yeah great instincts dad, thanks." _ She made a mental note to check to see what, if anything had happened with Darren's big deal that went down and/or if he turned himself in. Sian debated texting Sophie, but didn't know what to even say. "Thanks for running off after I told you how I felt," or "Yeah you know what? Never mind, I was just joking," or even a nice "Hello." Sian shook her head and grabbed her phone anyway. Quick check of her social media sites and then maybe a tidy up of her room after. She saw Sophie's Facebook with her adorable baby brother's picture. She hovered over the like button. "_Too much?" _ Well she did like the picture, it was sweet of Sophie's brother with a dummy in his mouth while he was smiling, she just didn't want to seem too desperate. She decided on consistency and liked it. So much pressure she felt just from a flippin' website. It only compounded when she saw a different picture of baby Jack on Instagram. "_Do I like this one too?" _ Of course she did. "_Trust your instincts." _ Sian decided then and there she needed to go on a run to get rid of her nervous energy. She had to do SOMEthing.

* * *

"You WOT?" exclaimed Ryan.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yes I know Ryan, that's all I've been getting about this, but it's different now. I am in control this time."

Kevin had come back from the garage to a napping Jack and a ready to get out of the house Sophie. The morning's babysitting session had given her a good insight into child raising and she was ready to go out and leave the house at least. Ryan and Soph sat near the wall in Roy's.

"Yeah but Sophie, what about Sian? What about all the crap Erinn has put you through? I've picked you up from the Rover's restroom floor after many drunken, hysterically crying nights way too many times to think this is okay. She almost destroyed you."

"I know all this Ryan, but this is my way of getting myself one over on her. I mean it's not right, I know but this is making me feel like it was all worthwhile. She's totally submissive to me right now, and yeah maybe it won't last and it probably won't, but it feels good and feels right and is making up for all of the hard times. Plus it's only been like two days, it's not like we are married or anything. She can see other people, and I'm sure she is actually."

"And you're okay with that…" asked Ryan cautiously.

"I would be yeah. I'm telling you it's different," said Sophie sipping on her cuppa.

"Wait… WAIT. I've figured it out!" shouted Ryan.

Sophie laughed, "Ryan keep it down please haha."

"I've got it Soph. You don't care about what Erinn is doing because a) you don't really want her you just want to get it out of your system and dominating her is something you've probably imagined after some of your worst nights with her, and b) you still want Sian."

"How do you reckon?" asked Soph scratching her head.

"You want Sian so you don't care what Erinn does. She can date and ignore you and you'd be fine yeah?"

Sophie thought, "Well yeah I suppose…but she wouldn't."

"Well no, not now because she loves games. This is a new game for her with you. Domination! It's brilliant, and um sort of hot."

"Calm it down Connor, don't get weird," said Sophie sternly. Then she thought about it. "It actually is REALLY hot."

They both laughed.

"So you're completely done with Sian then? No emotions when she comes around aye?" asked Ryan with a smirk.

"Um well.. uh…" Sophie stammered as she looked past Ryan.

"What Soph?" Ryan turned around toward the door where Soph was looking.

Sian had walked in and stood at the counter ordering a coffee. She turned to the side where Soph and Ryan were sitting and stared. Sian instantly starting blushing and blinking, and had to tear her eyes away to pay Anna. With one last glance at the friends sitting along the wall she left Roy's. Ryan looked at Sophie as Sian was walking out and could see the slight wince on the brunette's face. He stood up quickly.

"This is ridiculous Soph, I'm going to go talk to her."

Sophie grabbed his sleeve. "Oi, don't go chasing after her! Please Ryan, for me?"

"Well okay but you're making a huge mistake. Just my thoughts," said Ryan as he shook his head.

"You're probably right but they are my mistakes to make mate, alright?"

"Alright Sophie, fair enough."

Sophie's heart had not stopped pounding at the sight of Sian. She hated to say it, but Ryan, the biggest player she knew, was right about her girl troubles. "_Well, first time for everything," _ she thought.

* * *

Sian couldn't breathe. She had to run out of and away from Roy's as fast as she could. "Is this how it's going to be now?" Sian thought as she ran to the opposite end of Coronation Street. She stopped to catch her breath. Was she always going to run from things that were difficult in her life? She didn't want to anymore. Sian was going to get to Sophie if it killed her. She had to talk to Rosie tonight, she just had to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Slowly edging them together :)**

* * *

Sian trudged along at work in a dour mood. She smiled when she needed to and brought people their hot pots and drinks in a timely manner but, looking for the elder Webster sister to walk in the Rover's was proving daunting since it was Friday night and it was getting more and more packed. Her heart skipped a beat when she overheard Tyrone mentioning that he was waiting on Jason, which then would mean Rosie would probably soon follow.

Sian didn't know how to start a conversation with Rosie about something of significance, not just the weather or hair care tips. She was tempted to have a drink her own self as her nerves were all over the place. If Sophie was going to in turn reject her, she didn't know how she would feel. From what Sian could gather about Soph and Erinn, they had a lot of history and a lot of drama and she couldn't see how that would be good for Sophie in the long run. But she understood. Sophie had to try, and Sian didn't blame her for that. She told the brunette how she felt and that was that. She didn't want to force the issue and embarrass herself further but she wanted some facts and that's why she waited on flamin' Rosie Webster of all people. Sian felt Rosie was opposed to Erinn in general, so maybe this could be an informative if a little awkward conversation. She wasn't going to let Sophie be the one that got away though. Not if she could help it.

Just then Jason walked in and walked over to Tyrone. Sian instantly started sweating, and smiled blankly at the lad. She then ran through every scenario. What if Sophie showed up? She couldn't talk to Rosie then. She wanted to talk to Sophie too but not until she had some answers. Sophie ran away last time, and that wasn't a good sign was it?

"Alright Sian? Pint of lager please and one for my friend Tyrone here," said Jason.

"Thanks mate," replied Tyrone. Sian handed the men their drinks with a nervous smile. "Thanks Sian. Getting busy in here aye?" asked Tyrone taking a sip.

"It's not too bad yet," answered Sian trying to form words in a cognitive sentence. She hated the thought of watching the door for a glimpse of Rosie, so was hoping it would pick up in there so she could be distracted.

And pick up it did. Since Becky skipped town they were short staffed that night, and had to get Steve and Sean behind the bar to help. Sian was grateful for the help but didn't want to seem like she couldn't handle the rush. Also, she realized how annoying it was sharing a name with someone else behind the bar. Sian gladly took a minute to take an empty box out back and grabbed some fresh air and a drink of water while she was at it. When she got back inside to the crowded and noisy bar, she caught sight of the elder Webster sister entering in all her perfumed and made up glory. She eyeballed the room for her boyfriend, and in scanning the room made eye contact with Sian.

Sian was still sort of open mouthed and nervous about seeing Rosie amidst the hustle and bustle of the crowded bar, but her determination to get to the bottom of all this Sophie/Erinn business made her take a deep breath and walk toward Rosie.

Rosie had a small smile for the blonde, which then turned into a sympathetic look.

"Alright Sian, how.. how are you?" asked a concerned Rosie.

"I'm…. well...I don't..." stammered Sian. She wanted to be strong and get right down to it, but when Rosie asked in such a way, it brought some emotions forward. Her tears began to well up a bit. This was all frustration, this was. Darren coming back and maybe losing something exciting and new because of his reappearance…. it hit Sian like a ton of bricks just then. Rosie and Sophie didn't look that much alike but were similar in features and Rosie's big blue eyes struck Sian right in the heart. She wanted Sophie like no other.

"Can we talk later?" Sian managed to get out.

"Of course! I want this to happen for you...for Soph. Hell, for all of us!" Rosie yelled the last part over the sudden boisterous laughing that came from by the dart board. Sian felt relieved that she would at least have Rosie on her side and that maybe they could make some headway into getting Sophie back where they both seemed to want her.

* * *

A few feet away, Sophie was getting off of her short shift at work and wanted to pack an overnight bag for Erinn's house, so she headed home. Sophie and Erinn had been sexting for the last hour and Sophie had an embarrassed smile on her face walking the short distance She glanced at the Rover's as she walked. Thinking of what was contained in that silly old bar. Soph stopped. This was like the fork in the road. Although Erinn and Sophie had a difficult past, this was feeling so comfortable at the moment. Sophie was in the driver's seat and Erinn seemed grateful for the ride. Almost like when you take a dog out for a drive. Just so happy. "Did you just compare her to a dog? You're losing it." She chuckled at herself, but couldn't help but feel a bit of the ol' butterflies when looking at the Rover's. Sian was so attractive and so.. well… charming, and there was a connection. One so strong that Sophie couldn't help but feel like she would be missing out. She knew better however than to start another thing when she didn't even know what the current thing she had even was. Should she go in and take a look? Talk to Sian?

Just then Chesney walked out of the Rover's and behind him Sophie could see how packed it was in there and thought she wouldn't be able to catch some time with Sian at that particular time anyway.

"Heya Sophie!" Chesney said as she ran over to her.

"Hey Ches," Sophie answered reaching in for a hug. "How are ya?"

"I'm good actually, going to meet Katy at the Bistro. She said she wanted to 'talk'. Kinda not looking forward to it to be honest," Chesney said looking down.

"I'm sure it's fine Ches. You two are good together."

"Cheers Soph. Hey are you going into the Rover's? Sian's in there talking to Rosie.."

"Wait, they're talking? Oh no. Umm…"

"What? What did I say now?"

"Oh nothing. I just feel like those two might conspire against me and my situation…" Sophie looked at Chesney. She hadn't told him yet about Erinn. "Erinn and I… we are sort of. Doing a thing."

"Doing a thing? Is that even English? What thing are you two doing?" Chesney smiled and looked at Sophie. Then just as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared. "You aren't! You aren't doing THAT thing? Are yous two back at it?"

"Chesney.. wait. I swear it's different now. It's hard to explain, and I will, l but we both have hot girls waiting for us. We should get a move on," said Sophie trying to get out of explaining yet again her deal with Erinn.

"Okay but Sophie, what are you doing? You didn't care if you lived or died when she was through with you. Over and over. I can't in my good conscience let you back with her. I say no. Katy can wait."

"No no Chesney, it IS different. I'm calling the shots. I mean look she's even texting me now asking if it's okay if she orders takeaway for dinner. It's all so weird man, but it's so hot. She's totally submissive right now. And I dig it. It's something I've wanted from her for a long long time. Well… something like this.. not exactly this. I don't want to choose what she wears and stuff but, yeah it's totally strange and hot and I'm doing this."

"Okay.. what? What are you on about? What about Sian in all this?"

"Sian well.. she.." Sophie didn't know what to say. "She has some issues I guess. I mean she told me she wanted me.."

"WHAT? Then why aren't you in there right now with her? Sophie this is crazy. Domination games? What is going on?"

"Lower your voice please Ches." Sophie grabbed Chesney out of the middle of the walkway where everyone could see and hear them. "I know but look." Sophie was stalling. Then it sort of dawned on her. "I don't know if I can trust Sian. I don't know her.."

"And you can trust Erinn? Really?" Ches interrupted the brunette. His face was matching his red hair as he was getting more and more agitated.

"Look, I have control over this with Erinn. I have no control over anything with Sian. She was hitting me up, leading me on. Kissing a guy and then telling me she wants me. I don't know what to think about any of that. With Erinn it's been easier. I wear the pants. FINALLY, for once! Don't you know what a big deal this is? And plus it's all new. We've only been at it a couple of days."

"I'm sure in your weird thing you have, or should I say HAD with Erinn, this is big, but not to anyone that has had to watch you pick up the pieces so many times. And I'm sorry I'm so angry right now but this isn't right Soph. You know it isn't."

Sophie knew that Ches wouldn't be as easily persuaded to let it drop as Ryan was, and even Rosie had sort of let it go, but she was suspicious of Rosie and Sian talking in the Rover's. She could only imagine what those two were on about.

"Okay I seriously need to go, and so do you." Sophie heard Chesney's phone buzzing in his coat pocket.

"Sophie I'm not done talking about this. We will talk more later. We better," said Chesney putting his phone away after typing for a second.

"Okay we will. Now scoot. It'll be okay Ches, don't be annoyed."

"Sophie, just be careful. I mean I love ya and I don't want her to mess you about again. Or I'll just have to kill her."

Sophie heard Chesney's words and couldn't help but smile. She went in for another hug. "Thanks Ches. You know you're my best mate."

"Same here. Keep in touch!" said Chesney starting to walk quickly away from Sophie to a waiting Katy.

Sophie waved bye to Ches, and couldn't help but look back at the Rover's. She was curious as to what was happening in there. Sophie stood and stared for a few seconds. It was almost like she was waiting for a sign, something to tell her to come in. Just then her phone buzzed.

From Erinn S:

"How long you going to be? I don't want to have to take care of myself yanno ;)"

Sophie's level of blushing and shyness was off the charts as of late with Erinn texting her like that non-stop. And while it does make her want to run to Erinn's bed, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of unease at Sian and Rosie chatting. She couldn't explain why, but she was curious. Being a nosey person had it's drawbacks that's for sure. Sophie continued home when she felt her phone buzzing again. She sighed when she saw it was from Erinn. First order of business was to be the ground rules for Erinn. She liked the adventure of it, trying things for the first time, and sleeping with Erinn countless times but she kind of felt like she was being nagged a bit right now.

To Erinn S:

"Listen babe, I'll be there soon okay, let me use the restroom in peace please"

Sophie hated lying but it was a little white lie, not going to hurt anybody. She went about packing and got a response text.

From Erinn S:

":("

"What is going on?" Sophie thought. Normally she'd drop everything and run to be with Erinn. Countless times she'd ditched her friends on a night out because Erinn called her and wanted her to hang out with her friends. Now it's like.. almost like.. a chore. She couldn't figure out why. She looked out her window towards the Rover's building and sat down on her bed. "What a mess," she thought.

* * *

Sian asked Sean if she could be let off first since both Steve and Sean started working later than she, and Sean rolled his eyes but replied with "Sure love. Nice work tonight."

"Thanks Sean and I'll wait around for my tips if you all don't mind." Sian motioned for Rosie to come join her at the seats near the jukebox.

Rosie wasn't drinking but was looking as exasperated as ever at Jason and Tyrone's conversation. When Sian waved her over she looked relieved to be away from so much testosterone.

"Hi babe. How you holding up? It was like totes hectic in here earlier," said Rosie looking around.

Sian stifled a giggle at Rosie's lingo. "Yeah. Totes." Sian was going to need a drink if she was going to talk about this stuff. Her stomach was in knots and her head ached. She was about to get up to order one when Rosie offered to get a round in.

"What'll you have?" asked Rosie at the bar.

"Whiskey and seven please. Make it a double."

Rosie's eyes widened but she nodded. She understood that this was stressful. From what she noticed, when she was paying attention that is, was that Sian looked nervous around Sophie, and so she wanted to assist Sian in any way she could. Sophie had always been her own person. Not really flummoxed by Rosie or her mum's constant arguing or constant judging of each other and things. Now that they were all older, Rosie genuinely cared for Sophie and saw the damage that redheaded girl had done to her, and when she saw someone as nice and normal as Sian she wanted to push Soph in the right direction. She paid for the drinks and sat down.

Both girls were anxious to start but didn't know exactly what to discuss first.

"So how's Soph…" started Sian.

"I'm sorry for Soph…" began Rosie.

"Go on," said Sian. She would let Rosie start since she was feeling like she could throw up at any minute.

"What I was going to say was that I'm sorry for Sophie and how she's acting. She wouldn't know a good thing if it like...ran her over. I'm so so mad that she's with that Erinn again after all that she's put Sophie through."

Sian nodded. Hearing that her and Erinn were "with" each other made Sian's queasiness worse and it was all she could do to stay there, and not run and throw up in the ginnel again.

"What's with them anyway?" was all Sian could manage to squeak out in between gulps of a too strong drink.

"Oh sweetheart, where should I even start?" said Rosie with a dramatic flourish. "Those two are like oil and water, but always seem to go back to each other. Well in a way… I mean Erinn is so confusing and childish.. and Sophie just really really liked her and cared for her. Sophie wanted to fix her, or well.. help her so bad that it ultimately led to many tear streaked, blow out, drunken nights. Erinn doesn't think she needs fixing so it's almost like… um.. Erinn is like mocking Sophie. Taking the attention and then turning it around so our Sophie is left with the shit end of the stick. Make sense?"

"I think so," said Sian listening so intently that she was leaning forward without even knowing it. She reached for her drink, she was draining it pretty quick.

"Whoa babe, take it easy," said Rosie. "To top it off, Erinn had a girlfriend that whole time, and she was doing the same exact thing to Erinn. It was like her way of feeling better. Treating Sophie as her girlfriend was treating her. So childish, wouldn't you agree?"

Sian nodded. She felt bad for Sophie. She could see why if Erinn wanted to give it a go with Sophie that Sophie should take that chance. She felt that way already but it really sunk in the more Rosie talked. Sian's giddiness was being replaced with dread and sadness now. How would she have a chance against that? Years of angst versus a few nights of drinking and a kiss or two. And looking back, Sophie did turn her down a few weeks ago. "Probably because of Erinn I bet," thought Sian. She blushed at the thought of throwing herself at Sophie after getting so drunk, but it seemed harmless at the time. She liked Sophie a lot and saw fun times ahead with her, but she would have to switch gears and hope for a civil, friendly relationship. One that didn't have Sophie running away so often.

After about another half an hour of Rosie telling horror stories about Sophie's near mental collapse, Sian really had nothing to say. It was like David vs Goliath.

"So why talk to me Rosie? You know Sophie is going to go through with this no matter what anyone says or offers her."

"Babe, this isn't going to last. Erinn and Sophie are not built to last. It's way too intense.."

"Exactly Rosie, it's too intense…" interrupted Sian.

"Hang on. What I was saying is that yes, it's too intense, but it's never them at the same time. Like before it was Sophie following her around and begging and pleading for Erinn to just like.. acknowledge her. Now it's the other way. Sophie is into Erinn I guess, but because she's the one in charge now. It's totally like a game. I was talking to Sophie that other night and Erinn texted her at least 4 times asking her crazy silly questions. Like could she take a shower now, or what she should wear for bed. Soph was getting well annoyed. They are playing some sort of domination game and Sophie's just not that into it. I mean… she's getting what she wanted from Erinn, you know.. attention. But it's truly bothering her how much attention it is now. She doesn't seem that into this game, but she says the sex is good so…"

"STOP. Stop please Rosie. I'll be right back." Sian got up from the table and ran to the loo. She ran into the stall in case she started throwing up. She didn't but the whiskey was hitting her all at once. She walked to the sink to splash water on her face. Sian looked up at the mirror. She studied herself. "What a mess," she thought. She composed herself and walked back into the bar.

* * *

Sophie gathered up her stuff and walked out of her house. She was looking at her phone as Erinn had sent a picture of a candlelit table with flowers and place settings. Sophie smiled. Now this is what she really wanted. A nice romantic meal.

To Erinn S:

"Nice babe. See you in a few :)"

Sophie looked up at the Rover's sign again. She had been distracted for the past 30 mins packing and straightening up her room, but there it was again. That nagging feeling she was getting, knowing that Sian and Rosie were at least in the same building. And Ches had said they were talking, and that means probably more than just "What'll you have?" Curiosity was getting the best of her and she was contemplating peering through the glass to get a looksee. Just as she was debating with herself, the door opened as Norris, Rita and Emily slowly made their way out of the Rover's. While they were jibing each other, they held the door open for a longer than normal and Sophie couldn't help but look past them and right at Rosie and Sian sitting near the jukebox against the wall.

Sophie's mouth dropped open. The only things they have in common from what she knew was place of residence and Soph. She had to do something. Soph didn't want those two discussing her private life and she hated to think that they were. Sophie wasn't conceited in the least but had a feeling she had to break this up. She ran to the Rover's ready to tear into Rosie. She knew what she was doing with Erinn, she finally had her where she wanted her and nothing is going to stop her from doing this. Not Rosie and not the gnawing feeling in her gut that this was all wrong. Sophie wanted it to be her decision this once and she was going to go out of her way to let everyone know she was running the show. Especially hurricane Rosie Webster.


	28. Chapter 28

Sophie ran into the Rover's with a sick feeling building in her stomach. As she opened the door herself, she saw Sian quickly scurrying away to the loo, and Rosie calling after her.

"I'm sorry Sian! I didn't mean to say that!" cried Rosie after Sian. She had jumped up when the blonde jumped up.

"Hey, what is this shit Rosie? What are you talking to her for?" demanded Sophie grabbing Rosie's arm. She dropped her bag on the ground.

"Ow you're hurting me! Let me go Sophie," said Rosie, startled at first but then actually in a bit of pain.

"No Rosie, answer me first. Don't make me make a scene in here. You know I'm good at that," said Sophie between clenched teeth.

"Sophie, she is upset. She wants to be with you and you're off with that red headed slut. I wanted to talk to her to answer some like.. questions. You know, explain some stuff. That's all. Don't get all big headed about it," said Rosie quickly pulling her arm out of Sophie's grasp.

Sophie had actually let up on her sister, which made it easy for the elder Webster to get her arm back. Hearing that Sian wanted her, yet again, did something to her. What though she couldn't explain. Just then a still slightly wet faced Sian appeared from the bathroom.

"Sophie what…"

"I was just leaving Sian, but first I want to talk to my loving sister in private if you don't mind," said Sophie, the last part sarcastically with a fake smile plastered on. The sarcasm wasn't meant for Sian but more for her sister and instead of realizing that, Sian took it personally.

"Fine then, do whatever. We were done talking anyway. Have a good night," said Sian going behind the bar to get her purse and coat.

Sophie hated seeing Sian upset by something she had said, especially when she hadn't meant it for her and felt worse than before. It was just too many emotions and issues all at once and so Sophie stood there watching her leave. Sian didn't want to leave out of the front because of all the looky loos already gawping, so she walked to leave out through the back smoking area.

"See what you've done now Sophie? You're going to chase off your one chance at happiness," Rosie was yelling as Sophie acted fast and ran after Sian. Sophie was so hopped up on uneasiness and frustration she about bowled over Sian who had stopped to turn around to see who was chasing her.

"Sophie what are you doing? You about killed me there!"

"I know Sian I'm sorry. Look in there, I was annoyed with my sister not you. She's got a lot of nerve sometimes…"

"Save it Sophie, I know what's going on. She was just filling in some blanks is all. I get it. Well, not entirely, but I understand somewhat. You're free to go. I saw you were all packed, so have fun," Sian couldn't help but get that shaky voice you get when you're upset but trying to be tough. She tried to hide it but couldn't now that she was face to face with Sophie.

"Sian…" Sophie lost all brain function and was hearing Sian's words about a second after she actually said them. She could tell Sian was upset. Was she the game player she seemed to be? This didn't seem like a game. This felt… REAL. Almost too real. Sophie wasn't prepared for all of this. She didn't know what to do. She had always been in Sian's position with Erinn. Now she had Erinn begging for her come play and Sian acting hurt by it all. "_Was she acting though? Or…"_

Sian wasn't just going to stand there while Sophie processed this all so she moved to walk away again. She put herself out there again because of Sophie Webster and this would be the third time Sophie had rejected her. Sian vowed then and there to never do that again. She turned around to get the heck out of there.

"Sian wait, I…. "

"You what Sophie? Look.." The blonde stopped walking and turned towards the brunette. Sian took a deep breath. "It's okay, I should just go. I wouldn't want either one of us to say something we'd regret."

Sophie nodded slowly at Sian. Here was a moment in time where so many things hinged on the next couple of seconds. Sophie was neither very brave nor very confident. Nor spontaneous, but she felt like she should act out of character, since that's how her life was right now anyway. She reached out to Sian like she had done to Sophie at the bench a day earlier. Instead of waiting for her to figure out what Sophie wanted, Soph went in for a hug. Why just a hug she didn't know but she wanted to defuse the situation, and also she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to confess to Sian what this strange relationship with Erinn was, and why she felt like she had to be in it in the first place. Sophie was also at a loss for words. Yet again. The effect Sian has over her left her speechless among other things, and she didn't want the blonde to go just yet.

Sian didn't know what to do with this gesture. She didn't want to put herself out there anymore for Sophie who sure, was going through things... but there she was trying to hug her and Sian wasn't cruel, she embraced Sophie back. Sophie gripped tight as Sian rested her head on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie was the first to pull back slightly, it seemed she got her words back as she had the perfect thing to say.. but that was all out the window, because when the girls pulled away and faced each other, Sian instinctively leaned in for yet another kiss.

This was beginning to become Sophie's favorite sight. The blonde staring into her eyes until they got close enough, then she moved her eyes to Sophie's lips and then shut them completely. Sophie thought she could never meet someone who could kiss as perfectly as Erinn, but Sian was definitely the winner. Their lips were perfectly matched, the rhythm, the amount of tongue, just there, but not overpowering. Everything was perfect. It started to get a bit more rushed and heated though, as Sian dropped her purse to put two hands on Sophie's back, hair and neck. Sophie focused on trying to get Sian as close to her as possible. Just resting on each other wasn't enough. She wanted it to be like on the SIMS when they occupy the same space. Knowing physics wouldn't allow it, she settled for the hot blonde's body resting on hers. Sian was making primal noises as they would switch sides and dive back in. This was driving Sophie crazy like she had never felt before.

Sophie was beginning to lose all sense of where she was, why this was "wrong" and who was waiting for her. That is, until her phone buzzed violently in her pocket. She wasn't going to answer it, but Sian stopped the kiss and tried to catch her breath. Sophie didn't want it to end but wasn't going to force the issue and breathlessly reached for her phone.

From Erinn S:

"_Look Sophie if you aren't going to take this seriously, then we can just forget it. The food's getting cold. If you didn't want to come over you should have just said"_

Sophie was ready to just huck her phone as hard as she could against the brick wall that made up part of the ginnel. Why was this all happening now?

Sian was the first to speak. "It's fine Soph, you can go." She said nonchalantly as she picked up her purse. She put her fingers to her lips to get as much as she could of the taste of Sophie's lip gloss. Sian gave a small smile to Sophie and walked away. Sophie had no brain power to stop her, so she watched as Sian turned the corner and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Through a light gathering of tears she texted an impatient "girlfriend" back.

To Erinn S:

"_Be right there."_

* * *

Sian walked home with a different feeling than earlier when she was talking with Rosie. It wasn't sadness or dread. It had been replaced with a feeling of hope. Sophie had responded to the kiss like she wanted it to happen and like she wanted Sian. She smiled to herself. The more she thought about it, she wanted this with Sophie because before with Darren, it had been chaotic and messy. Always trying to please him and not have him go off breaking stuff because she didn't smile at him right away. Sophie was safe, and most of all it would be Sian's choice. She never had control over anything with Darren and she could tell that Sophie wasn't controlling or harmful. And she didn't seem angry or bitter after the horror stories that Rosie told her about her past relationship with Erinn. Maybe this was Soph's way of getting over Erinn for good. She couldn't see Sophie as a Dominatrix, so that must be what it was. Either way, Sian was going to nudge Sophie in the right direction and right back to her. How to go about it, she didn't know but a few more encounters like they just had, might do the trick. Sian looked up to an opening in the clouds at the stars. She closed her eyes and made a wish that this would all work out soonish and to give it time but not too much time. She smiled. "Sophie Webster, don't fight it, this is going to happen." She said aloud to no one and everyone. Sian felt confident, something she hadn't felt in a long long while.

* * *

Sophie went back into the Rover's and slowly grabbed her bag. Everything was happening around her but she couldn't move at the same pace. It was all like a dream. That kiss. "_What was that kiss?" _ She wanted to chase down Sian and ask her what the hell, but she knew she had an upset red head waiting for her. She looked at Rosie who had joined Jason and Tyrone over by the dartboard.

Rosie locked eyes with her younger sister and smiled a sympathetic smile. She knew as well as Sian that no amount of talking would change her stubborn sister's mind, and that she had to learn this for herself, but she still felt bad for her. And for Sian. Rosie made a wish as she watched Sophie slowly leave that the two girls would eventually find their way to each other. It just needed some time.

Sophie headed for Erinn's house not sure what she was feeling. Maybe Ryan was right, she wasn't dropping everything to be with Erinn because of how she felt for Sian deep down. She had pushed those feelings down when that creepy guy Darren was lurking about, making Sophie feel uncomfortable and kissing Sian...What was all that anyway? She wasn't sure she had the right to ask but she was curious that's for sure. Sophie wasn't sure if she could trust Sian. Her trust had been toyed with so much in the past, she didn't just hand it out all willy nilly.

She walked up to Erinn's front door and knocked.

"Come in," said a less than enthused Erinn. "Are you going to tell me what took you so long?" she said to Sophie as she walked in and put her bag down. Erinn was sitting at the dining room table.

"I got held up. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," said Sophie quietly.

"Doing what? If you didn't want to come you didn't have to but you could've said."

"I did want to come. I DO. I had to talk to Rosie about something and she was in the Rover's so I…"

"Did you see Sian?" interrupted Erinn getting up from the dinner table almost as if she should be standing for this conversation.

"Well briefly, but Rosie…"

"Oh. Okay well.. you're here now," said Erinn starting to clean up the table and take the plates to the sink.

Sophie just watched her and grew more confused as the seconds ticked by.

"Erinn..?"

"It's fine Soph. What do you want to do tonight then?" asked Erinn avoiding the subject.

"Why are you.."

"Sophie! I'm not mad okay? Let's just forget about it."

Sophie didn't know what to do. Erinn had switched gears in a few seconds and all at the mention of Sian. "_Did she know? Did I give it away? Was it written all over my face?" _ The next thing she knew, Erinn was walking toward her with a devilish grin. Sophie didn't have the reflexes to move. She knew what was coming next. Erinn threw her arms around Sophie and leaned in for a kiss.

"Did you change your perfume? You smell different," Erinn asked as she spotted a blonde hair on Sophie's shoulder. Erinn looked into Sophie's eyes and could see the confusion and guilt in her eyes. The red head grabbed Sophie's hand before she could come up with an answer or protest and led her to the bedroom. "Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?"

Sophie walked behind Erinn as she led the reluctant brunette to the bedroom. This was going to be a long night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay I'll leave my personal author's note at the bottom, but in this chapter I lightly discuss the D/s lifestyle. I've had two girlfriends into this and the explanation Erinn gives is more or less what they told me about it. I'm not making light or dismissing the lifestyle, it's just my understanding of what they told me about it. I do not wish to offend anyone that chooses to participate as either a D or an s. Thanks, oh and some sex stuff :)**

* * *

Erinn dragged Sophie into her bedroom and led her to the bed. Sophie sat down and Erinn stood in front of her.

"Did you have a rough day today?" asked Erinn in a semi-babyish voice as she pushed Sophie's hair behind her ears. Sophie knew what Erinn was doing but was so overwhelmed and guilty, she just nodded as she let the red head take off her jacket for her. She watched Erinn trying to pick something off the shoulder of her jacket. Then something else, then another. Sophie was curious.

When she finally got it off she held it up to Sophie and upon close examination, saw they were blonde hairs. "_Must've been when I hugged Sian. Shit!" _

"Oh that's from uh…"

"It's okay Soph. Like I said, you're here now," Erinn said as she smiled at Sophie and went to hang up the jacket.

Sophie was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What the hell was going on with these women? She stood up to go outside. She needed some fresh air, the room had become stifling.

"Wait Soph, what is it? You look like you're about to combust. Just sit down," said Erinn reaching out for the brunette.

Sophie stopped and turned around. She saw Erinn standing there. She remembered all the sleepless, tear-stained, drunk, on a roof ready to jump, shattered glass nights she had spent being depressed over this woman. Sophie again had no words (she hadn't really spoken in the past hour), so she reached out to Erinn and grabbed her in a tight embrace. That was really all she had.

Erinn embraced her back and waited for Soph's sobs to start. She recognized this pattern. She was pleasantly surprised however when Sophie led her over to the bed and gently started taking off the red head's clothes. Erinn tried to read Sophie's eyes. "_What was behind there? What was she thinking or going through?"_ Sophie suddenly realized that this was taking too long and all she knew was she had to have this and NOW. Who cares if it wasn't with the one she couldn't have because at the moment, Soph had this beautiful if not troubled red head in front of her wanting her. Needing her. She had to get her mind off of that stuff before she went insane, so she quickly shoved her hand down Erinn's still buttoned pants.

"Oh god Soph! Mmm," gasped Erinn. If Sophie needed a distraction Erinn was going to play her part and not complain. If anything this was such a turn on. Not so much Sophie's anguish, but her aggression.

Erinn always preferred to play the submissive role in a relationship and that is what she had with her ex Chelsea. Chelsea however had issues with monogamy, so it left Erinn alone a lot. It bothered Erinn that her girlfriend was out with others, but Chelsea was a great Domme, so she felt like she couldn't complain, maybe just throw the odd tantrum here and there to get attention.

When she had met the beautiful young Sophie Webster through mutual friends, she had been so drunk by the end of the night that she couldn't help but be super flirty with the brunette. Soph was shy and gorgeous, and for the rest of the night they couldn't look away from each other. Nothing had happened that night, since Erinn left with Chelsea and in the bright light of the morning Sophie was just a hazy memory of the night before, but it was almost like the universe throwing them together after that.

The more they would run into each other, the more intrigued they grew of each other. It was still accidental run-ins then, later it would change to a more game playing cat and mouse around town, but then it was still, "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Erinn liked just being adored by Sophie without really having to work for it. Sophie was genuine and funny and smart and it was nice to be cared for by someone who didn't want to play games all the time. At the same time however she could tell that Sophie wasn't really aggressive or forward then. She lacked confidence around girls, or boys for that matter, always making jokes when someone would hit on her, not really being too worried about it either. What Erinn didn't know was that Sophie had fallen madly in love with her , so she didn't really want any numbers or attention from others. She just chalked it up to Sophie being awkward around potential partners, not knowing that Sophie was crying herself to sleep after a night of being ignored by Erinn for the better part of the night. Erinn thought Sophie was interesting and attractive, but she was having a shit time with her girlfriend and that would sometimes take precedence over any flirting that would normally have happened between the two.

During a month long break from Chelsea, Sophie got up the courage to confront Erinn about how she felt. They'd known each other about a year, and Sophie had these feelings for her for months and months. Erinn was single now, and Sophie just had to know what was going on. Truth be told, the last thing Erinn wanted was another relationship right off the bat, it had only been a week since Chelsea had broken up with her. She let Sophie down easy, but made sure she knew she was flattered by what Sophie had said, and that if it was a different time, different circumstance she would for sure go out with Soph. Erinn also made sure Sophie knew that they would still be friends and no weirdness should happen. This was a small consolation for Soph, but at least Erinn was being cool about it she thought.

Erinn however was far from cool. Now that she knew exactly how Sophie felt, she could use this to her advantage. When Erinn was sad and lonely and more importantly broke for the week, she'd call good old Sophie and act like it was sort of a date, and then call some friends in to take her away when our Soph had had too much to drink and started asking serious questions, thus leaving Sophie with the bill.

Erinn went online a few times to find a Domme and then chickened out when too many questions were asked. She didn't necessarily want sex from it, just some order in her life. Her childhood was chaotic to say the least and she felt that the only way to have structure and routine was to have someone there enforcing it. Sometimes it would be sexual, but if she were to be honest, she felt like she couldn't live her life like she wanted if she didn't have threats or punishments in place if she didn't go along with rules. It was how she felt like she was cared about, or her perception of someone caring.

Erinn had gotten hold of some coke and started missing Chelsea like mad. She would have to get Chelsea back. Her life was even more of a shambles than before. Bills weren't getting paid, she was missing work….she was depressed and alone. She had sex with Sophie a few times but wasn't ready to start anything with her, especially since she was the more dominant one of the two. She knew that in a perfect world, this would be the best relationship she would ever have. But Sophie was too… normal for her… not exactly boring, Soph was never boring, but too normal. Erinn felt like all her shit would freak Sophie out and that the young brunette was a lover not a fighter, and she needed a bit of a fighting spirit at the moment. In her own way she had missed the arguing.. sort of.

In Erinn's mind she wanted, no, needed both of them. The discipline of one and the adoration of the other. She selfishly invited them both out one night. Sophie had felt so uncomfortable that night, pretty much seeing what Erinn was trying to do by talking to both of them like they were an audience, and only talking of things they could do together. The three of them. That was more than enough for Sophie. She downed her double gin and tonic and stormed out. Sophie had walked out in the sleet driven night, tears on her face frozen as soon as she let them flow, only stopping to buy herself some more drinks on the way. She was so far from home she didn't care. She knew this part of Manchester pretty well. It was where Erinn insisted they go since it was a gay friendly street, and Soph had a good mind to go into one of these places and pick up some unsuspecting lass. But she was too sad, too hopeless to try.

Erinn hated to see Sophie go, but was glad to see Chelsea act jealous and actually want back in. About a month prior, Chelsea brazenly had hit on Sophie one drunken night out and Sophie spilled the beans about how she felt about Erinn and what Erinn had been doing to her to encourage it.

It wasn't until about a month after the ill fated three way date night, and after Erinn and Chelsea were back together, when Sophie made a calculated move to be in a club where she knew Erinn would be that the shit really hit the fan. Erinn and her friends, Chelsea and Sophie made it back to Erinn's house. Most of them were coked out, while Sophie had a great buzz going. When Chelsea went to bed, Erinn cornered Sophie with kisses and they ended up having sex under a blanket on the couch, there in the living room in front of a few passed out people. Sophie looked deep into Erinn's eyes when they were making out after and said simply "Be with me."

To which Erinn replied, "I can't."

Sophie tried to storm out of that house so fast, haphazardly putting her clothes on, shirt on backwards, desperately searching for socks, "_Fuck socks!" _ Erinn eventually pushed Sophie into a spare bedroom to finally have it out. She didn't want everyone to not only watch the sex but also watch the ensuing argument. When Soph heard Erinn say, "I guess I just want my cake and eat it too," she knew she was done. Erinn tried to get physical with Sophie, to get her to stay but Sophie was 3 inches taller and gently pushed Erinn aside. It was the wee hours of the morning as Soph sadly walked home that morning. She looked to the sky and cried. If truth be told Sophie cried solidly for about 3 months.

They would run into each other, sometimes on accident, sometimes on purpose and continue the weird flirty thing they had, locking eyes across the bar, acting like they hadn't seen each other when they ran into each other in the restroom, but Soph had promised herself to stay away. About 6 months more of cat and mouse games led Sophie to have it out just one last time, in an overcrowded cafe with a spilled water glass representing the situation perfectly. Not to mention the rain starting as Sophie walked home crying for Erinn that last time...

Sophie put her hand on Erinn's head, guiding her tongue around Soph's clit and as she arched her back and smashed her clit against Erinn's tongue, Sophie came hard. It was one of those quiet, sneak up on you orgasms, where it was happening before you could even enjoy the build up. Erinn at first was worried at how quiet Soph had been during, but was happy feeling how wet Sophie had been and how wet she was now. She could feel Soph's legs quivering as she tried to lick her clean, and could tell she was too sensitive to try for another one so soon.

Erinn made her way up Sophie's body, kissing, licking and lightly biting along the way. Sophie had her eyes closed and was trying to control her emotions. This was light, this was love, this was what she wanted, but not exactly who she wanted it with. She opened her eyes to see Erinn smirking at her.

"Was that okay?" Erinn asked, knowing the answer.

"It was more than okay," said Sophie searching for something, ANYTHING in Erinn's eyes. A sign, a hint, a clue as to what she was doing here. She loved Erinn yes, she had really really loved her before but maybe that was just a need to quiet the storm. Erinn blew through life and love with reckless abandon and Sophie had wanted to tame her, to make her see that it didn't have to be like that all the time, or at all. Yes, Erinn was attractive as hell: short, freckled, red hair, blue green eyes.. but now that she's "calm" and ready to be domesticated.. was it the same? Well no, there was another. Yes maybe troubled, yes maybe there was another person for Sophie to compete with, and yes she didn't know Sian, but she wanted to get to know her.

Sophie shook those thoughts from her head. It made her sound like she was about the games too, but she knew Erinn. She was flighty and could dump you at the drop of a hat, which she had done countless times. Even to her now ex girlfriend Chelsea. And Sian? She could feel the heat of the sun with every touch and the uneasy ecstasy of freefall with every kiss. Soph grabbed Erinn's face and brought her into a rough kiss. She felt a passion for Erinn but maybe it was better from afar.

Erinn had watched Sophie wrestle with her thoughts and it was sinking in that however good it felt actually being with Sophie that maybe Sophie would be thinking of someone else, better off with someone else. Erinn knew she had put this girl through the ringer, but she came back time after time, with more intensity than before. And sometimes when things are intense, TOO intense you have to leave it be. Like when you grab a pan handle that's too hot you have to let it go.

Erinn stopped the kiss first and put her head on Sophie's chest. Both girls unsure what to do next. Sophie wrapped her arms around Erinn, neither of them making any sounds or effort to talk. They didn't say it but knew that this was a goodbye, one last gesture of love and caring. Sophie could feel Erinn's breathing slowing down meaning she was falling asleep after a bit and Sophie kissed Erinn on the forehead and closed her eyes. Instantly her thoughts and visions were of Sian. She didn't smile or gloat, this was sad for her. An end of a long, tough chapter in her life. Someone she had intensely loved and cared about, thought about endlessly, wrote poems, stories, even song lyrics about. Sophie wasn't going to turn her back on Erinn, she just had to end this intense emotional roller coaster. She wanted off. Sophie sighed and hoped sleep would wash over her soon. She hoped things would be easier in the morning. They surely couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**This chapter is SUPER personal for me as it's the story of an ex girlfriend that dicked me around pretty hard. The person I'm basing Erinn on really punished me and made me jump through many hoops and I'll admit I did not care if I lived or died. The stories are true and the people are real, but that was a long time ago. I still talk to the Erinn person oddly enough. Funny how life works sometimes.(And even though some of this dates back 10 years, the recent stories with her would make you laugh.)**

**The person in my life that is written as Sian in the story is still an ongoing thing but I feel like this story has to have some nice happy ending of sorts. I'm still waiting for mine :) Which also means that this is going to end soon. It was my way of getting all this shit out, past and present. Thanks sooo much for the comments and readership. You guys are all really cool. **


	30. Chapter 30

Sophie woke up to movement on the opposite side of the bed, but didn't open her eyes just yet. She was exhausted and wished everything would just stay asleep for now. All the feelings, emotions and turmoil would take a siesta so she could clear her mind.

Erinn was up and in the restroom and back again pretty quickly. She didn't move to cuddle with Soph or snuggle next to her. Instead she faced the opposite way, blankly staring at the wall. She too didn't want to get up and deal with this Sophie stuff. Whatever this was anymore. Erinn remembered some of her friends that were in a band were playing a show tonight at one of the dive bars outside of Manchester. She reached for her pants that were on the floor on the side of the bed and checked her phone.

Sophie rolled over. "Morning," she said to the back of Erinn. She reached out to touch Erinn's soft freckled skin. "What are your plans today?"

Erinn felt Sophie's soft touch and let the chills run right down to her toes. She cleared her throat. "Maggie and Mike have a show tonight in the city. Today I was going to… well I don't know now," she said trying to sound neutral.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen them play in a while. Are you going for sure?" asked Sophie getting excited and propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah but Soph.." said Erinn rolling over to face her.

"Is it alright if I tag along? I've missed their little band," said Sophie lying back down.

"Yeah of course," Erinn answered. She felt the need to ask Sophie to clarify their relationship but didn't know how to go about it. Before she fell asleep literally ON the brunette, it felt like an ending of sorts. She liked what she had going, even though the dominance part was waning, she felt like she could tell Soph how to do it and they'd be all good. She didn't know what to think, but was willing to go along with whatever Soph was going to do.

"Um Erinn if there's other people that you, you know.. have 'plans' with or whatever.. don't let me like stop you," said Sophie. Normally she would be fishing to see if Erinn indeed had other people she was going to be with, but this time she was letting her know it was okay to be with her others and to not rely on her solely.

"That's the thing Soph," said Erinn getting up to find some clothes to put on, "There isn't anyone. I've done away with all my um.. 'others'. I thought that...well you know.."

Sophie nodded and cleared her throat. "Well I'm just saying that it's okay." She also got up to get some clothes together.

Erinn felt the familiar sting of someone avoiding a serious conversation with her. But this was Sophie, nice sensitive intuitive Sophie. She knew they had plans for later that night so she was going to leave it be for now. Truth be told, Erinn was ready to drop all of her other girlfriends and hanger-ons for Sophie Webster. She had a slight pain in her heart thinking that this could be over so quickly.

"Okay Erinn, I gotta run and I'm starving, so I'll text you later about the show yeah? Meet you here at like 6?" asked Sophie gathering up her belongings and grabbing her bag. When she packed it she honestly thought she would be staying here a bit longer, but she felt awkward being there after the night before. And there was an uneasiness in the air, and she wanted to get out of that and fast. Maybe in the confines of her bedroom with her music and internet and her own stuff, she could come up with what she was to do now. She hoped.

Sophie went to hug Erinn goodbye and felt Erinn grasp on a little tighter and hold on a little longer. She honestly felt sad at that moment. Sophie put her hands on Erinn's head and rubbed her hair. "It's going to be okay you know? It is. No matter what. We're going to have fun tonight yeah?" She wanted to console Erinn, she wasn't losing Sophie. It was just changing...again. It was almost as if they were never meant to be for too long. Sophie knew she couldn't have Erinn out of her life forever. They, above all else were close. They knew each other inside and out, literally and figuratively. And life is strange, who knows what will happen with Sian? It seemed they were destined to be in each other's lives in some degree and Sophie wanted it to be on good terms, especially if things really happen for her with Sian.

Erinn released Sophie and they looked at each other in the eye. Sophie could see a hint of tears behind Erinn's smile which made her eyes bright green. She did not want to be the cause for any grief to the redhead, even if for the past couple of years that's all the redhead had been to her. Soph was not like that.

Erinn nodded and smiled even though tears threatened to fall. "I'll see you at 6."

Sophie walked toward her home. She had a lot of contemplating to do. As hard and as difficult Erinn had been, if anything it had gotten her to this point. Ready for something a bit more… calm. Sophie had yet to hear Sian's side of the story about this Darren character, and to be honest she hadn't seen him around since the kiss…. and yeah, what was that kiss about? She felt bad for shunning Sian before when she knew the blonde wanted to talk. And when she finally got Sophie alone, she confessed how she wanted Sophie. Confusion was definitely the theme so far.

As she got closer to home, she felt determined to catch sight of Sian. She could just text her but the last time they saw each other, and practically tore each others clothes off, Sian seemed resigned to the fact that Sophie was going to see Erinn. Sophie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw the usual texts from Ryan and Ches, and she could see the disapproval even in their fonts. Well now it's changed yet again. "_I'm sure they are going to love this," _ she thought with a smile. Again she wondered why it can never be easy.

* * *

Sian got up that morning like any other day. She checked her phone, to check on the outside world, but felt content staying in bed a little longer. Sian had called around to check on Darren's situation, if he made it to prison by the cut off. Normally no news is good news but it was like absolutely no one was willing to get in touch with her with the details. Probably too off their faces to even pay attention. Sian let out a sigh. Hard to believe that was her actual life a year ago.

With Darren and Sophie both weighing on her, she was a little bit surprised she wasn't hungover. She wanted to remain hopeful, since melancholy was not in her nature.

Sian showered and got ready for the day which included a shift at the Rover's. She thought back on the night before with Rosie and Sophie and the kiss. THAT KISS. "_What was that about aye?" _Sian had never had such a kiss, including with Darren who she had loved. It was so much more than anything she could imagine. She understood fully what Sophie was going through, but couldn't help feel a bit well… sad (?) that Sophie, someone she cared about, had to go through it. and had survived such horrible treatment before and still went back for more. Sian shook her head. "_The things we do for love aye?" _she thought. Sian looked at herself in the mirror. She was going to get Sophie Webster, she was determined. She looked herself over and caught her own eye. She smiled. "Indeed," she said aloud.

* * *

Both girls were anticipating running into each other but didn't really want to go out of their way to find each other. As they both knew and what Sophie realized, was that it was like the universe would let them find their way back to each other. Sian was going to let it lie a bit because she knew that Sophie was still "involved" with Erinn and that if she sought her out she might do a runner like she had so many times before.

* * *

Sophie was going to trust her instincts and her luck and not actively seek out the blonde. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be was her thinking. However if it needed a push in the right direction well.. she was willing to do that as well. She got home after scanning the street and hopped in the shower after she answered some texts. The house was unusually quiet so she set about cooking herself a proper fry up for breakfast with super milky tea. Sophie felt the rain clouds in her mind were finally clearing up, as she was figuring out what she wanted and what she needed: Sian.

Sophie had the day off and had about until 5:30 to kill time and maybe meander the street. She wanted to go about it naturally and not force trying to run into anyone, as she knew that never worked. She napped at about 11am as she was still exhausted from her emotional turmoil and from her full English she had devoured an hour before. She finally made it out on the street at about 2pm, running errands and stopping into work to see when Dev would need her that week.

Sian had a shift at the Rover's at 5pm but decided to grab a bite at Roy's a few hours before. As Sophie left her work, she took a look around at the street and at the people out at that time. None of them Sian. She had confidence she would see her but didn't know when or where. She liked to be prepared as she was not spontaneous nor really good with surprises. The last two times she had seen Sian she had either ran to the hills or tried to undress her while having her tongue down her neck. Who knew what the next meeting would entail. Sophie couldn't help but smile at that thought. She contemplated getting a quick trim at Audrey's but didn't want to force being around too much. Sophie didn't want to just brazenly wait at the Rover's either but started to feel like that might be a good option. She was to go out with her ex, that wasn't her ex for a few days, that is probably more than likely her ex now, but still trying to keep in good graces friend-type person, and maybe a drink would be in order first. "_Too early," _ Sophie thought with good reason. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize who she was about to run into. Not just see, but literally RUN into.

Sian was walking along concerned with how she looked or how she would appear if she did run into Sophie. She knew it was inevitable, but when and where she didn't know. She was looking down trying to brush thoughts off of Sophie and Erinn when someone she was walking by bumped her shoulder and hard, almost knocking her sideways.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Wait..Sian?" said Sophie in complete shock and embarrassment.

"Oi! Oh…." said Sian at first defensive but then realizing who it was backed down into a loss for words.

"Sian! Sian. Hi," said Sophie gathering her thoughts.

Sian couldn't help but giggle. "Sophie yes, hi."

"I wanted to talk to you, err well.. wanted us to talk. Together," said Sophie suddenly sweating.

"I don't think there's much to talk about do you? I mean…"

"No Sian, you're wrong. There's PLENTY to talk about," said Sophie in a rushed hyper tone.

"Soph, I don't feel like rehashing all that stuff. I already got the score from Rosie. No worries. Really."

Sophie looked down at her hands. The Erinn thing. Of course, that was the big thing she was talking about.

"Well it's nice that you know the 'score', when one of the last times I saw you, some lad was kissing you in the middle of the street. I mean, I can't really go to anyone to find out about that can I?" asked Sophie not meaning to sound bitchy but that memory wasn't a pleasant one.

"Oh Soph, if only you knew what that was…"

"Exactly! That's why I think we need to talk, I mean how can we have anything if we don't talk first? That is.. if we wanted anything." Sophie didn't want to jump the gun. She knew that Sian wanted her, she had just said so, but didn't want to overstep it if she no longer did.

Sian sighed deep. She really liked Sophie but this was proving to be so difficult suddenly. Maybe it was the fact that Soph brought up Darren like that, not knowing the story.. whatever it was she suddenly felt annoyed. Yes, it was Sian's fault that Sophie didn't know the story with Darren. Yes, it was Sian's fault that this was so awkward now, what with all the kissing and proclamations. And yes maybe it was her fault she went running back to Erinn in the first place, but she still felt annoyed. The last thing Sian wanted was another relationship built on secrets and lies and/or difficulty. She would never know though if she didn't try. This would be the final test.

"Fine. Tonight then. After my shift at the Rover's."

"Oh tonight? Um.." said Sophie.

"What? Do you work too? I could wait for you."

"Well no, I don't work. It's um.. there's a show in town. I said I'd go." Sophie instantly felt like she was made of lava.

"With Erinn?" asked Sian not knowing what else to do but smile sarcastically at Sophie.

"Well yeah. It's her friends but they are kinda my friends too. They have a band and I haven't seen them play in ages…"

Sian shook her head. "Okay Soph. Cool. Have fun." She didn't want to convey her hurt feelings but she had to say something. She moved to walk away.

"Sian.." Sophie wasn't going to let this go down like this.

"Sophie. It's okay. Really. Just…"

"SIAN!"

"What Sophie? You think I'm going to just wait around for you to be done with her? You think you can have us both? False. You can't have your cake and eat it too. I'm way better than that," said Sian in a raised voice.

The phrase "cake and eat it too" struck a chord with Sophie. She had heard it from Erinn when she was at her lowest point in her life. Was she putting Sian through the same sort of situation?

"No I don't think any of those things. I just can't meet up tonight."

"To be with her…..look, like I said, it's okay Sophie. You have to go through this. I get it," said Sian exasperatedly rubbing her face.

"You don't get it. I can explain, I swear."

"Oh don't bother. I don't want to hear about your domme relationship anyway," said Sian actually walking away this time.

Sophie was at a loss for words for the billionth time since meeting Sian. "_How did she know about that?"_ She was too embarrassed to go running after the blonde. "_Rosie!" _ For as much as she wanted to hunt her sister down and tear into her, she knew that it wasn't her sister's fault she was in this mess. Sophie watched Sian walk away. She made a pledge to herself that she would never see Sian walk away from her again. Sophie sighed and headed back home. She would get through to Sian, one way or the other. But first.. a night on the town with her ex. "_What a world," _ thought Sophie as she shook her head.


	31. Chapter 31

**It was brought to my attention and rightfully so that the last part of Erinn and Sophie's encounter crosses the line of consent and has a possible trigger of rape. Just a heads up.**

**On a personal note...Just as I was thinking I was writing a decent story and managing to tie up loose ends and bring S &amp; S together in a coherent manner, guess who resurfaces? The great abbyja! I've missed her writing and style and she's deffo one of the writers I've always admired and looked forward to reading. Good on ya lady, hope all is well. Not to mention how she was updating like everyday for a bit there. Dang! **

* * *

Sophie walked to Street Cars to secure a ride for her and Erinn to go into town. She had that embarrassed smile on her face you get when you have just had an argument with someone and you think of all the things you should have said instead of what you managed to blurt out. She even managed a frustrated "Arrrgh!" scaring little Liam and Maria as she was leaving Audrey's.

"Watch it Sophie, you almost scared Liam half to death!" said Maria bending down to hug her son.

"Sorry Maria, just having one of those days yanno? Anyway sorry Liam, can you give us a smile?" asked Sophie. She smiled at him and he smiled in return. "Atta boy. See ya later Maria."

"_See I'm not so bad? I'm not a bad person. Not as bad as I feel…" _Sophie thought going around the corner to Street Cars. For as much as she probably shouldn't be going to this gig, she didn't dread it like she should. She actually liked these people and wasn't going to have this weird situation with Erinn stop her from seeing them. Sian seemed a bit agitated anyway, so best to let her calm down a bit, and probably best to take some time for Sophie to see what exactly what her next move was.

The taxi stopped in front of Erinn's house and as she was already waiting outside smoking a cig, she hopped in.

"Hi. You look lovely," said the blushing redhead.

"Hey… so do you," said Sophie. Erinn leaned in for a kiss that Sophie was not expecting. She was turning her head to make small talk and when she did she awkwardly had Erinn's lips land on the side of her mouth. "Oh oops!" said Sophie embarrassed at how weird it was between them.

Erinn was giggling though. "Haha it's okay Soph, it was just a peck on the cheek. Don't get all shy now." Erinn playfully hit Sophie's arm. Erinn had decided that she was going to let Sophie's actions dictate the night but also not let her off the hook that easily. She always had a pull on Soph and she was going to use it if necessary, and if she had to ply Soph with drinks then she would.

Sophie on her end just wanted a nice night of music and old friends, maybe a few drinks. She also wanted to set a precedence of how it was going to be now. Friendly.

She smiled at Erinn, "Yeah sure, okay."

The night went on smoothly, no weird advances or strange looks, just Erinn ordering a lot of alcohol. Sophie was in a good mood, her mind drifting off to Sian and their last conversation during the songs her friends played. There were other bands playing that night and her friends were next to last, so she got to talk to them before and after their set. Sophie was big into music and talking to them about the technical side of playing live was fascinating to her. It was then when Erinn started watching Soph. Sophie wasn't looking back like she normally would, when she'd normally be watching the redhead's every move, instead she was way more interested in talking to Mike the bassist of the band. Erinn ordered shots for everyone and she could tell Sophie was getting tipsy and more tipsy. "_Feels like old times," _ Erinn thought to herself. Trying to lure Sophie in with her looks and lots of drinks was her strong suit. Sophie looked at Erinn curiously as she ordered drink after drink. Erinn winked. Sophie smiled and held the shot up to her before she downed it. "_This is going to be a piece of cake," _ thought Erinn as she cheersed her back and downed the drink.

* * *

Sian worked her shift like normal at the Rover's. No incident to think of, if anything people were being generous that cold autumn evening. It was always inviting in the Rover's especially on nights like these.

Sian welcomed the distraction from the last conversation she had with Sophie. She was still going out with Erinn even after Sian made it be known yet again how much she liked the brunette. Sian had never been with a girl and if this is the shit that it entails, she quits before she even starts. She shook her head as she filled a pint for Katy.

"Alright Katy? Since when do you drink beer aye?" asked Sian making conversation.

"I don't. It's for Ryan. He should be here any minute. I'll have a white wine please," Katy replied with a smile.

"Oh really? I thought you and Ches…"

"Oh yeah we still see each other but, I like to keep my options open," said Katy with a wink.

Sian couldn't help but smile while she thought it over and poured Katy a large glass of wine. "Well I hope you know what you're doing. They about tore each other apart last time they were here together."

"Boys will be boys right?" Katy asked not really expecting an answer and went to sit down.

"Oh but you owe me for that…" said Sian confused.

"Don't worry, Ry will get it when he gets here," Katy said as she took a sip of her drink. Sian didn't know why but felt annoyed. Why do girls like that get people fawning all over them? When nice girls, like Sian sit there and pine over people? It wasn't fair. She was trying to keep it together all night after seeing Sophie and now something that wasn't even to do with her got her all riled up.

"Steve is it alright if I take a smoke break like?"

Steve looked confused, well more than normal, and asked, "Since when do you smoke? And can I have one?"

"I don't, I just need a breather. Is it alright?" asked Sian rolling her eyes a bit.

"Oh yeah sure, go on," said an embarrassed Steve looking around if anyone had heard him ask for a ciggy.

Sian stood outside under the cloudy night sky and grabbed her phone. She felt super agitated all of a sudden about the situation with Sophie and Erinn and herself. She shot off a text.

To Sophie Webster:

"_We have to talk. Call me when you can."_

Sian would answer the phone in the middle of the late rush if she had to. She had a few things to say to Sophie Webster. She wished she did smoke at that moment.

Sian took another moment to compose herself and walked back into the Rover's as the post-dinner rush was beginning and before Steve came clamoring out to get her.

* * *

Sophie by now was pretty sloshed and was dancing around by herself, much to her friends' delight. Erinn laughed and pointed as Sophie got up close to another group of revelers and created a dance circle with them. The whole place was loud and laughing and Sophie had pretty much started it off.

She told Erinn she'd be right back as she had to use the ladies room. Erinn feigned like she couldn't hear her so Sophie got close to Erinn's ear and said it again. Erinn licked Sophie's face and Sophie pulled away laughing.

"OI!"

Erinn wasn't exactly the picture of sobriety either, but she wanted to make sure Sophie knew what the mood was.

While Sophie was in the restroom, singing and talking to whomever was in there, out at the table where Erinn and company were sitting, they all heard a buzz buzz of a phone. They all looked at their phones and then looked at each other since it was none of theirs'. The buzz buzz sounded again and Erinn picked up Sophie's phone from the booth and looked at it. On the screen was a message from Sian. Erinn felt her whole head get hot. "_Sorry blondie, she's with me for the evening,'" _Erinn thought as she erased the notification. She thought better of it and erased the whole message. What she wanted to do was delete the whole thread and all of her contact information, but even for Erinn that was going too far. She started to scroll through their past conversations, but quickly exited out of everything as she heard a boisterous laughter come from the bar and heard Sophie's unmistakable laugh.

Erinn walked up to the bar to see what was going on.

"Hey Soph, what are you doing?"

"I want another shot and offered to buy the bartender one too. He's hot! Just look at him!" said Sophie pointing directly at the bartender.

"Ha Soph, you sure you want another one, you've had a lot. Let's get us some water."

"Water and a shot. Water and a shot," chanted Sophie lightly tapping the bar in rhythm.

Erinn couldn't help but giggle and gave in, "Oh go on, buy him one too."

Sophie high fived Erinn and called the bartender over. Erinn smiled at how the night had transpired. She stood behind Sophie half leaning on her and half on the bar. She liked being this close to Sophie. She liked being a sub but also knew the game. In D/s relationships, it's the sub that is actually in charge by how they decide to act. If they decided to "brat" that day then the whole day would be punishments and threats and then making up. The Domme's day is set by the sub's attitude. Of course Sophie didn't know any of this and didn't know that in a way Erinn was setting her up by controlling the situation. She just simply wanted a water and a shot.

It was about time to leave the bar as everyone was slowing down and getting sloppy. The two bandmates that were a new couple were making out with force at the booth and it was Erinn that called it a night. Sophie was beyond done and chugging water at this point.

"Come on Sophie, let's get home now," said Erinn gathering up coats and purses.

"I want food."

"Okay I can get us some food at home, let's go. Get up!" said a smiling Erinn.

"We don't live together, we have two different homes," said Sophie trying to drink the last drop of water from her glass.

"I know, at my home then. Come on Soph," said Erinn reaching for Sophie.

"But what about Sian, she's so mad at me right now. I don't want her to be mad," said Sophie being lifted up by Mike who had been watching the exchange with Erinn.

"She isn't mad, and if she is, then forget her," said Erinn trying to get more info about the situation from a drunken Soph.

"I won't forget her. I CAN'T forget her. She's so beautiful. And nice. She's reaaaaal nice Erinn. She. Is. Nice."

"Haha okay let's get you in a cab love," said Erinn flagging one down. She felt a pang of jealousy as Sophie kept talking about the blonde. She opened the door and gently nudged Sophie in.

"Where's my phone? I want to talk to Sian. I left my phone! Wait…"

"Sophie I have all of your stuff, calm down please," replied Erinn, patting Sophie on the arm. She instructed the driver where to go and showed Sophie her phone. She had hoped that Sian hadn't texted again and much to her relief Sian hadn't.

Sophie took her phone from the redhead's hand and looked at it. She was too far gone to actually read anything on the display but saw there was no new texts, so she put it back in her purse and sighed. Erinn rested her head on Sophie's shoulder and Sophie was so deep in her thoughts of Sian she rested her head on Erinn's.

Sophie was nudged awake by Erinn as they pulled up to her apartment. She paid the driver and pulled Sophie out. As she unlocked her front door, Sophie rushed right past her and ran to the couch to lie down and pass out. Erinn wasn't about to let this opportunity go by. She put all of her stuff down and locked the door. She walked to Sophie on the couch and pushed her on her back and climbed on so Erinn was straddling our Soph.

"Ugh I'm so drunk… and hungry," said Sophie trying to fight the slight spins she had. Erinn was taking off some of her outer clothing and was trying to help Sophie take off hers.

"I can make you a sandwich if you want.. or you can eat…." Before Erinn could finish her sentence she bent down and kissed Sophie.

Sophie was slow to respond but kissed back. "Erinn...wait.."

"What Soph?" she asked as she started kissing Sophie's neck and near her ear.

"I can't.. What about.. " Sophie's words drifted off as Erinn was doing what she knew turned Sophie on.

She lightly licked Soph's earlobe and whispered, "Tell me you don't want this. That you don't want me."

"Erinn, it's different now…oohh" said Sophie as Erinn cupped the brunette's breast and ran a thumb over her sensitive nipple. "Wait Erinn, I can't."

Erinn stopped. "You can't? Are you.. you know.. time of the month?"

"Well, no.."

"Are you with someone else?"

"Uh.. no, but…"

Erinn bent down again to kiss Sophie's chest and kiss up her neck up to her jaw and then before she kissed her lips, she looked at the brunette. Sophie's eyes were closed and she had slid her hands up Erinn's sides to her back and then to the back of Erinn's head.

"But nothing…" said Erinn as she hungrily kissed Sophie, to which Sophie kissed back just as passionately. Clothes were hurriedly taken off, positions switched and marks left on each other's bodies. Sophie didn't think of Sian how she left her, angry and arguing and instead thought of her naked and moaning. The fact that it wasn't actually Sian didn't bother her, she could keep up that facade in her drunken state and the dim lighting.

Erinn pretended not to notice how Sophie was not looking at her in the eye during the fumble on the couch, and didn't react when as Sophie was climaxing, she started to say the name "Sian", but then just as quickly stopped. Erinn could live with all this, she had good practice with her ex, she just didn't want to be left alone again. She couldn't do it on her own.

Both girls clung to each other in an effort to get their breathing back to normal and it wasn't long before Sophie was lightly snoring beside the redhead. She lifted her head to look at a sleeping Sophie Webster and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Erinn would make this happen, even if she had force it. She put Sophie's arm around her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sian had checked her phone about 300 times during her shift and after. She almost called Soph to yell at her, but she knew if Sophie wasn't calling then there must be a reason. Whatever that reason was, disinterest, dead battery, or the satellite that was in charge of sending and receiving texts went down, she had to take it for what it was. Nothing.

She slowly walked home in the cold crisp air, a trail of steam leaving her lips as she breathed out. Sophie seemed like she had wanted to talk. "_Why can't we ever be on the same page?" _she wondered as she looked at her phone one last time. Her heart literally ached. Like there was an anchor tied to it and it was sinking fast. She wasn't sure why someone she only really got close to over the course of a week had this much effect on her, nor was she sure why this mattered so much to her lately.

Maybe it was Darren bringing back emotions of what not to do or what not to have in a relationship, and having peace of mind to pick and choose. Sian was choosing Sophie. She knew no one was perfect and if anything she knew about exes and their hold over people, and especially their first loves and all that. She was giving Soph the benefit of the doubt, but it was truly making her sad and borderline depressed thinking that someone else was with Sophie. Sian didn't have Soph enough to call her "hers" yet but in a way she considered Sophie hers. Silly. She felt like she was in school again, crushing on the hot, smart alec of the class.

This was almost proving more trouble than it was worth, but to be honest she didn't know what it was worth. Was Sophie worth it? Sian stopped dead in her tracks. Of course she was. If she knew where Erinn lived, she would march on over there. Maybe she could look her up somehow... Sian got to thinking...She was going to sort this out with Sophie if it killed her, and the way it was going, it just might.


	32. Chapter 32

Sophie woke up with a start. She was going to throw up and she had to get somewhere to do so. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't at home or even in a bed. She was on a couch with a blanket thrown over her and a scrunched in Erinn. "_Seriously what the shit?" _ she thought as she ran to the Erinn's bathroom. She almost didn't make it as she fumbled with the toilet seat trying to lift it up. She emptied out her stomach. The heaves kept coming and Sophie thought her toenails were trying to come up as well. It was just starting to become daylight and she had a slight chill wash over her body as she sat on the bathroom floor.

Bits and pieces of the previous night kept flooding back to her, she remembered the last round of shots and she kind of remembered the taxi ride home… then something else, but it was hazy and she was about to puke again so she focused on that.

When she finally felt like her stomach was completely empty, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and took a look at herself in the mirror. Bloodshot, teary eyes. Bright red complexion. She shook her head and stumbled out of the bathroom. She looked at Erinn still asleep on the couch, and thoughts and visions of Erinn on top of her started to appear in her memories, but she just wanted to sleep more, and comfortably, so she walked to Erinn's bedroom and quickly got in her bed.\

* * *

About a mile away and 2 hours later Sian woke up dead set on finding where Sophie was. If she was at home, then perfect. If she was with Erinn, then she needed to talk to Soph once and for all to see what the deal was. Sophie had wanted to talk last time, but couldn't because of a prior engagement with Erinn. Sian felt she needed to hear it from Sophie herself that there was no chance. Or a chance. Whichever. This not finding the right time business is stopping today. She was going to go to the street to ask if Sophie was at home, and if not, then maybe she could get wind of where Erinn lived. She would need a last name, and from there hopefully get an address. Normally she wouldn't bother but she felt like this was one of the biggest leaps of faith she would ever take. And that includes letting her formerly abusive ex back in her home and back in her life.

Sian got out of the shower, quickly got dressed, dried her hair and finished her morning routine. She set off towards Coronation Street to stop by the garage to ask Kevin Webster if Sophie was indeed home.

She approached the garage and noticed it wasn't open yet. Sian looked toward the Webster house.. it was barely 9am, too early to go knocking, so she milled about for 10 minutes pondering what to do. Maybe she could hang by Underworld and hope to see Sally going in. Sian looked up and saw Sally walking to work. "_Must be my lucky day," _ she thought to herself.

"Hiya Mrs. Webster," said Sian, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh hello Sian, and I told ya, call me Sally. You're up bright and early."

"Yeah thanks Mrs…. er Sally. I was wondering, is Sophie at home? I had a question for her.." Sian trailed off.

"No, she didn't come home last night love. She said she would be with her friend Erinn. I'll tell you what, I don't trust that girl, never have. She seems so.. can't put my finger on it, but something about her I don't like," gabbed Sally.

"Oh okay. I had a question for you then. You don't know her last name do you? I feel like I know her from somewhere," Sian lied. She mentally crossed her fingers hoping Sally could be of some help.

"Yeah it's Snyder. Her family is a bit weird too. Left her when she was 18 to move to Spain, lives all alone in a flat they pay for. So strange to just leave her on her own at such a young age. If Sophie had been left alone.." Sian kinda zoned out listening to Sally talk about Erinn's family life. She wanted to make sure she remembered the name Snyder.

"Okay thanks Sally. You wouldn't happen to know where she lives would you? It's kind of important. I mean if not that's fine.." Sian was absolutely mortified that she had just blathered that out, her face was a nice shade of crimson to go along with her heart that was trying to leave her chest. Luckily for her, Sally was distracted by Kevin walking along to the garage to notice Sian's almost complete breakdown.

"Alright Kevin, did you clean up after yourself then? I don't want to come back at lunchtime to a messy kitchen," chided Sally.

"Yes Sal, I did. I know how to clean up," replied Kevin carrying Jack in a baby carrier.

"Um Sally," said Sian trying to get the elder Webster's attention from glaring at her husband. "Erinn's house? I was just wondering because…" Sian hadn't thought that far as to what her excuse was going to be.

"Oh yeah, she's over at Gladstone Terrace.. just down Rosamund St. I better get in now love, see ya later," said Sally walking towards the factory.

Kevin was about to open the garage but stopped and looked at Sian. "You going to find Sophie?"

"Um well I had a question for her actually Mr. Webster."

"Call me Kevin," he said with a smile. "You and Sophie are… close?"

"Oh yeah, she's a great girl…...and a good friend!" Sian felt like she should add that on at the end in case it came off as too obvious.

"She sure is. I'll see you later Sian, yeah? Oh and… good luck," he said with a wink.

"Uh thanks Kevin." Did Kevin see right through her? Did he know? Sian had never felt so uncomfortable and so mortified in that short of time, and with such nice people. She thought she was hyperventilating. She pulled out her phone and looked up Gladstone Terrace. She was going to find Sophie and sort things out finally. But first she had to find out which flat was Erinn's. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Erinn woke up on her couch wedged between the back of her couch and the main cushions. She looked around her flat, surprised that she was there and not in her bed. Erinn slowly sat up and assessed the situation. She suddenly had memories of the night before and how she had manipulated Sophie in her drunken stupor. She had thought if she got a little tipsy, she would of course be with Erinn, that's what they did… got tipsy and had sloppy drunk sex. But this was different. Sophie was borderline belligerent and while Erinn didn't feel great about it, she did manage to get what she wanted. She wanted to lie down some more as the wobbles were suddenly hitting her, so she walked into the bedroom. Sophie was knocked out in her bed and an uneasiness settled over her. Erinn walked back out to the living room and sunk back in the couch. "_What have I done? Am I that desperate?" _ she thought to herself, brushing away sudden tears. She knew she was drunk still and she calmed herself down enough to fall back into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

Sophie was awake but did not dare open her eyes. She did not want to puke again nor face this day for that matter. It was a strange feeling she had. She wasn't scared or didn't feel in danger, but she knew the reality of last night. Erinn had gone against her wishes and they had had sex after Sophie said no. Sophie was more hurt and annoyed than anything and wanted to gather up her strength before confronting Erinn.

She lay there a good 15 minutes trying to sleep more, but she knew she needed to get up and deal with this all. Erinn hadn't come into the bedroom so Soph walked to the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of the dozing redhead.

"Erinn… get up please." No response. "Erinn, wake up please this is important." Erinn started to stir a bit. "OI! ERINN GET UP." Sophie was becoming angrier by the second. She pushed a shaky hand through her hair.

"Sophie, please stop yelling. Let me wake up."

"I shouldn't even give you anything. Oh that's right you just take what you want don't you?" started Sophie.

"Wait wait, if this was about last night I wanted to apologize…" said Erinn sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"No. No apologies are going to fix this Erinn. I did not want to be with you. I don't want to be with you anymore. Don't you get that? Why do you think I came over here in the first place that one night? Because I had to have you? Even you knew I wanted someone else…. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What you did was wrong and I should just turn you into the police.."

"Hang on Sophie! Let me explain!" begged Erinn. She went to reach out for Sophie but Sophie stood up and looked shocked.

"You really think I'm going to let you touch me after last night? ARE YOU MENTAL? What do you think this is? Just take what you want and forget about other people's feelings?" yelled Sophie. "I wanted us to be friends Erinn, FRIENDS. I thought I knew you. I thought you knew about boundaries, but how silly of me aye? You've never treated me the way I deserved to be treated, and you know that."

"Sophie you are really going to get into this now? Let me start by explaining… well yeah I guess there is no explanation. I just need you Soph. I can't do this alone."

"I get that Erinn, that's why I was willing to be your friend and still be cool with hanging out with you. You've fucked that right up haven't ya? I don't even want to look at you to be honest. I can't believe you. Seriously."

"Sophie wait, let's just calm down. Okay? Please? I am truly sorry that it all went down like that, I didn't know what I was doing…" pleaded Erinn her head in her hands.

"Ha yeah right. I saw you ordering all those drinks, watching me for chrissakes! I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Sophie's whole body was shaking now including her voice and she was pacing the floor like mad. "I can't be here Erinn. Expect a call from the police."

Sophie started gathering up her stuff, like she had so many times before at this apartment. Running from there with hurt feelings and screwed up emotions, but this time was different. She had been taken advantage of in the worst possible way. Before it was to get an ex back or for drinks or for company. This time.. this time was different.

Erinn was watching Sophie fumble through the couch cushions for things that may have fallen out of her pockets, and when Sophie let out a "Fuck it," Erinn stood up and walked across the living room to let her search where they had slept for most of the night. Erinn's tears were quick and hot. She had really done it this time. She just wanted to be cared for and adored. Sophie seemed to do that without the controlling, and now she would never have that from her regardless. There was nothing left to do but watch her leave, and pay the consequences.

"Sophie, I am sorry. So sorry."

"Save it. Please. Just stop," replied Sophie curtly. She was putting on her shoes. The faster she got out of there the better.

Sian had taken Rosamund down to where she was told Erinn lived. She didn't know what to do now. She could knock on every door looking for Soph, or she could wait for a sign of them. Sian sat on the curb and stared at her phone.. should she text Sophie? Just as she was opening up her texting app, she heard a voice she recognized.

Sophie had opened Sian's door and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Wait Sophie, please let's just talk about this! I'm so so sorry, I'm weak Sophie. I don't know what I'm doing! Please!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SAVE IT YEAH? I don't want to hear your sad sack excuses. I'm sick of this Erinn, you used me for your games for the last time, you understand? THE LAST TIME!"

Sian stood up and walked towards Soph's voice. She was just a few houses over. "Sophie?"

Sophie looked ahead of her towards the street. "Sian? What are you doing here? Wait what?"

Erinn was about to plead some more but saw Sian standing there. She tried to control her hysterics and asked one more time "Please Sophie, can we please talk about this? I swear I'll make it up to you.."

Sophie turned around to face a tear streaked Erinn. "Haven't you done enough? HAVEN'T YOU?" The last two words were enough to stir up some dog barking from Erinn's neighbors.

Sian was standing there just watching the interaction. Something bad must have happened last night.

"Um Sophie.."

"Sian not now please. I have to get out of here. I just want to go home," she said as she finally let the anger break. She felt sad. Sad at this fucked up situation. It had always been fucked up, Sophie would be the first to say so, but this.. this was mad! How did it ever get this far? She started to storm down the street and Sian quickly followed suit. The blonde gave one last look at the broken redhead as she was closing her front door. Sian couldn't help it. Her curiosity was piqued.

"Sophie I know you're upset but …"

"Sian not now, just… just be here please." Sophie said as she pointed to the space next to her. She slowed down her walking slightly and let Sian walk next to her. She felt a soothing presence with the blonde next to her but it was not enough to calm the storm of emotions she felt at that moment.

"Okay but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Sian almost reached out for Sophie's hand but thought better of it as she saw the turmoil on Soph's face.

"Yeah thanks but I doubt I will. Sorry no offense."

"None taken. No problem," said Sian and continued her role as just being there for Soph.

Now there are mistakes and there are mistakes. And yes Erinn made the worst mistake, but the whole situation of starting back up with her in the first place was proving to be Sophie's biggest mistake. She was frustrated by Sian and not being loved by who she wanted to be loved by, Erinn included. Soph had wanted Erinn to want her like she had wanted the redhead for two solid years. And how she now felt about Sian.

On the silent walk back home, Sophie's anger had dissipated and was now replaced with sadness and guilt. Sophie was good at blaming herself for things, and she was convinced it was her fault that she got back into this in the first place. She started tearing up as she neared her house. She wanted her dad to hug her, she wanted Sally and Rosie cooing around her trying to make her feel better in their own weird way, and she wanted Sian to never know about this. "_If only I had never gone over there that night..none of this would have happened. NONE OF IT," _she mentally chided herself. She felt like the biggest idiot. How could she expect anything good to come from the Erinn situation? Her phone was buzzing like crazy in her pocket, but she hardly seemed to notice.

Sian however noticed the sound of first the phone and then the sound of Sophie sniffling and light sobs. She fought with herself on how to comfort Sophie, but decided on extending her hand out and placing it in Soph's. Sophie grabbed on and squeezed it in appreciation. Instead of asking what had happened, Sian was now concerned with comforting Sophie. The details would come later, if at all, and she realized what was the more important thing to do.

They made it to the Webster's front door, and Sian was feeling a bit unsure of how this was going to conclude. She reached out for Sophie in her silent crying, stood at her doorstep. Sophie paused and looked directly into Sian's beautiful blue eyes. She reached back out to Sian and hugged back.

"It's going to be alright you know Soph? It is.." whispered Sian in Sophie's ear.

Sophie couldn't help but start crying a bit harder.

"There you go, let it out. Let it all out. I'm here for you Soph. We all are." Sian backed out of the hug first to look at Sophie. She wiped tears away from the brunette's face and brushed hair from her face. "I'm here Soph. I'll always be here," Sian said as she looked at Sophie's just as beautiful blue eyes.

Sophie nodded between sobs. "Thank you," she said as she was hiccuping.

"O' course. Now go on, get some rest. Call me if you want later okay? Anytime Soph."

Sophie nodded again and went to go inside her house. She knew she was going to face both parents in a few seconds and started wiping her face and took some deep breaths. She looked back at Sian who was walking away but also looking back at Sophie. Sian waved and Sophie smiled back. She closed her front door and stood in her front hallway trying to compose herself. Even though she had done nothing wrong, she felt she was to blame and now came the difficult task of telling her parents just exactly what had happened and what to do next. Should she press charges against Erinn? What good would come of that. Yes she would be punished but Sophie never felt threatened, she was bigger than Erinn after all. It was definitely a question of broken trust and lapse of judgement and Erinn should be held accountable for that, but….she just didn't know. Sian briefly crossed her mind and it didn't feel so tense in her body, but then the thoughts came back of how it had all gotten so bad. Sophie wouldn't mind sleeping for a month, but she knew she needed help and badly.

* * *

**Personal note: I knew when I started this story that Erinn would do something to Sophie worse than she had been doing, and it was pointed out that it was a bit forward and considered rape what had happened. I wasn't going to set out to do a courtroom drama with testimony and stuff, so while I mull around what exactly is going to happen to Erinn, maybe some thoughts as to what you all think is justice? No question, Erinn is really a piece of work in this story, and I think I know what I want to happen, but ultimately what I wanted was a nice moment with Sophie and Sian. Any comments or suggestions are much appreciated.**

**Thanks again :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry if this is a bit jumbled and/or short. I've had a week of sickness. First sinus stuff now stomach stuff, if you get my drift. I've had a fever for most of the weekend, so if this kind of rambles on, apologies. **

**Also I had to move the story along a bit, and thanks to you all that left comments on my dilemma. You all are awesome sauce :)**

* * *

As Sophie was about to open the door to her living room, the door burst open and with a flourish Rosie Webster stood before her, surprised at first like she was spooked, then upon looking at her very sad and tearful younger sister, shocked.

"Sophie what? What happened, are you okay?" asked Rosie quickly.

"Rosie…" cried Sophie reaching out for a hug.

Rosie promptly squeezed her sister back. "What Sophie? Are you hurt? Tell me!"

"I messed up Rosie. Erinn…"

"Let's get out of here yeah?" asked Rosie breaking their embrace and quickly zipping up her coat. She pulled Sophie back into the cold air of Weatherfield. Sophie let herself be led by her older sister down the cobbles outside of prying eyes and questionable looks.

They walked along the canal until they got to the Red Rec and took a seat on the first bench they found. Rosie let Sophie sort through her thoughts and waited for her to begin. When she looked at her younger sister she saw red eyes and pale complexion. It actually looked like Sophie was ill, but she brought up Erinn so Rosie waited until she spoke. She had been in this position before, seeing Sophie after a crying jag and just saying the name of that girl that had caused her so much stress and pain for so many years.

Sophie was staring straight ahead not blinking and enjoying the quiet. When she heard Rosie sigh it brought her out of her trance. She looked at her older sister. Rosie was fixing the hem of her skirt and fidgeting with the bottom of her coat.

"Rosie.." Sophie took a long pause. "It's all gone to shit. Like you all said it would."

Rosie reached out and put an arm around Sophie. "Tell me everything."

* * *

After about twenty minutes and after Sophie had given a blow by blow account, Rosie sat with her mouth open in shock.

"Well what… what should we do? I have a right mind to go there and take justice into my own hands…" Rosie went from shock to anger in less than two seconds.

"Rosie no," Sophie reached out to put a hand on her sister's leg. "I know she had it planned, or how it went down seemed like she planned it, but I did give in to her a bit. You know the power she has over me.

"Yeah but you were pissed! How dare she! When I see her again…"

"You won't see her again. She'll know that you and all my friends will be gunning for her. She was already wary of you all before last night, she won't show her face. I know her. She's a coward when it comes down to it. I just don't…"

"Don't what Sophie? Know what to do? You should involve the police is what you should do!"

"I thought of that Rosie but look I was never threatened, it was just sort of what I didn't want but went through with it anyway? I mean I don't know. What I really care about is that I trusted her to not take advantage of me anymore."

"Well you yourself said that she was totally bugging you about this whole dominatrix thing, I mean maybe she knew she couldn't get what she like, wanted out of you.. and well the Sian sitch," Rosie trailed off.

"Yeah Sian. Beautiful Sian." Sophie couldn't help but tear up a bit. Sian was being awesome but, this was supposed to be when they had their talk about their stuff and them, if there was going to be a them. Instead she was there after crying and puking after another crazy fateful night with Erinn. "She was there Rosie."

"Sian was there? At the bar?"

"No, when I stormed out of Erinn's house. Sian was there. I never got to ask her why she was there, but there she was. Like an angel. Walked me back home. She's amazing," said Sophie suddenly realizing that maybe this was all pointing to the good. Once the cancer is cut out, then it all starts again. Regeneration. It was almost as if the jigsaw fell into place for Sophie at that moment.

"Maybe it's meant to be then Soph. If I were you, I wouldn't tell the parentals just yet. Let the emotions die down. You know they will be out for blood. Don't like.. sweep it under the rug or whatever, but let the emotions simmer down. Like the hot pot in the Rover's."

Sophie burst out laughing in a fit of giggles. "_Only Rosie," _ she thought as her stomach gurgled. She had puked in the early AM and hadn't eaten yet.

"Let's get some food yeah?" said Sophie reaching out for a hug. She loved her sister, despite intensely disliking her growing up. It seemed now that there was a rift between her parents, Rosie felt closer to Sophie as they both saw the insanity that was their parents' two marriages.

"Okay we are not done talking about this, but I am starving. I could eat a whole cow!"

"I'd like to see that," said Sophie with a chuckle.

The girls walked back at their own pace enjoying the crisp fall weather.

"You got a birthday coming up Miss. You can go to America now that you'll be 21," said Rosie trying to keep conversation positive and light.

"I'd settle for a nice vacation in Sheffield," Sophie chuckled. She was in brighter spirits but felt uneasy when she tried to take a deep breath. The labor of crying still hadn't left her yet, but she was feeling better.

The "relationship" with Erinn had always been about being isolated. At first she kept it a secret and would do solo missions to find her out on the town. Then after revealing all to her friends and Rosie, and after they had soured on Erinn, it was more solo missions to find Erinn and force her to acknowledge our Soph. Now after the night's events and Rosie had been there for her, and even Sian, sweet gentle Sian had come to her aid, she felt all the more better.

As for Erinn herself, she would be glad to be rid of her once and for all. While she spoke of confidence of Erinn not showing her face around town, she wasn't 100% sure if that was true, it was more wishful thinking. A way to say it and put it in the universe so it will come true. And a good bit of karma she had hoped.

Rosie was planning a birthday party for her sister, unbeknownst to her and made a mental note to have Sian help with the planning. If the two of them couldn't get it together on their own, Rosie would make damn sure she would force them together. Sometimes people needed a good shove in the right direction. To be honest Rosie was enraged that Erinn had taken full advantage of Soph. She wanted to march over to the conniving little witch's house and really smack her one all the way into next week. She also knew that this was all Sophie's call and she knew her sister was upset but also wanted to take her cue and be calm about things. Not to forgive or forget but to just approach the subject at a later time.

They walked into Roy's for a cuppa and a bacon buttie and looked around at who else was there. Luckily it was no one too nosey. No Norris, no Mary, no Sally. Sophie didn't really want to face Ches at the moment. He would never do an I told you so, but she knew that if he got that mad at the news of them reconnecting, he would go apeshit at what had transpired. Sophie needed some food, some tea, a shower and a long nap for about a month when it would all have blown over.

"So what's your game plan then?" asked Rosie after stirring her tea.

"I honestly don't know Rosie. It's over now I can't change it."

"Well where are you in your thought process? Details or like.. bigger picture?" asked Rosie putting her tea cup down.

"What? Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

"I mean are you still reliving it or are you thinking about what it all means?"

"Yeah, I mean I know it never would've happened if I never would've gone back with her," said Sophie with a shrug.

"OH. MY. GOD. Sophie!"

"What? What? Is there a spider on me? Get it off!" cried Sophie flailing around which made some patrons in Roy's turn around to look.

"Sit down Sophie, no you cow! Don't you dare, DARE blame yourself for this!"

"Oh come on Rosie! You know it's true! If I hadn't gone to Erinn's after not being able to contain my feelings for…" Sophie looked around and lowered her voice, " you know who.. we wouldn't be here right now discussing this."

"No. You didn't make her take advantage of you. She did this, not you."

Sophie didn't want to argue about this anymore. It was still all fresh and she hadn't had time to fully wrap her mind around it. She wasn't sure where she was then in Rosie's Dr. Phil problem solving chart or whatever. Details or bigger picture. She really just wanted to move forward. Without Erinn and hopefully near Sian.

Sophie's phone had died overnight at Erinn's and she had the urge to escape this mindset for a bit and browse some social media. She finished her tea.

"Rosie I want to go home to my room and my bed. Thanks for listening and the advice but I'm exhausted. My phone is dead and I need a shower. I'll call you later yeah?" asked Sophie getting up.

"Yeah little sis, give us a hug. It'll all sort itself out, I promise."

The girls hugged and said their goodbyes. Rosie watched her weary young sister walk out and she felt sad for her. She knew she blamed herself. At least Rosie got her talking, Sophie was good at holding stuff in until it combusted. Rosie wanted to ask Sian about the birthday party she was throwing for her sister, and maybe could get some details as to what she saw and why she was there outside Erinn's house. Rosie asked for a refill on her tea and prepped herself for some detective work.

* * *

]Sophie walked through the door of her home and trudged slowly upstairs. She said brief hellos to her parents who watched her walk slowly up the stairs and then glanced at each other. Sally made a move to follow her up the stairs.

"Sal, leave it. She looked exhausted," said Kevin lightly grabbing his wife's arm.

"Exactly why I should talk to her now. Who knows when she'll be conscious again."

"Sal, I'm serious. She'll talk to us in her own time. She's an adult now. She doesn't really have to answer to us anymore. Not like she used to. It's not worth an argument," said Kevin glancing at his son in the conservatory. Jack was sat in his bouncy chair and laughing like a maniac.

"Alright Kevin, but you better be here to help me get the story out of her. You two seem to be able to talk, while I'm left out here not knowing anything."

"She'll talk.. to both of us," said Kevin with a reassuring smile.

Sally sighed.

* * *

Sophie turned on her computer and logged in before she got in the shower. She plugged her phone in and watched it slowly come back to life. Soph checked her email and saw that she had a private message on her Facebook. She clicked on it. It was from an Unknown user and a blank profile picture. It read "I really am sorry. Goodbye."

Sophie stared at the message. She instantly went to find Erinn in her list of friends and she wasn't there. "_She must've deleted her profile," _ thought Sophie checking all of her social media to look for Erinn. Instagram: gone, Snapchat: gone. Turns out Soph didn't need to delete the redhead from her life. She would do it for her.

Sophie didn't know how to feel, and went off to shower away the night before and a certain redhead away for good. She felt a sense of freedom she hadn't felt for a while but it was still tainted a bit. She took a deep breath. Today Sophie would move forward and leave all that nonsense behind. She was ready.


	34. Chapter 34

**I ended up losing my voice for a few days and I'm so over being sick. I know this story is frustrating sometimes. It's like stop and starts but this is where it's all leading. It'll get there. Also, who knew I'd love writing Rosie so much? Not me, that's for sure! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sian was getting ready for another shift at the Rover's but was very distracted by thoughts of Sophie Webster. She hated seeing someone so sweet so upset. Sian didn't want to pry but she was so curious. If that Erinn person hurt her in any way, she would be out for blood. She of all people knew that no one deserves to be dicked around by someone just because they could be.

Sian was serious when she said that she would be there for Sophie whenever she needed her. She felt so alone and sad when things ended with Darren, besides the fact she was getting withdrawal symptoms something awful. She moved right in with her father and didn't want to talk to him about it, she was already dead embarrassed as it was. Sian knew that Sophie had a good support system with her crazy parents and her even crazier sister and her friends Ryan and Ches. She hoped that Soph would take her up on wanting to talk and let Sian be there for her. She just had to see if there was anything there for them and it was killing her not knowing. So many hits and so many more misses so far with Soph, it was beyond frustrating. Sian put on her shoes and grabbed her keys, checked her phone one last time in case Soph had tried to get in contact and set off for work. It was an early shift, and she looked forward to being off early to check up on the brunette who she had left in quite a state. If she wanted checking up on that is. Sian started to text Sophie but figured whatever was going on was probably occupying her, so she focused on getting to work and getting the shift done.

* * *

Sophie lay sprawled out on her bed in her dressing gown listening to music coming from her computer. What it was she didn't know, she wasn't really paying attention, she had her thoughts elsewhere. She never imagined her life without Erinn, even during the depths and miserable lows being in any kind of relationship with her had caused. When Sophie had sworn off of the red head and then run into her at a bar or club, she'd smile and at least ask how things were, she was human after all and even if someone treats you like shit, you kind of have to give them the benefit of the doubt. Who knows what wars are raging inside their minds to treat people like that. Sophie had many weaknesses as stated before, and Erinn was definitely one of them. She honestly felt a break from her however. This was different.

Sophie wanted to lay there forever but she knew no one would allow it. She already had Ches and Ryan and Rosie blowing up her phone. She was loved and she knew that, but she couldn't get over the feeling of being used and especially by someone who had meant so much to her. Meant. In the past tense. Sophie didn't see anyway around it. Erinn had to be in the past tense.

Sophie sat up and decided to take things head on. She wouldn't call out sick like she planned on doing, she would work her shift like nothing had happened. No one knew after all, so no one would be prying into her troubles. And like she had noted before, problems were easily forgotten about during a work shift, watching the crazy people of Coronation Street come in and out, mid-conversation, mid-dilemma. A distraction now would help her approach things with a new perspective. Like the Sian thing. What was the Sian thing? Sophie's brain was too all over the place to focus on anything, as she was still hungover and confused. She continued to get ready for work and ready to not think of her problems for a few hours.

* * *

Rosie Webster took her customary 2 hours to get ready to just be on the street. She wasn't going out or into town, she was going to find Sian but as always it was such a production just to get her out of the house.

She was relieved she had intercepted Sophie before she went inside the Webster home and confessed to her parents. Who knows what would have happened if old Sally and Kevin knew about this? Who knew what Rosie herself would be doing if Sophie hadn't have been so calm? She knew that it would be some huge event that would get Sophie to finally be done with Erinn, but she never quite guessed this. "_The sooner she was done with her the better,"_ she thought.

Rosie stepped out of the Grimshaw home and walked the short distance to Sophie's work. She had errands to run but she definitely had an agenda for the day. First was to check on Soph.

When she walked in, Sophie kind of sighed and dropped a shoulder.

"Rosie, I'm fine. Please just leave it for now yeah?"

"Oh Sophie don't be so dramatic. I'm here to pick up some um…" Rosie scanned the nearest shelf. "These crisps. And this tin of soup. It's not all about you yanno."

Sophie didn't move to ring up her sister even though she held out money to pay for her items. She knew that she was there to check up on her. She just wanted to go back to it at a later time, not forget, but just put it off for now. And with Rosie here she it all threatened to flood back into her memory.

"Fine Rosie but I'm okay. I just want it to get back to normal now. At least for the next few hours. Is that okay with you?" asked Sophie handing Rosie her change.

"Yes of course you cow. I'll see ya later though. Maybe dinner?"

"Maybe. We'll see how I feel. Bye Rosie," said Sophie trying to give her sister the hint.

"Oh all right all right. Bye," said Rosie walking back out onto the cobbles. She couldn't help but smile, for she had pictured Sophie a crumpled mess, crying on the floor or something. "_She's always been the dramatic one," _ thought Rosie with a quick hair flip.

She knew that it would be too early for any normal person to have a shift at the Rover's now, as it was just opening up. The elder Webster sister would check in with Sian in a few hours. First she wanted to run into town and do a bit of retail therapy. She was celebrating! Sophie had left Erinn for good. And that was just as good as any other reason to go buy some new clothes on Jason's credit card.

* * *

Sian was due to start her shift in about 30 minutes but paused as she walked near the Corner Shop. "_Was Sophie in there? Geez why is this store so stressful? Why didn't I just text her? I'm giving her space. She needs space. Right? I mean wouldn't I want space? Gaaahhh!" _ Sian was walking up to the door about to open it, and stopped, then turned around to walk away, stopped herself again and spun around and walked to the door. Did this about 3 times in a row and finally just said, "Screw it," and walked inside.

"I'll be with you in a second!" called out Sophie from the back office.

"Okay!" called out Sian who was so red and sweaty from nerves, she had to fan herself with her hands.

Sophie poked her head around the wall of the office. "Sian?"

"Hiya Soph," said Sian in her raspy shy voice that she had.

"Um.." Sophie was her usual mix of emotions at that moment. She was embarrassed that she had a breakdown in front of Sian, sad that it hadn't yet happened for her and the blonde, kind of annoyed that more people were checking up on her, and happy that Sian was there. For her. "What can I," Sophie's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "What can I help you with?" Sophie mentally kicked herself. "_Thank her, you numpty!" _her brain screamed at her.

"Sophie I just.." started Sian.

"Sian I wanted to…" also started Sophie.

Sian knew how upset Sophie was earlier, and she didn't want to bring it all up again, especially not now seeing how "normal" Soph looked. She didn't look upset or like she was harping on it, she looked just as embarrassed as Sian was sure she herself looked.

"You first Sian."

"Sophie. Hi. I just wanted to say hi," she didn't want to actually SAY that she was checking up on her, she just wanted to show herself and let Sophie know she was thinking about her.

Sophie smiled at Sian. "Hi Sian."

There was something going on there. Sure they were just saying hi but they were speaking volumes with the intense looking into each other's eyes.

Sian smiled back. "I uh, also came in to buy…" she scanned the nearest shelf.

"Haha, don't bother Sian. Rosie just came in and did the same thing. I get it. Come here."

Sian blushed even harder (if that was possible) and walked the few steps to the counter. Sophie held out her hands and Sian put her hands out to be held.

"I wanted to say thank you Sian. You were very helpful to me this morning. You didn't pry, you didn't question, you just were there. And I needed that, more than you'll ever know."

Sian's heart raced and threatened to leave her chest cavity it was beating so hard.

"And I appreciate you checking up on me, but I've been fine for a few hours and I really don't want it to come back up to the surface while I'm at work, so if you don't mind can you just leave me to it? I don't mean to be rude…"

Sian's heart dropped at how quick the mood had seemingly turned. She pulled her hands away, and sarcastically gave a laugh.

"Yeah Soph, sure. You're welcome," she said as she walked backward with her hands up in the air. She turned around at the last moment and walked out the door back onto Coronation Street.

"No wait, Sian! I didn't mean it like that!" Sophie yelled after Sian. She debated for a split second running after Sian. "_Of course you ninny, GO GET YOUR GIRL!" _her head yelled.

Sophie took off from behind the counter and out the door. Sian was walking towards the Rover's as Sophie caught up to her.

"Sian! Sian, wait!"

Sian turned around with a hurt look on her face. "What Sophie? I got the message. Look if you don't want me to help or interfere by trying to be there for you, I'll just leave you alone."

"No, Sian you've got it all wrong…"

"Okay then enlighten me. I didn't have to go in there just now you know? I was debating all morning, and then you just basically tell me to get lost. Sorry for trying to help," Sian said as she crossed her arms.

"Sian, I appreciate you helping, it's just that… that… you know….. I'm not good at talking things out. It's all still pretty fresh, and I haven't even tried to wrap my head around all this, I just need some time. My routine back for a bit, does that make sense? It's not your fault, I appreciate the concern, I DO! I just can't talk about it right now," Sophie said as she put her hands on Sian's upper arms. "I mean Rosie had just come in and checked on me and I feel like I'm being analyzed."

"Well I didn't know she did that, I didn't know she knew. I wasn't trying to do that," said Sian softening up a bit.

"I know that, I probably could've said it nicer to you. I'm just a jumble right now. And I really need to get back to the shop. You work tonight yeah?" asked Sophie motioning to the Rover's.

"Well I work in a bit. Early shift. I said I'd be home tonight though…" Sian trailed off.

"Okay well then let's make plans to meet up soon. I probably won't be that great of company tonight anyway. I'll text you okay? That okay?"

Sian was back to a racing heart and a sweaty neck. "Yeah that's okay. Take as much time as you need. I'll give you your space Soph. I'll see you… later?"

"Yes, yes you will," said Sophie turning back to the shop. Sophie smiled to herself and thought "_Pheeewww, nice save!" _

Sian watched Sophie walk back to the shop. Whatever it was between them was electric. Even the misunderstandings and the quibbles. Sophie Webster excited her like she never had felt before. She had to have Sophie in her life and she promised herself then and there she would do what it took and if it was to leave her be for a bit, she could do that. She didn't like it, but she would do it.

* * *

Rosie got back to the cobbles a little past lunch hour and had many bags to put back in the Grimshaw house. On her way there, she saw Ryan Connor walking down the street, head down as usual.

"Oi Ryan."

Ryan stopped in his tracks and put on his cheeziest grin. "Alright Rosie? To what do I owe this pleasure? And believe me, this is a pleasure."

If Rosie could roll her eyes any harder they would've come out of her head. "Cheeky. I wanted to talk to you about Sophie's birthday party. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh yeah, it's in a couple of days right?"

"Not just a pretty face are ya Ryan?" Rosie had zero interest in this smarmy young fellow but knew how to work him to get him to do what she wanted.

"That's right. There's a lot more to me, you should give us a whirl sometime."

"Sorry Ryan, I only deal with men, not boys. Meet me in the Rover's in one hour and we'll discuss my sister's party. Cheers."

"Oh going to dismiss me that easily aye Rosie?"

"Yeah, do one. See you later," said Rosie with the fakest of smiles.

Rosie had Chesney's number in her phone from back in the days when they would confer about Sophie during the Erinn time.

To Chesney:

"_Oi. Ginge. Meet me in an hour at the Rover's to talk about Sophie's birthday"_

She thought that boys were basically the worst at planning things but if she got them both in cahoots with her, they could distract Soph and mislead her thinking there wasn't a party when there was one waiting for her. Surely Sian would be working by then, and if not then she would soon. Also, she knew Soph would be at work still. No chance of her walking in and seeing them conspire.

She however knew she would go to the Rover's earlier than the boys to hopefully catch Sian so they could have a one on one chat. She was dying to find out what she saw and grateful for her being there for her baby sis.

Sian was cleaning up behind the bar during the slow part of the day, the post-lunch shift, when she heard the door open and felt the cold gust of air from outside and in walked.. was that a movie star? No, just Rosie Webster, dressed like Marilyn Monroe trying to be incognito.

Sian couldn't help but giggle. "Alright Rosie?"

"Alright ta. Let me have a club soda please."

"Sure thing." Sian knew that she wanted to talk to Rosie, no, was DYING to talk to Rosie about Sophie, assuming she knew what had transpired between her and Erinn. Sian in no way had a right or even a good segway to get to ask about it however.

"So.." Rosie herself was DYING to talk to Sian about what she had seen when she was with Sophie earlier in the morning.

"Yeah.. so.." Sian glanced at Rosie who still had her sunglasses on. "Take those off, I can't take you seriously with those on. Sorry," Sian said with a grin.

"Right, so this morning? With Sophie? Tell me everything."

Sian looked at Rosie straight in the eye after she removed her glasses. Was Rosie after the goss? Or was she really concerned? "_Of course she's concerned," _ thought Sian, and proceeded to tell Rosie all that she could remember.

"Wait wait, back up, why were you there in the first place?" asked Rosie, interrupting Sian after about 15 minutes of story. Rosie took a sip of her drink and set it down. She wanted every last detail.

"Oh, well.." Sian wasn't sure she wanted to say why she was there, but she figured she might as well let it all out now. If she were to get Sophie in the end, she would tell all. "I wanted to talk to Sophie. After she chased me after me, she wanted to talk and I blew her off. We ended up kissing and.."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Rosie shhhh! I'm still at work yanno!"

"Oh who cares, there's no one in here anyway. Go on!"

"Okay, after that I was dying to know what she had to talk to me about, but I knew she was with Erinn in town. I dunno I guess I just wanted to see what she had to say?"

"Wow, gutsy move Sian! I like it."

"Um thanks? Well then after we got back here, she was crying pretty hard and she walked into her house. I told her I'd be there for her. Then earlier I saw her in the shop and she kind of told me to get lost, but then apologized and said it's because she doesn't do well with expressing her emotions."

"Oh yeah babe! She like.. was the weirdest kid ever. She wouldn't ever be sad or cry, she'd just have some comment and brush it off, then it'd come out months later. Soph isn't lying there. Don't take it personal. The fact that she said that to you, means she wants you to understand. That's a good sign," Rosie said with a grin.

"She promised to text me later, but I know how that goes. I hope you're right though honestly. It's almost as if.. oh I don't know.."

"What?" asked Rosie finishing her drink.

"Like I'm made to work to get with her. I can't describe it Rosie, when we are together it's so easy and fun, but everything else is in our way and not letting us be happy. I'm so determined now. After seeing her upset like that, I want to be the one that makes her happy."

"Awwww babe! Totes heart-eyed emoji right now! You can make her happy, and from what I've seen you do. I want this to work out for you two. Honest. Especially after what Erinn has done…"

Sian saw this opportunity and was going to take it. "Yeah what exactly did happen? I mean you don't have to tell me, but I dunno, she was so upset."

"As much as I think she should tell you herself, oh screw it, you'll know soon enough. Last night…"

The girls were interrupted by Chesney who blew into the Rover's and looked a little disheveled.

"Alright Ches?" asked a disappointed Sian. She knew Rosie wouldn't tell now that one of Sophie's friends was here.

"I came as fast as I could!" said Chesney slightly out of breath. Not all women scared Ches but Rosie sure did. She saw what she has done to others on the street when they crossed her. When he got her text he set on his way and quickly.

"Oi, you're 10 minutes early, but that'll do. Fancy a drink? On me of course."

"No ta, too early, but I will take some water. Cheers Sian," said Ches pulling up a stool. "Alright so what's the plan then?"

"What plan?" asked Sian handing Chesney some water.

"It's Sophie's birthday in a few days, and I wanted to throw a party, but I was thinking of a surprise party. We have to wait until Ryan shows though,"said Rosie examining her nails. Both Sian and Chesney let out a collective sigh, which lead Rosie to start giggling. "Oh alright alright, but he is Sophie's mate you know."

"Yes yes we know," said Chesney lowering his shoulders a bit. Sian shook her head as she walked to the end of the bar to help a customer.

"Well don't get too excited. Anyway, what's the deal with that girl.."

"Don't ask," said Chesney looking at his phone.

"Oh okay, and your sister?"

"Don't ask."

Ryan walked in at that moment with a sly grin. Not only was Sian in there but Rosie Webster as well. Any young lad's fantasy had asked to meet up at the local. Ryan couldn't help but feel cocky.

"Alright ladies? Ches."

"Hello Ryan," said Sian and Chesney flatly and in unison.

"Alright kiddos, enough with the pleasantries, let's plan this party!" said Rosie way too enthusiastically for how they were all feeling.

After a good couple of hours of meticulous planning, they all had the plan ingrained into their heads. Rosie wanted to make sure that they didn't screw it up, especially Ryan, so she repeated herself often. Even had him repeat it back to her. Much to Ryan's annoyance. He still thought it was a turn on however.

They let Sian finish her shift and Rosie, Ryan and Ches walked out together to plan for supper.

"Okay, and don't forget.. not a word gets leaked!"

"Yeah yeah, okay," said Ryan.

"Don't worry about me," said Chesney motioning towards Ryan. Ryan saw what Chesney was implying and laughed it off.

"OI, WHAT'S THIS?"

Suddenly all three heads whipped around toward the yelling. Rosie spoke first. "Sophie! Don't get excited…"

"Have you told them? HAVE YOU?" yelled Sophie getting closer and getting more incensed the more she got closer.

"Told us what?" said Chesney with that scared look in his eye again. Webster woman ain't nothing to mess with!

"Yeah Sophie told us what?" asked Ryan genuinely confused.

"Sophie.. Sophie! Calm down!" said Rosie walking towards her angry sister. She didn't want Sophie to say anything she would regret, so she tried to get closer to quiet her. "Sophie, it's not like that honest."

"Oh I see, this is you caring is it Rosie? Telling all my friends about the hugest mistake and hugest regret in my life? Thanks a lot Rosie, why don't you tell Norris while you're at it!"

"Okay Sophie, calm down, it's not like that, honest," said Chesney.

"So you're telling me no secrets were shared then?" asked Sophie her rage still at the surface.

The three of them looked at each other. "Well…" It's true a secret WAS shared but it wasn't the one that Sophie thought. They didn't want to lie to Sophie, not when she was in this state.

"Oh Sophie stop it…" said Rosie. Just then Sian poked her head out of the Rover's, hearing the commotion outside.

Sophie locked eyes with Sian. "Oh of course! This is just perfect! Thanks a lot Rosie. Never speak to me again. Everyone just leave me alone!" With that Sophie stormed off. Sian moved to run after her as did Ches, but Ryan and Rosie stopped them.

"No, let her cool down, I'll handle it later. Remember you three, no leaks!"

"NO LEAKS!" the three of them repeated half-heartedly. The plan sounded solid and like fun but having to answer to Rosie was the last thing they wanted to do. The three of them all watched Rosie walk away towards the Grimshaws and waited until she was out of earshot.

"Aye? What was all that then?" asked Ryan.

"Something happened this morning with Erinn, something bad," volunteered Sian.

"Oh yeah like what?" asked a curious Ches, feeling his own anger building within himself.

"I don't know, look long story. I've got to get back to work. I'll fill you two in later. See yas!" said Sian ducking back into the Rover's.

Ryan and Chesney were left standing there and had nothing constructive to say to each other, and even though they were confused and even Ches was angry, he didn't feel like getting into it with Ryan now. Katy was dating both of them and they just had to be okay with it, until she chose one of them, IF she chose one of them that is.

Ryan chose to end the awkwardness first. Did a half salute towards Ches and headed home. Ches closed his eyes and slumped down a bit as he walked home. He was going to catch Sian on her way out of work and find out just how badly he had to murder Erinn. Chesney had had enough of that redhead for one lifetime. "_She's the kind of person that give us gingers a bad name," _he thought as he walked into his house.


	35. Chapter 35

Sophie stormed towards her home, but upon seeing Sally walking up to the front door, she avoided home altogether. She knew she was avoiding her mum and had been for a while now, but when she's angry she would argue with Sally and that's the last thing she wanted or needed right now.

Sophie just decided to walk around and cool off. "_Rosie wouldn't tell them would she?_" she asked herself over and over. She could maybe see telling Chesney, because they would discuss stuff about her and Erinn all the time back then, and they all did look confused when she accused them….Sophie also knew Rosie Webster, loudmouth extraordinaire. Rosie could not keep a hot piece of gossip to herself. Even though she felt her older sister WAS trying to help, she could see Rosie going about it all wrong, especially since they all didn't like Erinn to begin with.

Now that Soph was off work, she had the time to really think about what this all meant. Yeah, she wanted it with Sian, that was the plan to begin with when she went with Erinn last night. Now however, her trust and boundaries have yet again been crossed, and while it was the same person yet again and she was so very angry at herself for allowing that to happen, it all could've been prevented so easily. No matter how hard she would try to believe not everyone was like Erinn, Soph would be terrified of giving herself over completely. Before, she would keep herself open and available in case the redhead came calling, meaning she didn't want any attachments from anyone, but now that that option was gone, and she would have to start over again. That scared her more than anything. She liked Sian, and she seemed sweet but she had baggage and she showed it. "_But then who doesn't?" _ Sophie thought as she rounded the corner.

Sophie debated doing another lap around the outskirts of Coronation St, but she was exhausted, she didn't get a full night's sleep and she was still feeling the effects of being hungover so she gave in and headed home. She walked in the door and was greeted by a child's squeal.

"Oh, all right Jack? How've you been aye?" she asked her younger brother, who promptly fell over from his sitting position in all the excitement. Sophie quickly ran over to pick him up, dust him off and see if he was okay. Sally poked her head out from the kitchen and just then Kevin came downstairs. "Jack here fell over so I picked him up. Hi mum, hi dad," Sophie said sheepishly.

"Are you staying for your supper Soph? Or are you busy again," asked Sally leaning on the door frame. "And Kevin honestly, if you're going to leave him unsupervised tell me so I can watch him."

"I just went up the stairs for two seconds Sal, he can't go anywhere," argued back Kevin.

"Sophie just said he fell over! Who knows how long he would've stayed like that," answered Sally walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Kevin sighed and looked skyward. He started to follow Sally into the kitchen to hopefully help with the food and to work in an apology. Kevin stopped in front of Sophie.

"I'll watch him dad… go on!" she loudly whispered the last two words trying to force her parents together. Although Sally was annoyed, she was at least annoyed that something could've happened to Jack, her husband's child from someone else. "That's a good sign! Isn't it Jack? Isn't it?" she asked as she shook his legs gently back and forth, earning a smile from the young Webster. "And yes mum, I'm stopping for tea," Sophie half shouted into the kitchen.

"Oh what an honor. Kevin? Kevin, Sophie's stopping for tea tonight," said Sally sarcastically.

"Good, I'd love to catch up… WE. We'd love to catch up with you," said Kevin motioning towards Sally.

"Wasn't sure if you lived here anymore Sophie."

"Alright Sal, she's staying that's good enough for me," Kevin said as he walked over to take Jack from Sophie. Kevin knew there was no headway to be made when Sally had her mind set on arguing.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I just uh.. yanno, been out with friends and that," Sophie said looking straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone. "Ryan and Ches are both after the new Armstrong girl and they've been at each other's throats so I've been dealing with that…"

"Well from the amount I see both of those boys coming here looking for you, it doesn't seem like you're with them," said Sally, setting the table.

"It's complicated mum. If I'm with one of them, then the other is seeking me out, and vice versa. It's very hard to juggle all of this you know?" If Sophie was going to be honest, after she told both boys she was going to stay out of it, she hadn't heard anything else about it. She had to assume that it was all still going the same. She did see the lads together earlier, but she didn't leave them much time to get filled in on their situation, after kicking off at them. And Rosie. And Sian. Sophie groaned again thinking about Sian even knowing a hint of what had happened with the redhead. Or any of it for that matter. She was not proud of how she let herself get hurt time after time and how now it might damage any other relationship she started otherwise.

Another thought Sophie had, was if her character would be called into question. Who would keep going back to that? Was Sophie so weak she craved that kind of drama? Did they think that of her? She was beyond mortified about what had transpired and if she sat and thought about it long enough, she would be surprised if anyone at the end of the day would want anything to do with her. "_Maybe it's best if I don't think about it aye?"_

"Mum I'm going to get washed up for dinner, need help first?"

"No Sophie we can manage."

Sophie went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She wanted desperately to wrap her head around things and let them pass over her to be done with it all, so it was gone forever from her memory banks. It was hard to get them to form into one exclusive thought however so she sat staring out of her bedroom window. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She absently pulled it out to look at the display. She had a text from Chesney and a new text from Sian.

"_Please don't be mad, it's not what you think,_" texted Sian. Ches's text simply said "_Ring me_."

Sophie hovered over the reply button. She wasn't going to stand for anymore misunderstandings or missteps with Sian. After what she's just been through, she didn't have the strength to get so badly burned from someone she cared about again.

To Sian P:

"_Okay."_

For some reason she was going to give Sian the benefit of the doubt for now. She did want to clear the air with her once and for all, and didn't want to text argue. Sophie hated that.

From Sian P:

"_Soph, honestly. I'm done at the Rover's. I'm stopping by. Be there please_."

Sophie's heart starting beating quickly. She had less than 5 seconds to compose herself and form sentences and have an actual conversation with someone she was…. well what were they? One conversation they were crying, and the next one avoiding each other or making out or arguing. Which one would this conversation be? Sophie sighed.

"Sophie! Dinner's ready," called Sally from the bottom of the stairs. "_Ah crap," _ thought Sophie. Sally was not going to like this. Sophie ran down the stairs to try to catch Sian before she knocked. Just as she reached the stair landing, she heard a light rapping on the door. Sally being the proximity answered it before Sophie could preempt the two of them talking to each other.

"Oh hey Sian, we were just about to have supper, maybe you can come back….."

"No mum, I got this!" said Sophie pushing past Sally and closing the door behind her.. Sally stood there for a minute not fully getting what had just happened. She threw her hands up and shook her head.

"Hey Sian can we do this another time? I still haven't yanno, figured things out yet and I forgot my coat and…."

"No Sophie, we have to do this now. If not now, then when? We keep putting this talk off and I just can't anymore."

"Um yeah well life keeps getting in the way. Maybe that's a sign or something," Sophie shrugged. It really did seem like something was in the way of what they could be. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Sophie didn't want to feel frustrated anymore, she just felt drained.

"Soph.. you don't really believe that do ya? If I've learned anything it's that you gotta work to get where you want to. Work for what you really want. All these obstacles? I think they are going their roundabout way of pushing us together. Look go in and get a jacket. Let's take a walk."

Sophie was listening to Sian talk and seeing the delightful blue in her eyes was making her smile. She was exhausted yes and hungry yes, but this.. maybe Sian was right? They did need a talk, desperately, and nothing was really in the way anymore was there? "_Only one way to find out," _ thought Sophie.

"Okay. OKay! I'll be right back. Don't leave!" said Sophie running back inside for a jacket.

Sian couldn't help but smile at Sophie's sudden burst of energy. She reached for her phone and called her dad. He was expecting her for dinner with his new girlfriend, but this was more important.

Sophie stepped back inside the Webster home. "Sophie did you get that all sorted. We are just about to start dinner…"

"No mum, gotta run, I'll be back soon," said Sophie reaching for her coat hung on the bannister.

"Come on Sophie! You promised!" said Sally to a closing door. "That's it Kevin! We are going to have a serious talk with her when she gets back. I'm sick of this!"

"Okay Sally, yes we will, just calm down would ya? She said she'd be back. We can't fly off the handle every single time. We'll sort this," said Kevin standing in front of Sally with his hands on her shoulders. Sally couldn't help but feel comforted by this gesture, but sure as hell wasn't going to let Kevin know it.

Sally shook off his hands and went to sit down at the dinner table. "First thing, as soon as she walks in okay?"

Kevin smiled. Maybe he was being too forward but he could tell in Sally's eyes that she liked it. Even just a little bit. "Sure Sal."

Outside, Sophie rushed back to a waiting Sian who was on her phone.

"I know what I said dad, but something came up. Something important," Sian said as she locked eyes with Sophie. Sophie couldn't help but smile and blush a bit. She looked down and shoved her hands in her coat pockets and waited for the conversation to be over.

"Yeah. Yes, I know. If she's so important, then I'll meet her at a later date… I know, okay. I said I was sorry! Okay, okay. Bye," said Sian as she hit the end call button. "Nothing like a guilt trip from your parents eh?"

"Oh yeah, you should've seen Sally's face just now when I just told them I wasn't joining them for dinner. Not too pleased."

"I have a question.." started Sian as she started walking. "What are you going to tell your parents? I mean there's only so much you can lie about or amount you can blow them off."

Sophie followed suit with Sian and started walking. "I dunno, I mean I don't want to let them too much yanno. My style is doing things, like already going through it and THEN telling them what I'm up to, that way they can't stop me. Haha, Sally Webster is a force to be reckoned with. For sure."

"Oh you've never met Vinnie Powers. That guy...he just..I have no words actually," Sian said with a giggle.

"Okay there's something we have in common then. Insane parents. Doesn't it suck when you realize your parents are just messed up people. I mean, they don't suck, it's just… like you figure out your heroes are flawed and have issues," asked Sophie looking down at the ground as they slowly walked along.

"Yeah that's part of growing up though isn't it? Disappointment after disappointment.." said Sian at first wistfully then had to even laugh at how dire it sounded.

"Well thanks cheerful. But actually I get what you mean." Sophie was walking next to Sian but starting walking closer to her. This was all she really had wanted all this time. Quiet alone time with the sexy mysterious stranger from Southport. They walked along for a little bit.

"You lead the way Soph, I don't know my way around here that well."

"Erm.. well okay, this way," Sophie said, pointing to her right. She was going to lead them to the canal. Yeah it would be dark very soon, but she wanted away from the tight confines of Coronation Street.

"Okay I'll start. My name is Sian Powers, born about 21 almost 22 years ago. My birthday is December 28th, making me a Capricorn. I don't have a middle name because.. well I think my parents couldn't even agree way back then. I'm an only child born into a bit of money but on my mum's side. My parents split about close to a year ago, and I stayed with my mum until it got to be too much there and moved with me dad, leaving it all behind. Friendships, neighbors… boyfriend."

Sophie swallowed hard at that word. "_Boyfriend." _ Sophie had so many questions about that word and who she guessed that Darren guy was. She was going to let Sian get to it at her own pace. Soph didn't dare draw any attention to her situation by asking about Sian's.

"Ex-boyfriend I should say. Jailbird ex-boyfriend if I want to be honest about it."

"Jailbird?" asked Sophie, wanting to know the story.

Sian sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can tell you the story since.. that's where everything changed for me. And for us."

Sophie took a deep breath to ready herself for what she was about to hear. She wanted to hear every bit of this. She looked around the canal for a spot to sit, but as it was getting colder and colder she had an idea. "Hey let's head back, we should sit and talk yeah?" Sian nodded.

Once the girls reached Coronation Street again, Sophie walked them to near her work. "I'm going to take you to my secret spot. SHHHHH!" she shushed Sian dramatically.

Sian couldn't help but laugh. "All right Soph, all right." Sophie lead the girls up to the apartment upstairs of the Corner Shop. She had made a copy of the key when she realized Dev was letting his wayward daughter Amber live there whenever she breezed into town, which wasn't often. This left the perfect escape when Sophie craved alone time to either drink a six pack of cans or cry her heart out when things went sour with Erinn. Most times she'd do both. "Whoa what is this Sophie? Does someone live here?"

"Part time. It's Dev's daughter's for when she makes her yearly appearance. Wait here." Sophie used the light of her phone to guide her to the cupboard. Sophie reached in and grabbed some candles.

"Oh how romantic Sophie!" Sian laughed.

Sophie blushed. She used the lighter from the drawer. "I just wanted this to be just us Sian. I think we deserve this."

"I know I was just kidding Soph, it's nice. I like it."

"There's not much in the fridge like but there are fizzy drinks."

"I'm good for now, ta," said Sian grabbing one of the candles from Sophie's hand and sitting on the couch.

"Okay hope you don't mind if I have some crisps, I'm starving," said Sophie sitting down near Sian on the couch. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, back to my ex," said Sian sheepishly. She let out a sigh.

"Sian, we don't have to you know…"

"Yeah I know, I want to though. I want us to move forward, but in order to do that,first we have to look back. Sounds good right? I read it on a fortune cookie once," laughed Sian.

Sophie almost choked on her crisps. "You trying to kill me?" Sophie ran up to get a drink of a soda from the fridge. Sophie came back after making sure she wasn't going to choke and had to laugh. "You're weird. I like that. Anyway go on.. your ex…"

Sian didn't know where to start. She thought she should start at the very beginning, she owed it to Sophie. "Okay good thing you're sitting," started Sian.

* * *

After about an hour of storytelling from Sian, Sophie was at a loss for words. She thought of the courage it must have taken to just pick up and start over again. Not knowing anyone, not knowing how to be. Sian's whole life was that city and those people in it, including her ex boyfriend and all the drugs and the people that went along with it. Sophie knew if she had to do it she would but to just up and go, to actually improve her life was amazing to our Soph. She leaned over the couch to a slightly emotional Sian and gave her a hug.

"You're amazing you know that? To just up and go like that...wow," said Sophie sitting back down.

"You'd do the same if it were you Soph. I know it. You're strong. Way stronger than I was back then. You just don't have any reason to leave this place. And I for one, am glad you don't," said Sian with a sly grin and an instant blush. She was glad they were by candlelight or Sophie would have seen how red Sian's face had become. Sophie was lost in her thoughts staring at the candle flame.

"I've thought about it before yanno? Just running away. It was during the bad times with Erinn. I didn't care if I lived or died. It's weird to think I was like that then. It's so different now."

Sian nodded along. She was wondering when they would get to Erinn. She didn't want to press Sophie as whatever had happened JUST happened this morning. "_Seems like an eternity ago," _Sian thought.

"What's different? Just….over it now? I know that feeling obviously. When you've just had enough…" trailed off Sian.

"No, you know I hate to say this but I was ready to give Erinn my full attention. To make it work. Actually go through with the Domme stuff. She was what I wanted for so long, she broke my heart so many times," said Sophie still staring at the candle flame.

Sian swallowed hard. "What changed?"

"Well you came along didn't ya?" Sophie turned from the candle flame and looked Sian directly in the eye. Sian stopped breathing and felt her ears catch fire. Sophie smiled at Sian and looked back at the candle flame.

"Soph… why did you go into town with her?"

"I don't know, I had it in my head that I could be friends with her. I wanted to sort it out with you, but I wanted to show her I could be just friends with her. You know I've known her for so long and I know she's alone now. Or was.. whatever. Also, we saw some friends that play in a band, I missed them and well.. I guess that was a mistake. I just couldn't imagine my life without her in my life. She was always a constant thought, a whim. Do you understand?"

"Well kind of. I mean I knew I'd see Darren again eventually, but I didn't break my back to try to keep in contact with him either. I mean I'd like to keep in touch with him now that he's sober, but I don't want to go to concerts with him or anything," said Sian stretching out her legs.

"Yeah I know, it was foolish of me. I can't help but care about her. Or I did. I don't much anymore. Or well.. it's confusing."

"You don't have to tell me now but, what did happen Soph?"

"Well, the short story is that she betrayed a trust I thought we had. She didn't see it that way and well… you saw the end."

"Yeah.." Sian wasn't going to push it any further. If she wanted to be vague about it she could be, but she did sound done with Erinn.

"That night I saw you with Darren, when he kissed you, I got really drunk and ran to her house. That's how it all started…"

"Oh, well. I'm sorry? I mean, it wasn't my fault.."

"No, I'm not blaming you. I blame myself for that, but let's make a pact right now to be honest with each other yeah? Tell each other stuff that maybe we're afraid the other might not want to hear, sound good?" said Sophie holding out her pinky.

Sian looked at Sophie in the eye. "Deal," said Sian as she reached out and locked pinkies. Sophie's face in the candlelight was intoxicating. Sian had never seen such a beautiful face before. Sian didn't let go of Sophie's pinky when Soph tried to pull away. Sophie smiled shyly.

"Give it Sian," said a grinning Sophie.

"I will. I just..want…" Sian leaned in slowly. Sophie watched as Sian closed in, and looked from her eyes to her soft lips. That was all Sophie needed to start leaning in too. The girls met in the middle, softly kissing each other. "I've missed that Soph. I've missed you. You were blowing me off, making me feel like I wasn't important. Especially after what we had just shared. All those nights," said Sian after she pulled back from the most gentle kiss she'd ever had.

"I'm sorry I was being such a mess. I just thought I lost you before I even had you. Everything was all jumbled. And I over-think things something awful," said Sophie licking her lips, tasting Sian's chapstick.

"You can make it up to me."

"How?" asked Sophie. She was willing to do just about anything to correct this and make it up to Sian.

"More of that," said Sian as she gestured towards Sophie's mouth.

Sophie let out a laugh, "Now THAT, I can do. Come here."

Sian maneuvered herself closer to Sophie and Soph grabbed Sian's shoulders and moved her so that she was essentially lying down, her torso propped up by Sophie's legs.

Sian squealed with delight. "Easy there Soph!"

Sophie laughed before she leaned down to kiss Sian. "Oh shush, you like it."

Sian blushed. She did indeed like it, and couldn't wait for more.


	36. Chapter 36

**Not really a fan of the end part of this chapter but I knew these were two big conversations she had to have. Also, it's hard to end a story! Wow, having a time with it, but it should happen soonish. Thanks again for the readership ! :)**

* * *

Sophie slowly woke up uncertain of her surroundings. She heard a sound in another room, like a faucet starting and then stopping. She opened her eyes to see three candles burned almost to the table they were resting on. Soph suddenly remembered where she was.

"Sian?" asked Sophie lightly rubbing her eyes.

"Wakey wakey Soph," said Sian with a glass of water. She smiled at the beautiful sleepy girl trying to wake up on the couch.

The girls had talked for a bit more and during a quieter conversation, Sophie could not keep her eyes open and after lying down, she stopped talking almost mid sentence, much to Sian's delight.

"How long was I out?" asked Sophie trying to look at her watch with one eye, but couldn't see anything by candlelight.

"Oh about ten to fifteen minutes. Not that long."

"Come here." Sophie still hadn't sit up and wasn't going to just yet. She reached out her hand for Sian. Sian smiled and did as she was told. She sat down on the couch next to Sophie's hips. She joined her hand with the brunette. Both girls looking into each other's candlelit eyes. "Lay down." Sian went to lie down with Sophie by putting her back to her. "I'm sorry I passed out. It's been a long couple of days.. actually scratch that, a long couple of weeks."

Sian smiled as she pulled Sophie's arm around her waist. "It's okay. I watched you sleep and I have to say you are adorable."

Sophie still had her eyes closed and she grinned. "Thanks? I mean, weird Sian but thanks."

Sian giggled. "It's not too late yet but I really should get home soon. I hate to leave this though."

"Yeah me too, but we'll have many more nights like this. I mean, if you want to that is."

Sian not so gracefully spun around to face Sophie. "Of course I do. There is something though…"

"What?" asked Sophie opening her eyes and giving Sian her full attention.

"Well…" said Sian biting on her lower lip. She wasn't sure she why she was going to ask this now, or if she really wanted to know this answer, but the more she thought about it the more it bothered her.

"Go on Sian," Sophie said giving the blonde a small smile of reassurance.

"Remember that night, the night we first went back to mine? I was wondering…."

Sophie instantly felt flushed. She knew where this was going. "Why I turned you down?"

Sian was about to finish her sentence, but stopped and nodded at Sophie, not making eye contact.

"Sian, what I said that night was true. I don't hook up with girls like that, I can't just have like a hook up with a girl, there has to be more feelings involved. I don't know, it's hard to explain. Girls are so up here," said Sophie pointing to her head. "And guys obviously are so much.. down there," Sophie said with a giggle. "Does this make sense? I mean the girls that I've been with there was more things going on than just a one nighter."

"Was that how you thought of me? One night stand girl?" asked Sian, again not sure she wanted to hear this, still not making eye contact. She had watched Sophie carefully think of her answers but when Sophie replied to the questions, she looked down at and focused on a button on the brunette's sweater.

"Well...to be honest. Yeah kind of, I mean I always liked you as a friend, and I could tell something had happened with Ryan, I mean I saw you and him…"

"That was a mistake Soph," said Sian a little hurt that it was brought up again.

"No I know, please girl, you act like I haven't made mistakes. I'm just saying that, you.. I liked you. I know we had a like a weird flirty thing but, I didn't know you, not like I know now and well…" Sophie trailed off.

Sian swallowed a lump in her throat that had been forming since the mention of Ryan.

"I just.. I guess I liked you more than just a hook up. If anything was going to happen it was going to be proper, not just a sloppy one nighter." Sophie instantly started to sweat at her revelation. She never been this calmly forthright with Sian, or Erinn for that matter. This was unfamiliar territory for the younger Webster. "And plus, I didn't want you to regret it, or have it be a mistake, like you said Ryan was. I didn't want any awkwardness or avoidance. Although… haha that's how it turned out for a bit anyway didn't it?"

Sian smiled weakly. She was rolling around Sophie's answer. While she was sure that Sophie wasn't exactly saying she was acting like a slag, that's how it sounded to her. Sian reached out for the button she had had practically memorized by now.

Sophie lightly grabbed Sian's cheeks to make her look at her. "I really really like you, and I liked you then, I was just unsure. I didn't want you to just be a one night stand. I don't want you to think different than what I'm telling you now. I'm being honest." Sophie reached down for one of Sian's hands and put it up to her heart and made an X with Sian's finger. "Cross my heart," said Sophie smiling at Sian.

Sian couldn't help but smile back. "Alright you old softie, I get it. I just, I don't feel good about my choices I've made here. I left a world of shit back home and I don't want more shit here, you know?"

"I understand. I've messed up stuff here too. I can't believe I went back with.."

"Uh Soph, you don't have to mention her right now," said Sian with a playful grin.

"Haha okay, fair enough. So, are we alright? Do you believe me?"

Sian nodded. "Yes, and Sophie?"

"Hmm?" said Sophie through a yawn.

"Thanks. Thanks for not taking advantage of the situation. It… means a lot."

"Of course lady. Just as long as I get a second shot at it," grinned Sophie

"I guess we'll see won't we? Anyway come on Soph, I got to get home now, and you need to get into bed."

"I don't want to move, but I want my bed. Carry me."

"Oi! Get up lazy," said Sian starting to get up.

Sophie grabbed Sian's arm to pull her back next to her. "Before I forget.." Sophie leaned in to kiss Sian and Sian started blushing like crazy as she leaned back in to Sophie. Sophie's heart did about a billion flips as their lips met. Sophie pulled back first but was pulled right back by Sian with a hand to the back of the brunette's head. Sophie smiled at this gesture and switched sides as she went back in to kiss Sian. It wasn't getting heated but it was definitely as if they needed a reconnection. It was all about this kiss and this moment in time for them. Sophie's tongue made an appearance but it wasn't forceful or probing, she just wanted a taste of the blonde and Sian responded with a light groan. Sian pulled back first and went back in for a peck.

"We better get going home before we christen this couch and burn the place down with these candles," giggled Sian touching her own tingling lips.

"Alright, you spoil sport. Let's go." Sophie finally sat up and instantly regretted it. Her left arm had started falling asleep and she didn't have her bearings yet, and still had to put the candles and glasses up in case Amber randomly showed up the next day. She huffed and puffed around the flat, sighing as she cleaned up.

"Oh okay, let me help," said Sian rolling her eyes sarcastically at Sophie's mini temper tantrum.

"No it's fine, I'm pretty much done. I just want my bed," said Sophie in a fake whiny voice.

"You're such a baby Soph, haha it's annoyingly endearing."

"Thanks? Anyway let's make sure we don't forget anything," said Sophie doing one last sweep of the area they had occupied for the past couple of hours.

Sian and Sophie met at the door. "Oop, now before I forget," said Sian grabbing Sophie's cheeks as she leaned in for a kiss with a bit more force than before. Sophie dropped her bag and the keys she was holding onto and reached out for Sian. This kiss was quicker and with more passion but still not even close to how they were behind the Rover's.

When they finally broke the kiss, Sophie was smiling like a lunatic with her eyes closed and Sian was blushing so much her chest looked like it was sunburned.

"To be continued?" asked Sophie finally returning to Earth.

"Deffo," said Sian grabbing Sophie's hand to lead her outside.

After locking up and walking to where they were to split up to go to their respective homes, Sian reached out to hug Sophie and Sophie reciprocated and rested her head on Sian's shoulder.

"Do I want to know what Rosie was doing earlier with the boys?" asked Sophie pulling away.

"Not now, no," Sian giggled. "Text me. Babe," as she turned and started the walk home.

"Of course," said Sophie watching Sian as she walked away. As much as she hated this sight, this was different now though, this might actually be heading the right way, or it seemed to be at least. Sophie smiled and looked to her front door. Her smile quickly faded into an eyeroll as she thought of Sally Webster behind that door, either ready to lay into our Soph or ignore her. "_Talk about a lose-lose situation," _ thought Sophie. She took one last look hoping to see Sian in the distance and managed to watch her turn the corner. "_Nothing can ruin this feeling, not even Sally Webster," _ Sophie laughed to herself.

Sophie returned home and promptly tried to walk upstairs avoiding any prying conversation with her parents. Just like she suspected however both Kevin and Sally were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"All right Sophie what is going on here? No getting out of it this time. Out with it!" Sally started in first walking quickly from the kitchen.

"Mum I…"

"You come in and out of here so much, I feel like we are running a hotel. We deserve answers! Are you in trouble? Is something illegal happening? Go on Soph, tell us!" said Sally her voice getting louder.

"Well it's just that…"

"This is mine and your dad's house. You can't just come and go as you please, not pitching in on things, not coming home for dinner when you said you would. All of this stops now!" said Sally getting closer to Sophie.

Just then Kevin walked out of the kitchen. "Alright Sal, lower your voice, you'll wake Jack. And anyway, you have barely given her a chance to answer." Kevin turned to Sophie. "Go on Soph, answer her." Kevin wasn't as loud or demanding, but was also curious as to what was preoccupying his youngest daughter.

Sophie mulled this over for a couple of seconds. Should she tell all? Should she sugar coat it or just bold-face lie to them. She looked at her mum all red faced and then at her dad with a hopeful and quizzical look on his face.

"You probably don't want to know all of it actually, can't I just bullet point it for you?" said Sophie trying to keep the mood light.

Sally crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"Okay okay, sorry. Look there's some personal things going on here, relationship stuff that I wouldn't feel comfortable saying to you. So let me just say that I've had a rough patch that has lasted me about three years and now it's all done with. This person used, discarded, used again and then betrayed me. Over and over for weeks, months, years. Don't you remember when my grades started failing? I was always 'sick'? Well that was what was going on," started Sophie, feeling a bit faint from actually having this conversation. She never imagined she would, not with Kevin and Sally.

"Who is it Sophie? Do we know him?" asked Sally after processing what Sophie had just said. She was heartbroken her little girl was getting treated this way, and wanted to know who it was in case she ever heard the name or better yet, saw them on the street.

Sophie sighed and couldn't help but laugh. "You've met them before. SHE has been here to dinner."

Sally looked at Kevin. She knew Sophie liked girls as well as boys but she never thought another girl would treat Sophie this way or that Sophie would let someone, anyone, to treat her this way.

Kevin looked back at Sally. While he knew more about Sophie's gender preference, and he put two and two together about Sian, he also didn't like the sound of this story. Another girl, a young woman was doing this to his daughter?

Sophie was hoping this would be enough to answer their questions. She was wrong.

Sally was the first to speak. "Sophie, you say you've ended this?"

"Yeah mum, I uh..there's someone, um, helping me out of this fog. Someone.."

"That we also know?" asked Kevin. He figured it was Sian he just wanted to make sure.

Sophie looked at her dad, thrown off a bit by his question. Kevin winked and gave her a huge smile. He wanted to convey that it was okay, she would be safe whatever she said. Sophie nodded back slightly and looked at her mum, who looked nothing short of upset.

"She's amazing mum. Like an angel."

Sally sat down on the couch. "All this time Sophie. You could have asked for help, I mean we could've… done what I don't know, but we could've done something."

"I know, that's why I hang out with the boys like I do. They helped me so much. Picked me up from the floor when I didn't care what would happen to me. I know you aren't a fan of Ryan but he really helped me. And Ches, he's had my back since we were five. They really got my mind off of things and just listened. Sometimes… sometimes you can't just unload this stuff on your parents. No offense," said Sophie still unnerved that she was actually relaying this to Sally Webster of all people.

"No of course Soph. We understand, don't we Sal?" asked Kevin putting his hand on Sally's shoulder.

"And now you say there's another girl? Someone else? Someone we know?" asked Sally breezing over the question posed by Kevin.

"Uh, yeah mum. Nothing has happened yet, but it's like we are meant to be. I can't explain it…"

"Is it.. is it Sian?" asked Kevin.

Sally looked at Kevin quickly. "You knew about this Kevin?"

"Well I had my suspicions. It wasn't that hard. Didn't you know notice Sian sort of milling around here, asking after Sophie?" asked Kevin. The conversation was now between the elder Websters. Sophie considered making a run for it.

"She asked after me? More than just the time I was sick?" asked Sophie feeling flushed.

"Yeah this morning, as me and your mum were going into work, she asked after you and then asked about… Erinn. THAT'S IT! That's who the girl is. It's Erinn!"

Sophie was trying to put the puzzle pieces together and then flinched and felt a sense of dread upon hearing the redhead's name. She had hoped she wouldn't have to hear or say that name again.

"What did she ask?" asked Sophie, her turn to be curious.

"Where Erinn lived and that," said Sally, still trying to sort this all out in her head.

Sophie knew she meant to ask Sian about how she was there in the morning outside of Erinn's house, but in her tired state forgot about it. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks how tired she was. She wanted a hot bath and a long peaceful sleep.

"Okay I know this is all news to you, but I really really need a bath and some sleep. We can discuss it more in the morning if you need to," said Sophie suddenly feeling cold and weak.

"Sophie I just don't know if I can be okay with all of this," said Sally with a slight shake of the head.

"Mum, tomorrow yeah? I am about to pass out."

"Sure Sophie, goodnight love," said Kevin walking over and giving her a hug. "It'll be alright, I'll talk to her," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks dad," said Sophie, letting go of the hug first. "Goodnight."

Sophie wasn't sure she had the strength to make it up the stairs, but got a small burst of energy as her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She had a huge grin pulling out her phone and reading the message.

From Sian P:

"_Made it home. Thanks again for another lovely evening. :)" _

Sophie's heart was doing gymastics by now and she stopped to lean along the wall near her bedroom and with her phone on her chest.

To Sian P:

"_My pleasure. Thank you for being you :)))))"_

Sophie made it to her room and decided to skip the shower. She changed into her PJ's and quickly got under the covers. Sleep was on its way, and she felt so comfortable. Sophie was looking forward to the next day and felt stress free. She hadn't felt that in a long long time.


	37. Chapter 37

**:)**

Sian had walked home with a spring in her step after last seeing Sophie Webster. Everything seemed to be fitting into place, and she hoped nothing would interfere any further. Although she had hung out a few times with Sophie weeks ago, she was fine taking it slow. And now that Erinn and Darren were out of the picture, as far as she knew anyway, she could see nothing to stop them from seeing where this would all take them.

Of course now that she's been sober for the better part of the year, save some drunken nights, she only had her thoughts to listen to. She tried to get her head around what Sophie had said about her sleeping around. There was nothing she regretted more than sleeping with Ryan, and she wished she could take it back but of course there was no way to do that. Sophie had been understanding as far as Sian could tell, but it's still a bit mortifying, shagging her best friend then trying it on with her. When she hit on Sophie, she knew she liked her, but she was still so new to all this shagging without love, and to be honest, Sophie was well fit and interesting. And sweet, so sweet. Her nervous and bumbling energy was endearing more than Soph knew and Sian had only been with boys before, so she thought… why not try the same tactic. Be with Sophie and go from there. Sian wasn't necessarily looking for another relationship, but she felt a connection and an attraction to Sophie. She should have known the younger Webster would be different however. Sure, Sian didn't know what else was playing out in Soph's life outside of the Rover's and the Corner Shop, she just had a good feeling about the brunette. She didn't know that she was being mentally dragged by someone else. She remembers the skirmish at the Rover's but that looked like an ending of sorts.

Sian walked up to her house and before she stepped in, she texted Sophie she had made it home. Sophie had instantly replied and what Sian read in her inbox made Sian's heart soar. She hadn't been able to tell Sophie all of what she thought, because she knew it would be filled with doubt and questions, so she was comfortable letting Sophie explain how she was feeling. She knew she would have to confess some thoughts to Soph, she just wasn't ready yet and plus the brunette had preciously fallen asleep during a conversation. Sian promised to herself and silently to Sophie that she would try to be as much of an open book as the brunette needed her to be. "_Easier said than done," _ Sian thought as she entered her home.

Sian wasn't sure what to expect when she walked in. She knew old Vinnie was upset with her, but how much she didn't know. She knew he had a vicious temper but they hadn't seen that much of each other for the past 9 months or so for it to really show itself. And when they had spent time together, they were both grateful that Sian had left behind the mess that was her life in Southport, so it was more a friendly situation.

She noticed the house was dark save the main lamp in the living room, meaning that he had either gone to bed or gone to work, or spent the night with Pam. As she went to turn off the light and head to bed herself, she noticed a note was left on the end table.

_Sian-_

_We need to talk. I know that Darren was here when he was supposed to have been turning himself in. If I find out that you were a party to this, then you will be in serious trouble young lady. I won't have you move here from home to wreck it all again. Be here to talk in the morning or I won't hesitate to send you to your Gran's in Scotland. I'm serious. _

_\- Dad_

Sian's heart dropped about 40 feet from her chest. "_How did he find out? Janet I bet. Uggghhh!" _She set down the note and turned off the lamp. She knew she'd have to eventually talk to her dad about missing meeting his new girlfriend, the one he could not be separated from for two seconds. Sian had only seen Pamela from the living room window while she was waiting in his car and heard her dad talking all cutesy on the phone with her, but even from that Sian felt annoyed by this woman. Plus she was so glad she got to talk to Sophie that she could take any yelling at or cold shoulder she would get from him. What she didn't expect however is to come home to a note saying he knew about Darren being here last week. Of course she would be honest, but maybe leave some stuff out. Like Darren actually being in their home and the last deal he apparently went through with. She had meant to check on him again, but no one was returning her calls to Southport and that crew was pretty much useless without their fearless leader.

When Sian got to her room, she slowly changed out of her clothes and got into her PJ's. She knew when she saw her dad, she would have to convince him that everything done with Darren was done at arm's length and that he really only came to make amends with her. Well, as far as she could tell. Sian sighed. Thoughts of Sophie came flooding into her mind as she rested her head on her pillow. She couldn't help but smile. Something good had to come of all this. She felt she deserved a chance to be happy, really truly happy and she hoped a certain brunette would help her along. She closed her eyes and did what everyone does when they dread something. Expected the worst and hoped for the best. And just like that Sian was lights out and in a deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes in her partially lit room. The sun was streaming through the gap in her curtains and she tried in vain to roll over and stay asleep. She knew it was futile to stay in bed any longer, especially as she knew her mum and dad, but especially her mum were waiting to further the conversation they had started last night. When Sophie thought about it as she grabbed her dressing gown to use the facilities and head downstairs, she had nothing to be ashamed of. Well embarrassed a bit yes, the whole Erinn debacle had stolen much of her later teenage years, and truly created a lack of trust in others in relationships. Some might view her way of dealing with men and women as callous, men are sexual beings, earn that first then get them to stick around, and the opposite with women, but from her experiences and her dealings, that's all she knew. Sex with Erinn wasn't a necessity, but she desperately wanted to be thought of as important in Erinn's world, and when she was rejected and led on, that is where the heartache came.

The recent sex games with Erinn were important in that she felt she was being rejected or toyed with yet again with Sian this time, and what was so hard to come by before with Erinn was at the ready, and therefore used as stress relief and proof that she is lovable and wanted. Sophie needed intimacy and closeness before any hanky panky was to happen between Sian and herself. "_That's a good thing right?" _ she asked herself silently in the mirror. Of course looking back at the conversation she had with Sian she did notice that Sian hadn't said anything of how she felt or what she was going through. Sophie did get the feeling that Sian was uncomfortable with having the brand of "one night stand" girl, and Soph hoped she had done a good enough job to clarify that touchy subject. The sensible part of her thought, "_I hope Sian's alright with my explanation." _ While the immature, stubborn part of her though, "_Well, what about me, she kissed her ex boyfriend in front of me which lead me to MY ex's and then led to a week of mess and…"_

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. She opened it to see Sally standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Morning Sophie. Breakfast is all ready for you. Toast and your favorite jam…"

"Um thanks mum. I'm done in here if you need it," said Sophie sliding past Sally.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Sophie thank you."

Sophie looked at her mum. There was something fishy about how she was acting. Over toast. She had a questioning look on her face but her mum simply smiled back. Soph chalked it up to not being a morning person and walked slowly down the stairs. In the kitchen was her dad and Jack sitting in his high chair being spoon fed his breakfast.

"Hi dad…"

"Hello there Sophie! How are you? Some toast is making in the toaster as we speak."

"_Oh not you too…" _Sophie thought with a slight eyeroll. "Yeah.. thanks.." Sophie thought about it for a second. Why not test this? "I wish we had some more juice left. You drank it all I think Dad."

"Oh, yeah looks like I did. Well how about you watch Jack for a couple of minutes and I'll run to the shop and…"

"Okay okay what is going on here Dad, why are you and mum acting weird? I'm not sick yanno."

Kevin was about to protest that nothing was afoot, but Sophie knew him too well to lie to her. "All right, your mum and I had a discussion last night. And while this thing with Sian is all new and well.. so out in the open, we decided that that issue was the least of our problems. From what you told us Sophie, Erinn really did a number on you. Do you.. want to talk about it like?"

Just then Sally walked down the stairs, eavesdropping the whole way. Sophie heard her mum stop at the doorway of the kitchen and Soph turned around from the sink to look at her. "Um maybe some other time. It's still all so.. fresh? I mean I don't know. It's still kind of raw. I will talk to you about Sian all day though. You can ask me anything. And it's not going to be a problem is it? Her and I, 'out in the open' as you just said?"

Sally and Kevin looked at each other. They had wanted to get to the bottom of Sophie's distress. They had collectively pieced together that time period and all the mood swings, the failing grades, the drunken stupors, terrible hangovers. All caused by one girl that they had invited to their home time after time under false pretences.

"Sophie.." Sally started.

"Well are you going to see her again?" asked a very concerned Kevin.

"Hopefully not, especially not after what she's just pulled…" Just then Sophie knew she had said too much. She looked at her mum's expression, her eyes growing wider.

"What has she done Soph?" asked Sally cautiously. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I.. can't. Not now, not to you. No offense!" Sophie didn't want it to sound as bad as all that but she couldn't help it. She would rather take a lap around Coronation Street naked than tell them what had happened. Telling Rosie had been hard enough.

"But you're okay now? Done with it? Don't feel threatened or harassed? It wasn't anything criminal was it?" asked Kevin seemingly going through some checklist in his head.

"Yes, yes, no and no, and no. It was nothing like that. Just a bit crazy is all. It's over now, trust me," said Sophie with a slight smile. She wanted to reassure her parents she was over the messy part now, well, reassure herself as well. Sophie also wanted this conversation to never happen again. Talk about awkward.

Sally breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her watch. Almost time to get to the factory. "Okay Sophie but the Sian thing isn't over. She seems lovely but we hardly know her. We will talk more about this later. Maybe have her for tea?"

"Umm maybe," said Sophie with a slight smirk. She looked over to Kevin with whom she had an easier relationship with. "Did I answer all your questions aye?" she asked while she sat down with her toast.

"Sophie… you know it's all out of love. We worry about you. And we WERE worried then, and now that we know why, and it's someone we knew and…"

"All right all right I get it. Sorry Dad, it's okay now. It makes me feel terrible that I wasted so much time and energy on it but it's over now. I have bigger better things on my mind." Just then Sophie's heart starting beating quicker and her ears got hot, which didn't go unnoticed by Kevin.

"Well okay but the door is always open to talk. Alright?" Kevin got up to fix Jack up for the day and to get ready for work himself.

"Yeah. Oh and Dad? Thanks." Sophie smiled a genuine easy smile at her Dad. There was nothing to screw this up now. Nothing. Sophie sipped on her tea and ate her toast.

* * *

Sian woke up with a start. She tried to slow her breathing and calm her beating heart but she knew why she was all out of sorts. Besides waking up from an indescribable dream, she had her very impatient, very hot headed father waiting for her to discuss things that she never thought she would have to discuss again. Darren.

She rubbed her face and got out of bed looking for her dressing gown. Her course of action now hinged on how much she wanted it over with. She could prolong it and shower or just head out and hope her dad was there waiting there in the living room.

Sian decided she wanted a fresh start. To cleanse herself of all that had come before and focus on moving forward. Forward with Sophie. Yes, she had many things to discuss with her father.

While Sian got out of the shower she figured she might as well "come clean" with everything. Darren, Sophie, the drugs. All of it. It did worry her a bit. She didn't want to rub Vinnie the wrong way, after all he is letting her live there rent free and they were getting along just fine. Sure neither was home very much, but it worked.

Sian walked into the living room holding her breath. Vinnie was sat in an armchair reading the paper drinking his tea.

"At last. Where have you been aye?" asked Vinnie putting his paper down.

"Working, with mates, around," answered Sian slowly. She had to remember that she wasn't a teenager anymore. She wanted to prove she was an adult to herself and her father.

"This came for ya. Sian what were you thinking?" asked Vinnie his voice raising slightly as he handed her an envelope. The return address said Southport with the initials D H. Sian studied the writing. It was Darren.

"I didn't do anything wrong, he came to find me. And why are you reading my mail?" asked an exasperated Sian skimming the letter. She glanced over more apologies, how good it was to see her and how he never meant to hurt her. Sian didn't want to be so flippant but in front of her dad she had to feign ignorance and would definitely read it later.

"Sian, after all he put you through. All he made you do.. how could you welcome him again?"

"It was a little more complicated than that. He came to say he was sorry on his way to prison. He wanted to make amends for all of the stuff you just mentioned," explained Sian running a hand through her hair.

"Sian this guy put you and all of us through so much. Was he here?"

"Yes, he was on Coronation Street," said Sian lying slightly.

"I meant here, WAS HE?" asked Vinnie.

"Dad, calm down…"

"I won't calm down, this is insane. After all he made us endure.."

"Oh don't get all soppy on me now. You weren't there at the end, you left remember? He didn't put you through anything. It was me, all me. And look I got out of it didn't I? I didn't allow him back in. He was here to say sorry. I know it's hard to believe that he could be apologetic but he was, and I believed him."

"Sian look.." started Vinnie. Her comment about him leaving had quieted him a bit. It was true, the marriage to Janet and Sian's absence had made his decision to leave an easy one.

"No Dad, I want you to know some facts, just hear me out, please."

Vinnie sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Did he want to know this much about his daughter's dysfunctional relationship? He wanted to listen to what Sian had to say, but this subject was a tough one to hear.

"Okay, go on."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Vinnie was on the phone in the kitchen, calling into work saying he would be in at midday. Sian had divulged all, what had happened at the start and the end of the relationship with Darren. Also why seeing him and letting him say his peace when he showed up at her door was so important. Sian had taken to picking at a strand on the couch during the last part of her story. She was waiting for the right moment to bring up a certain brunette that worked at the Corner Shop, and she had no idea how this would go down.

"Sian? Want to step on the street and get some breakfast?"

Sian was jolted from her very concentrated state she was in. "Uh sure. Yeah dad. Wait, are we… okay?"

"Sian this is a lot to take in. My beautiful daughter was in an unfathomable relationship years while neither myself or your mother made a move, not one inch to rectify that." Vinnie and Sian stepped out of the house and started walking to Coronation Street. "No one is blameless, and I don't want to say you were a victim but you didn't know any better. And that hurts Sian. A lot. I can just be grateful that you're out of it now."

"You and me both. Looking back it is so strange that I lived like that," said Sian shaking her head.

Vinnie reached out his arm to put on Sian's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, you know? You got out of it and then when he showed up, you handled it like a mature adult. I would have beat the stuffing out of him."

"Good thing you didn't see him then. You two in prison together?" chuckled Sian trying to keep it light. As she got nearer to Corrie, she was feeling a mix of emotions. She was getting closer to Sophie, which she wanted, but she was also getting closer to Sophie, which she didn't really want at this second with Vinnie in tow.

They walked into Roy's Rolls and took a seat. They had passed Sophie's work which wasn't quite open yet and past the Webster's house. Sian had assumed that both of Soph's parents were at work and she had glanced over for a brief second or two.

Vinnie ordered a full English for himself and some toast for Sian. She was way too nervous to eat a full breakfast.

"Dad, there's more, but it's not bad news. It's just..news."

"Oh I don't think I can stomach anymore," said Vinnie sighing.

"There is someone new. Someone incredible..." started Sian. Just then Vinnie's phone rang.

"It's work, I'll be two seconds," said Vinnie stepping outside. Sian sighed. She had just plucked up the courage to tell him about Sophie and they got interrupted.

Vinnie came back into the coffee shop. "Okay Sian I gotta go. Some people are so useless, I swear. Can we continue this later? I want to hear about this new Mr Right."

"Uh, um… yeah okay but.." Sian didn't want to just blurt it all out so she let the gender of her new love slide. She wasn't going to sit in there alone either, so she went to follow her dad outside Roy's. She motioned to Anna that they were leaving and put her coat back on.

Stepping outside to say bye to her dad for the day, she locked eyes with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "_Sophie…" _ Sophie quickly strutted over to Sian and embraced her in a huge bear hug. Sian was both happy and a bit embarrassed that Sophie was there. She hadn't had a chance to tell her dad yet. Then it happened. Sophie leaned in for a kiss, and not a friendly kiss, an exuberant passionate kiss. Not a slobberfest but enough to look more than just cohorts.

"Sophie no! Stop," struggled Sian against the brunette's lips, trying to break free from the hug.

"Ayyee what's all this then?" asked a very confused looking Vinnie.

"Sian?" asked Sophie putting the blonde down.

"Sophie.."

"I ASKED WHAT THIS WAS SIAN? WHAT'S GOING ON?" said Vinnie who felt like he was being ignored.

"This is her Dad. Mr Right," said Sian sheepishly. Sophie looked confused at the statement but suddenly she realized that Sian hadn't told her dad anything. She had let her passion and good feelings overtake her and went overboard in front of Sian's dad. "_Uh oh.." _ thought Sophie.

"Mr. Powers? Um I'm Sophie…"

"Yeah the Webster kid, the lesbian. Sian?"

"Dad, I tried to tell you.."

"Sian, no, no NO. What other secrets are you hiding aye? I don't even know you anymore. I have to go to work," said Vinnie turning around and storming off in the direction of the flat.

"Dad wait! Let's talk about this! Please!" cried Sian as she watched Vinnie walk away.

"Sian I'm so so sorry! I was just so glad to see you and…"

"Save it Sophie, not now," said Sian sighing and crossing her arms. Sophie reached out to hug the distraught blonde.

"He'll be okay Sian. It'll be okay, if not? Sod him. You have me now."

Sian hugged Sophie back but kept her eyes focused on her dad in the distance. "_It can never be easy can it?"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Mostly filler unfortunately and I'm trying to end this story just as the other site I post on goes under :'( Corrie Countdown is how I first found Siophie fan fics and will be sad to see it go. I have a good idea on how to end this but it's getting there that is presenting itself to be a pain. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the readership :)**

* * *

Sian got home about thirty minutes after her dad left her on Coronation Street. She gave Sophie some excuse to get out of there and think. Maybe some time to settle down and get ready for her shift at the Rover's would sort her mind out and she could then figure out a way to get through to her dad about Sophie. Sian knew this would come one day if she were to be with Sophie like she truly wanted, but not quite in such a fashion.

Sophie had truly just let her happiness get the better of her and Sian couldn't even blame her, she felt the same, but since she didn't have the opportunity to tell her dad exactly who she fancied now, it was all a bit sudden and unexpected. Sian could tell Sophie was trying to comfort her by telling her if her dad was upset then tough, but she could also tell that Sophie honestly felt bad for blowing their cover. Sophie had only seen Vinnie a few times so she didn't really know what he looked like she said, but regardless, Sophie also said she felt bad for any ill will that Sian was going to get from her dad.

Sian sighed as she got into her house. She wanted to talk it out with her dad, she never really had a good talkative relationship with him but this was not something she just wanted to sweep under the carpet. Too many things were left unsaid before the divorce and she didn't want that while living in his house. She paced around the living room and put her hair in a bun. She usually did that when doing some deep thinking. She would just have to come clean and be forward. The morning had started so well when she did that with the Darren stuff, surely it could continue? Sian put the kettle on and looked out of the kitchen window. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread about this all. She heard how her dad had called Sophie, "the lesbian". Yeah he was correct, she WAS a lesbian but she heard an edge in his voice that showed disdain and discomfort. Sian sighed again.

* * *

Sophie walked into the corner shop about forty-five minutes after Sian left her on the cobbles to go home. She felt so so bad about what she might have started with Sian and her dad. She just was so happy to see the blonde she ran up and took her in her arms. Sophie had never had the opportunity to do that with anyone she was seeing or dating really and when she saw Sian she only had one thought, and that was to hug and kiss her gorgeous girlfriend. "_Girlfriend? Don't get ahead of yourself there mate." _ Her inner voice always was the voice of reason and also a cause for annoyance, but this time it was right. Nothing was really said about being exclusive with Sian and actually, nothing was really said by Sian anyway. Sian had started it off with some general info about herself, birthday, favorite color etc, but nothing about how she felt about the youngest Webster sister, which to Soph was the whole point of talking. Sophie had bared her soul and tried to soothe Sian's feelings, which she succeeded, and tried to coax out some confessions from the blonde but to no avail.

All these thoughts were making Sophie feel a bit uneasy. Was this another speedbump to happiness with Sian? Did Sian want more than just a flirty, make out type relationship? Obviously she was rebounding with Ryan and then wanted to go further with Soph in the first place, but … but what? Sophie sighed deep. "_Way to overthink. Relax." _

Sophie had a long shift today, and again was counting on the ins and outs of the shop and others assorted problems would help quiet her own storm raging in her head.

* * *

Rosie was trying to organize a venue for Sophie's birthday party coming up in a few days. She had to make sure it was a place where they could get Soph in without much of a fuss, but also not too super obvious. The Bistro? "_Hm..", _home? "_Eh," _ The Rover's? "_..Maybe.."_ Rosie started thinking this was beginning to be too much of a hassle already. It was hard enough getting her rag-tag group of mates together in a booth, let alone decide where to have this do. She wanted Sian in on the act most of all, since she knew they should work things out and just be together already. Rosie shook her head, "_Kids these days." _Rosie always had a plethora of boys at her disposal, so it was a little difficult to understand where all this strife was coming from. She understood that yeah, it was different since it was girls, and yeah Sophie was her polar opposite, but it was so obvious they wanted each other. And now that awful girl was gone forever out of Sophie's life, there should be nothing to stop it from happening. Much like the ordeal with Erinn however, she also knew that if one thing Sophie Webster was, it was stubborn, so Rosie had to balance pushing them together and coaxing her little sister to come around to being with Sian. No amount of nagging would work on her. Rosie sighed a little sigh. She picked up her phone and called Sian's number she finagled from Sophie's phone. "_Phase one," _ she thought to herself as she heard the phone ring out on Sian's end.

* * *

Sian got off the phone with Rosie and couldn't help but laugh at her lingo and her ideas the older Webster had for her and Sophie, both for the party and for their future happiness. Sian also informed Rosie what had transpired since their last conversation. The hidden away convo as well as the accidental reveal to her father. Rosie loved this little bit of gossip, but then quickly changed gears trying to comfort Sian and tell her that it'll all blow over. It was clear to Sian they knew nothing of Vinnie Powers like Sian did. She knew this would be at least a week of not talking and when he did talk to her it would be short snippy sentences. That's his usual way of going about things when he was upset. It would take something like a clean house or a card with vouchers for his favorite bait and tackle shop for him to ease up. He wasn't petty necessarily, he would just get mad and it would take something from Sian to see that he was maybe overreacting a bit. Vinnie was no great communicator and Sian knew how to bring him 'round.

This was different however. There had never been this kind of blow up about something of this subject. How opposed to homosexuality or even bisexuality was he? Was she to get kicked out? She knew better than to call him at work, to further aggravate the situation. Sian started getting an anxiety attack thinking about what this could cause within their relationship. Vinnie was never a hands on dad, but he did provide for her when she was growing up and now. Sian knew this would create waves for them but she wasn't quite ready to tell him and in such a way that was a shock to everyone all around.

Sian glanced around the empty house and started getting ready for work early. She would talk to Sophie for some comfort and maybe some ideas as to how to get out of this tension she felt.

* * *

Sophie sat staring at her phone behind the counter of the Corner Shop. She didn't want to text Sian to exacerbate whatever was going on at Powers house. And plus she still felt horrible about it. Just then Dev walked into the Shop.

"Hello Sophie, how's business?"

"Average, but I'm here all day so I'm sure it'll end the same: average," said Sophie still glancing at her phone.

"Well don't let me keep you from.. what you're doing. I'm sure a thorough inventory could be done instead of staring at your phone, hmm?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Okay.." she sighed out. "Hey Dev, what's the deal with Amber?"

"What do you mean 'the deal' ? I hope you're not asking what I think you're asking. I'm her father after all."

"Um no Dev, please. That would be proper weird. No, I mean where does she go? When she's not here that is," asked Sophie getting out her clipboard.

"Oh, she's at Uni, but she's been taking a semester off to travel. Although to be honest it's looking more like a full year. I mean I'm hoping it's just a year," Dev said staring at a book with numbers from the shop.

"What about that apartment above the shop? I mean does she pay for it or..." asked Sophie trying to act very nonchalant about it. Really inside she was about to burst. She had this idea a bit ago to possibly move out when the fighting between the family had become too unbearable. If she thought about it, she really stayed for Jack. That kid was in no way to blame and sometimes when Sally and Kevin really got at each other, they almost couldn't hear his crying in his carrier. Sophie so many times had run over and took baby Jack upstairs to get away from the loud voices and harsh insults.

"Oh no, it's a deal her mom and I worked out a while ago. I should rent it though aye? Could use some extra income," said Dev writing something down on a notepad.

That was exactly what Sophie was hoping he'd say. "So Dev.. say you rented out to very very trustworthy, young, brilliant, funny, sophisticated…"

"Hold it right there," said Dev turning around taking off his reading glasses. "Are you interested in moving out Sophie?"

"Well…" she thought about it. What she really wanted was for a place for Sian to go in case things went south with her dad. If Sian moved out, then it might not matter what Vinnie thought in the first place. But Dev didn't know Sian that well. Just from the Rover's and she wasn't about to move in with Sian just yet. I mean they've barely even been close like this for a few days yet. "... maybe..?"

"Well either you are or you aren't Sophie. I don't pay you that much here but I'm sure you've got some saved. I suppose I could trust you not to burn the place down or turn it into a crack den."

"Okay but question, what if it wasn't for me, it was for someone else. Someone that you know, someone that you see probably on a daily basis.."

"Tracy Barlow?"

"Haha oh gosh Dev, don't mention her! She's like Beetlejuice, she'll just show up if you say her name enough," laughed Sophie.

"Who then, wait what, I haven't said this is happening yet, but who did you have in mind?" asked Dev.

Just then Sian walked in and gave a small smile to Sophie and Dev. Sian wasn't expecting Dev to be there too, so while she was glad to see Soph, she had to keep it under control in front of Dev. She didn't want to be a super mushy mess in front of Sophie's boss.

"Dev, you know Sian, Sian Powers."

"Yes Sophie I do know her. Hi Sian…" trailed off Dev.

"THIS is who I had in mind," said Sophie proudly.

"In mind for what Soph?" asked Sian carefully

Soph turned to Sian. "To move out into the apartment upstairs. Dev said he would rent it out.."

"I didn't say for sure I would Sophie, hang on there…" interrupted Dev.

"What Sophie? You decided this for me? Don't I have a say in this?" asked Sian. She wasn't sure why this struck her as something that made her so annoyed but it really did.

"Sian, babe. I just meant it for you to be like.. away from home, and if your dad has an issue with us, then you can move there. I was thinking about you AND us," said Sophie at first with confidence then seeing Sian's facial expression, losing steam and quickly.

"You two are an us?" asked Dev trying to keep up.

"Yes," said Sophie.

"Sophie!" said Sian loudly.

"Wait aren't we?" asked Sophie her heart dropping like an elevator. She was just trying to do everyone a favor and now it was this super awkward moment between her employer and the girl she fancied.

"Sophie I don't know what we are, but you're already telling everybody and having me shack up with you… I don't know, I didn't come here for this," said Sian turning to leave.

"Sian wait!" said Sophie dropping everything and going to run after the blonde. Dev for his part just went back to the office, not wanting to witness a possibly embarrassing moment for his employee.

Sian just barely got outside when Sophie caught up with her. "Sian! I didn't mean it like that, honestly! I was just trying to help. I wanted you to be safe and not miserable at home and.."

"Yeah I get that Sophie. It seems you have our whole lives planned out, I thought it was up to US to figure it out," said Sian, instantly regretting it seeing Sophie's hurt look on her face. Sian mentally took a step back and deeply sighed. "Look I don't mean it like that, it's just so tense right now, and it's like I don't know what to do, and then I come to see you for support and now you got me moving in with you, and you're telling people about us without my permission…"

"I shouldn't need permission Sian. I'm proud of you, I want everyone to know," said Sophie her hurt turning into anger. "And anyway I wasn't moving out, you were. Then potentially we'd see if we worked and then we could both live there. You've been there, there's plenty of room.." Sophie stopped talking seeing Sian sighing and looking down while shaking her head. "I'm just saying it Sian, as an idea, it's not set in stone. You know what? I don't need this either. I'm sorry I might have caused an argument with your dad, but you were potentially going to have to deal with it at some point anyway yeah? So I'm sorry I brought it sooner than later. I'll just see you around?" Sophie could see everything she was saying was further annoying Sian so she decided to turn the tables a bit and take control of the anger. She turned to go back into the shop.

"Sophie wait!" said Sian just an instant too late. She really had nothing to say to the brunette if she had stopped and come back to the blonde. What she had been saying was actually a good idea and looking at it after the fact, the truth. It just felt like everything was coming down on Sian at this very moment when nothing had even really happened yet. Sian had no idea where any of this would go or what the future held but she still had a vision of her and Soph, that was for sure. Both girls were at different levels of being upset, with the balance switching halfway through the argument as Sophie started out hurt and then getting angered, and Sian the opposite. Sian was going to talk to Sophie but was going to wait to come back with a clear head and hopefully a calmed Soph to make up with. First she had to figure out a way to get to her dad. How she was going to get to that, she had no idea. Sian smiled. "_Weee!" _ she thought sarcastically.


	39. Chapter 39

**Shorter chapter but I think I'm going to write shorter ones as it comes to a close by New Year's. Thanks so much, you all are lovely. Sian's POV next :))))**

* * *

Despite Sian wanting to talk to Sophie after she calmed, she had unintentionally let it go for a day and a half. She was in contact with Soph for sure but it was more like.. "_I'm sorry Soph, it'll get better I promise." _ To which Sophie basically had no choice but to simply answer, "_Okay."_

Sophie wasn't trying to garner any sympathy or play games, she was simply in a state of wonder about what would happen next. She didn't want to push it with Sian because she felt bad enough as it is, and she didn't want to let out any more of her feelings since that's all she's done since their talk that night up in Amber's flat. Even though both girls wanted to be upfront and honest about what was going on in their respective minds, right now seemed so delicate, no one wanted to disrupt the flow and push it one way or the other. Which in turn meant no one spoke up or made bold efforts to end the tension.

Meanwhile, Sophie's birthday party planning was in full swing. It was happening at the Rover's and both Chesney and Ryan were to say they had plans that night and her parents were to act as if they didn't remember the day. Initially Sian was to be the "date" and was to lead an unsuspecting Sophie to the Rover's where the surprise would happen, but Rosie keeping her ear to the ground and sensing the mood between the two quickly changed the plan to leaving Sian's role up in the air. If she worked that night, then fine, and if she were to be there for the surprise part, that was fine too. Rosie instead was going to act appalled but understanding that their parents "forgot" Sophie's birthday, and both Kevin and Sally were to act short and terse with each other during the day, which to be honest wasn't that difficult, but lately they have found themselves getting on better than they had in a long long while and so they had promised to have fake disagreements during Sophie's day at the house.

* * *

Sophie woke up on her birthday with a slight uneasiness in her chest, as the stuff with Sian still wasn't resolved and both Chesney and Ryan playing phone tag with her. "_Am I really going to be alone on my birthday? Did everyone really forget?" _ thought Sophie with a sense of dread. She looked at her phone. There was a snapchat story from Sian. It was a picture of the blonde in a Beatles shirt featuring the famous Apple logo. Sophie couldn't help but wonder if that was a message, but either way, she wouldn't wallow on her birthday. If no one remembered or planned anything for her, she was going to have the best day she could despite the setbacks. She was going to get ready for the day, dress slightly nicer than her usual wear and just try to enjoy the day. Maybe get a few punters to buy her a drink or two if it really came down to that.

Sophie walked down the stairs to the kitchen for her usual birthday breakfast, but instead found Sally rushing around and Kevin dealing with a cranky Jack. Sophie noticed the calm that had been upon her parents around each other was gone as it was a little tense this morning. Of all mornings.

"Are yous two fighting?" asked Sophie.

"Well your father insisted on getting in the shower first this morning, even after we had established that I was to be the first one….."

"Give it a rest Sally, I said I was sorry. I thought I'd be quick this morning, but I didn't know you would be up early.." trailed off Kevin.

Sophie sighed as she slowly put toast in the toaster. "It's going to be a great day yeah? Don't start squabbling now."

"Well maybe you should have told that to your father before he got the great idea to be 'quick in the morning' " said a very disgruntled looking Sally Webster. Soph couldn't help but roll her eyes as her toast popped out of the toaster after a long silence. Both Kevin and Sally looked at each other during the silence and nodded. It would appear that Sophie had bought their "fight" and didn't want to press it any further. They both made moves to leave the house and start their days of work, and Sophie felt a bit lonely watching them leave. She would even settle for babysitting baby Jack at this point. She phoned Rosie.

"They forgot," said Sophie with a sigh.

"Forgot? Forgot what exactly?"

"It's my birthday innit? I thought that maybe since they've been getting along better that we could all.."

"Yeah well Sophie it's amazing to you and me that they are getting along but let's be realistic here, they won't get along all the time. Tell ya what, let's totally go shopping. My treat. Or well Jason's treat," said Rosie suddenly giggling at her own statement.

"Yeah Rosie, I don't know…"

"Oh come on Soph, we'll have lunch and gossip about Ryan and Chesney, it'll be like.. ladies night. But in the day. Well, you know what I mean," said Rosie.

Sophie couldn't help but smile a bit at Rosie. "Yeah okay sure. Thanks." Sophie didn't really want to leave the cobbles and be even farther from Sian and her mates but, since no one had even made a move to say happy birthday at least, maybe a day away would be okay. Especially with someone who was actually making an effort.

The girls meandered around the mall trying stuff on, buying things here and there and having lunch at one of the nicer places located there. Sophie was checking her phone so often for word from anyone that Rosie began to feel bad that she knew no one would be texting her, and if they did, it was to blow her off. Of course she knew it would pay off with the big do waiting for her at the Rover's in a mere three hours, but still, for the time being, she was genuinely trying to make her little sister feel better.

"Should we order champagne?" asked Rosie.

"Eh, we don't have to. But I do like champagne," said Sophie with a slightly wicked grin.

"Right. Oi waiter! A bottle of champagne please, for the birthday girl!" At first the server cringed at being called at in such a manner but then automatically brightened up at the mention of "champagne" and "birthday". He quickly scampered off to get one of the more expensive bottles of bubbly as revenge. He would teach this brazen young lady a lesson. You can't just order something without naming the type you want. If you are rude and ask for something, you better be sure that you will be brought the expensive stuff.

Even Sophie cringed at Rosie's outburst, but was happy that someone was in the mood to celebrate. She would have champagne but not get drunk, as it was only around noon and didn't want to waste the day being….. well…. wasted.

After a bottle of bubbly and some hilarious chat about their family and friends, the girls were ready to catch the bus back to the cobbles. Sophie had only purchased a few things as she wasn't really in the mood to shop but the few things she decided on, she was pleased with. That and half a bottle of champagne put her in a pretty fine mood, so she pulled out her phone to text the only person she could focus on.

To Sian P:

"_Hiya babe. I miss ya. Take your time sorting things out, I'm not going anywhere :)"_

Even though she knew it was a positive message, as soon as she sent the text she felt worried that Sian would take it the wrong way. She hadn't really heard from the blonde in a day and a half except for polite chit chat but nothing about meeting up or pursuing what was brimming at the surface with the two of them.

Rosie saw some of what was going on just by watching the confused look on Sophie's face and quickly focused her younger sister on her own life. Rosie went on and on about her and Jason and her possible modelling in the future. Sophie listened intently, as it was an excellent distraction from thinking of her foolishness by listening to Rosie's foolishness.

The bus pulled up outside the Webster home and both girls got out to head home. This was the part that Rosie was worried about. Letting Sophie alone to stew about how no one had really contacted her for her birthday. Coming back to the Coronation St., Sophie quickly ran out of steam she had earlier, as she remembered that she might actually have to remind people that it was her birthday. I mean let's face it, no one wants to have to remind people of that. Rosie invited Sophie to the Grimshaw house and lured her in by asking what the deal was between her and Sian. Rosie was going to let Sophie air her grievances completely to 1) kill time and to 2) offer some advice. Sophie simply shrugged at the suggestion and followed her sister to where she lived with her boyfriend and his family.

Sophie felt a bit freer than normal, probably due to the champers at lunch but she talked of everything she had ever felt about the blonde. Rosie couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her sister yet again because she knew she never had to worry about these things. And to Rosie it seemed so easy. They obviously want each other, it's just other people ruining and blocking the path.

Rosie listened intently but also got out her phone and texted Sian.

To Sian P:

"_Hi babes, listen. Sophie and you need to work out k? She's here pouring out her heart on her birthday and she's on the verge of tears. Text her back at least! and you better not flake tonight"_

"Who are you texting?" asked Sophie stretching out on the couch.

"Oh just work, to see they need me tomorrow. What do you want to do tonight then?" asked Rosie putting her phone away.

"I'm kind of down to just keep it mellow tonight actually. Maybe a drink or two but early to bed. I don't want to be hungover in case Sian comes around yanno."

Rosie's heart almost broke hearing that. Just then Sophie's phone buzzed.

From Sian P:

"_Thanks Sophie. It means a lot xx"_

Sophie's heart took off like a bottle rocket shooting up to the sky. She had a good feeling about her and Sian. Even if everyone forgot her birthday, save her sister, she knew that Sian still cared even just a little bit.

"Alright so, I'll go home and meet you back here at about 6?" asked Sophie looking at her watch. It was just after 3 and she saw she had time to nap off the buzz she had from lunch and get ready for a low key night with her sister.

"Um yeah sure babes, you sure you don't wanna…"

"Nah Rosie, I'll be back here at 6 on the dot. On. The. Dot." Sophie left the Grimshaw house which was surprisingly quiet and headed back home. She took a deep breath as she stepped outside. She liked this feeling and was going to go with it. Even if she had to force it.


	40. Chapter 40

**All right so I tried to finish this story before New Year's but to no avail. These dang holidays are making it hard to find time to write. I promised Sian's POV and here it is, and I'll update again this week. Sorry for the length. Anyhoo, Corrie Countdown is closing and while I'm sad for that, I'm happy I found my way there since there wouldn't be this story that I used as therapy for the better part of the year. **

**Thanks so much again for the readership and also if any of y'alls are here from Corrie Countdown, howdy :):):)**

**ALSO HAPPY FRICKEN NEW YEAR! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE THIS SHITTY YEAR END! HERE'S TO A GREAT 2K15**

* * *

Sian had been waiting for an appearance from Vinnie for hours now. She didn't know exactly what to say, since she didn't know what exactly he was going to say. Sian knew she had some explaining to do, and she wanted it done now rather than later. She also thought about yesterday. How any other time, she would be so blissfully happy that Sophie would come sweep her up in her arms, it was just bad timing. Sian smiled to herself. Soph had that effect on her.

Sian heard voices outside. It was her dad saying thank you to someone. She heard keys next and the front door open. She took a deep breath. Vinnie walked in looking at his phone, then looked up at his daughter waiting on the sofa.

He looked at her for a bit. It felt like hours but it was only seconds.

"Dad…" said Sian quietly.

"I've talked to your Gran, I want you to stay there. She has a spare room and you can work in the village.."

"No Dad, I'm not going to." Of all the ways the convo could have gone, this one was the most she was prepared for. "I'm staying. I have a life here, and I want to stay."

"To be a lesbian? No, that won't happen," said Vinnie storming past her into the kitchen.

Sian got up to follow. "Dad, I don't know what I am, but I know after all I've been through, Sophie is nice and good and kind. Wouldn't you want me to be with that instead of what I was in?"

"It's unnatural Sian. You move from one bad crowd to the next. I won't have that for you."

"Sophie is not a bad crowd! Give me a break! She's honest and caring, I don't see any issue with that. The fact that she's a girl, should not be an issue."

"Not an issue? NOT AN ISSUE? I don't believe this. That's the issue! That's everything!" yelled Vinnie clenching his fists.

"Dad please, no need to get so upset. This really isn't about her, this is about us. You've never had to raise me or had to have me around so much right? It was so easy to stay away and blame everyone but yourself for your shitty life, and now I'm here and doing something that isn't even bad, you can't accept it or deal with it. Real nice," said Sian crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"This is my house Sian…"

"Yeah well I know that, Dad."

"My house my rules. If you want to continue to ruin your life, then do one, otherwise, you are going to your Gran's. I know you're not a kid anymore so I can't feel too bad kicking you out. Pam's going to move in anyway."

"Oh of course she is, you know what? Sod it, don't need you or your.. house," said Sian grabbing her jacket, not being able to think of a good enough comeback.

"Next time I see you, you better have your mind made up. Don't keep your Gran waiting!" yelled Vinnie while Sian closed the door. Sian put her hands in her leather jacket's pockets. She had to think and fast. She started walking towards Coronation St. Sian remembered an option. It was a long shot but she had to try.

Sian approached the Corner Shop. For how cold it was and how she didn't layer up before she left the house, her hands felt sweaty. She opened the door to see a smiling Sunita behind the counter.

"Alright..Sian is it?" asked Sunita putting her clipboard down.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, is Dev around by chance?" asked Sian feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Well, no actually, why?"

"I um, had a question. Regarding Amber's flat. Upstairs…"

"Wait I know about this! You want to rent it right?" said Sunita getting a bit excited.

"Well I wanted to speak to Dev to see if he would…"

"I talked to him about this when he mentioned it. That daughter of his is far far too flighty and unworthy of having all this privilege. I say yes, and I can usually get my way with Dev. So let's get to know each other yeah? As landlord/tenant I mean. Grab a drink," said Sunita smiling.

Sian smiled. "_Easier than I thought!" _She grabbed a drink and proceeded to tell her life story. Just then her phone buzzed again, and she checked her phone. Two messages, one from Soph, one from Rosie. The Sophie text was so sweet and endearing. Her heart felt like it was swelling up she was so happy. The Rosie text however was a bit naggy and she felt she owed Soph a response, but didn't know what. She texted a short heartfelt response and even put a kiss at the end. Also she wanted to really win Sunita over so they could double team Dev when he showed up. The flat wasn't 100% locked down so she needed something to say to Soph to let her know it's all good so far.

After talking for more than an hour, Dev strolled into the shop.

"Hello ladies, what are we conspiring this evening?" asked Dev instantly knowing something was afoot. When Dev mentioned Sophie's suggestion of renting the flat to Sian to Sunita earlier, she had agreed just a bit too eagerly for Dev's liking and that started a bit of an argument. Now, seeing both Sian and Sunita sitting at the counter talking, he knew it could be only about one thing.

"I have to talk to Amber's mother.. but if this does go through…" said Dev as Sian and Sunita were high fiving each other. "If this is a deal, we are going to have to have a chat yeah?" asked Dev looking at Sian.

Sian tried to look serious, "Oh of course Dev, er .. Mr Alahan."

Sunita started giggling. "Call him Dev, Sian. Can't have him being too serious now."

Dev walked back into the office and Sian got closer to Sunita.

"How good are my chances then?" Sian whispered.

"I'd say pretty good," said Sunita with a wink. "I'll work on him for ya."

"NO WHISPERING YOU TWO!" yelled Dev from the office.

Both Sunita and Sian started laughing. "You know, we are both very fond of Sophie. We got close when she was going through her stuff with that god awful Erinn person. I hear you two are… close as well?" asked Sunita.

Sian started blushing and her mouth went dry. "Um well yeah she's uh… great."

"It's okay love, I know all about her. And now I know a bit about you. She vouched for you and I wanted to see your greatness in person. She's a pretty good judge of character. Well.. most times," said Sunita.

Sian was more than appreciative of her treatment from Sunita. Her mom was never a hands on parent either and she felt an admiration for women that treated people kindly.

"Will I see you later? At Sophie's party?" asked Sunita throwing away the trash they had accumulated.

"Yes, and also um.. because of the situation at home the sooner I know about the flat the better. Otherwise I'm homeless or getting shipped up to Scotland…"

"Oh of course love, let me get on him to call Amber's mother. We should know hopefully tonight."

"Thanks so much Sunita!" Sian said with her squeal she does when she's excited and happy. She went in for a hug. "And thanks for your consideration Dev!" Sian walked out of the shop feeling pretty happy. She realized she didn't get Soph anything just yet, but she knew just where to go. She waited for the bus near Sophie's and debated just banging on the door, but no, she will surprize Sophie with the necklace she was going to get her AND hopefully with news of her moving into the flat. Things were looking up. She did however remember her father and his threats and couldn't help but feel sad. "_To gain one, I have to lose one." _Sian shook it off. Family is forever, he'd have to get over it.

Sian's good mood was not to last however. The bus broke down on the way home, making her late to get ready for Sophie's party. She also had to dodge the possible land mines laid out by her dad getting home. If she were to see him however, she would say she was to move out to the cobbles. Maybe if the flat falls through, she could couch surf until something came along. She would not leave this potential relationship with Soph, not if she could help it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello and Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay for this ending for this story. I'm beyond grateful for all the lovely messages and readership and hope this has lived up to some of my favorite stories on this site. You guys are all awesome. **

**Since this story was quasi-autobiographical if I were to write more or again it would have to be purely fictional and I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment right now! We shall see. **

**Also, I plan on writing one more epilogue-ish chapter for this story since I wanted to end it at the 42nd Chapter as the number 42 is basically the answer to life, the universe and everything. **

**Cheers again and feel free to write a comment or review as those are so lovely to get. Good or bad. **

**:))))))))))))))))**

* * *

Sophie sat on her bed not wanting to really do anything. Maybe a nice long seven day nap would do the trick. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread about, well, not having anything to do on her birthday. Rosie was trying to make up for everyone and offered a night out to which Sophie now didn't want to go through with. Sophie knew herself however, and knew she would regret not doing anything for her birthday, so she slowly got dressed and tried to pump herself up for a night out with her older sister.

Meanwhile, at the Rover's the preparations were getting set for Sophie's birthday bash. Everyone was coming in and out using the back entrance as to not be seen by the birthday girl across the street. Rosie texted everyone in a group message to be there and set by 545pm and if they couldn't make that time to wait half an hour and come in after the actual surprise part. She didn't want anything to ruin the surprise.

* * *

Sian's phone buzzed on her bed as she was taking a quick shower to get ready for the party. When she finally reached her phone she realized she would be just beyond the 545pm meeting time, which meant she would have to wait longer to see her Soph. She then slowed down and took her time since she knew she had about an extra thirty minutes.

Just as she made herself a sandwich, she heard the footsteps of her dad on the front porch. "_Oh great," _ she thought. Vinnie walked in and put his stuff on the dining room table. Sian turned on the faucet in the kitchen as a signal that she was there in the house. Vinnie picked his head up from the mail he was reading and glanced into the kitchen. He saw his only daughter standing with her back to him at the kitchen sink. He dropped the mail on the table and went for a shower. He did what he did best: avoid the problem.

Sian sighed and closed her eyes upon hearing him walk away. This once she was grateful for his usual course of action regarding a problem. She walked to her room and shut the door. Sian thought she felt lonely in this house before, now she felt downright bereft of any comfort. She needed to move and soon.

* * *

Sophie slowly walked to the Grimshaw house. She wanted to stay positive but couldn't help trudging along. Soph didn't even bother looking up at people's faces, she knew they wouldn't know her inner turmoil. She could be sure that if no one said it yet, then they wouldn't know it was her birthday. Sophie only knocked once before the door flew open with a very dressed up and low cut Rosie.

"You're late," said Rosie walking back into the house to grab her coat.

"I know Rosie, I'm just not feeling up to a night at the Rover's…" started Sophie.

"Oh hush baby sis! This is your 21st birthday. And if all those losers forgot, then they owe you double time to make up for it. If you march in there acting like nothing is wrong, then they can shower you with drinks and then later gifts. Believe me, works like a charm," said Rosie shooing Sophie out of the doorway and onto the sidewalk.

"Well either way, I look forward to maybe seeing Sian, if she's working… that'll be my present," said Sophie with a small smile and a soft blush. As they started walking Rosie couldn't help but see this happen and felt a twinge of sadness. She really really wanted this to work out for them, BOTH of them. This felt so right, even though she wasn't really involved.

They approached the front of the Rover's. To Sophie it seemed quieter than normal inside. "_Great, first no one remembers then it's a dead night in there," _thought Sophie feeling some tears forming. To Rosie she felt on fire, hoping that this seriously would go to plan. She hadn't talked to any of the participants since about an hour ago, and hoped this rag tag group of folks could assemble themselves as planned.

"Remember this moment Sophie. I love you, we all love you," said Rosie, reaching for the door handle.

Sophie didn't know how to take what was just said to her, but didn't have time to ponder it either as when the door opened and she walked inside, she was scared right down to the core by a shout of "SURPRISE!"

At first Sophie's reaction was to run the hell out of there. She was so scared! Then her mind wrapped around what exactly was happening and couldn't help but get her tears in her eyes again and start laughing. In the crowd she saw her mum, her dad holding baby Jack, Chesney with Katy, Ryan and his mom Michelle, Steve, Eva, Jason, Sunita, Rita... even good old Tyrone was there.

Sophie walked around smiling and hugging everyone. She looked around at the decor that was set up for her and smiled as they played Haim's If I Could Change Your Mind on the jukebox. She didn't have to go that far to get a pint as three were getting handed to her as she mingled around. She felt the complete opposite as she did about up to ten minutes ago and couldn't stop smiling and chatting.

Once the initial shock and happiness wore off, she noticed one major absence. Sian. She looked around for the blonde and noticed she wasn't there. If her heart could drop any farther, it would've come out of the other side of the Earth from where she stood. After a fair amount of chatting and downing some drinks, she excused herself to go out back for some air.

Sophie stood outside and glanced at the night sky. She couldn't quite see the moon but saw where it was behind some clouds. Sophie then looked down and shook her head. "_What was I expecting? If she needs time, I'll give her time, but… I won't wait forever." _She then glanced back up at the sky and saw the moon shining bright from a brief opening in the clouds.

"You promised," she said sadly to the moon.

* * *

Back inside the Rover's a very disheveled Sian walked into the Rover's.

"You're late you cow. You were supposed to be there before the surprise and now you are here about thirty minutes after. You better have a good excuse," said Rosie cornering the blonde right away.

"Rosie I know, I was running late all day, I'm here now aren't I? Anyway, I was securing Sophie's present. Well, one of… where is she?"

"I saw her go toward the back by the restrooms. You better apologize and make it a good one babe. If she's upset on her birthday, then so am I."

Sian looked around toward the back exit of the Rover's but stopped and looked at Rosie upon hearing Rosie's tone of voice. She nodded at the elder Webster sister and made her way to the back. She walked into the loo and said "Sophie?" She realized no one was there and made her way slowly out to the rear of the pub. Sian took a deep breath and walked outside. There she saw exactly what she had missed and had wanted since that day long ago when she moved here and first laid eyes upon the brunette.

Sophie was contemplating doing something, what exactly she didn't know. Text... don't text. Go home... stay and put on a brave face. Go to Sian's and pound on the door to demand some answers..? Surely she wouldn't do that, she didn't want to exacerbate things between Sian and her dad, but she couldn't just stand there and curse at the moon could she?

"Soph?" said Sian timidly. She didn't want to scare Sophie.

Sophie was staring upwards when she heard the voice. The only voice she ever wanted to hear. She closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't just imagining it.

"Soph, it's me," tried Sian again.

Sophie slowly turned around and saw Sian standing there all bundled up but her hair done up and eyes sparkling.

"Sian? I thought you weren't coming… I.."

"Of course I'd come Soph. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately, it wasn't you, it was my dad. I didn't want him flying off the handle if I was talking to you and…"

"It's okay Sian, really it is. I just don't want you unhappy or in any kind of….turmoil."

"Nice word usage but yeah. I get," said Sian with a slight grin. She was trying to lighten the mood.

Sophie laughed to herself. "Thanks."

"Happy Birthday beautiful," said Sian holding out the small jewelry box she had wrapped so carefully but still looked thrown together.

Sophie slightly lunged at Sian and went past her outstretched hand holding the box and instead went right in for a kiss. Sophie needed to show Sian what she meant to Soph at all costs. Even if Sian rejected her or if Sian didn't feel the same, she wanted Sian to know then and there that this is how she made Sophie feel. She wasn't going to miss any more opportunities.

Much to Sophie's relief, Sian embraced Sophie and returned the gesture by wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. Sian too wanted to show how sorry she was for how she acted and how much she had missed our Soph. She too didn't want to miss any more opportunities.

After a bit of necking, the girls were stopped by the sound of a throat clearing in the darkness. Both girls looked to see who the interruption was and saw a grinning Rosie Webster. "Um babes, nice to see you've made up and all but there's a bar full of people trying to wish you a happy birthday little sister. Make it snappy." Rosie was pleased that the girls had made progress in the short time they were outside, but honestly, she could only make excuses for them for so long. And anyway, she wanted to get tipsy tonight and this was cramping her style.

The girls smiled at each other when Rosie turned and walked back into the Rover's. Sian went in for a little more kissing and suddenly remembered her big gift she was to give to Sophie. It was actually a gift for both of them, to hopefully start their life together, but she knew Soph would be dead happy.

"Sophie, I've got some good news and bad news."

Sophie dropped her arms from Sian's waist and groaned. "Oh not now Sian, it's my birthday!"

Sian smiled at Soph's reaction, "Go on, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start bad news.. no! Good news! No wait.. bad…"

"Ugh Soph okay. First the bad news then. We have to clean out Amber's apartment."

"Wait why? Did Dev find out I go up there? Or…" Sophie stopped talking. It dawned on her. "Is that because…"

Sian grinned and nodded. "Yep Soph. I can move in as soon as Amber's stuff is out of there!"

Sophie hugged Sian again and this time picked her up in her excitement. "Oh my God Sian! That's so amazing! You'll be living across from me.. " Sophie set Sian down and looked around in wonderment. "_Is this really all happening?" _she thought to herself. She looked back at Sian who was watching Soph get lost in her thoughts. Sian loved to watch her do that.

"Shall we head back in?" asked Sophie extending her hand to the gorgeous blonde.

"Why yes me lady, we shall," answered Sian grabbing Sophie's hand into her own.

When the girls walked back it was sort of a second surprise of sorts as everyone cheered upon seeing a beaming Sophie Webster walk back into her party. Also, those that cared and knew the situation were happy for Sophie seeing the sweet and equally beaming blonde holding hands with the birthday girl. Kevin even put his arm around his wife and Sally didn't pull away.

Sophie made her way to her mates. "Oi Ches, you kept this secret pretty tightly wrapped didn't ya? You too Connor. I was beginning to write yous two off!"

"Haha, have you ever met your sister Soph?" asked Ches with a scared looking grin.

"Yeah as hot as her threats were, even I got a little nervous I'd ruin it," added Ryan. Sophie hugged them both. They were in close proximity to each other she noted and turned as she saw Katy walk over and stand near Ches. In all this time she hadn't kept up with this saga of the three of them and seeing as they weren't at each other's throats, guessed that Katy had chosen.

"Hey Katy. Would you like a drink? I'm going to the bar," offered Sophie as a way of adding her to the conversation.

"Um no thanks Soph. Can't in my … condition," Katy said as she blushed.

Sophie looked at Chesney who had the biggest grin of his life on his face. "We're going to have a baby Sophie, she's pregnant."

Sophie took a second to process the news. Then reached out and hugged both Chesney and Katy. "Oh my God you guys! Congratulations! What? How? When… well wait I take that back, I know HOW… "

All the friends gathered laughed. Even Ryan. "We found out two days ago Soph."

Sophie looked at Ryan who was a bit red faced but still smiling. "Dodged a bullet there mate, I'll tell ya what…" said Ryan jokingly pointing at Katy. Sophie reached out and lightly hit Ryan in the stomach.

"RYAN!"

"Haha Soph it's okay, we've all moved past all that," said Chesney motioning toward Ryan. Ryan nodded at Soph.

"Best birthday ever or what eh?" asked Sian putting her arm around Soph's waist.

"Well no, my thirteenth birthday when I got an XBox …"

"Oh hush. Kiss me," said Sian. Sophie complied.

_"Best birthday indeed."_


End file.
